Una cuestión de magia
by oxybry
Summary: En el prospero reino de Aeniriam, el joven principe Hizuri no sabía que iba a encontrarla, inesperado fue, lo que ella le hizo a su corazón. Un cuento de magia, amor y la lucha entre el bien y el mal.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** _Skip Beat!_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Aclaraciones.** Universo alterno

* * *

A _mutemuia,_ gracias no son suficientes para agradecer por tu increíble ayuda y colaboración no solo en esta ocasión, si no en muchas otras. Gracias de todo corazón.

* * *

 **...**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **LÁGRIMAS CAÍDAS**

 _Cuando el destino te llama, debes ser fuerte.  
Quizás no esté contigo, pero debes sobrevivir._

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Debería estar en esa cama, él.

El que debía estar muriendo debía ser él.

¿Por qué, Kyoko?

La rabia lo quema, la ira lo consume.

¿Por qué, Kyoko?

El profundo dolor lo aflige y en su pecho crece una llama.

Camina hacia la cama donde el cuerpo inmóvil reposa. Sabe que a ella se le agota el tiempo, solo vive tiempo prestado. Las líneas moradas cada vez más visibles en su piel y su respiración ahora casi imperceptible dan fe de ello.

Y las llamas de la resolución explotan en su pecho.

No se quedaría a verla morir, no a ella. Iba a salvarla incluso si tenía que cruzar las puertas del mismo infierno para hacerlo.

Aparta con cuidado los cabellos de su frente.

—No me dejes —deposita un beso en su frente y una lágrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla—. Te amo.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación, y siente el dolor y la pena de todos los presentes.

—Patrick, alista mi caballo —su voz suena demandante.

—Kuon, ya hemos enviado a un grupo de nuestros mejores hombres en busca de la Balis.

—Tengo que ir —dice buscando los ojos de María.

—Kuon, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes poner tu vida en riesgo. ¿Qué sucederá con Aeniriam si algo te llega a suceder?

—No puedo dejarla morir por mí, padre. Es mi culpa —su voz endurecida.

—Lamento decirte esto, hijo, pero cuando seas Rey verás a muchos morir por ti.

Ve las manos del Duque temblar, ella es la hija que nunca tuvo. Y eso hace que su resolución no flaquee.

—He perdido a muchos, padre, pero no la voy a perder a ella. Puedes ayudarme o puedes hacerlo más difícil, padre. ¿Cuál será?


	2. Espíritu de lo salvaje

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **ESPÍRITU DE LO SALVAJE**

 _Nadie me dijo que iba a encontrarte  
Inesperado, lo que le hiciste a mi corazón_

…

 **Muchos años antes**

El Duque Takarada sonrió desde su estudio cuando escuchó las risas, los gritos y las carreras de los sirvientes detrás de su protegida. Las cosas se habían vuelto animadas desde que la niña había llegado a vivir con ellos. Su esposa murió muy pronto a causa de la fiebre y su único hijo era ahora un hombre hecho y derecho que aún no le daba nietos. Aún recuerda el día que la pequeña llegó a ser parte de sus vidas.

Lady Kyoko, la vivaz niña de 9 años quien perdió a su madre el mismo día de su nacimiento y quien hasta ese día había sido criada por su padre, un reconocido farmacéutico y herbólogo que a pesar de su cuna noble prefería los caminos de la investigación y la ciencia.

Un amigo querido y cercano del Duque Takarada, que penosamente había muerto a manos de la fiebre al igual que su esposa, dejando a la niña, si bien con una pequeña fortuna que la haría vivir cómodamente por el resto de sus días, privada de una mano guía, amorosa y afectuosa. Ese día decidió convertir a la chiquilla en su protegida.

Lady Kyoko era sin duda un _espíritu libre_ , algo por demás refrescante en aquellas épocas, Lory le adjudicaba esto a la crianza que le había dado su padre. La niña, si bien estaba perfectamente enseñada en la etiqueta y maneras sociales de la nobleza y el título que ostentaba, no dejaba que su vida se rigiera por ellos. Mientras otras nobles señoritas de su edad eran atendidas por decenas de sirvientes, ella los rehusaba (" _puedo bañarme perfectamente sola"_ —recordó que le había dicho para su sorpresa la primera vez que envió una doncella a asistirla _)_ ; mientras otras señoritas de su misma clase jugaban con preciosas muñecas de tela, las de ella descasaban perfectamente ordenadas en sus cómodas, prefiriendo hurgar en los jardines como su padre le había enseñado o leer un libro de la inmensa biblioteca. Lady Kyoko era cualquier cosa, menos ordinaria; pero no supo cuánto hasta que un día la vio detener una taza de té en medio del aire.

* * *

La tranquilidad de la tarde fue interrumpida por la carrera desbocada del caballo y los intentos de su jinete para controlarlo. El sirviente dejó escapar un grito ahogado al ver cómo aquel animal corría en la misma trayectoria que su pequeña ama. Mucho más atrás un séquito de guardias reales trataba de dar alcance al animal fuera de control. La integridad del jinete por encima de todo lo demás.

La pequeña niña, entretenida en su jardín de hierbas, solo fue consciente de su alrededor ante las exclamaciones ahogadas de los presentes. Cuando levantó su cabeza solo vio cómo el corcoveo del caballo había sacado a su jinete de la montura. Fue solo cuestión de segundos, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—No —fue el grito que escapó de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del jinete quedaba suspendido en el aire y lenta, muy lentamente tocaba el suelo, como si se tratara de una hoja mecida por el viento. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba a salvo. Podía escuchar los lejanos llamados de Asumi, sus ojos cada vez más pesados. Antes de caer en los brazos de la nada, vio al chico de cabellos dorados correr hacia ella. Él estaba a salvo.

* * *

El Duque Takarada miraba a sus inesperados visitantes en el salón mientras tomaba el té. Yashiro, Conde de Lovery se paseaba intranquilo de aquí para allá, mientras el joven príncipe y heredero al trono miraba los jardines a través de la ventana mientras esperaban noticias.

—Pensé que la magia estaba extinta —mencionó el príncipe rompiendo el silencio.

—Y la mayoría lo está. Son muy raras y contadas las personas que nacen con el don. Ella es una de las pocas —respondió el Duque Takarada.

…

—Su Excelencia, Lady Kyoko ha despertado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Asumi, la doncella personal de Kyoko, sonrió.

—Está bien, Su Excelencia, un poco molesta porque no la dejamos salir de la cama.

—Me alegra escucharlo, si tiene ganas de discutir quiere decir que está bien.

Asumi trató de disimular su sonrisa. El Duque tenía un lado suave para con Lady Kyoko.

—Mañana tendremos importantes visitantes. Asegúrense de que no se escape y esté propiamente ataviada para la ocasión.

—Como ordene, Excelencia —dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la habitación.

Lory dio una calada más a su puro, allí iba su hija de 9 años, salvando nada más y nada menos que la vida de su ahijado y príncipe heredero al trono.

* * *

Vio a sus sirvientes correr de aquí para allá con bandejas llenas de comida, después de todo más que un título, a su viejo amigo le precedía su legendario apetito. Terminaba de firmar los últimos documentos que tenía pendientes cuando Sebastián le informó que se acercaban sus invitados y su comitiva.

Acomodó su capa y salió al patio a recibir a sus invitados. No fue sorpresa encontrar a Kuu en compañía de Julienna, y su hijo Kuon. Además de la guardia real.

Kuu bajó de su caballo y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Viejo amigo, ¿cómo has estado?

—Su Majestad, me alegra ver que se encuentra bien.

—Vamos, Lory, desde cuándo con tantas formalidades —dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Lory sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

—Kuu, no olvides que eres el rey.

—Pero antes de ser Rey, éramos amigos.

—Ya, ya. Ustedes dos, basta —intervino Julienna bajando del caballo con la ayuda de su hijo.

Lory caminó hacia ella y dejando un beso en dorso de su mano habló:

—Su Majestad Julie, tan hermosa como siempre.

—Lory es un gusto verte, pero donde está la pequeña joya que ha salvado la vida de mi precioso hijo.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí —dijo mirando a uno de sus sirvientes.

—Lo siento tanto, Su Excelencia, se volvió a escapar.

—Encuéntrenla.

—Por supuesto, Su Excelencia —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Kuu levantó una ceja con curiosidad y preguntó.

—¿Volvió a escapar?

—Esperen a conocerla —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos adentro y nos ponemos al día?

…

Kuon miraba por la ventana de cristal hacia los jardines cuando un borrón negro entró a toda prisa al salón llamando la atención de todos. Su vestido azul perfectamente acomodado y su cabello negro recogido en una trenza, sus ojos dorados cautivadores.

Casi deja escapar la risa cuando vio los pequeños hierbajos adheridos a su cabello y la mancha de tierra en su mejilla.

Lory solo meneó la cabeza, mientras Sebastián hacía la introducción.

—Permítanme presentarles a Lady Kyoko, de la Casa Mogami, Marquesa de Azureia, protegida de Lord Takarada, Duque de Carmín.

Kyoko hizo una cortesía.

—Buenos días, Sus Majestades, Su Alteza, Mis Señores. Es un placer estar en vuestra presencia.

—El placer es todo mío, Lady Kyoko. He escuchado que ha salvado usted la vida de mi hijo.

Kyoko lo miró confundida.

—El chico del caballo —le recordó Lory.

—No fue nada, vuestra majestad, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

Todos en el salón la miraron extrañados.

—Eres un encanto —intervino Julie, y por primera vez los ojos de Kyoko se fijaron en ella.

—Un hada —dijo con ojos brillantes de emoción antes de taparse la boca con las manos y bajar su mirada a su regazo, hasta que escuchó risas.

—Oh, gracias, cariño. Kuon, ven aquí y preséntate.

—Por supuesto, madre.

Vio al chico caminar hacia ella.

—Es un placer finalmente tener el gusto de conocerla, Lady Kyoko. Soy Kuon, de la casa Hizuri, príncipe heredero de Aeniriam. Y estoy deuda con usted, por salvar mi vida, si hay algo que desee solo pídalo.

—El placer es mío, Su Alteza Real, y como os dije no hice nada que merezca tales palabras.

...

* * *

 **NA.** Que comience el show, digo la historia. Gracias mil por los reviews, perdón no responder personalmente, pero sepan que los leo y me emociona mucho lo que tienen para decir. ¿Dudas o comentarios? Ya saben donde.

La diferencia de edades entre Kuon y Kyoko es solo de 2 años. Ya saben, libertades de autor XD


	3. Princesa del bosque

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **PRINCESA DEL BOSQUE**

—Kyoko, cariño, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Su Alteza los jardines?

—Por supuesto, Su Excelencia. Por aquí, Su Alteza, si gusta usted seguirme.

—Agradezco el placer de vuestra gentileza y compañía, Lady Kyoko.

Caminaron en silencio por los jardines, hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. El joven príncipe vio cómo los ojos de su pequeña acompañante se iluminaron como faroles en la noche y en gesto poco propio de su rango se agachó y jugueteó con la superficie del agua, el sol brillando en su espalda, los cantos de los pájaros y el suave repiquetear del agua como música de fondo.

—Hermoso.

La chica trastabilló y miró hacia su acompañante como quien ha olvidado por completo su presencia.

—Lo siento tanto, Su Alteza—dijo ella levantándose inmediatamente—, olvidé que estaba en vuestra presencia, espere, no, no quise decir eso… Yo… —Los ojos se le anegaron con lágrimas, hasta que escuchó risas.

—¿Su Alteza? —preguntó confundida.

—Es refrescante.

—Perdone, Su Alteza, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Por favor llámeme Kuon, Lady Kyoko.

Ella movió frenéticamente las manos.

—No podría, Su Alteza.

—Por supuesto que puede, después de todo usted, Milady, ha salvado mi vida.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no he hecho tal cosa?

—¿Perdone?

—Estoy segura que sin mi _magia_ como la llama el tío Lory, se hubiese dado usted un buen porrazo, pero nada tan descabellado como la muerte.

Allí estaba la niña irreverente que se le olvidaba que tenía un príncipe enfrente.

—Bueno, entonces estoy agradecido que vos me hayáis evitado las molestias del _porrazo_ —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, príncipe Kuon, quise decir golpe.

—No os preocupéis, Milady… Escuché de Su Excelencia, el Duque, que disfruta mucho del aire libre.

Vio los ojos de ella brillar como dos luceros en el amanecer.

—Me encanta —dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. Los animales son muy amistosos y las flores son tan bonitas. Papá siempre decía que si miraba con cuidado seguramente encontraría la puerta al mundo de las hadas; pero también leí en uno de los libros del tío Lory—la vio llevarse las manos a la boca—, quise decir, Su Excelencia; que en lagunas como esta, viven las ninfas.

—No hay necesidad de hablarme formalmente, Milady. ¿Qué tal si dejamos de lado este formal paseo con el que elegantemente se deshicieron de nosotros y emprendemos la búsqueda de la puerta de las hadas?

—¿Dónde comenzamos? —preguntó visiblemente emocionada.

—Dejaré que guíes el camino, Milady.

Varias horas después, Kuon había hecho una nueva amiga, para nada como las demás señoritas de la corte. Kyoko era educada y muy culta, pero con una mente hiperactiva, una chispa contagiosa y un corazón gentil. Ella lo invitó a su mundo de fantasía y lo trató como un igual, como un chico ordinario, no como un príncipe, y por un momento se permitió olvidar las expectativas que recaían sobre sus hombros. Miró con cierto espanto y fascinación cómo trepaba a un árbol para devolver a su nido a un pichón caído mientras las hojas y ramitas se quedaban enganchadas en su pelo como una corona de su proeza. Jugaron en el agua y fue testigo de su magia. Una magia no solo capaz de sostenerlo en medio del aire, una magia mucho más poderosa, una capaz de curar, de restaurar. Y escuchó su nombre de sus labios entre risas, nada de alteza, nada de príncipe, solamente Kuon.

* * *

—Es la tercera vez en lo que va del año —mencionó Kuu pasándose la mano entre los cabellos—. Se están volviendo más osados.

—No cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido solo un accidente.

—Lory, conoces a Kuon, podrá ser un niño, pero es uno de los mejores jinetes del Reino. Además, Jade, el caballo, amaneció muerto esta mañana.

Lory, lo miró sorprendido.

—Pero Kuu, si lo que dices es cierto y tuvieron acceso al caballo de Kuon, quiere decir…

—Que están más cerca de lo esperado. Lo sé.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron de regreso, Julie no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al ver los hierbajos en los cabellos de su hijo. Era bueno saber que su pequeño aún tenía momentos donde se permitía ser solo un niño y no el futuro Rey de su pueblo.

—Lady Kyoko—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa—, gracias por el placer de vuestra compañía, ha sido placentera y enriquecedora.

—El gusto ha sido todo mío, Su Alteza—dijo haciendo una cortesía.

* * *

Semanas fueron y vinieron. Los lazos entre Kyoko y el príncipe se fueron estrechando a pesar de la poca frecuencia de sus encuentros.

Sus encuentros en la corte siempre cautivaban a los presentes, el joven príncipe se encargaba de escoltar personalmente a Lady Kyoko y la niña con sus maneras y gentileza cautivaba los corazones de quienes la conocían. Sin embargo, los encuentros que más atesoraban eran aquellos que sucedían en la privacidad de la villa del Duque de Carmín.

El Duque vio con asombro la cantidad de comida que ingería Kyoko y dejó escapar una carcajada. Nunca nadie podría decir que la niña tenía el apetito de un pajarito y sabía por los sirvientes que en más de una ocasión se colaba en la cocina buscando algo de comer. La vio correr hacia el patio con Itsumi y Ohara, las hijas del panadero. Incluso desde su estudio podía escuchar las risas. No fue mucho tiempo después que las risas fueron acalladas y miró curioso a través de la ventana justo en el momento que Kuon despachaba su guardia real. Sonrió para sus adentros, ese par ciertamente se estaban volviendo inseparables.

…

Estaba feliz de verlo, tenía tantas ganas de mostrarle lo que había logrado hacer, saltó sobre las piedrecillas en el camino.

—Te extrañé, Kuon.

—Y yo a ti, Kyoko—le respondió sentándose en una de las rocas—. No te he visto últimamente por la corte.

—Es que estoy aprendiendo a cabalgar—dijo con una sonrisa y los cachetes sonrosados por el sol.

—Eso es maravilloso, Kyoko.

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —agregó jugando con el agua.

—Por supuesto que sí. Prométeme que cabalgarás conmigo algún día.

Kyoko brincó de la alegría y Kuon sonrió ante lo fácil de complacer que era Kyoko. La vio agachada jugueteando con el agua y en un movimiento rápido tomó un poco y la salpicó, ella dejó escapar un chillido entre sorpresa y risa, antes de empezar a corretearlo, mientras Kuon brincaba graciosamente sobre las piedras haciendo malabares de aquí para allá, arrancando risas gozosas de su compañera como si de un bufón de la corte se tratara.

Se sentaron en el pasto cansados de sus travesuras. Kyoko estaba emocionada mientras le contaba sobre todas las cosas que había aprendido en sus lecciones.

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte cuando emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la villa, no habían avanzado mucho cuando una pequeña ave se cayó cerca de ellos. Kyoko corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus manos. Kuon vio el suave resplandor azul de las palmas de las manos de Kyoko envolver al ave, pero nada sucedió. Kyoko sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, su magia no funcionaba, no podía hacerla funcionar.

—¿Por qué no funciona?, ¿es mi culpa? —preguntó exaltada y al borde las lágrimas.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, seguramente ha llegado su tiempo de ir al paraíso de los pájaros donde ahora volará felizmente. Seguramente vivió una vida feliz.

—Lo siento —susurró al ave en la palma de su mano. Desearía haberte ayudado.

 _Gracias,_ le pareció a Kyoko escuchar en mente.

—¿Quieres que le hagamos una tumba?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. La avecilla ahora estaba con su padre.

—Ven, busquemos algunas flores que ponerle.

Kuon vio con cariño cómo Kyoko colocaba el ramo de nemorosa y agracejo en la tumba improvisada para el ave. Quizás lo había sabido desde el día que la conoció, pero hoy podía decir con certeza que el corazón de Kyoko valía oro.

—Vamos a casa, Kyoko.

* * *

...

 **NA**. Como vieron en el prólogo, el personaje de María existe en este universo, pero no como la nieta de Lory; para saber más, tendrán que seguir leyendo. El resto de los personajes aparecerán a su debido tiempo. De nuevo, no saben lo mucho que significan sus reviews. Besotes.


	4. Bosque blanco

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **BOSQUE BLANCO**

Con la partida de Kuon a las regiones del Norte, como parte de su educación y seguridad, meses irían y vendrían antes de la próxima vez que se vieran. Kyoko crecía bella y encantadora, amada; pero con ella también crecía su magia, cada vez más volátil, más poderosa y ella de a poco empezó a temer a su propio don.

Siete meses habían pasado desde la partida del joven príncipe y en la villa los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro terminando las preparaciones para las festividades del cumpleaños número 10 de Lady Kyoko. Todos estaban ansiosos y felices, pues era su primer cumpleaños en la Villa Takarada. Incluso el hijo del Duque, Lord Kouki, y su esposa Lina habían viajado para la celebración. Los regalos que habían empezado a llegar desde días anteriores eran a cada cual, más extravagante. Y Kyoko tan sencilla como siempre estaba enamorada con el presente que le hicieran las hijas del panadero, quienes la habían llevado de picnic. El regalo del Duque por supuesto no se hizo esperar, había hecho convertir uno de los jardines interiores en un invernadero para su niña.

Lory miró alrededor del gran salón con decenas de invitados, sabía que su pequeña hubiese preferido algo más sencillo, pero su posición social seguía siendo la de una Marquesa. La vio desenvolverse graciosamente entre los invitados, agradeciendo a unos y otros por sus presencias y regalos. La tarde transcurría entre buena comida y bebida cuando la llegada del emisario real acaparó la atención de todos. El recién llegado se dirigió a la Marquesa y haciendo una reverencia habló:

—Su Excelencia, Lady Kyoko. Sus majestades lamentan no poder acompañarla en tan ilustre ocasión, pero esperan que disfrute usted de esta muestra de su apreciación —dijo abriendo la caja donde reposaba una exquisita pieza de joyería.

—Decid a Vuestras Majestades que me siento honrada y agradecida por su regalo.

El emisario hizo un gesto hacia la entrada del patio y el mozo de cuadra entró trayendo con él una hermosa y majestuosa yegua color arena de larga melena blanca como la nieve. Kyoko contuvo la respiración.

—Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Kuon, lamenta no haber podido acompañaros en esta fecha especial, pero desea de todo corazón que disfrutéis vuestro regalo —dijo señalando a la yegua, y luego procedió a entregar un sobre sellado a la Marquesa.

—Trasmitidle mi agradecimiento y aseguradle que tomaré buen cuidado de ella.

* * *

Kyoko se sentó en la cama y repasó su mano sobre la cera impresa con el sello real de Kuon. Lo abrió cuidadosamente.

 _Querida Kyoko, Feliz Cumpleaños,_

 _Lamento no poder estar contigo. Pronto terminaré mi entrenamiento en Acaly y podré volver. Espero te gustara mi regalo, no creas que he olvidado que estabas aprendiendo a montar, espero que a mi regreso podamos salir a dar un paseo. Es un buen animal, lo escogí especialmente para ti, su nombre es: Hechicera._

Hechicera resultó ser un animal increíblemente noble al que Kyoko le tomó inmediato cariño, no había un día que Kyoko no sacara tiempo para pasear con ella. Por otro lado sus tutores no tenían más que palabras de halago hacia ella. Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa, el número de sus escoltas había sido aumentado y sus idas al bosque habían sido restringidas a menos que fueran acompañadas. Después de un frustrado intento de secuestro, el Duque no quería correr ningún riesgo. Kyoko no recordaba nada de aquella ocasión y Lory le explicó que la rápida intervención de los hermanos Ishibashi había evitado que se le llevaran, ocultándole parcialmente la verdad, ella ya le temía a su magia, ella no necesitaba saber sobre el incendio que provocó o de cómo por muy poco quema vivos a sus secuestradores.

Las semanas pasaron, el frío invierno llegaba a su fin, la primavera se avecinaba, los primeros brotes aparecían en los árboles, los capullos de las flores hacían su camino entre la nieve que aún cubría la mayoría de los campos.

Hikaru se estiró en su caballo viendo a Lady Kyoko galopar sobre el lomo de Hechicera. Se ajustó mejor la capa. Si bien la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el frío del exterior todavía era terrible. Volvió a mirar a su encargo, las mejillas quemadas por el frío, el abrigo de pieles perfectamente amarrado. Su familia había servido largamente al Duque de Carmín y hace poco más de un año y medio a él se le había confiado la seguridad de Lady Kyoko. No iba a decir que era una tarea fácil, entre sus constantes desapariciones a sus expediciones en busca de hadas, su insaciable amor a los exteriores y sus dotes de escapista era difícil mantenerla a la vista todo el tiempo, y si a eso le sumaban que había sido múltiples veces víctima de sus pequeños inconvenientes mágicos, no, no podía decir que fuera fácil, pero era satisfactorio y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, porque su Lady era amable, compasiva, gentil, alegre y brillante. Era un placer servirle.

El galope de varios caballos acercándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tomando la rienda en sus manos cabalgó a toda prisa para alcanzar a su señora, la mano fija en la empuñadura de su espada, presto a defenderla de cualquier amenaza, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando a la distancia pudo ver el estandarte real.

* * *

—Ryotaro—llamó Kuu a su mano derecha y mejor caballero—, manda a llamar Kuon.

—Eso no será posible, Su Majestad.

—¿Cómo que no, Ryotaro?

—Me temo, Su Majestad, que Su Alteza ha abandonado los terrenos del castillo a primera hora de la mañana.

—Pero si solo regresó anoche, ¿a dónde tenía que ir con tanta urgencia?

Ryotaro trató de ocultar su sonrisa y tosió en su mano.

—No sé si es de vuestro conocimiento, Majestad, lo mucho que las noticias sobre el fallido secuestro de la Marquesa de Azureia afectaron al Príncipe Kuon. Solo su sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad evitó que precipitara su regreso a la capital después de recibir las perturbadoras noticias.

—SÍ, estoy al tanto del cariño que mi hijo siente por la Marquesa. Una señorita extraordinaria de hecho… Entonces, ¿debo asumir que mi hijo ha partido a visitar a Lady Kyoko?

—Así es, Majestad, el príncipe Kuon partió temprano hacia la villa del Duque de Carmín.

—Bueno, supongo que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar. Asegúrense de informarme cuando regrese.

—Como ordene, Majestad.

* * *

El frío quemaba sus mejillas, sabía que después de su larga ausencia de la capital, se esperaría de él que se presentara en la corte para anunciar su regreso. Era su deber como príncipe, pero sabía que solo su padre y algunos sirvientes eran conocedores de su llegada la noche anterior, su madre estaría furiosa con él por no haber pasado a presentar sus respetos primero, pero sabía que entendería que tenía que asegurarse que Kyoko estuviese bien con sus propios ojos. Su carrera se detuvo cuando la vio en aquel campo abierto cabalgando a Hechicera. La sonrisa en su rostro tan cálida como la recordaba. Tardó en notar al jinete que se acercaba a toda prisa a Kyoko, la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Campanas de alerta sonaron en su cabeza, hasta que notó al jinete haciendo una breve inclinación y cómo la ayudaba a bajar de su yegua. Seguramente se trataba de uno de los guardianes de Kyoko, sabía por su correspondencia con el Duque, las nuevas medidas de seguridad para Kyoko. Soltó un respiro de alivio y despachó a su guardia personal mientras galopaba hacia ella.

Vio cómo los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vio cabalgando hacia ella.

—Kyoko —llamó mientras se bajaba del caballo.

—¿Kuon? —susurró ella no dando crédito a sus ojos.

Hikaru se alejó un poco para darles privacidad.

—Estoy de regreso.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—También te extrañé, Kyoko. No llores, por favor. Veo que te gustó mi regalo —dijo pasando su mano por el lomo de la yegua.

—Sí —dio un gritito de alegría y con la emoción que la caracterizaba inició su larga lista de cumplidos para la yegua—, Hechicera es muy inteligente y valiente. Y su cabello es tan lindo, Itsumi y Ohara me enseñaron a trenzarlo.

—Me alegra, Kyoko.

Caminaron por el campo cada uno guiando a su caballo a su lado sobre la blanca nieve.

—Estás más alto —mencionó Kyoko parándose en puntillas.

—Gracias, Excelencia —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—No me llames así o te comenzaré a llamar Alteza —exclamó haciendo un puchero.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres cabalgar un rato?, quiero ver cómo fueron esas lecciones.

A ella los ojos le brillaron como estrellas.

Kuon hizo un gesto a Hikaru para que se acercara y la ayudara a montar el animal. Cabalgaron por el claro largo rato. Hasta que Kyoko vio cómo Kuon se masajeaba insistentemente el brazo derecho.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Solo un pequeño accidente en una de las prácticas.

—Ven aquí.

Él obedeció y se acercó en su caballo.

—Muéstrame.

Kuon se recogió la manga de la camisa, sus ojos clavados en su brazo amoratado, el frío erizando su piel. Sintió el suave contacto de las manos de Kyoko sobre la piel y la calidez que emanaba de ellas. Cuando Kyoko las retiró el dolor y la molestia de su brazo habían desaparecido por completo.

—Eso fue asombroso, gracias.

—No fue nada. Es lo único que puedo hacer bien —comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta magia… No es nada.

—Vamos, Kyoko, háblame.

—No puedo controlarla. Me asusta.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?

—No.

—Cuando regresemos a la villa, le contarás al Duque.

—Pero, Kuon.

—Estoy seguro que el Duque querría saber de esto, se preocupa mucho por ti.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Esa misma noche el Duque entró a los aposentos de Kyoko para encontrarla profundamente dormida. Ella fue valiente al decirle algo que él ya había notado. Ella le temía a su propio don. Aún recuerda el remordimiento en su rostro cuando sin querer había enviado volando contra la pared a Hikaru, por más que este le reafirmara que todo estaba bien, que no le había hecho daño. Fue testigo del terror en sus ojos cuando tras el temor de una pesadilla los jarrones de su habitación estallaron en mil pedazos. Temía por ella, había sido testigo del descontrol de su magia, cuando presa del miedo había hecho arder varias hectáreas de terreno sin tener memoria de ello. Y la única persona que podía ayudarla, el Maestre de Bendis, tardaría al menos cuatro meses más en llegar. Su magia era un regalo precioso, uno que muy pocos recibían y ella lo atesoraba pero últimamente había empezado a temer las cosas que podía hacer.

Le acomodaba las cobijas cuando notó las difusas vetas moradas en su brazo derecho.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa cuando andas explorando, mi niña —dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.


	5. Corazón del bosque

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **CORAZÓN DEL BOSQUE**

 **Algunas Semanas después**

 **En el palacio real**

La reunión de los altos consejeros del Rey fue interrumpida cuando uno de los guardias anunció que había un mensaje urgente para el Duque Takarada. Kuu hizo la seña para que dejaran pasar al recién llegado, quien entró a toda prisa y se dirigió a su señor.

—¿Qué sucede, Hikaru? —preguntó Lory al escolta de su protegida.

—Su Excelencia, se trata de Lady Kyoko.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el Duque alarmado.

—Desapareció, Su Excelencia.

Lory descargó su puño en el escritorio.

—No debí haberla dejado.

—Lo siento, Su Excelencia. Ella estaba en su habitación desde temprano o eso creímos, pero cuando su doncella fue a llevarle su cena, había desaparecido.

—¿Están seguros?

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Ya hemos registrado toda la villa. Tenemos indicios que nos hacen creer que corrió hacia el bosque. En este momento, Yusei dirige los grupos de búsqueda para peinar las cercanías, no creemos que haya podido ir muy lejos.

—Su Majestad, Sus Excelencias, os pido que me disculpen. Como veréis tengo asuntos que requieren mi inmediata atención.

—Por supuesto, Duque. Permítame enviar algunos de mis hombres para que os ayuden en la búsqueda de Lady Kyoko.

—Os agradezco de todo corazón, Vuestra Majestad.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede, padre?

—Se trata de Lady Kyoko, está desaparecida.

—Necesitamos encontrarla, padre.

—Ya he enviado a varios caballeros de mi entera confianza a ayudar con la búsqueda.

—Necesito ir.

—No.

—Pero padre.

—Kuon, sé que te preocupas por ella, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Pero padre, se trata de Kyoko.

—He dicho que no, Kuon, ahora retírate a tus aposentos.

—Como ordene, Su Majestad.

Kuon paseó inquieto en su habitación, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no mientras Kyoko estaba allí afuera, sola y aterrorizada de ella misma. Él conocía mejor que nadie sus escondites en el bosque, donde iba cuando estaba triste porque le hacía falta su padre o cuando se asustaba a causa de su magia. No le tomó más que un par de minutos trazar su ruta de escape del castillo, después de todo lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Se escabulló hasta las caballerizas. Pensó que estaba solo hasta que sintió la mano en su hombro.

—Te dije que se terminaría escapando —comentó una voz que él conocía muy bien.

—Y tenías razón, Rick, pero me sigue impresionando cómo todas las veces se las ingenia para evadir la Guardia Real.

Kuon dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, había podido escapar de los altamente entrenados guardias reales para ser atrapado por la dupla fantástica de los Condes de Lovery y Arfalla.

—Si están aquí para detenerme…

—¿Quién mencionó algo de detenerte? —interrumpió Rick con una sonrisa torcida en los labios— ¿Acaso tenemos cara de niñeras?

—Chicos, tenemos que movernos si no queremos ser atrapados por los guardias —comentó Yashiro como quien no quería la cosa.

Kuon montó rápidamente su caballo y el trío se mezcló con las sombras de la noche. El golpe de los cascos de los caballos el único sonido en la callada noche. Media hora después se adentraban en la espesura del bosque que colindaba con los terrenos de la Villa del Duque de Carmín.

—¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar Lady Kyoko, Kuon? —preguntó Yashiro.

—Cuando está molesta o triste casi siempre suele refugiarse cerca de los riachuelos o las lagunas —informó a sus acompañantes.

—Será mejor separarnos, así cubriremos más trayecto.

Los otros dos asintieron tomando caminos separados.

Kuon se ajustó su capa, era una noche fresca de primavera, pero la humedad del bosque hacía la noche un poco más fría. Podía escuchar el lejano golpeteo del agua. Apresuró su marcha hacia el origen del sonido. Finalmente la espesura del bosque se fue disipando, guiándolo a un pequeño claro escondido. La luna llena reflejándose como un espejo en el agua. Pequeños destellos de luz llamaron su atención desde el otro lado del claro. Luciérnagas, pensó, recordando todas las veces que las había visto en la oscuridad de la noche desde la ventana de su habitación. Pero recordó que la época de las luciérnagas apenas estaba por venir, además mientras la luz de las luciérnagas era intermitente, la luz que él podía ver era apenas visible y mucho más parecida a los rayos en una noche de tormenta o a una explosión de fuegos artificiales. Dejó su caballo y caminó hacia el origen de las luces, sus oídos registraron un nuevo sonido. Sollozos. Kyoko, pensó con alivio.

Con los rayos que filtraban la luz de la luna, vio su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra un árbol, su ropa demasiado ligera para el frío de la noche y notó el ademán furioso que hacía con sus manos, como quien se quiere quitar algo desagradable que se le ha pegado, sus ojos finalmente viajaron a sus manos y vio las chispas que salían de ellas, sintió la energía danzando a su alrededor. Y finalmente todo encajó.

—Kyoko —llamó suavemente.

—Aléjate —dijo levantando sus manos que ahora brillaban con más fuerza, las chispas incrementándose peligrosamente.

—Kyoko, soy yo, Kuon. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—…

—Vamos, Kyoko, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Detente —casi gritó—, no te quiero lastimar.

La vio temblar del frío.

—Tú nunca me lastimarías, Kyoko—dijo soltándose la capa y con paso confiado y seguro caminó hacia ella—, eres mi mejor amiga —agregó depositando la capa sobre sus hombros y procedió a sentarse a su lado—. Ahora, ¿vas a contarme lo que sucedió?

—Todos me tienen miedo —respondió entre lágrimas.

—Vamos, Kyoko, sabes que no es cierto, quizás un poco sorprendidos, pero no te tienen miedo. Si te temiesen no estarían peinando el bosque entero en estos momentos tratando de encontrarte, no estarían preocupados y rogando porque regreses a casa.

—Pero esta _magia._ ¿No crees que soy rara?

—Rara no es una mala palabra, Kyoko, muchas veces lo raro puede ser precioso y tú Kyoko, eres preciosa y tu _magia_ es un don muy bello. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Salvaste mi vida.

—Solo te ahorré un porrazo.

Kuon sonrió, allí estaba su chica. La única que se atrevía a interrumpir al príncipe heredero de Aeniriam mientras hablaba y aún más sorprendente era que insistiese en llevarle la contraria.

—Bueno tu magia me ahorró _el porrazo_ y un montón de trabajo al farmacéutico real. Tú tienes estos increíbles dones que te hacen única. Puedes curar y en este momento tus manos recuerdan a los fuegos artificiales en las noches de festivales. Tienes un don precioso, Kyoko y es parte de quien eres, nunca dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario.

—Pero no puedo controlarlo, sigo quebrando cosas con solo mirarlas, o prendiéndoles fuego con solo tocarlas y siempre hay objetos flotando a mi alrededor. Estoy asustada.

—No tienes que estarlo, solo necesitas aprender a controlarlo… Además escuché del Duque que el Maestre Ogata de Bendis, estará aquí pronto para ayudarte. Así que, ¿por qué no volvemos? El Duque y todos los demás están muy preocupados por ti —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Kyoko miró su chispeante mano con temor y dejó escapar un grito cuando Kuon la tomó sin previo aviso, cerró los ojos esperando que la soltara al sentir la descarga, pero tal evento nunca sucedió. Solo sintió la calidez de su mano envolviendo la suya y finalmente se dio cuenta que después de muchas horas finalmente el tibio cosquilleó y las chispas brillantes habían desaparecido. El cansancio, el hambre y el frío finalmente se apoderaron de ella haciéndola colapsar. Kuon la atrapó antes de que pudiese caer.

—Tontita, si vas a correr, deberías correr hacía mí. Deberías dejar que sea el príncipe el que te salve —susurró mientras apartaba los cabellos negros que caían desordenados sobre su rostro.

* * *

La sorpresa de los sirvientes fue inmensa cuando vieron al príncipe llegar cabalgando con su señora inconsciente y acomodada en su misma montura. Mientras unos acudieron a ayudarlo, otros fueron a avisar al Duque y difundir la voz ente los grupos de búsqueda de la aparición de Lady Kyoko.

—Kyoko —llamó el Duque desde la puerta.

—Solo está dormida, al parecer ha estado teniendo problemas con su magia, de todas formas mandé a llamar a Sawara para estar seguros, espero no le moleste, Su Excelencia.

—Aprecio lo que habéis hecho, Alteza.

—Llévenla a su habitación. Asami, la dejo a tu cuidado. El resto pueden retirarse por la noche.

* * *

—¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Río abajo, en la zona que tiene linderos con Apis.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre en sus 40 entró a la habitación.

—Su Alteza, Su Excelencia.

—Sawara, ¿cómo esta ella?

—Está totalmente agotada, Su Excelencia, tiene un poco de fiebre pero no es nada que un buen descanso no pueda arreglar, pero si llega a empeorar no dude en llamarme. He dejado las instrucciones y una pomada con la doncella para tratar las pequeñas quemaduras en sus manos, afortunadamente no van a dejar cicatriz.

Kuon se despidió no mucho tiempo después con la promesa de regresar a visitarla.

* * *

 **NA.** Esta historia y sus cifras me hizo acordar de una nota de autor que deje hace mucho rato en otra historia, sobre las bajas audiencias XD. En fin yo estoy demasiado sumergida en mi cuento, demasiado tal vez, sino pregúntenle a mi pobre maridito que lo tengo sordo con mis loqueras o a dos personitas por aquí que un día de estos me mandan a comer un cerrito de cafifi.


	6. Fuerza vital

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **FUERZA VITAL**

Meses transcurrieron desde el día del incidente. El verano había llegado con sus cielos azules y sus soles brillantes. El príncipe a pesar de sus ocupaciones pasaba todo el tiempo posible con Kyoko en la villa del Duque de Carmín. Kuon se sentaría con ella a tomar el té en los jardines interiores bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol, mientras le contaba sobre sus más recientes lecciones y ella escucharía con atención o en algunas ocasiones saldrían a cabalgar por las vastas extensiones de los terrenos de la villa mientras disfrutaban de la sensación del sol en la cara o de la repentina y refrescante brisa. En más de una ocasión, Kuon se encontró siendo reprendido por Kyoko por los cortes o golpes con los que se presentaba después de los entrenamientos, pero no importaba cuanto replicara siempre estaba presta a tratar sus heridas con su magia. En las cocinas y pasillos de la villa, los sirvientes no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera el apego que el príncipe parecía mostrar por la marquesa y viceversa. Ellos adoraban a la marquesa, los pequeños altercados con su magia solo hacían las cosas un poco más vivas. El príncipe por su parte era reservado, sereno y gentil, rodeado de esa aura de autoridad que lo identificaba; pero cuando estaba con Lady Kyoko, parecía ser ella quien llevara la rienda de los asuntos, cuando estaba con ella parecía más un jovencito de su edad y no el príncipe que llevaría algún día en sus hombros el peso de un reino.

Fue una noche calurosa de verano que dos figuras encapuchadas se presentaron en la villa. Un golpe a su puerta apartó a Lory de sus pensamientos.

—Excelencia, el Maestre Ogata de Bendis y su acompañante han llegado.

—Hazlos pasar y haz que los sirvientes preparen las habitaciones necesarias y se encarguen de sus caballos.

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Y la melodiosa voz saludó.

—Su Excelencia, es un placer volver a veros.

—Su Gracia, gracias por acudir a mi llamado.

—Tengo entendido que es acerca de vuestra protegida, Lady Kyoko, Marquesa de Azureia.

—Así es —dijo ofreciéndoles asiento a los recién llegados—. Desde muy niña había mostrado indicios de magia, nada llamativo, solo pequeñas cosas aquí y allá, pero desde hace un año, su magia ha crecido a pasos agigantados y se ha vuelto un poco volátil… Hace poco hubo un intento de secuestro contra su persona e hizo arder varias hectáreas de bosque.

—¿Cuál es mi cometido, Su Excelencia? ¿Eliminar la magia que vive en ella? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Nunca. Su magia es parte de quién es, jamás me atrevería a arrebatársela. —Ogata sonrió—. Lo he mandado a llamar porque creo que usted podría enseñarla a entender mejor la naturaleza de su don.

—Por supuesto, Excelencia. Será un gusto.

—He hecho que los sirvientes preparen vuestras habitaciones, seguramente ha sido un largo viaje, por favor descansen, mañana les presentaré a Lady Kyoko.

—Gracias, Excelencia.

* * *

Ogata se sentó con su acompañante al pie del fuego, quien aún con la cabeza cubierta habló:

—Si se lo hubiese pedido, ¿habría removido su magia?

—Sabes también como yo que no lo puedo hacer.

—¿Y si pudiera?

—No lo haría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntó? —dijo dejando caer la capucha revelando el largo cabello negro y las bellas facciones juveniles, pero endurecidas—. ¿Era acaso una prueba?

Ogata sonrió.

—Me conoces bien, Milady. ¿Estás segura de partir mañana antes del amanecer?

—Tiene que hacerse, Su Gracia. Lo he visto.

La vio caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Una señorita de cuna noble, hija de un barón caído en desgracia, pero en posesión de una habilidad bastante peculiar. Su don muy parecido, pero a la vez diferente de la magia, le permitía ver fragmentos de los posibles futuros. Una bendición y una maldición.

En su más tierna infancia, la habían tachado de bruja. Sus terribles sueños, la pusieron sobre aviso de la calamidad que se cernía sobre las aldeas aledañas, cuando había advertido a los aldeanos de villas cercanas, no le creyeron, la tacharon de mentirosa, como su padre. Pero cuando la calamidad golpeó, las voces no tardaron en levantarse para acusarla. A una aterrorizada niña de 7 años, que cuando cerraba los ojos a la oscuridad de la noche era acosada por piezas rotas de un futuro por venir. Ocho años habían pasado desde entonces, ocho años desde que Lady Kanae había abandonado la casa de su padre y había pasado a su cuidado.

—Descansa, Milady. El viaje es largo. Que los viejos espíritus te acompañen.

* * *

—Milady, tenemos visitas. El Duque le solicita que los deleite con el placer de su compañía durante el desayuno.

Kyoko dio vueltas en la cama y dejó escapar un gruñido. Asumi se rió entre dientes.

—Vamos, Milady, salga de la cama, tenemos que ponerla presentable.

* * *

Cuando entró al gran comedor encontró a su tío y al desconocido hablando tranquilamente cerca de uno de los ventanales.

—Buenos días, Mis Señores.

—Kyoko, cariño, que bueno que nos acompañes, déjame presentarte a Su Gracia, el Maestre Ogata de Bendis.

Kyoko no pudo evitar su fascinación por el recién llegado, porque según su criterio era muy bonito, se parecía a una de esas muñecas que le regalaba su tío.

—Su Gracia, es un placer conoceros.

—He escuchado mucho de usted, Excelencia —dijo ocupando su lugar en el comedor.

—Espero que cosas buenas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ogata con una sonrisa dulce.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—He escuchado de Su Excelencia, el Duque, que posee usted el don de la magia.

Kyoko detuvo el bocado a mitad de camino. Miró a Lory quien le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, Su Gracia, pero suele ser un poco inestable y peligrosa —comentó sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—¿Me dejaríais echarle un vistazo?

—Me temo, Su Gracia, que soy incapaz de controlarla a voluntad, con excepción de la magia curativa.

—Ya veo —comentó con gesto pensativo—. ¿No le gustaría aprender a controlarla?

—No hay nada que desee más, Su Gracia. No quiero lastimar a nadie.

—Si ese es vuestro deseo, Excelencia, con gusto os ayudaré —Kyoko lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?

Ogata le sonrió con cariño.

—Yo, como usted excelencia, también poseo el don de la magia —dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y al siguiente segundo un lobo de luz aparecía en ellas.

Kyoko miró con abierta fascinación el animal hasta que así como había aparecido se desvaneció.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?, todo lo que puedo hacer es quemar y hacer explotar cosas.

—Eso sucede, Milady, porque es magia en su estado puro y salvaje que necesita ser moldeada. La magia no es una maldición, Milady. Es un don hermoso. Mire —dijo señalando las llamas de la chimenea que ahora danzaban en forma de liebres—. La magia es una fuerza poderosa y usted puede convertir su magia en una fuerza para el bien.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez, bajo la mano estricta y atenta de Ogata, Kyoko era ahora capaz de evitar la mayoría de sus accidentes mágicos y había logrado realizar correctamente la invocación de los cuatro elementos y evitar que los objetos levitaran a su alrededor. Era una aprendiz dedicada y veloz, en dos semanas ya tenía dominio sobre los principios de la magia. El Maestre Ogata cada día introducía en su entrenamiento técnicas mucho más complejas, porque la magia de Kyoko era poderosa, más de lo que Ogata se hubiese podido imaginar en un principio.

La siguiente ocasión que Kuon fue a visitarla. La encontró en el invernadero enfurruñada. Asumi le había dicho que allí la encontraría.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tratando de contener la risa al ver su cara enfurruñada.

—Se supone que haga germinar la semilla.

—Bueno, Kyoko, tú sabes más de esto que yo, pero la última vez que revisé, eso no sucede de un día para otro, ya sabes, las riegas, les da el sol, los días pasan, las vuelves a regar, les da más sol. Se supone que el proceso de germinación tome algún tiempo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

—Lo sé, ¿acaso me crees tonta? Se supone que la haga crecer con magia.

—Ah —dijo rascándose detrás del cuello, con un sonrojo en las mejillas—, ya veo… Y ¿cómo lo haces?

Ella lo miró como si fuese la pregunta más estúpida sobre la tierra.

—No sé si lo has notado, Kuon, pero no he podido hacerlo. Si supiera cómo, ya lo habría hecho —comentó exasperada y dirigiendo su mano a la tierra recitó —In amarisöpra T'ai —pero nada sucedió.

—No son las palabras, Lady Kyoko, es sobre la conexión —interrumpió la voz de Ogata—. Si te concentras podrás sentir la energía, la fuerza vital que nos conecta, que fluye en cada uno —y poniendo su mano sobre la tierra musitó In amarisöpra T'ai, y donde antes solo había tierra ahora había un pequeño campo de flores—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a probar?

Kyoko cerró los ojos, trató de concentrarse y sintió las suaves pulsaciones de las semillas, dejó su propia energía fluir, podía sentirla vibrando en las yemas de sus dedos y antes de notarlo las palabras salieron de su boca.

—In amarisöpra T'ai.

Kuon vio con asombro cómo de las semillas brotaban velozmente los tallos y en solo cuestión de segundos los capullos que habían brotado junto con las hojas florecían esplendorosamente en un río multicolor.

—Lo hice —la escuchó exclamar satisfecha.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo —felicitó él, orgulloso de ella.

…

 **Dos semanas después**

Esa mañana, Ogata la había visto curar la mano herida del príncipe, mientras lo reñía por ser descuidado y haberse raspado. Tuvo que contener la risa, ante la cara del príncipe, solo Lady Kyoko podía lograr esas expresiones. Pero no era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo. Desde que llegó a la villa había sido testigo ocasional de las reprimendas que Lady Kyoko le daba al príncipe por ser tan descuidado en sus prácticas. Y también había presenciado las muchas veces que esta última había hecho uso de su magia para curarlo.

La tarde estaba parcialmente nublada, en la lejanía el sonido de un trueno anunciaba la tormenta que se avecinaba, el petricor inconfundible que traían las primeras lluvias del verano inundando el ambiente. Abrió suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca y encontró a Lady Kyoko en los almohadones al pie de uno de los ventanales leyendo uno de los libros de magia que él mismo le había regalado.

—¿Le importaría si la acompaño, Milady?

—Por supuesto que no, Su Gracia.

—Vi a su Alteza Real esta mañana.

—Sí, vino a despedirse. Va a escoltar a Su Majestad, la Reina Julienna, mientras visita a su hermana en Apis.

—Ya veo… Fue muy amable de su parte curar la mano de Su Alteza.

—No es nada, lo hago todo el tiempo, Ku… Su Alteza tiende a ser un poco descuidado.

—Son los gajes del oficio, Milady.

—Ya lo sé, pero podría ser más cuidadoso, hace que me preocupe.

Ogata sonrió a su lado y luego su matiz tomó un tono más serio.

—Es mi deber advertirle, Milady, que ciertos tipos de magia, vienen con un precio —y mirando las casi desvanecidas sombras de raspones en los nudillos agregó—, pero supongo que eso usted ya lo sabe.

—No les diga, Maestre Ogata, por favor —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Será como desees, Milady. Pero ten cuidado, hay un límite a lo que podemos curar con nuestra magia sin hacernos daño a nosotros mismos.

…

* * *

 **NA**. Rumpelstiltskin tenía razón XD


	7. Pantano de los no muertos

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **PANTANO DE LOS NO MUERTOS**

Camina perezosamente por los solitarios pasillos del castillo señorial, mezclándose con las sombras, un espectro que acecha en la oscuridad, una fría presencia en un corredor maldito. Afuera la tormenta ruge en todo su apogeo, las campanillas suenan siniestramente con la fuerza del viento, las voces susurrando en aquel amanecer oscuro. La doncella que camina por el pasillo deja escapar un grito, temerosa de las sombras y la oscuridad. Gracioso. De lo que debería estar asustada no es de quienes habitan en las sombras, sino de los retorcidos que se mueven a la luz del día. Los que pintan los suelos de rojo.

La gente teme a lo que no conoce, pensó apartando una delicada hebra plateada de su rostro. Ellos engendran los monstruos de pesadilla que luego regresarán a cazarlos. Sus ojos violetas brillan peligrosamente en la oscuridad guiándolo como a un gato. Nobles y sus reyertas familiares, pensó. No era que a él le importara. Después de todo con sus arcas siempre llenas, eran los que mejor pagaban por sus servicios, no les gustaba ensuciarse sus impolutas manos. Su benefactor no era la excepción.

Entró silenciosamente al salón y miró de reojo al grupo, su benefactor, una muestra de lo que son la mayoría de los nobles, lobos con piel de oveja, dispuestos a lo que sea por lo que creen que les pertenece, incluso matar a uno de los suyos, uno, en cuyas venas corre su misma sangre, con el que comparten su mesa.

Vio con desprecio a los pobres desgraciados que harían parte de la misión. Cumplieran o fallaran, su destino había sido sellado. Solo la muerte les esperaba. Su benefactor no dejaba cabos sueltos. Él, que se escondía en las sombras, era el encargado de atarlos. Un arrullo fatal resuena en su pecho, la antesala del baile de la muerte. Una, dos, quince muertes más, almas perdidas que se atarán a las manos del gran titiritero. Nuevas marionetas con las que jugar.

Hubo un tiempo en que fue nada más que un niño aterrorizado por las voces que le susurraban en la noche, demonios y muertos por igual. Pero los humanos son criaturas despreciables, aborrecen y odian lo que no conocen, condenan y destierran a lugares sombríos y corruptos llenos de miseria y dolor. Pero fue así como encontró la iluminación, como descubrió que él y las voces eran uno solo. Ellas le servían, le enseñaban, le protegían. Aprendió que no hay razón para temer a la muerte o los muertos, son los vivos a los que hay que temer. Son los vivos los que te rasgan la piel hasta dejar la carne viva, son los vivos los que golpean con saña hasta que los huesos crujen, son los vivos los que no quedan satisfechos hasta que la sangre ha bañado el piso, hasta que la última terminación del cuerpo grita de agonizante dolor, cuando respirar se convierte en un tipo de proeza. Morir era sencillo.

 _Lord Athil_ , como se hace llamar esta vez, entra en el gran salón, la capucha ocultando sus facciones de los presentes en el salón, pero él alcanza a ver los rubios mechones. Su vista vuelve a recorrer a los presentes en la habitación, alimañas para el resto de la sociedad, prescindibles que nadie extrañará, peones en su juego de poder. Sale de las sombras y se sienta en una de las esquinas más alejadas del salón. Su benefactor le dedica una mirada fugaz. Se acomoda en su asiento pero no habla, solo se limita a hacer acto de presencia. Un sirviente de su entera confianza es el que revela los detalles. Los arreglos han sido hechos, la fecha había sido fijada.

Muy pronto partirán y Aeniriam llorará la pérdida de su único príncipe. Hay un número limitado de veces que se puede escapar de las garras de la muerte. El príncipe había demostrado tener las vidas de un gato, pero incluso las vidas de un gato tienen un final. Son las reglas de la rueda de la muerte.


	8. Corazón de fuego

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **CORAZÓN DE FUEGO**

Días, semanas y meses pasaron con rapidez, y el otoño pronto anunció su llegada. El verde vibrante que acompañó la flora durante el verano lentamente se desvanece, dando la bienvenida al _momiji*_ y sus colores amarillos, ocres, rojos y naranjas. Los días se vuelven más cortos y las noches más largas y frías. Los árboles empiezan a perder sus hojas creando bellas alfombras que tapizan jardines y calles, uno de los regalos más bellos de la estación.

Especies nativas como el tradicional arce con sus hojas de fuego, el liquidámbar con su estallido de colores burdeos, el roble de los pantanos, con hojas que cambian del fuego al púrpura y la katsura con su espléndida mezcla de colores que visten sus hojas desde del amarillo al rosa, pasando por el naranja y el rojo, fascinan a propios y extraños con sus impresionantes transiciones cromáticas.

Otoño, época de uno de los festivales más populares del Reino de Aeniriam, un festival para celebrar la rica cosecha. La ciudadela vibra con el alboroto del festival. Las calles desbordan con el comercio de propios y extraños, que incluye desde artesanías y joyería, pasando por una extensa oferta de comida y bebida traída desde todos los lugares del reino, hasta armas y curiosos artilugios. La música y el alboroto de las conversaciones y risas predominan en la ciudadela. Niños, jóvenes, adultos, nobles y plebeyos se mezclan en las calles de la ciudadela todos disfrutando del ambiente festivo, de las múltiples actividades y eventos que el festival tiene para ofrecer.

Kyoko mira embelesada a los danzantes en la pequeña plazoleta, los bellos movimientos, la colorida indumentaria, el ritmo contagioso. Ríe y conversa con aquellos a su alrededor, le encanta conocer gente. Sus guardias no pueden evitar sonreír, porque por más osado que pueda sonar, ella no hace sentir al trío como sus guardias, sino como sus hermanos mayores. Hikaru es el primero en percatarse de quién se acerca, pero antes de poder informarle a su señora, el recién llegado le hace una seña indicándole que guarde silencio, él, hace una inclinación y le señala a los otros hombres para que se retiren y guarden una distancia prudencial, otorgándoles un poco de privacidad.

Kyoko dejó escapar un gritillo de sorpresa cuando escuchó la familiar voz muy cerca de ella.

—Hermoso, ¿no le parece, Milady? —mencionó Kuon mientras despachaba a su guardia personal.

Ella sonrió al recién llegado.

—Sí, Su Alteza. Veo que ha decidido usted unirse a las festividades.

—No me las perdería por nada… Pero las disfrutaría mucho más si me concede el honor de acompañarla.

Kyoko tomó el brazo que Kuon le ofrecía.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza.

Caminaron entre los puestos viendo una y otra cosa. Kyoko a sus casi 11 años se enamoraba de las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes y Kuon no podía evitar mirarla con fascinación. Con sus 13 años de edad, no podía evitar sonreír ante las extrañezas de su amiga o cuando sus ojos brillaban llenos de sorpresa por un nuevo descubrimiento. Era fascinante ver cómo tenía una sonrisa siempre para todos, desde el humilde mercader en la esquina hasta los niños plebeyos que bailaban a su alrededor. Sabía por sus guardias que Kyoko era popular en la ciudadela. Era por nobles como Kyoko, gentiles y carismáticos, que Aeniriam era un reino próspero. Siempre preocupándose, siempre tendiendo una mano amiga más allá del título. La gente de su pueblo la adoraba.

La vio acomodarse una y otra vez un mechón negro de cabello rebelde. Aprovechando la distracción de Kyoko mientras disfrutaba de la presentación de los acróbatas, miró entre las mercancías de los vendedores buscando lo que necesitaba, creyó encontrarlo cuando el destello de un par de alas llamó su atención. Se agacho y tomó en su mano el doble broche que era unido por dos finas cadenas doradas. En un extremo tallada con indescriptible belleza la representación de un hada, en el otro extremo una mariposa. Sonrió, sabía que Kyoko lo adoraría.

—¿Cuánto por el pasador? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la mujer de avanzada edad que atendía el lugar.

—Una hermosa pieza, mi señor. Tiene usted un muy buen gusto.

—Lo es —confirmó él.

—Oh, perdone usted, Su Alteza Real —dijo haciendo un arco profundo—. No sabía que se trataba de usted.

—Os pido que os levantéis —Kuon le sonrió—, no debe usted preocuparse, solo buscaba un regalo para una amiga. Y creo que he encontrado el regalo perfecto. ¿Cuánto por el pasador? —volvió a preguntar.

—No, Su Alteza, no podría, por favor tómelo.

Kuon negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de príncipe y futuro rey sería si voy tomando lo que quiero de mis súbditos? Has puesto tu esfuerzo y trabajo en esto. Además, ella —dijo señalando a Kyoko— se enojaría conmigo si lo hiciera.

—Una moneda será suficiente, Su Alteza.

—Que así sea.

—La marquesa es una señorita afortunada —dijo envolviendo el broche.

Kuon sonrió.

—Creo que el afortunado soy yo.

* * *

Kyoko se apartó exasperada el mechón de la frente.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte —dijo Kuon tomando el mechón de cabello en su mano y acomodándolo junto con el resto, desenvolvió el pasador y lo sujetó hábilmente en su cabello.

—Kuon, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Kyoko azorada por las miradas y sonrisas que algunos les dirigían.

—Listo, no más problemas con el mechón rebelde —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kyoko instintivamente llevó las manos hacia el broche.

—Gracias —susurró con un adorable rosa tiñendo sus mejillas.

* * *

—Conque aquí estabas —dijo el recién llegado propinándole un golpetazo en la espalda—, de repente nos abandonaste.

—Tenía algo que hacer —gruñó.

—Podrías haber enviado a uno de los guardias —dijo el Conde de Lovery mirando a su alrededor, hasta que a unos pasos de distancia vislumbró a la Marquesa de Azureia hablando con el Maestre Ogata de Bendis. Le dio un codazo a su compañero y señaló a Lady Kyoko.

—O no —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pícara—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, yo en tu lugar también preferiría la compañía de una dulce señorita.

—Vamos, Rick, deja a Kuon en paz, todos sabemos lo mucho que disfruta su tiempo con la Marquesa —agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Vosotros no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

Los dos jovencitos se voltearon a ver y respondieron a unísono.

—No.

—¿Por qué es que os soporto?

—Somos tus mejores amigos, Kuon.

Kuon no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Kyoko se había despedido del maestre y se había unido al grupo.

Rick hizo una galante cortesía.

—Excelencia, es un placer verla en esta mañana.

—Ilustrísimos, el placer es todo mío. ¿Disfrutan de la feria?

—Por supuesto, Milady. ¿Se está divirtiendo usted también? —preguntó Yashiro.

—Sí, todo es muy bonito y divertido, las personas han sido muy amables… —dijo mordiendo la tempura de hoja de arce* que tenía en la mano—. La última vez que vine a las festividades de Aeniriam fue con mi padre —agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

—Lamento su pérdida, Milady. Pero estoy seguro que donde esté su padre se siente orgulloso de usted.

—Gracias —contestó con una sonrisa que hizo el corazón de Kuon brincarse un latido—. ¿Han comido ya el pastel de la luna?

—Aún no, Milady.

—No lo olvidéis.

—No nos atreveríamos, Milady—comentó Yashiro con una sonrisa.

El cuarteto siguió caminando por las calles.

—¿Habéis visto el torneo?, este año hay muy buenos contendientes —comentó Rick.

—Me temo que no, mis señores, pero imaginó que ha debido ser… _Interesante_.

Kuon sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabía de primera mano lo que Kyoko opinaba de los torneos.

—¿Interesantes, Milady? ¿Está segura? Creo que la última vez, tenía usted opiniones muy particulares sobre esos eventos —La provocó.

—¿Es así, Milady? —preguntó Yashiro confundido.

Kyoko le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Kuon.

—La verdad es que no soy partidaria de la violencia que se despliega en este tipo de eventos.

—Pero son solo juegos —comentó Yashiro.

—Con armas, que implican golpear y herir a sus contrincantes.

—Es la forma de los caballeros de demostrar su fuerza, su valía, su coraje, su honor.

—Tonterías. No creo que haga falta golpearse para demostrar la valía de una persona. Hay maneras más constructivas y enriquecedoras de demostrar los atributos de estos caballeros, que dándose golpes como una panda de salvajes.

Rick y Yashiro se quedaron sin habla por un momento y Kuon tuvo que contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Qué podía decir, Kyoko era Kyoko.

Rick fue el primero de salir de su asombro y con la sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba preguntó:

—¿Cuántos años es que tienes, Milady?

Los presentes dejaron escapar las risas y a Kyoko un bonito sonrojo le decoró las mejillas.

Kuon no pudo evitar fijarse en el arrebol de sus mejillas, ni en el brillo de sus ojos, ese que tanto le gustaba. Y no por primera vez se perdió en las llamas del crepúsculo que brillaban en sus ojos, pero esta vez supo, que nunca las podría olvidar.

Un día hermoso sin duda, un paseo para recordar, pero entonces llegaron los gritos, las explosiones, el sonido de las espadas… El caos.

* * *

*** **Notas:**

*Momiji okōyō (紅葉): Las dos palabras significan "los colores del otoño" y se escriben con el mismo kanji. Se refieren al fenómeno del cambio a los colores otoñales de los grandes árboles antes que sus hojas caigan. Curiosamente momiji es sinónimo de arce, una de las especies más representativas durante el otoño.

*El arce es uno de los árboles más apreciados durante el kōyō o cambio de color de las hojas, por lo que la tempura de momiji es una deliciosa manera de participar de esta estación en Japón.

El festival está ligeramente inspirado en el festival del medio otoño, también conocido como festival de la luna.

 **NA.** La tardanza con el capitulo se debe a que los años no vienen solos XD. Ahora si a lo serio, estuve un tris complicadilla de salud, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso.


	9. La esencia del amor

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **LA ESENCIA DEL AMOR**

 _A pesar de ser tan pequeña,  
Pareces tan fuerte.  
Mis brazos te sostendrán,  
Manteniéndote segura y caliente.  
Este vínculo entre nosotros  
No puede romperse._

El sonido de las explosiones los puso en guardia, la gente corría despavorida a resguardarse del ataque, los guardias se reagruparon rápidamente alrededor del príncipe y sus acompañantes. Yashiro, Rick y Kuon desenfundaron sus espadas, mientras Kyoko era resguardada por los Ishibashi quienes al sonido de la primera explosión salieron prestos a defender a su señora. Una docena de hombres armados salieron de las sombras y se lanzaron al ataque, Kyoko dejó escapar un grito aterrorizado, sus ojos abiertos de terror.

—Sáquenla de aquí —se escuchó rugir la voz de Kuon.

Pero no había salida, estaban rodeados. El chirrido del metal contra metal, el de la carne desgarrada, la mezcla de sangre y sudor, era algo que Kyoko jamás olvidaría. Los guardias y los jóvenes nobles luchaban como podían, pero estaban siendo diezmados a gran velocidad.

—Maten al príncipe —escuchó el grito.

—Rei no otoko, ¿qué estás haciendo?, deshazte de los guardias —ladró un hombre corpulento de facciones regordetas a la figura que se escondía entre las sombras.

La figura se removió y alzando la mano la dirigió al pecho de su interlocutor.

—Nehmë Athelan—el cuerpo cayó desmadejado en el suelo—. Idiota, ¿por qué llamas mi nombre? ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?

Kyoko miró, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Lo mató, se sintió temblar en su interior… Usando magia. Un grito aterrorizado salió de su garganta y en ese instante los pozos púrpuras se posaron en ella. Unos ojos fríos, siniestros, muertos, sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar. Le recordó a una de las criaturas bellas y malvadas en los libros de terror, con su piel tan pálida como la nieve, el lunar debajo de su ojo, los cabellos plateados como la luz de la luna y la diversión malsana danzando en sus ojos.

Sintió las corrientes de energía que se formaban alrededor del recién aparecido, Rei no otoko. Kyoko dejó escapar un grito más de advertencia que de terror. Y entonces lo escuchó susurrar:

—Vax In Tar.

La explosión que secundó a las palabras dejó sus oídos chillando como si cientos de grillos se hubiesen apoderado de ellos, cuando reaccionó pudo ver los guardias caídos, Hikaru inconsciente a su lado, un hilo de sangre rodando sobre su frente. Sintió las lágrimas picarle en los ojos, la magia vibrando en las palmas de sus manos.

Vio a Kuon bloquear un golpe más con su espada al tiempo que otro de los atacantes iba a por su espalda. Y antes de poder reflexionar su mano se levantó y las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Är Props'uo.

El atacante quedó congelado en su lugar, con la espada en medio del aire.

—Maten a la bruja —se escuchó un grito.

Kyoko soltó un grito y cerró los ojos cuando un hombre se lanzó con la espada hacia ella.

El sonido del metal colisionando con metal fue todo lo que escuchó, solo seguido por el grito final del golpe fatal. Cuando abrió los ojos Kuon retiraba su espada del cuerpo del atacante. Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, otro asaltante se lanzó a por ellos. Rick y Yashiro se unieron a Kuon, tratando de resistir tanto como fuera posible.

—Son demasiados y tienen un hechicero, no sé cuánto más podremos resistir.

—Solo un poco más, la ayuda debe estar en camino.

Si no llegaba pronto la ayuda seguramente iban a morir. "Mi magia", pensó, ella podía ayudarlos.

Se levantó del suelo con piernas temblorosas, trató de concentrarse, recordando todo lo que había aprendido con el maestre en los últimos meses, dejó su magia fluir, acallando el sonido del exterior.

—Non vides, Kan Uire

Hubo un colectivo de maldiciones cuando la mayoría de los atacantes quedaron cegados y algunos otros perdían el control de sus extremidades.

Kuon, los Condes y el resto de los hombres que aún se mantenían en pie aprovecharon el momento para tomar la ventaja sobre los atacantes. Prácticamente garantizando la victoria.

Las cosas se habían puesto interesantes pensó Rei no otoko fijando sus penetrantes ojos violetas en la pequeña Kyoko, queriendo desnudar su alma. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Hacía mucho que no tenía un juguete que le proporcionara la suficiente diversión. Decidió mirar cuanto podía aguantar.

—Fogûs Saex—exclamó dirigiendo su ataque hacia ella, el príncipe podía esperar.

La bola de fuego iba directamente hacia Kyoko. Kuon dejó escapar un grito, ninguno llegaría a tiempo. Pero Kyoko solo dirigió sus manos hacia la tierra y cerrando los ojos susurró.

—In amarisöpra T'ai.

Y una muralla de árboles se erigió ante ella, protegiéndola del ataque.

—Vaya sorpresa, la brujita sabe jugar —dijo Rei no Otoko con una sonrisa lupina.

—Rei no otoko, deja de jugar, y ayúdanos —fue consciente entonces, de que estaban siendo rodeados.

—Lo siento, pero creo que mejor me voy yendo, mi tolerancia al dolor es muy baja y nadie mencionó nada sobre la pequeña bruja.

—Maldito —gritó el hombre, antes de ser atravesado por una espada.

* * *

Kuon corrió hacia Kyoko.

—Kyoko, Kyoko, ¿estás bien? —preguntó afanado, pero ella no respondía, grandes surcos de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

La atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó con toda su fuerza.

—Shhhs, todo está bien, todo va a estar bien.

Kyoko escuchó la voz en su mente.

—Es una lástima que me tenga que ir, me encantaría quedarme a _jugar_. Nos veremos de nuevo, pequeña bruja, y pagarás por lo que has hecho hoy. Despídete de tu preciado príncipe —Y fue entonces que lo vio, todo fue una distracción.

—Uita Subtrahere.

No podía detenerlo era demasiado tarde, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Apartó a Kuon de un empujón y lo sacó de la trayectoria del ataque.

Kyoko dejó escapar un grito cuando el golpe la impactó.

Podía escucharlos, los gritos, el llanto, la tortura, la desesperación dentro de su cabeza, como trataban de desgarrar su alma y al mismo tiempo sintió el rugir de su magia fuera de control. Ambas partes en una fiera batalla, torturándola.

Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas, cada fibra de su cuerpo se torcía de dolor, sus manos pulsaban con fuerza.

—Kyoko —llamó Kuon, ligeramente fuera de aliento por el cansancio del combate tratando de acercarse a ella.

—Aléjate —una onda de repulsión lo mando volando contra el árbol más cercano.

Yashiro y Rick se acercaron a ayudarlo.

—Ese chico, Rei no otoko, le ha hecho algo —exclamó Yashiro.

—Encuentren a Ogata de Bendis, es el único que puede ayudarnos.

—¿Qué hay de ti?, necesitan atenderte esas heridas.

—No —cortó y volvió a escuchar el grito de Kyoko. En sus manos una naciente chispa de fuego crecía más rápido con las pulsaciones.

—Vayan, ahora.

—No hagas nada estúpido, chico.

* * *

—Kyoko, escúchame. Tienes que tratar de detenerlo.

—No puedo —la escuchó entre lágrimas—. Duele.

 _¿Maldito bastardo, que le había hecho?_

—Yo sé que puedes —dijo caminando hacia ella. Deseando desesperadamente encontrar una forma de ayudarla.

La conglomeración de llamas danzaba en sus manos, cada vez más inestable. La escuchó dejar escapar otro grito y sin detenerse a pensarlo con sus manos la tomó de ambas muñecas. Tuvo que contener el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta al aferrarse a sus muñecas incendiadas y rogó, no para que su dolor se detuviera sino para poder tener el poder de ayudarla, para terminar con su agonía. De repente todo fue silencio, calma, hasta que llegó el dolor palpitante, constante, insoportable, como si pequeñas partes de su ser estuviesen siendo pellizcadas, siendo tomadas de él, el dolor se volvía intolerable con cada segundo, con cada minuto que pasaba y cuando creyó no soportarlo más, un resplandor azul brillante que desprendían sus manos empezó a rodear las furiosas llamas como un nido. Reduciéndolas, absorbiéndolas. Pequeñas partes de sí, fundiéndose con las llamas, volviéndose sólidas y convirtiéndose finalmente en una piedra azul, grabada en fuego una inscripción: _Tye-mélane, Me ore_. Escuchó el galope de caballos acercándose, vio a Kyoko sucumbir a la inconsciencia y en un último esfuerzo la atrapó antes que pudiese golpear el suelo, estaba a salvo, lo había logrado, vio la figura de Ogata corriendo hacia ellos y alcanzó a escuchar un rezo lejano, _Lissiolóri_ , antes de ser arrastrado hacia la inconsciencia.

* * *

Ogata se paseó en silencio por la habitación, tratando de dar sentido a lo ocurrido. Aparte de algunos golpes y quemaduras no había motivo físico para la inconsciencia del par, el farmacéutico real lo había comprobado. Lo que solo dejaba una explicación… Magia.

—¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer, Su Gracia? —preguntó el Duque de Carmín a su lado.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido, Excelencia. Es un milagro que esté viva. _Almas desesperadas_ , nadie nunca ha sobrevivido a ese ataque.

Por la descripción de los Condes de Lovery y Arfalla, Kyoko había recibido de lleno el ataque de _Almas desesperadas_ , una magia terrible que invocaba las almas de los muertos, una magia que causaba una tortura sin final antes de la muerte. Una magia que se creía perdida.

La condición del joven príncipe, sin embargo, era un misterio. Quizás se trataba del cansancio y del estrés, pero podía sentir una débil fluctuación en su aura. No tomaría riesgos. No cuando al parecer había magia de manipulación de espíritus involucrada. No era muy versado en ese tipo de hechizos, pero había uno que conocía bastante bien.

—Ama Îri Sanctis.

Se dejó caer en el sillón cercano, exhausto, y examinó con detenimiento la piedra que encontraron junto a los cuerpos y en ese momento todo tuvo sentido. No había duda de lo que era aquella piedra, podía sentir el sello mágico de Kyoko en ella y la esencia de Kuon. Esto era magia antigua, desaparecida y en extremo poderosa. Si los escritos estaban en lo correcto Kuon debió sufrir un dolor insoportable y eso explicaría su condición. Su cuerpo y alma fueron sometidos a un estrés inconcebible _¿Tanto es el amor que le tiene, que ofreció una parte de su alma para que fuera solidificada con su magia para salvarla?_

Volteó a ver a Kyoko profundamente dormida en la cama y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuán poderosa era en realidad.


	10. Campanadas de perdición

_No estoy segura de si respondí o no los reviews, pero por si acaso lo olvidé, mil gracias._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **CAMPANADAS DE PERDICIÓN**

Una semana había transcurrido desde el ataque, la ciudadela aún se recuperaba de los horrores del asalto, los muertos habían sido sepultados, los heridos atendidos y las reparaciones en las estructuras comenzadas a hacer.

Los anaranjados pintaban el horizonte y Ogata pensó en Kanae, hacía semanas de su partida a las tierras lejanas de Larsarosa, quizás a su vuelta tendría algunas respuestas. Aunque si los hechos que acontecieron en la semana anterior eran algo por lo que guiarse, las noticias seguramente estaban lejos de ser buenas.

Larsarosa, una tierra habitada por pocos y liderada por sabios que practican una tradición de magia benevolente y pacífica, conocida por su fuerte conexión al reino espiritual y por ser mediadores entre la magia y el pueblo. Una tierra que solo algunos pueden encontrar, un lugar perdido al ojo común. Algunos dicen que en las venas de los habitantes de esas tierras la sangre humana se mezcla con la de antiguos y mágicos seres del bosque. Algunos otros afirman que son inmunes al influjo de la magia negra. Los últimos de su clase, dicen las leyendas. Lo cierto, es que entre ellos ocultos, viven los miembros de la sagrada orden de _Bubonen,_ una antigua orden consagrada a la recopilación y custodia del saber y la tradición mágica. Sabios, eruditos y guardianes que trascienden de edades, géneros y en algunos casos, especies. Aquellos que también tienen como tarea custodiar la cámara de _Hselymet*_ , una cámara subterránea y oculta, protegida por sellos rúnicos y cerraduras arcanas, donde se guardan las más impías y peligrosas reliquias mágicas.

Si los sueños proféticos de Kanae estaban en lo correcto, los Bubonen debían ser advertidos, pues un gran peligro se cernía sobre ellos. Ogata todavía recuerda el relato del sueño de Kanae.

Una gran arboleda iluminada por la suave luz de la luna, una lluvia de estrellas, la niña y la lechuza, esta última imponente como un guardián descansa con sus alas abiertas sobre su hombro. Y cómo la niña parece reconocer su presencia en aquella arboleda.

Todavía recuerda la mirada torturada de Kanae cuando le habló del frío, de los gritos, de la una vez gloriosa lechuza con las alas rotas, de los susurros en la oscuridad; y aún siente el terrorífico escalofrío en su espalda cuando recuerda la descripción de un antiquísimo y poderoso sello dorado, uno de una majestuosa lechuza de alas abiertas sobre un libro, siendo roto. Nunca lo había visto en persona, solo unos pocos elegidos de la orden de los Bubonen lo habían hecho, su padre uno de ellos.

La gran lechuza, un símbolo que milenariamente ha hecho referencia al saber, al conocimiento, no solo de lo que está a la vista, sino de lo oculto, de lo que no resulta evidente, de lo que pasa desapercibido a los demás, de lo que se esconde en las profundidades más sombrías. La gran lechuza que ayuda y protege durante la noche, la bendita por las estrellas, que guarda en los tiempos de oscuridad. Capaz de ver donde el resto solo percibe oscuridad.

No cabía la menor duda, en los sueños de Kanae el gran sello de la cámara de _Hselymet_ había sido roto.

* * *

 **Algunas semanas atrás.**

Silencioso, demasiado silencio fue la primera impresión de Kanae al poner pie en la remota en Larsarosa. Incluso para un lugar como aquel escondido entre las montañas, este tipo de silencio solo trae malos augurios. No es el silencio en el que tu espíritu encuentra paz, y tu alma se sosiega, no, este silencio es el espectral que estremece los huesos y se aferra bajo tu piel.

El silbido del viento de las montañas susurra muerte, sus pies tropiezan con un cuerpo y sabe que ha llegado demasiado tarde, no necesita imaginarse lo que ha ocurrido, lo ha visto.

—Kanae.

Da un respingo cuando cree escuchar una voz que ninguno de sus acompañantes parece haber escuchado.

—Kanae.

El llamado es más fuerte y siente como si la jalaran en una dirección que no conoce.

—Kanae.

Sus pies han empezado a moverse, en la lejanía escucha la voz del capitán de su escolta ordenando que busquen sobrevivientes, ella sabe que no los hay; dos de los guardias tienen la intención de seguirla, pero los detiene, lo que quiera que hubiese acabado con todas esas vidas, había dejado esas tierras mucho antes que ellos llegaran, habían obtenido lo que buscaban.

La voz en su mente y sus pasos la guían a una arboleda, la misma arboleda de sus sueños, llena de robles altísimos de gran belleza, acebos, tejos, fresnos, pinos y manzanos. Y allí al igual que en sus sueños está el gran avellano, que se erige en el medio como algún tipo de deidad, y es como si el avellano la llamara. Camina lentamente y cuando está a unos pasos de distancia, encuentra a la niña que por muchas noches ha visto en sus sueños. Por un momento el pánico aletea en su pecho. ¿Cómo puede estar viva entre tanta muerte?

La voz de antes irrumpe de nuevo en su mente.

—No represento ningún peligro, Lady Kanae. He estado esperando por ti.

—¿C…Cómo?

—De la misma manera que puedes ver trozos del futuro, mi señora. De la misma manera que sabías del mal que recaería sobre estas tierras.

—Te he visto antes…

—María, mi nombre es María y ya nos hemos conocido, ya habías visitado la arboleda, ya habías conocido a Pixy, dijo señalando la ahora etérea figura de la lechuza en su hombro.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Muchos sacrificaron su vida para que yo viviera, mi señora. No fue mi elección, pero fue el designio de las estrellas. Solo sé que mi destino está ligado al tuyo y al de otros a quienes aún debo encontrar. Las runas han sido deshechas, los cerrojos rúnicos han sido eliminados y el gran sello ha sido roto. Una gran sombra se cierne sobre el futuro. Debemos estar preparados.

Kanae dejó flotar en su mente la pregunta que tanto la molestaba desde que vio el ataque en sus sueños.

—¿Por qué no lucharon?

La voz infantil susurró nuevamente en su mente.

—Somos seres pacíficos, mi señora. Todavía compartimos un lazo profundo con la naturaleza y nuestros ancestros. Nunca heriríamos intencionalmente ninguna otra forma de vida, incluso si se tratara de un alma terriblemente atormentada.

—¿Eras una de las guardianas, no es así?

—Sí, mi señora, era una guardiana, como mis antepasados lo fueron antes de mí.

—¿Eres… Humana?

—Parte de mí lo es… Pero en mis hombros recae el peso y la sabiduría de los que estuvieron antes de mí.

Kanae vio a María mirar el horizonte, con ojos tranquilos, pero entristecidos.

—Deberíamos regresar, puedo sentir la intranquilidad de tus acompañantes. La noche es peligrosa, será mejor quedarnos aquí por hoy, ya mañana podremos partir.

Kanae hizo el intento de detenerla, guardiana o no, era solo una niña y ningún niño debería ver jamás la estela de muerte que había dejado a su paso quien fuera que hubiera hecho eso; pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. María caminó hacia la villa, algunos de los hombres que habían llegado con Kanae habían comenzado a dar sepultura a los muertos, si estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de la niña, no dijeron nada y prosiguieron con su labor. Kanae observó a María todo el tiempo, el cabello castaño que caía en cascada más allá de su espalda, el cuerpo menudo de una infante de 5 años que no debería conocer más que juegos y risas, sin embargo, sus ojos de un verde como nada que hubiese visto jamás, parecían cansados y viejos como el mundo, María era la viva imagen de una contradicción andante, un alma vieja en el cuerpo de una niña. Ella no había dicho más, solo se sentó debajo de un viejo árbol mirando al horizonte y Kanae entendió que esa era su manera de honrar y llorar a sus muertos. Había muchas preguntas que hacer, pero habría un tiempo para hacerlas.

El último cuerpo fue sepultado poco antes que el sol empezara a esconderse en el horizonte y Kanae vio a María ponerse de pie. Notó entonces las docenas de mariposas, revoloteando sobre las improvisadas tumbas. Las mariposas, mensajeras de Hyläunx, las viajeras que cruzan las almas a través del velo que separa los mundos de los vivos y los muertos.

Un suave plegaria, un lamento, un réquiem a los muertos acarició su mente, un cántico que se escucha como una y mil voces, llenas de pena, con un aliento de paz y consuelo.

 _Oh Hyläunx, tú que viajas entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos,_

 _Tú, que cruzas el velo gracias a la ligereza de tu vuelo,_

 _Tú, que das paz con el brillo sin igual de tus alas,_

 _Calma la pena de las almas,_

 _Guía sus pasos a través del bosque de los mil caminos._

 _Reúne sus almas de vuelta con la gran madre._

 _Enomentuvalmë/lvë, meldor, serë*._

…

Algunos días después se encontraron cabalgando a través de las montañas rocosas de Cenarion, alejándose cada vez más de la capital y adentrándose cada vez más en las que hasta hace pocos años fueran tierras del desaparecido reino de Ahnvae. En la distancia podía vislumbrar la costa y un poco más allá las Islas del Silencio. Kanae empuñó con fuerza sus manos en las riendas del caballo, su sueño aún fresco en su mente. La sangre bañando las naranjas hojas de arce y katsura, las explosiones, la muerte. La capital bañada por el fuego. Deberían estar yendo hacía la capital para advertirles, no alejándose de ella.

—Haces lo correcto, Kanae —susurró la voz en su mente.

Volteó a ver a la niña que cabalgaba en la montura de uno de sus escoltas.

—¿De verdad? —empujó la pregunta a través de su mente.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer para detener lo que has soñado, es demasiado tarde, la rueda está en movimiento; pero hay algo que podemos hacer, hay algo que necesitas ver, algo que solo tú puedes entender.

—¿Qué es eso que necesito ver?

—El comienzo de la oscuridad —dijo mirando hacia el valle que se extendía entre las montañas.

Los ojos de Kanae viajaron al que un día debió haber sido un valle hermoso y ahora era más parecido a un desierto, un lugar estéril donde solo crecían espinos y aún se erguían los tallos secos de lo que una vez debieron ser frondosas zarzas. Un lugar olvidado, uno que hablaba de miseria, dolor y muerte.

—Bienvenida al valle de Ghoul.

...

* * *

 **Notas**

 _*Hselymet:_ Malditos

 _*Enomentuvalmë/lvë, meldor, serë:_ Volveremos a encontrarnos, amigos, paz.

*En algunas culturas las mariposas tienen un significado espiritual como las encargadas de ayudar a las almas a cruzar entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. En algunas otras se cree que las mariposas blancas son reencarnaciones del alma de los niños muertos


	11. Maestro de títeres

**CAPITULO 10**

 **MAESTRO DE TÍTERES**

 **Recomendación musical:** Night Mist - Adrian von Ziegler.

 **Advertencias:** Detonantes, un poco oscuro.

* * *

Kanae vio la gran runa tallada en el arco de entrada. La había visto antes, en todos sus años de estudio con Ogata. Los trazos curvilíneos y precisos eran reconocibles a simple vista, la runa del duelo. En la base de la gran entrada las violetas crecían como una advertencia a quienes se adentraban en el valle; con su color oscuro eran un indicativo de la sangre derramada.

—Los demás no deben pasar de aquí, no queremos perturbar las almas de los muertos —escuchó el susurro en su mente.

—De acuerdo.

Caminando de la mano de María, las dos se adentraron en el valle, la runa de la entrada era la primera de muchas. Con gran frustración reconoció que no sabía el significado de la gran mayoría.

—¿Por qué hay tantas de ellas? —dijo mirando los sellos tallados cuidadosamente en las rocas.

—Hechos terribles e innombrables sucedieron en este valle. Almas atormentadas más allá de toda redención aún viven atrapadas, y esta tierra estará por siempre herida. Estas runas se han hecho para tratar de dar descanso a esas ánimas, hasta el día que puedan encontrar su redención y con la esperanza de que ayuden a aliviar el dolor de la tierra.

—No entiendo muchas de ellas.

—No deberías, la gran mayoría están talladas en el lenguaje de los druidas y de los elfos; también hay algunas en Kaldorei y Thalassiano. Lenguajes desconocidos para los humanos, tal vez con excepción del élfico.

—¿Quién las hizo?

—Nosotros las hicimos.

—No entiendo; ¿era esto lo que querías que viera?

Sintió a María apretar su mano, vio su rostro y le pareció ver una sombra de disculpa en ella.

—No… Pon tu mano sobre esa roca —dijo señalando el pedrusco delante de ellas, con una runa de dos trazos curvos idénticos mirando hacía lados contrarios unidos con una barra horizontal.

Tocó la piedra tentativamente con las yemas de sus dedos, un cosquilleo le recorrió la palma de la mano.

—Da'Roir.

—¿María?

La runa en la piedra brilló.

—Lo lamento —escuchó la voz lejana de María en su mente—, lamento lo que estás a punto de ver, pero es necesario. El comienzo de la oscuridad. El día que perdió su sol, lo único que lo mantenía humano… —fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser tragada por la nada.

* * *

Despertó con el dolor punzante en las costillas, el olor a sudor, a rancio, sal y licor en el aire, el suave repiqueteo del viento en las tablas y con el miedo atenazándole el alma. Abrió los ojos lentamente, a una escena desconocida, y el suave brillo de las imágenes le reveló que esa escena era parte de sus visiones, de sus sueños. Trató de enfocar su visión en algo que pudiese darle una noción de dónde estaba, pero las hebras plateadas reducían parcialmente su rango de visión. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta enviando una corriente de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo. No, su cabello no era plateado, su cabello era tan negro como el ala de un cuervo. Eso, solo significaba una cosa, no estaba allí para ver eventos por venir, estaba allí para revivir memorias pasadas, memorias que no le pertenecían. Y ella no tenía control sobre ello.

La puerta crujió al abrirse e instintivamente se recogió en una bola, tratando de protegerse, el terror trepándose en su alma.

—Soy yo, hermano —sintió la mano gentil sobre su cabeza. Ella dulcemente comenzó a limpiar y curar sus heridas.

—¿Crees que estoy loco porque puedo escucharlos, verlos? ¿No es así? —preguntó con tristeza a la única persona que le importaba, a su hermana, que era la única madre que jamás conoció.

—No, mi querido hermano, la gente le teme a lo que no entiende. A lo que no puede ver.

—Pero Yoko, están aquí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no los pueden ver? ¿Por qué no los escuchan?

—No lo sé —dijo limpiando cariñosamente la herida en la frente propinada por su propio padre borracho—. La magia algunas veces es misteriosa.

—No quiero verlos, no quiero escucharlos —la desesperación apoderándose de cada fibra de su cuerpo—, ellos susurran, me piden que haga cosas… Cosas malas.

—Escúchame bien, Rei —dijo tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros—, no les prestes atención, no eres una mala persona, nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, tú no eres esas voces. Tú controlas las voces, ellas no te controlan a ti.

—Ellos no me controlan, no me controlan… —repitió una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido en la suave y familiar calidez de su hermana, su protectora.

La oscuridad envolvió a Kanae y fue vagamente consciente del cambio de escenario.

Despertó ahogándose en su propia sangre en algún callejón oscuro, podía escuchar las ratas rumiando cerca de él. El punzante dolor en su brazo y dejó escapar un grito cuando el frío metálico del cuchillo desgarró nuevamente la piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, todas las veces… Por ser diferente, respondió la presencia a su lado.

—Solo tienes que decirlo, Rei.

—No.

—Te matarán y luego matarán a tu hermana.

—No.

—Solo llama mi nombre, Rei y haré que se detenga el miedo, el dolor… Te protegeré.

—Raijin —llamó con su último aliento.

—A tu servicio, maestro.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad.

La escena volvió a cambiar, pero Kanae alcanzó a escuchar los gritos agónicos del recuerdo que se desdibujaba; gritos que lejos de parecer humanos parecían venir de las profundidades del infierno.

Sentado en el pie de la montaña luchaba, luchaba contra la furia que crecía en su interior, con el resentimiento, con el dolor, la gente no solo teme a lo que no conoce, la gente es cruel, te hace miserable, te condenan por algo que no puedes controlar, pensó con amargura atendiendo sus propias heridas, no quería preocupar a Yoko. La semilla del rencor que hace tantos años había sido plantada, empezaba a crecer fuerte y vigorosa. Los susurros de aquellos que no debían ser nombrados apelaban a sus temores e inseguridades alimentando su amargura. Hacía largo tiempo habían dejado de ser simples susurros que escuchaba en la noche, ahora eran voces, demandantes y exigentes. Voces que hablaban de venganza, voces crueles que clamaban sangre, pero esas mismas voces le enseñaban, y eran su única compañía y protección. Y cada día era más difícil no ceder ante su influjo; pero él, aún tenía a Yoko y mientras la tuviese todo estaría bien.

La escena volvió a cambiar y esta vez se encontró frente a una turba enfurecida

—Es su culpa, es culpa del niño maldito, él ha traído la desgracia sobre nosotros —vio la espada descender. Así que finalmente terminarían con su miserable sufrimiento; pensó con tranquilidad, la muerte seguramente era un regalo para aquellos como él.

—Noooooo.

Fue el grito que resonó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente la incredulidad de no recibir el impacto solo fue superada por las gotas del líquido viscoso salpicándole la cara y los brazos, el familiar cuerpo de Yoko interponiéndose entre él y su atacante. No puede moverse, solo puede ver como su hermana va cayendo lentamente al suelo, la sangre borboteando de su pecho, manchando sus ropas, contaminando el níveo blanco de su piel. Lo escucha, su último susurro llamando su nombre y ve con horror cómo sus ojos dulces van perdiendo el brillo que siempre tuvieron, cómo sus ojos se vacían de todo rastro de vida, dejando una última caricia en su mejilla. Y algo dentro de él se rompe y se recompone, porque el odio y la crueldad que solo pueden crecer alimentadas por años de rencor y dolor, se riegan como una enfermedad. Se aferra al cuerpo inerte de su hermana, y sus, en otros días tranquilos, ojos violetas, no son más que el presagio de la tormenta. Sus brazos tiemblan y lágrimas furiosas lavan su rostro.

—Ellos la mataron —claman las voces—, ellos te la quitaron, ellos te lastimaron, ellos lo harán de nuevo, nunca te aceptarán. Solo tienes que pedirlo, solo di las palabras.

Mueve la cabeza desesperado, tratando de deshacerse de las voces. Algunos aldeanos miran compungidos y horrorizados la escena. La huella sangrienta de la mano de Yoko en la mejilla de su hermano, los dos lavados por la sangre que brota como una corriente constante de su cuerpo inerte. Las nubes oscuras se ciernen sobre ellos y el cielo ruge, como si se estuviese lamentando. De repente el chico se levanta, como un muerto en vida, la sangre aún goteando de sus ropas, las lágrimas ahora secas y su rostro vacío. Los truenos rugen con ferocidad y las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, lavando poco a poco la sangre, que ahora mezclada con el agua se funde como una con la tierra; el viento silba una triste y siniestra melodía al compás de las gotas de agua.

Su voz les llega tan fría y mortal como lo hacen las noches de invierno.

—Raijin, Shura, Fujin, Yurei. Mátenlos… Mátenlos a todos.

Los gritos aterrados y agónicos plagan el lugar, uno tras otro los cuerpos caen, pero él no ve, ni escucha, su pena y su dolor son demasiado grandes, y en su muerto corazón, porque sin ella eso es todo lo que hay, porque ella era lo único bueno de su existencia, el dolor se convierte en una necesidad. Se convierte en sed de sangre, se convierte en la necesidad de devolverle al mundo la crueldad, de la que hasta hoy fue destinatario.

Sus ojos violetas se pierden en el cielo oscuro, la torrencial lluvia golpeando contra su piel y el cielo ruge una vez más, embravecido. Camina entre los cadáveres y charcas de agua y sangre. Debería sentir horror, arrepentimiento, o incluso repugnancia pero todo lo que hay es el rencor que aflora a la superficie, en forma de la más pura satisfacción.

—Monstruo —escucha gritar a su agonizante y más fiel torturador, el que debía haberlo protegido.

Una sonrisa siniestra decora su rostro y se reacomoda el cabello, mientras ordena a uno de los espíritus amarrarse en su cuello.

—Pagarás por lo que has hecho —dijo el hombre del suelo.

Rei vio indiferente cómo el hombre luchaba contra la fuerza invisible que le asfixiaba, y con sus profundos ojos violetas observó detenidamente cómo se le escapaba la vida. Se arrodilló y puso una mano sobre el pecho del que una vez fuese su padre. Y como una sábana de hilo convertida lentamente en trapos, fue desgarrado. Su cuerpo se convulsionó con violencia y su sangre pintó la tierra con la más esplendorosa gama de carmín.

Al levantarse de nuevo, la sombra del hombre lo acompañaba. El espíritu miró en derredor, con el espanto escrito en sus ojos espectrales.

—Y hasta que ese día llegue —habló con una sonrisa lasciva y cruel en su rostro—, tu deber es servirme y entonces arderemos juntos en el fuego del infierno.

Kanae fue rápidamente sacada del recuerdo y se encontró navegando nuevamente en la oscuridad de su subconsciente, hasta que sintió el tirón que la llamaba de vuelta a la realidad.

Ni bien había terminado de ganar consciencia cuando las arcadas sacudieron su cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos estaba de pie, sujetándose de lo primero que encontró, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a los horrores que acaba de vivir. Sintió el sabor amargo quemar su garganta y sus ojos picar con las lágrimas no derramadas. Cuando finalmente se hubo recuperado escuchó la voz de María.

—Lo siento.

—Lo vi arrancar el alma del cuerpo de un hombre solo porque podía. Por venganza, y lo disfrutó, lo sentí… Aún puedo sentir el placer…

—Lo sé.

—Él era como yo —agregó pensativa.

—Puede ser, Kanae, pero Rei no Otoko tomó su decisión.

—Él jamás tuvo una oportunidad.

—Quizás… Pero el pasado es pasado. Solo podemos aprender de él, para enfrentar el futuro y recordar que la oscuridad más grande nace de la crueldad humana… Una mano bondadosa, es todo lo que a veces hace falta para marcar la diferencia. Nunca lo olvides, Kanae.

…

 **NA.**

 ***Da'Roir:** Runa élfica que significa rememoración, memoria, la fuerza de las piedras.

 ***Yoko:** Sol.

 *** Rei no Otoko** : El que no debe ser nombrado.


	12. Árbol de profecias

**Capítulo 11**

 **Árbol de profecías**

Después de largos y extenuantes días de viaje a través de altas montañas, ríos tranquilos, y bosques rebosantes de vida, finalmente podían vislumbrar la capital. María se dejó envolver por la vista prístina y limpia de la capital. Desde la distancia las banderas con el emblema de Aeniriam ondean alto entre la torres en forma de aguja que ocupan los cielos azules. Sus majestuosas murallas levantadas con piedra volcánica reflejan poder y entereza. Enclavado muy cerca de la capital el puerto natural, las naves llegando y partiendo constantemente. Y un poco más allá se divisan las islas de las bestias sagradas.

Se deja cautivar por la algarabía de la gente, el bullicio de las calles que burbujean llenas de vida, comerciantes, niños jugando, visitantes, artesanos, pescadores. Cabalgan por el camino empedrado cuesta arriba hacia el castillo (que parece fusionar el poderío de la piedra y la belleza y encanto de los bosques en un cuadro sin igual), protegidos por la sombra de los árboles y el canto de los pájaros que conviven en armonía con la vida ajetreada de la ciudad.

La entrada les fue concedida tan pronto como llegaron.

Caminaron por los marmóreos pasillos siguiendo a su guía. Esperaron a que Kanae fuera anunciada al llegar a su destino. Cuando finalmente se les autorizó el paso, María se retiró la capa. Pixy apareció de nuevo en su hombro desde una voluta de neblina y sin dudarlo emprendió su vuelo hacia Ogata, Kanae un poco más atrás la siguió. Los ojos de María viajaron a través de todos los presentes en la habitación, deteniéndose por un breve periodo de tiempo en Kuon. Y sin mediar palabra, avanzó hacia la cama donde estaba Kyoko. Kuon se puso de pie de inmediato para impedir que se le acercara, pero fue detenido por la mano de Ogata en su hombro.

—No, Su Alteza.

—Finalmente nos encontramos, Aurë. Es tiempo que despiertes —fue la voz cantarina que todos los presentes en la habitación escucharon en sus mentes—. _Sarenrae_ —un suave resplandor verde envolvió el cuerpo de Kyoko.

—Vigílala —pidió a Pixy que ahora estaba de regreso en su hombro—, no debe tardar en despertar.

La impaciencia pudo con Kuon.

—¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho? —demandó.

—Mi nombre es María y he estado esperando conocerte, Kuon de la casa Hizuri… A ti y a Aurë.

—Deja de hablar en mi mente y su nombre es Kyoko —exclamó exasperado.

—Me disculpo; pero me temo, Su Alteza, que eso no sería muy sabio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Significa, Alteza —intervino Ogata, quien había reconocido la identidad de la recién llegada—, que su voz podría ser un tanto problemática, dada su naturaleza.

—¿Su naturaleza?

—Solo un cuarto de mi sangre es humana —replicó María en su mente. La materialización de mi voz causa profundos estados de euforia o terror en aquellos cuya sangre es completamente humana.

—María, es un druida, Su Alteza —intervino Kanae—, o al menos la mayor parte de ella.

—¿Una druida?

—Preservadores del equilibrio de la naturaleza y protectores de la vida. Guardianes del mundo, recorren el camino de la naturaleza adquiriendo conocimiento y sabiduría de los ancestros, sanando y cuidando al mundo y sus criaturas. Seres de magia.

—Pido vuestras disculpas, Milady —dijo Kuon dirigiéndose a María.

—No os preocupéis, Mi Señor, entiendo que los últimos días no han sido fáciles; pero esté seguro que ella va a estar bien —dijo mirando a Kyoko—. Solo ha estado caminando en el mundo de los sueños desde que salvasteis su vida.

—Yo no hice nada, si algo, fue ella la que salvó mi vida.

María sonrió.

—Es más acertado decir, que se salvaron el uno al otro.

Kuon la miró confuso.

—Seguramente están agotadas por el viaje —intervino Ogata.

—Sí, así es, Su Excelencia —respondió Kanae.

—Mi casa es su casa, señoras. Patrick, por favor organiza todo para nuestros huéspedes.

—Como ordene, Su Alteza.

—Gracias, Alteza.

…

Kanae hablaba calladamente con María, sentadas en la biblioteca del ala sur del palacio, mientras Ogata repasaba toda la información y acontecimientos preparándose para la reunión del consejo real cuando Pixy apareció en el hombro de María.

—Está despierta —susurró María en sus mentes.

—Deberíamos ir a verla, e informarle a los demás.

—No, dadles tiempo. Su Alteza está con ella.

...

Kuon jugueteó con la piedra azul en su mano, sus pensamientos en aquel día, en cómo Kyoko se había interpuesto entre él y su atacante y la impotencia lo corroe por no haber podido protegerla. Toma una de sus manos entre las suyas. No se ha separado de su lado desde que despertó, su proceso de recuperación lo ha dispensado de sus responsabilidades reales, aunque está bastante seguro que esto tiene más que ver con órdenes de su padre. Sus manos rozan los bordes rasposos de la piedra y una vez más la ve cambiar de color, aún no ha podido descifrar por qué. El suave movimiento de las sábanas capta su atención.

—¿Kyoko?

—Kuon —llama ella.

—Estás despierta —se abalanzó hacia ella en un abrazo olvidándose de formalidades y espacios personales—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, no tienes permitido volver a hacer algo así, no puedes ser tan imprudente —dijo apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, pero sus sollozos no tardaron en oírse, sus lágrimas mojando su camisa. Él acarició con ternura sus cabellos y acercándose a su oído habló.

—Pero, gracias por salvar mi vida una vez más.

...

Con la buena nueva del despertar de Lady Kyoko, las visitas no se hicieron esperar. Los condes de Lory y Arfalla la sermonearon por su falta de sentido de auto-preservación, pero también entre bromas de doble sentido que hicieron al príncipe Kuon sonrojar, resaltaron su valentía. Su guardia personal, los hermanos Ishibashi, aún con algunas heridas visibles se disculparon profusamente por no poder protegerla lo que ella descartó con una sonrisa. Conocidos y amigos fueron y vinieron. Una de las visitas más emotivas, quizás fue la del Duque que a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras del maestre Ogata no había encontrado paz desde el día del ataque. Porque ella era su niña. Sin embargo, la visita que más sorprendió fue la de Su Majestad la reina.

—¿Pueden dejarnos a solas, por favor? —llamó Julienna.

Kyoko miró sus manos un poco nerviosa al encontrarse a solas con la reina.

—Mírame, mi dulce niña.

Kyoko subió la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Julienna. Con unos ojos verdes, vidriosos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—¿Su Majestad? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, mi niña, disculpa, pero dime ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la duda dibujada en todo su rostro.

—Pudiste haber muerto —afirmó en voz baja y luego con un poco más de fuerza continuó—, ¿por qué salvaste a mi hijo?

Kyoko jugó con sus dedos.

—No quería verlo lastimado, mi pecho duele cuando lo pienso —mencionó señalando el lugar—, solo quería protegerlo.

Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Julienna, quien se puso de pie e hizo una elegante reverencia (normalmente reservada para otros miembros de la realeza) a Kyoko.

—Gracias, Lady Kyoko. Las palabras jamás serán suficientes.

Kyoko enrojeció y no supo qué hacer, hasta que la mano afectuosa de Julienna apartó con cariño los cabellos de su frente y depositó un beso en ella. Un beso que la invadió de un sentimiento cálido y tranquilizador, parecido y a la vez tan diferente de los brazos amorosos de su padre cuando estaba asustada, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, porque ella era una niña fuerte como siempre le decía su padre, picaron en sus ojos y en el gesto de solo una niña, sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de Julienna, llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Julie al principio fue tomada por sorpresa pero no tardó en traer a la niña contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda tranquilizadoramente como hacía años lo había hecho con su hijo, mientras le cantaba al oído una canción de cuna de su tierra natal sobre un gran banquete de hadas en el bosque, hasta que su llanto se convirtió en sollozos que finalmente murieron al quedarse profundamente dormida.

La puerta crujió al ser abierta. Julie sonrió al recién llegado desde su posición en la cama con Kyoko pacíficamente dormida en su regazo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Kuu acercándose a su esposa.

—Sí.

—Eso es bueno… —dijo sonriendo y luego agregó más serio—. El consejo real está a punto de iniciar, debemos irnos.

Julie acomodó a Kyoko sobre las almohadas con cuidado y dándole un último beso, se dirigió a su esposo.

—Kyoko sin duda es una chica única y maravillosa, con un corazón invaluable. Kuon es realmente afortunado al tenerla a su lado.

Kuu no necesitaba ser un maestre o vidente para saber a lo que se refería su esposa.

Lady Kyoko, Marquesa de Azureia, un día sería reina.

* * *

El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando María en compañía de Ogata y Kanae entraron en la habitación donde Kyoko hablaba alegremente con Kuon.

—¿María? —preguntó Kyoko con incredulidad cuando la vio y ella sonrió.

—Es bueno verte, Aurë —dijo caminando hacia la cama.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó Kuon

—En su viaje a través del mundo de los sueños, Aurë visitó mi arboleda.

—Pensé que era un sueño.

—Lo fue y no lo fue… Los sueños han sido reducidos a la singularidad de la mente, pero el plano de los sueños es mucho más complejo que eso, son como millones de hilos en un telar, una conciencia colectiva, donde se entreteje el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Los deseos, los anhelos y los miedos. Y existen unos pocos con la habilidad de moverse entre los hilos y otros que son irremediablemente atraídos por el jalón inesperado de uno de ellos.

—Tú… ¿Tú me llamaste a tu arboleda?

—Caminar por el mundo de los sueños, es en extremo peligroso si no sabes cómo hacerlo, puedes quedar atrapado, cautivado por su belleza u horrorizado por sus terrores y nunca despertar. Solo te enseñé el camino para poder regresar.

—Gracias.

…

—¿Me permite la piedra, Su Alteza? —pidió María después de escuchar el relato de boca de los protagonistas.

—Coincido con usted, Maestre Ogata, estoy casi segura que se trata de una Zafarita, puedo sentir la esencia de Su Alteza y el sello mágico de Aurë, aunque solo hay manera de comprobarlo —dijo apuntándola con la otra mano—. _Ver Dandra_ —la piedra brilló momentáneamente y color cambió a una bonita gama de ambarino, pero nada más sucedió. Los ojos de María se agrandaron con sorpresa.

—¿María?

El llamado de Kuon pareció sacarla de su trance momentáneo.

—Una zafarita, es. Una extraordinariamente poderosa.

—¿Podría alguien explicarnos que es la zafatita o como se llame?

—La zafarita—corrigió María amablemente a la exasperada Kanae— es un muy raro y hasta hoy desaparecido tipo de "piedras mágicas". El hechizo que acabo de lanzar debió haberla reducido a polvo, incluso las piedras más duras conocidas por los druidas hubiesen desaparecido sin rastro. Excepto una zafarita.

—¿Por qué?

—Las zafaritas canalizan y absorben magia. Los antiguos también las llamaban piedras protectoras. No hay registros exactos de cómo se crean. Solo se sabe que son una combinación solidificada de fragmentos de un alma y magia arcana. Uno de los grandes misterios de la magia —agregó mirando a Kyoko—. No tengo idea de cómo Aurë lo ha hecho, pero es mi creencia que Su Alteza tuvo que ver mucho en ello.

—¿Son siempre azules? —preguntó Kuon curioso—. ¿Por qué cambia de color?

—No, su color no es generalizado. Pueden ser de una amplia gama de colores. Tiene más que ver con la esencia del alma y la magia del invocador. El azul os representa a ti, Alteza. La responsabilidad, la fidelidad, la lealtad, la bondad, la tranquilidad, mientras el ambarino es la magia latente en la piedra, la esencia de la magia de su invocador, en este caso, enérgica, salvaje, amable, impulsiva y cálida. La razón exacta de por qué cambian de color es desconocida. Algunos lo asociaron al proceso de canalización y absorción de magia, pero mientras esto es verídico, los cambios no se limitan a esas ocasiones.

...

Con Kyoko dormida y los demás habiéndose retirado, solo quedaron Kuon y María en la habitación.

—¿Qué debería hacer con ella? —preguntó jugando con la piedra.

—Conservarla con usted, Su Alteza, después de todo es parte vuestra. Una prueba de la entereza de vuestro carácter y espíritu, de la convicción y el deseo de tu corazón. Un recordatorio de que juntos son más poderosos de lo que jamás serán solos. Llévela siempre con usted, le protegerá.

—Gracias.

—Antes que lo olvide, Su Alteza, había una leyenda entre la gente de mi pueblo que decía que si algún día regalas una zafarita que contenga un trozo de tu alma, es un símbolo de que con ella estás entregando el resto de tu alma y tu corazón. Una promesa de amor para toda la eternidad.

* * *

La copa se estrelló contra la pared más alejada del salón, dejó caer la nota que había traído el cuervo negro sobre el escritorio. Kuon seguía vivo, ya lo sabía. El condenado muchacho se rehusaba a morir. Sus delicados dedos golpetearon suavemente sobre el elegante escritorio. Y volvió a mirar la nota de reojo.

 _Mi estimada señora,_

 _Para este momento ya debe ser de vuestro conocimiento que el muchacho sigue con vida, fueron circunstancias 'imprevistas' las que dificultaron la situación. Olvidó usted mencionar, mi señora, que el muchacho está bajo la protección de una joven bruja. Una bastante poderosa, si he de agregar._

 _Es de mi mejor interés desaparecer por un tiempo... Me he encargado personalmente de silenciar a todos y cada uno de los conocedores de vuestro plan, así que duerme en paz, mi estimada señora, nadie sabrá que de todos, sois vos la que con ferviente deseo reclamas la cabeza de tu… Del muchacho._

 _Los infructuosos ataques de la mencionada incursión, han causado un reforzamiento de las defensas alrededor del muchacho y un estado general de alerta. Sería en vuestro mejor interés no hacer nada precipitado, la paciencia es un arma poderosa y aunque es un árbol de raíces amargas, sus frutos son especialmente dulces. La mejor forma de cazar al león es mientras duerme._

 _No subestimes a la bruja y tampoco oses poner una mano sobre ella… No te gustarán las consecuencias._

 _La bruja es mía… Nunca lo olvides._

 _Hasta pronto, mi estimada señora._

 _Rei no Otoko de ahora en más solo Reino._

El maldito muchacho tenía razón, esperaría, esperaría su momento, no tenía problemas con dejarle a la bruja, no la conocía, no le interesaba. Caminó hacia el fuego con la carta en la mano. Vio cómo las llamas lamían con ansias el pergamino y cómo las letras se desfiguraban, reduciéndose a diminutas volutas de ceniza.

La puerta se abrió suavemente.

 **—** Estamos esperando por ti, querida.

 **—** Enseguida, cariño **—** dijo con una sonrisa amable en los labios y reacomodándose un mechón suelto de cabello rubio, mientras tomaba la mano que su esposo le ofrecía.

Ella esperaría, esperaría y los vería llorar lágrimas de sangre.

…

* * *

María acarició el plumaje de Pixy. Todavía faltan dos más, pero aún tardarían un poco más en llegar. Sus destinos tardarían un poco más en entrelazarse. El sonido de las hojas la alertó del recién llegado.

—Es ella, ¿cierto?

—…

—Lady Kyoko es de quien se habla en el árbol de las profecías, por eso estás aquí.

—Eres un hombre sabio, Ogata, como lo fue tu padre.

—…

María miró el cielo.

—Kyoko está destinada a la grandeza, ella será el pilar de la lucha contra la oscuridad. Se levantará como una reina cuando los demonios vengan a destruir la paz y la belleza de la tierra.

—Lo sé, pero… La profecía Acacia…

María volvió a acariciar el plumaje de Pixy y terminó la frase de Ogata.

—La profecía Acacia predice que ella morirá protegiendo lo que más ama.

… …

* * *

 **NA**. Y aquí termina la primera parte de esta historia. La siguiente actualización tarda un poco, para que decir mentiras. Gracias por sus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír.


	13. Tierra sagrada

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **TIERRA SAGRADA**

 **ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

—Necesitamos enviar algunos hombres a Veranera, los aldeanos han reportado la presencia de bandidos en la zona y hay un grupo extorsionando a los pequeños comerciantes.

—…

Volteó a ver a su hijo solo para encontrarlo entretenido mirando por el ventanal, contuvo la urgencia de golpearle la cabeza con el pergamino que tenía en la mano, así que en su lugar caminó hacia el largo ventanal y buscó la causa de su distracción. No tuvo que buscar mucho, la razón estaba justo ahí, en el gazebo tomando el té con su mujer y Lady Kanae.

La pequeña Kyoko, que conoció hacía tantos años, era ahora toda una mujer, una excepcionalmente bella, alegre, inteligente, gentil y de mucho carácter. Defendía lo que consideraba correcto y no se callaba ante ninguna injusticia. Un poco testaruda, audaz y temeraria, pero como bien decía su mujer, ese era parte de su encanto. Su amor y devoción por la gente y su lujuria por la vida, la convertirían un día en una gran reina, sería una líder sabia y carismática, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, eso, si su hijo dejaba de mirarla como cachorro abandonado y se decidía a declararse, porque al paso que iba, uno de los muchos nobles que mendigaban sus afectos seguramente se le adelantaría. Era desesperante, ninguno tenía ojos que no fueran para el otro, discutían como un viejo matrimonio, arriesgaban su vida por la del otro y solo eran amigos. ' _Amigo el ratón del queso y se lo come',_ pensó con diversión.

Volvió a mirar a su hijo que observaba a Kyoko con la misma mirada que él le dedicaba a Julie.

Esos dos hacían los días de todos más entretenidos, con sus _"discusiones"_ y coqueteos disfrazados. Los accidentes/experimentos mágicos solo eran parte del paquete.

Sin duda, su hijo había crecido para convertirse en un buen hombre. Era amable, reflexivo y compasivo, conocía a su pueblo, se mezclaba con ellos, escuchaba sus preocupaciones. Desde niños sus frecuentes escapadas con Kyoko a los barrios bajos, eran el constante dolor de cabeza de escoltas y guardias de ambas partes. Todavía se repiten en su mente las palabras que le dijo cuándo lo reprendió por escaparse con Kyoko, _'¿Cómo se supone que los guíe un día si no conozco a mi pueblo, padre? ¿Cómo pueden confiar en mí para protegerlos, sino me conocen?'_. Ese día supo que Kuon estaba destinado a ser un gran rey.

Su confianza, autodominio, su nivel de exigencia y su incansable trabajo le valía el respeto de sus caballeros y la admiración de sus seguidores, y su nobleza y valor de reconocer logros ajenos era admirable.

Posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, trayéndolo de regreso a la conversación presente.

—Koketsu, notifica a Lord Ryotaro para que se haga cargo de la situación cuanto antes, que lleve con él los hombres que sean necesarios.

—Como ordene, Su Majestad.

Una vez Koketsu dejó la habitación se dirigió a su hijo:

—Hace un hermoso día, me tomaré un breve receso y aprovecharé para acompañar a las dos hermosas damas en el jardín, ¿te importaría unírtenos?

—Por supuesto que no padre, será un placer.

…

Era un soleado día de verano, el clima era perfecto para disfrutar de los exteriores, caminó al lado de su padre hablando de una cosa y otra, hasta que escuchó la suave risa que le recordaba al sonido que hacen las campanillas en el viento, y su corazón se brincó un latido. No sabía en qué punto del tiempo la había dejado de ver como solo su mejor amiga, no supo cuándo su mano comenzó a querer aferrarse a la suya para no dejarla ir, tampoco supo cuándo sus labios comenzaron a desear los suyos, mucho menos en qué momento ella se convirtió en la que poblaba sus sueños y se adueñaba de su mente. No supo cuándo el aliento se le comenzó a atascar en la garganta cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Detalla con detenimiento el definido y delicado perfil de su rostro enmarcado por su larga cabellera tan negra como el ala de un cuervo, graba en su mente la sonrisa que nace en sus labios cuando lo ve, esa sonrisa que lo enamora; sus ojos se encuentran y por unos segundos se permite navegar en esos ojos ámbar, místicos y mágicos, como ella. Sus ojos o tal vez el deseo ardiente que le quema la piel, sin embargo, es traicionero, porque le es imposible no perderse en las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, preguntándose cómo se sentirían al recorrerlas con sus manos, al estrechar su cuerpo contra el de él. Trata de deshacerse de tal pensamiento. Muchas veces ha querido ceder a los deseos de su corazón pero se detiene, porque ella es preciosa para él. No quiere perderla, así que se conforma con molestarla, provocarla, con todos los momentos que comparten, con sus pequeños secretos.

—Veo que disfrutáis de la hermosa mañana y no nos habéis invitado.

Kuon trató de contener la risa ante el teatro de su padre y cómo Kyoko trataba de calmarlo, mientras Lady Kanae rodaba los ojos en un gesto poco propio de su posición.

—Tío Kuu, estabas ocupado, además le habíamos prometido a tía Julie que tomaríamos el té con ella. Ya sabes lo mucho que extraña a María.

Tíos, en eso se habían convertido los reyes para Kyoko tras mucha insistencia por parte de los primeros. Kyoko rápidamente se convirtió en la hija que Julienna nunca tuvo y con ello todo lo que eso implicaba; más de una vez Kuon la había ayudado a escapar de las interminables pruebas de vestidos y ornamentos extraños o de alguna larga tertulia con las demás damas de la corte donde la encontraba medio dormida. Las dos compartían, sin embargo, una inmensa pasión por los libros y por ayudar a los más necesitados. Kyoko había empezado desde muy temprana edad a trabajar con Julie y en muchos de sus proyectos caritativos. Ahora a sus 16 años, la Marquesa era benefactora de un orfanato en los barrios bajos; pero a diferencia de muchos otros benefactores que solo enviaban largas sumas de dinero para garantizar el funcionamiento, Kyoko bajaba por lo menos una vez a la semana al pueblo acompañada de Kanae y su guardia personal a visitar a los niños, jugar con ellos, leerles, entretenerlos con algunos de sus trucos de magia.

—Madre, Kyoko, Lady Kanae, buen día.

—Buenos días, Kuu, Kuon, ¿por qué no se sientan y nos acompañan? —respondió Julie con una sonrisa.

—Esa era nuestra intención, querida.

Kuu miró a la joven mujer que acompañaba a su esposa y a Kyoko, la nueva condesa de Lovery. Lady Kanae era sin duda talentosa y hermosa, para nadie fue sorpresa alguna que Lory solicitara a Lady Kanae convertirse en la dama de compañía de Kyoko tantos años atrás, incluso con la crianza liberal de Kyoko, Lory se había visto obligado a cumplir las convenciones sociales, además era un excelente movimiento para mantener a raya a los moscones que comenzaban a danzar alrededor de Kyoko. La decisión fue sencilla dada la estrecha relación que comenzó a surgir entre ellas durante las lecciones de Kyoko, la posición social de Kanae dentro de la nobleza rural y su afinidad a la magia. Lady Kanae era en muchas formas el opuesto de Kyoko, una joven mujer endurecida por la vida, en ocasiones distante e incluso agresiva, pero que con Kyoko dejaba ver un lado más dulce y protector.

—Debo decir, Lady Kanae, que el matrimonio le ha sentado de maravilla, espero que Yukihito la esté tratando como se merece.

—Gracias, Su Majestad, es usted muy amable —dijo con una sombra de rosado en sus mejillas.

—Me alegra escucharlo.

Kuu dirigió su mirada a Julie.

—¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué discutíais?

—Oh, nuestra querida Kyoko tiene un nuevo pretendiente, uno muy persistente.

Kuon apretó la mandíbula y tensó los hombros. Kanae disimuló la sonrisa con la mano.

—Tía —llamó Kyoko con un sonrojo.

—Es el Marqués de Lilo —continuó la reina Julienna—, un joven muy apuesto y carismático.

—Pero creí que Murasame estaba cortejando a Lady Setsuka, la sobrina del Conde de Stitch —apuntó Kuu.

—Oh, eso —dijo Julie haciendo una mueca—. Ella amablemente lo declinó y ahora está prometida al hijo del Vizconde de Heel, Lord Cain.

—¿Ese chico? ¿Está vivo?

—Por supuesto que lo está —regañó Julie ofendida—, es solo que no es muy social y le desagrada la vida de la corte.

—Entonces, Kyoko, ¿Murasame?

—Ya le dejé claro que no estoy interesada, pero él es bastante persistente.

—No se puede evitar querida, eres un jovencita encantadora —replicó Julie y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kyoko y Kuon sintió el nudo de su pecho aflojarse.

—Gracias, tía.

—Además estás en edad casadera, dentro de poco las propuestas no se harán esperar —dijo mirando a Kuon directamente a la cara.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando una de las doncellas de Julie se acercó, y le informó que la costurera real había llegado.

—Oh, Lady Woods está aquí —exclamó Julie emocionada y Kuon podría jurar que vio a Kyoko palidecer—. Kyoko, querida, me encantaría que me acompañaras, necesitamos elegir tu vestido para el banquete, Lady Kanae, sería un placer que se nos uniera.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad —contestó Kanae.

Kyoko miró a Kuon con ojos suplicantes, rogándole que la salvara de las interminables horas de tortura.

Kuon se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su madre.

—Eso no va a ser posible, madre —habló con su voz grave y profunda.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me temo que le pedí a Kyoko que se me uniera a dar un paseo a caballo el día de hoy, aprovechando el buen tiempo.

—Oh, ya veo —comentó entristecida y Kuon vio a Kyoko vacilar, su madre era la reina de la manipulación—, pero tienes toda la razón —comentó con energía renovada y juraría que la vio guiñarle el ojo—. Sería una pena desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Vayan ustedes, dos, y aprovechen el día, pero, Kyoko, querida, no te importa si me robo a Lady Kanae, ¿verdad?

Kuu suspiró, a su esposa poco le importaban las convenciones sociales si podía lograr juntar a su hijo con Kyoko.

—Por supuesto que no, tía.

—Vayan, nosotras te encontraremos un bonito vestido.

…

Kuon casi deja escapar la carcajada cuando vio la cara de asombro y horror de los nuevos ayudantes de las caballerizas cuando Kyoko con su ajuar para montar, diseñado por Lady Woods, sin esperar ayuda o mayor ceremonia, se trepó en el lomo de Hechicera. Para todos los demás, por supuesto, esto no era ningún tipo de novedad.

—Creo que dejaste horrorizados a los recién llegados —dijo guiando el caballo hacia la salida.

—Siempre es lo mismo, ¿qué esperan que haga?, ¿quedarme parada esperando para que alguien me suba al caballo, cuando yo sola puedo hacerlo perfectamente?

Kuon rio a su lado y Kyoko sintió un delicioso cosquilleo en su estómago, pero lo atribuyó a la cálida caricia del sol en su rostro e incitó a Hechicera para que galopara a toda velocidad.

—Gracias por salvarme —la escuchó decir entre el viento, su negro cabello ondulando con el movimiento de Hechicera. Dio rienda suelta a Oihan para alcanzarla y cuando estuvo a su lado le respondió:

—Siempre.

El corazón Kyoko se brincó un latido.

…

Se sentaron en el pasto, mientras los caballos bebían del riachuelo.

—¿Por qué sigues rechazándolos?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y un poco herida y un poco en broma respondió.

—Ay, Kuon, me hieres, no sabía que tenías prisa en deshacerte de mí.

—Sabes que no es así, solo me preguntaba si es porque tienes a alguien especial en tu vida.

El corazón de Kyoko dio un triple salto y apartando sus ojos de los suyos como sucedía últimamente para que no viera lo que había en ellos, suspiró. Solo había una persona especial en su vida, y ese era él, pero cómo podía decirlo sin perder lo que tenían. Y con una habilidad que solo se adquiere con años de práctica en la corte habló.

—Los rechazo porque solo están interesados en la posición social que casarse conmigo les daría, los bienes, las tierras, el poder político... Algunos quieren una esposa que se quede en casa dándoles órdenes a los sirvientes, obedeciendo como ciega todas y cada una de sus órdenes como si fuese algún tipo de muñeca vacía. Y hay unos pocos que todo lo que ven es el provecho que podrían sacar de mi magia. Merezco que se me trate con respeto, con cariño, que se me ame por ser quien soy.

—Mereces el mundo —mencionó con tono cálido y casi emocional, mientras tiraba una piedrecilla al agua.

El aliento se le atoró a Kyoko en la garganta y como solía suceder cada vez con más frecuencia el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas. No sabía cómo lidiar con el confuso sentimiento que se apoderó de ella en aquel momento.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo, Kuon, lo digo en serio.

—Y yo también.

Si no hubiese estado sentada las piernas le habrían fallado. No pudo articular palabra alguna.

Sintió la mano de Kuon tomándola del mentón, sus ojos se encontraron, esos ojos que brillaban como un río moteado por el sol y su corazón latió desbocado.

—Kyoko, mereces el mundo… Y nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Eres una hermosa y extraordinaria mujer.

Sabía con certeza que su rostro debía estar colorado y no sabía cómo lidiar con los cumplidos (normalmente era sencillo cuando se trataba de alguien más pero nunca cuando venían de parte de Kuon).

—¿Estás enfermo? —dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente.

—Estoy bien… —dijo con frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora si terminaste de burlarte, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre Murasame? Porque con la cara que haces cada vez que escuchas su nombre parece que te hubieses tragado un limón.

—…

—Vamos, Kyoko, no puede ser tan malo.

—Él me mira…

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —dijo apretando sus puños inadvertidamente.

—Me mira… —su rostro adquirió nuevas tonalidades de rojo—. Como si fuera un trozo de carne.

—Oh.

Para Kyoko no pasó inadvertido cómo Kuon arrancó el hierbajo que tenía entre las manos y por alguna razón eso trajo una sensación de calidez a su pecho.

…

…

—Es tan tranquilo aquí.

La vio acostarse en el césped y cerrar los ojos, se veía tan indefensa, sus ojos viajaron instintivamente al modesto escote que dejaba ver la curvatura de sus pechos, que subían y bajaban invitante y delicadamente al son de su respiración, apoyó sus dos manos en el césped y miró al cielo tratando de distraerse, porque ese tren de pensamientos no era bueno, y algunas veces se preguntaba si Kyoko era consciente de que ya no eran unos niños, de que él era un hombre sano, joven y ella una mujer demasiado tentadora.

—Estás cansada —afirmó, no preguntó.

—Sí, aún no logro dominar muy bien la magia de sangre —dijo dejando escapar un bostezo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya sabes que no necesitas preguntar.

—¿Aún recuerdas ese día? —dijo jugueteando con su colgante que de momento emitía un suave destello naranja en contraste con su normalmente coloración índigo. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con Kyoko o cuando era expuesta a algún tipo de magia.

Ella contuvo su respiración, pero no abrió los ojos y luego de unos segundos volvió a ser acompasada.

—Sí, algunas noches aún escucho sus palabras en mis sueños.

—¿Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo perfeccionando tu magia?

Ella sonrió.

—No, no realmente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Por la misma razón que tú entrenas todos los días, por la que pasas horas revisando documentos o viajando entre aldeas escuchando a los campesinos… Para tener el poder de proteger lo que amo.

—Eso es tan…

—¿Tan qué?

—Tan tú. Siendo la protectora cuando deberías ser la protegida… —dijo moviendo un mechón de cabellos de su frente—. ¿Kyoko?

—Mmmm.

—No tienes que hacerlo sola, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te protegeré.

—Lo sé —respondió abriendo los ojos que brillaban sonrientes—. Gracias —dijo tratando de esconder el bostezo que le sobrevino.

Kuon contuvo las ganas de besarla y sonrió.

—Ahora duerme, yo cuidaré de ti.

—Solo por un rato.

—Duerme.

Algunos minutos más tarde, percibió el lento subir y bajar de su pecho. Apartó con cuidado los cabellos negros que el viento había acomodado sobre su rostro.

—Sigues siendo la misma niña testaruda, te lo dije una vez, deberías dejar que sea el príncipe quien te proteja a ti y todo lo que amas.

Atisbó sus suaves y tentadores labios y no por primera vez se preguntó si sabrían cómo se los había imaginado. Respiró profundo para evitar hacer alguna idiotez de proporciones monumentales. Las palabras de Rick repitiéndose en su mente: "solo cásate con ella y acaba con tu eterno sufrimiento".

* * *

 **NA. Edades**

Kyoko 16

Kuon 18

Kanae 20

Rick y Yashiro 21


	14. Despertar de un sueño

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **DESPERTAR DE UN SUEÑO**

—Lady Haruka ha muerto, Su Majestad —dijo Ogata—, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Le fue impuesta una marca de maldición.

Kuu descargó la mano contra el escritorio.

Era la sexta víctima en los últimos tres meses, todas con algo en común.

—Antes de morir confirmó nuestras sospechas, Su Majestad. Alguien ha iniciado una cacería sobre aquellos que estuvieron implicados en la colocación de las defensas mágicas hace cinco años para la protección de la capital.

Kuu se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

—Me temo, Su Majestad, que está sucediendo. Y eso no es todo.

—¿A qué se refiere maestre?

—Fuimos muy cautos, su alteza… Si, recuerda, muchas de las barreras, por lo menos las más poderosas, fueron erigidas por vínculos de vida y sangre.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—La única forma de romperlas o en su defecto debilitarlas, es con la muerte del invocador, o en este caso, invocadores.

—¿Ogata?

—Su Majestad, las barreras están a punto de caer. Debemos estar preparados. Quien haya estado detrás de las muertes sabe lo que está haciendo. Y también debemos dar aviso a los demás hechiceros y magos, deben saber que los están cazando.

—Gracias, Maestre, puede retirarse.

Kuu se detuvo al pie del ventanal, sabía que este día llegaría, todos los años de paz llegan eventualmente a su fin, aunque eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar. Los ataques y muertes en poblaciones alejadas fueron el inicio, la vida de Hiou una de las pocas salvadas de entre muchas otras, daban testimonio de ello. Por primera vez en años la carga que conllevaba ser el rey le pesó sobre los hombros. Ya no era joven, ya había librado sus propias batallas, había logrado traer la prosperidad al reino. Recordó las palabras de María _'Hay una guerra por venir, tu rol aunque importante no será determinante, tú ya has luchado tus guerras, el futuro del reino descansa en corazones jóvenes, valientes, impetuosos y mágicos'._

María, pensó Kuu. La chiquilla era como una hija para él y Julienna, la habían tomado bajo su ala protectora desde el día que llegó a sus vidas porque, ser mágico o no, estaba sola en el mundo, druida, guardiana o protectora, seguía siendo solo una niña, una muy especial. Algunos días creía ver en los ojos de María esa mirada de sabiduría infinita, pero también estaban las miradas nostálgicas y cansadas. Al principio solía ser bastante solitaria, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en una arboleda escondida en los linderos del castillo, pero después empezó a ser casi literalmente arrastrada junto con Kyoko y Kanae por Julienna para pasar "tiempo de mujeres"; su propio hijo algunas veces secuestraba a su pseudo-hermana a dar largos paseos a parajes naturales inigualables llenos de color y vida, porque sabía que ella los amaba. Y Kuu presenció cómo con el tiempo florecía una sonrisa en sus labios, cómo en sus ojos aparecía un brillo infantil que antes no había estado allí, cómo los gritos de _hermana_ resonaban en los pasillos del castillo. La vio crecer apegada a ellos, no supo cuánto hasta que descubrió que junto con Ogata, Kyoko y Kanae buscaban la manera de que pudiese vocalizar sus palabras sin hacer daño, solo porque había escuchado sin intención, el egoísta deseo de su esposa de poder escucharla. María crecía alegre, más sabia y hermosa, enseñando, compartiendo, cuidando de los bosques cercanos y sus criaturas, pero siempre tuvo presente que seguía siendo una guardiana, y se encargó que ellos no lo olvidaran. El sello de gran cámara Hselymet había sido roto y si bien impías e infames reliquias mágicas como el Filo de Ghoul y el Grimorio maldito de Goeta daemonium estaban allí afuera en algún lugar, existían cámaras menores a través del reino (cuya ubicación solo ella conocía), que contenían otros artilugios poderosos, en extremo peligrosos si caían en las manos equivocadas y seguía siendo su deber protegerlos.

Muy dentro de su pecho Kuu siempre había sabido que la guerra por venir sería la lucha de su hijo, de Kyoko, de María, de la nueva generación, pero a sus ojos seguían siendo niños. No dudaba de que protegerían el reino con todo su ser, pues su voluntad y habilidades daban fe de ello, pero ellos eran sus niños y el solo pensamiento de perderlos atenazaba su alma.

De momento había cosas más importantes que atender. Hace cinco años magos y hechiceros de todo el reino fueron convocados y se les solicitó levantar salvaguardas para proteger la capital y su gente. Sus nombres se habían mantenido en el más estricto secreto y el tipo de magia que invocaron también, pero de alguna manera los enemigos del reino lo sabían, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: había un traidor entre los suyos.

* * *

Era la primera vez que estaban en ese lugar y ya lo amaba, lejos de la ciudad y su agitación perdido a la vista de los extraños. Se alegraba de que hubiesen tomado un desvío de su ruta usual. El río y las extrañas formaciones rocosas, la vegetación, el silencio y tranquilidad, lo hacían un refugio de paz.

Kyoko detuvo el paso de Hechicera repentinamente.

—¿Kyoko?

Ella caminó hacia una de las formaciones rocosas más cercanas, cavernas causadas por algún tipo de erosión de corrientes de agua y el tiempo, solían haber muchas por la zona, se extendían por kilómetros, una trampa para los más incautos, una sentencia de muerte para el que no supiera el camino a través de ellas.

—Hay algo raro. Parecen solo rocas, pero puedo sentir la magia invocada y también puedo sentir presencias, muchas de ellas.

Kuon posó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Debemos apresurarnos a regresar a la ciudad, no sabemos a qué o quiénes nos enfrentamos.

Kyoko cerró los ojos por un momento dejando viajar su consciencia. Abriendo sus sentidos, dejando su magia fluir.

—No pretenden hacernos daño. Se esconden.

—¿Por qué habrían de esconderse sino son criminales?

—No juzgues a la ligera, Kuon.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos, oh, todopoderosa sabelotodo?

—Podemos preguntar, tonto, para qué tienes la boca si no —dijo inflando los cachetes mientras pinchaba la punta de su dedo con la pinza de su cabello y con la sangre que brotó, dibujó la forma de un ojo sobre la roca.

— _Revelabit veritatem._

Kuon no daba crédito a sus ojos, como si un velo se hubiese levantado, el paisaje frente a ellos cambió drásticamente. La gran roca de hacía solo momentos había desaparecido dejando ver la entrada a una gran cueva, donde una mujer trabajaba con algunos vegetales en lo que suponía era la comida, y un par de niños jugaban con una pelota. Un hombre muy mayor afinaba un arco, algunos jóvenes practicaban al fondo con espadas de madera. ¿Qué hacían allí?

La mujer que cocinaba se percató de su presencia y dejó escapar un grito aterrorizado mientras la preparación que tenía en las manos rodaba por el suelo. Los niños corrieron a esconderse detrás de los chicos más grandes, un par de hombres les apuntaron con sus arcos y flechas. Su reacción inicial hubiese sido desenvainar su espada, pero había visto esa reacción antes, en los aldeanos que habían sido atacados, en los sobrevivientes de tragedias que no pudieron detener… Miedo, terror. Una chica de pelo negro caminaba envalentonada hacia ellos, espada en mano, dos hombres robustos flanqueándola.

—¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?

—Lo encontramos de la misma forma como lo ocultaron, con magia —respondió Kyoko—. Y sobre quiénes somos, bueno, solo somos un par de caminantes que se toparon de casualidad con este lugar, no tenemos intención de dañarlos.

La recién llegada acercó peligrosamente la punta de la espada al pecho de Kyoko, Kuon empuñó su espada, listo para defender a Kyoko, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Eres buena con la magia, pero aún te falta mucho por aprender, sugeriría que te ahorres la ilusión de los guardias, estás a punto de colapsar. No debes temernos, si quisiéramos hacerles daño, no podrían detenernos —dijo mientras con un movimiento de la mano hacía levitar los vegetales de vuelta a su lugar y lanzaba una pequeña bola de fuego mágico a la hoguera cuyo fuego se había extinguido.

Chiori sabía bien cuándo había perdido. Bajó su espada.

—No confío en ustedes, pero no parecen asesinos.

—No somos asesinos.

—Puede que no, pero son nobles —dijo mirándolos con desdén.

...

Refugiados y víctimas, eso era lo que eran, huyendo de sus victimarios, dejando todo para poder salvar sus vidas, por evitar el destino nefasto de un hijo, por negarse a vender a una hija, por ser testigo de un crimen de algún pequeño terrateniente, por no pagar tributos al corrupto de turno, lugares donde la justicia llegó demasiado tarde. Era una pequeña comunidad de gente que trabajaban y se protegían entre ellos. Y su líder no era otra que la fiera muchachita de pelo negro que respondía al nombre de Chiori que también resultó ser quien invocaba la magia que los mantenía ocultos. Magia de ilusión, les había explicado Kyoko después de escuchar la explicación de ella, cuando les había contado que desde niña sabía hacer trucos para hacer que la gente creyera que había visto cosas que no existían y cómo era capaz de pasar desapercibida por delante de los demás.

Chiori al ver que no representaban peligro alguno, dejó que Kyoko le ayudara a tratar la herida de su brazo. Bandidos de los caminos, le explicó.

Kyoko vio a Kuon enseñar algunos golpes con las espadas de maderas a los chicos.

—Listo.

—Siempre pensé que todos los nobles eran iguales —comentó con amargura—, que lo único que les interesaba era el poder sin importar a quién tuvieran que pisotear y masacrar para lograrlo.

—No todos son así —comentó Kyoko.

—Permítame diferir, Milady —dijo con falsa cortesía—. Fue un "gran" marqués el que tomó todo de nuestros campesinos y los dejó sin nada para sobrevivir al frío invierno, y ¿dónde estaban los que tenían que defenderlos?, sentados bebiendo y comiendo en su mesa y el único hombre que les hizo frente, el Vizconde Amamiya, fue asesinado enfrente de los ojos de su propia hija, quien hubiese corrido con la misma suerte si los sirvientes no la hubiesen ayudado a escapar hace siete años. Este —dijo levantándose el cabello y dejando expuesto el cuello— es un recordatorio permanente de aquel día. Todavía puedo sentir el filoso acero rasgando la piel.

—Nunca escuchamos de esto en la capital —interrumpió Kuon sentándose al lado de Kyoko—, la muerte del Vizconde Amamiya y su hija se atribuyó a un incendio en la propiedad. ¿Por qué nunca lo denunció ante la corte?

—¿Sois idiotas? ¿Quién hubiese creído la palabra de una niña mal herida y un par de sirvientes? ¿Qué validez tendrían sus palabras contra la de un Marqués?

—¿Ha usted conocido al rey, Lady Chiori? —ella negó con la cabeza—, es un hombre compasivo y justo.

—Nunca escucharía a alguien como yo.

Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes hablar con cualquiera si eres lo suficientemente respetuoso. Ayuda ser sincero. La gente es solo gente, es mejor tratarla de esa manera.

—…

—Podemos ayudaros a recuperar vuestra posición y las tierras que por derecho os pertenecen, Lady Amamiya.

—Un título y tierras no me interesan.

—Entonces qué quiere, ¿venganza?

—Quiero justicia, para mi padre y para todas las víctimas —dijo mirando a los otros que seguían en sus labores—. Quiero volver a ver los campos reverdecer y los niños reír.

—Y así será —dijo Kuon.

—Ustedes no pueden hacer ese tipo de promesas.

—Yo no puedo, pero él, sí —dijo con una sonrisa señalando a Kuon.

—¿Kuon?

—Creo que omití algunos detalles —dijo dándole una sonrisa de medio lado—, mucho gusto, Lady Amamiya, soy Kuon, Kuon Hizuri.

—¿Hizuri…? ¿Como en los Hizuri de la Casa Real…?

—Como en el príncipe heredero para ser exactos —apuntó Kyoko.

—Oh…, ya veo.

—Y tú ¿quién eres, entonces?

—Kyoko Mogami, Marquesa de Azureia.

—¿La protegida del Duque de Carmín?

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza.

Así que esta era la onee-sama de la que los chiquillos del orfelinato siempre hablaban.

—Sé que puede ser un poco tarde para usted, Milady. Pero se hará justicia.

* * *

Los pocos rayos de luz que atravesaban el espeso y profundo bosque, anunciaban que el sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo. Todavía les esperaba un largo camino antes de alcanzar su próximo destino, el cerro de Glazul en el corazón de las montañas de Subblack, que entre sus elevadísimos acantilados y retumbantes cataratas oculta una milenaria cueva, la única donde se puede encontrar la _diasmeralda_. El primero de los tres materiales en su búsqueda.

Miró los espíritus de los árboles aparecer y desaparecer.

—Los _komodas_ están inquietos, casi enojados, las aguas también están intranquilas, ¿puedes verlo, sentirlo? —preguntó a su acompañante.

—Sí, algo oscuro se mueve entre las sombras de este bosque. El viento de oeste está marcado por corrientes de miedo, los del sur se sienten más cargados, mezclados… Vientos de cambio, sin duda.

—¿Cuán peligroso?

—No sabría decir, María, pero debemos dejar este lugar pronto, algo en el aire está viciado, estoy seguro que puedes sentirlo.

—Sí, será mejor apresurarnos a llegar a las aldeas al pie de la montaña.

Se internaban cada vez más en el bosque, cuando llegó el ataque.

Las decenas de picos de hielo se estrellaron contra la barrera de aire que erigió el acompañante de María, deshaciéndose entre las ráfagas de viento.

—Mira, mira qué tenemos aquí. Dejadme adivinar, vosotros deben ser los estorbos que mencionó Kiroya, los que han estado estorbando en nuestros planes.

—Debéis estar equivocado, Milord —comentó Hiou tratando de hacerse el desentendido, no creo habernos visto antes.

—Tienes razón jovencito —dijo sonriendo predatoriamente— no hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos en persona, pero nos hemos tropezado con el trabajo de la chica druida.

—…

—¡Oh! Vamos, no me miréis así. Esos ojos la delatan, tan verdes y profundos como solo los de su especie los pueden tener, y ella es la última de su especie —dijo arrugando la nariz con una mueca y luego sonriendo nuevamente canturreó—. Reino va a estar tan complacido —y agitando las manos musitó—. _Blizzard._

Gigantes bloques de hielo fueron lanzados hacia el par, pero fueron reducidos a inofensivos copos de nieve por las cuchillas de viento que invocó Hiou.

—Este tipo de magia… —dijo con sorna la voz desde las sombras—. Tan molesta… Y yo que pensaba que los habíamos matado a todos cuando fuimos por aquella mujer, parece que tendré que arrancar otro par de alas.

María sintió a Hiou tensarse a su lado. Alpeda había sido su hogar, hasta que un año atrás habían sido masacrados de la noche a la mañana, y él había sido el único sobreviviente. Alpeda, una pequeña aldea donde la gran mayoría de sus habitantes eran descendientes del cruce entre sílfides y humanos a través de los tiempos. Gente gentil, estudiosa y pacífica. Su madre, un prodigio de la magia elemental del aire, una de las primeras en acudir al llamado de su rey en tiempos de necesidad. Su madre dio la vida protegiendo lo que creía, y su vida se regía por el mismo principio.

Las ráfagas de aire danzaban a su alrededor, acumulándose, creciendo, esperando. Era la sangre de sílfide que corría en sus venas lo que había convertido a Hiou en un magnífico, si no el mejor, maestro elemental del aire.

* * *

Lo vio, la espada atravesándolo, el grito desgarrador proveniente de Kyoko, nunca en sus sueños o premoniciones había escuchado un grito como aquél y no quería volver a escucharlo. El grito de un corazón rompiéndose. Se vio así misma tratando de detenerla, durmiéndola, mientras Ogata y María corrían hacia Kuon. No entiende su actuar pero antes de poder ver más es jalada de nuevo hacia el corredor del tiempo y arrastrada a lo que debe ser algún otro punto en el futuro.

En la cama yace el príncipe moribundo, una sombra entra en la estancia.

No, no grita pero nadie la escucha, sabe quién es la sombra.

Ella, Kyoko remueve la capucha que cubre su rostro surcado de lágrimas, sus manos se mueven rompiendo las salvaguardas mágicas puestas para mantenerla afuera, a ella.

—Lo siento.

Antes de poder ver más se encuentra nuevamente en el corredor del tiempo. Una nueva puerta se abre… Pena, dolor, tristeza y despedida.

Las runas para aliviar el dolor talladas en el dije de una hoja de serbal conservada en cristal que Kyoko le dio tantos años atrás, brillan con fuerza sobre la piel de su clavícula y luego de un par de segundos estallan en millones de pedazos. El Conde de Lovery jamás podría olvidar el sonido más terrible y doloroso que hubiese esperado escuchar jamás.


	15. Lágrimas del vidente

**LÁGRIMAS DEL VIDENTE**

—Kanaeeeeeeeeee —escuchó el grito antes de verla.

Uno de estos días Kyoko la iba a matar, pensó retomando su agarre en el vial que tenía entre manos.

—¿Qué demonios, Kyoko? ¿Quieres matarme? Eres una señorita de alta cuna, una Marquesa para colmo, no puedes ir gritando a la gente.

—Yo no grito a la gente.

—Entonces,¿estás diciendo que imagino cosas?

—Lo siento —dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Era un misterio cómo Kyoko pasaba ser la noble ejemplar, una mujer inteligente y carismática, a la amiga melodramática.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que ibas a entrenar con el tórtolo.

—No entiendo por qué lo llamas así —dijo inflando los cachetes.

— _Solo t_ _ú eres_ _incapaz de ver por qu_ _é_ —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, ahora responde mi pregunta.

—Sí, iba a entrenar con Kuon, pero escuché lo que sucedió, que quedaste atrapada en uno de tus sueños, ¿estás bien?

 _¿Estaba bien?_ , si era sincera consigo misma, no lo estaba, las imágenes se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Vio a Kyoko hojear uno de los libros que tenía en el escritorio y mirarla con ojo crítico.

—Sí, tenía tiempo de no suceder — _cinco a_ _ñ_ _os para ser exactos,_ pensó—, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse —dijo poniendo su mejor cara de desinterés.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Por supuesto que quería hablar, quería decirle que no se atreviera a hacer lo que ella había visto en sus visiones, quería recriminarle por tomar su vida a la ligera, por no pensar en el dolor que causaría en los demás, quería gritarle, y sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Porque la Kyoko de hoy, frente a ella es diferente de la de su sueño. Enfrente de ella está una Kyoko feliz, no una Kyoko destrozada con las facciones desfiguradas por la pena y el dolor. No podía reclamarle por sus acciones en un posible futuro por venir, un futuro que ella desconocía. Además, Kanae sabía lo que la pena y el dolor le podían hacer a una persona, especialmente a una persona que amaba tan entregada y profundamente como Kyoko lo hacía, pero no la perdería, no perdería a su única amiga.

Cuando era una niña sus visiones la cazaban, la gente la repudiaba, la maldecía. Los que debieron amarla le temían. Su corazón construyó muros impenetrables en un último esfuerzo por protegerse. No mucho tiempo después el Maestre Ogata la tomó bajo su cuidado, le enseñó sobre su arte, era un benefactor amable, un hombre de pocas palabras, de mente brillante, pero un hombre solitario. Algunos días se disculpaba por llevarla en sus largos viajes, pero le decía que no creía conveniente dejarla sola de momento en la capital, no con su falta de control sobre su don. Ella gustaba de los libros, las historias que contaban, las cosas que enseñaban, pero ante todo estudiaba y practicaba con dedicación técnicas de sanación convencionales y su clarividencia, decidida a pagar algún día la bondad el maestre le había mostrado.

Y algunos años después finalmente la conoció, a su primera amiga.

Amiga, un concepto que le fue ajeno por mucho tiempo hasta que conoció a la joven marquesa. La verdad, le molestaba terriblemente al comienzo, Ogata le había encomendado a ella el asegurarse que la marquesa aprendiera teoría mágica avanzada, en lo que Kyoko era terriblemente mala, pero Kanae sabía que no era que fuera realmente mala, porque cuando se lo proponía no tenía problemas, sino que su capacidad de concentración era escasísima y sin embargo, a la hora de la práctica lo hacía perfectamente, sin esfuerzo, y eso la exasperaba. No supo con exactitud cómo y cuándo sucedió, pero sabía que la personalidad abierta y alegre de Kyoko y las tartas de almendra con cubierta de frambuesas que Kyoko escabullía en sus lecciones tenían algo que ver. Algunos meses más tarde fue conocedora de la noticia por parte del maestre de que se convertiría en la dama de compañía de Lady Kyoko a pedido del Duque Takarada. Una mejor vida para ella, le había dicho.

Kyoko crecía en gracia y belleza y a Kanae no se le escapó cómo los ojos del joven príncipe comenzaron a mirarla de modo no tan inocente. No le tomó mucho ver y comprender el tipo de relación no reconocida que existía entre el joven príncipe y la marquesa (era un secreto a voces en el castillo… Se atrevería a decir que en el reino) y mucho menos descubrir que los más cercanos familiares y amigos de la pareja se las ingeniaban para "relevarla" de su papel de dama de compañía en la mayoría de sus encuentros, igual no era como que el tórtolo se fuera a atrever a hacerle algo que la marquesa no quisiera o que su círculo más cercano no deseara, además ella se sabía defender bastante bien. Algunos días no podía evitar preguntarse si en realidad eran parte de la realeza y de la alta burguesía cuando se comportaban como niños detrás de un juguete.

El peor de ellos sin duda era el Conde de Lovery, uno de los dos " _inseparables"_ del príncipe y la mano derecha del mismo en asuntos de la agenda política y diplomática. Como hijo mayor de la casa Yashiro, heredó el título del Conde de Lovery a una temprana edad con la repentina muerte de su padre. Quizás a eso se debía su carácter organizado, disciplinado y diplomático, tal vez; lo esperaba un poco más áspero y estricto, pero era una persona afable y abierta, aunque también estaba esa otra parte que conoció con el tiempo en unas de esas innumerables tazas de té a las que le había invitado cuando le "robaban a su encargo". El Conde de Lovery era un irremediable enamorado del amor. En una época en donde la mayoría de los matrimonios era concertados, era una situación bastante extraña y hasta graciosa, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento tenía cierto sentido, después de todo el propio rey de Aeniriam, Su Majestad, Kuu Hizuri, había declinado del matrimonio que se había arreglado para él, cuando su corazón como él mismo lo ponía, "había sido capturado" por la ahora reina.

Yashiro era un gran conversador y un atento y ávido oyente, al principio le habló de sus investigaciones y estudios en magia rúnica con la intención de aburrirlo y que la dejara sola, pero para su gran desesperación y al mismo tiempo deleite, había mostrado una gran fascinación e interés por el tema. Descubrió en él un amante de los animales, especialmente los perros y los gatos, Kanae lo admitía, el día que lo vio llegar con una mota de pelo de cuatro patas corriendo a su alrededor no pudo volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos, porque se negaba a admitir que lo había empezado a mirar con otros ojos desde su primera taza de té.

—¿Kanae?

La voz de Kyoko la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—No, no te preocupes, pero esperaba que pudieras… —dijo mostrando los pocos restos del amuleto que Kyoko le había hecho tantos años atrás para ayudar a dar más claridad a sus visiones y calmar el dolor físico y psicológico que venía asociado a algunas de ellas.

Vio los ojos de ella agrandarse con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Según Yukihito simplemente explotó.

Vio el ceño de Kyoko fruncirse.

—Kanae, las runas en ese amuleto eran sumamente poderosas, runas druídicas ancestrales, lo sabes —sus ojos la miraron con preocupación— ¿estás segura que estás bien?

—Sí, ¿puedes hacerme otro? … Por favor.

—Sí, pero tomará algo de tiempo.

—Gracias.

—Haré todos lo que quieras para ti, Kanae, para eso somos las amigas.

—Ya, ya, gracias, ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento en la magia de sangre?

Kyoko hizo una mueca.

—¿Mejorando?

—¿Me estás respondiendo o preguntando?

Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sigo trabajando en los encantamientos más complejos. ¿Y tú? La última vez que hablamos María te estaba enseñando a utilizar tu don para lanzar un encantamiento que te permitiera ver 10 segundos en el futuro.

—No hablemos de eso.

—¿Así de mal? Al menos no soy la única que tiene problemas con encantamientos.

—Escuché de los sirvientes que rechazaste otra propuesta —dijo tratando de cambiar el camino de la conversación.

—No sé por qué tío Lory sigue recibiéndolas.

—No pueden ser tan malos o sí.

—No, algunos no son tan malos…

—Pero no son el tórtolo —terminó los pensamientos de su amiga.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Estás equivocada —dijo con las puntas de las orejas coloreándose de rojo.

—¿De verdad?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —respondió con las ahora también encendidas mejillas.

—Lo que digas, Kyoko, lo que digas.

* * *

—¿Has sabido algo de Hiou y María? —preguntó mirando la escena que se desarrollaba en el patio.

—No aún, pero escuché que hubo un episodio con Lady Kanae, la pupila de Ogata, Kyoko fue a verla temprano en la mañana.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Quedó atrapada en unas de sus visiones, ni siquiera los amuletos de Kyoko que funcionaron por años, surtieron efecto.

—¿Sabemos que vio?

—No lo sé, ella afirma que no lo recuerda —dijo rozando su dedos contra su barbilla.

—Y no le crees — afirmó, conociendo el familiar gesto de su amigo.

—Deberías haber visto su mirada perdida y angustiada cuando le pregunté, me hace creer que recuerda más de lo que nos deja saber, pero creo que es mejor no presionarla, hablará cuando esté lista.

Kuu tomó la copa de vino de la mesa y se unió a Lory a mirar los eventos que se desarrollaban en el patio.

Era como ver a un par de danzantes, que se movían en armonía a través del salón, pero este era un tipo diferente de baile, allí estaban uno frente al otro girando en círculos con espada en mano sin bajar la guardia.

...

—Repíteme de nuevo, ¿por qué mientras las demás señoritas de cuna noble como tú, están tomando el té, escogiendo los colores y telas para sus vestidos o preocupadas por sus peinados y los últimos rumores de la corte, tú practicas tus habilidades de lucha con la espada? —preguntó para provocarla, pues bien conocía la respuesta.

Ella se lanzó al ataque y él bloqueó con su espada. Su ataque y forma eran espléndidos, pensó mientras devolvía el ataque y ella bloqueaba el ataque dirigido a su flanco izquierdo.

—Ya sabes, Kuon, no me siento cómoda esperando ser salvada por algún príncipe encantador.

— Gracias, ya sabía que me encontrabas atractivo, pero no sabía que me tenías en tan alta estima —agregó yendo a por su cabeza, golpe que ella ágilmente bloqueó con la espada, pero su fuerza, siendo superior a la de ella, la envió al suelo. Eso fue fácil —pensó dirigiéndose a dar el golpe final—, pero ella rápidamente bloqueó. La patada que le propinó a continuación no la vio venir y lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda.

Los dos tuvieron tiempo para recomponer sus posturas.

Las primeras gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

—¿Tú? ¿Atractivo? ¿Encantador? Por favor, Kuon.

—Hieres mi orgullo, querida.

Se lanzó a por ella decidido a dar el golpe definitivo, pero ella en un ágil movimiento rodó sobre su espalda esquivando el golpe. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y directos.

—Has mejorado, Kyoko, pero aún te falta mucho para ganarme —dijo dando un golpe fulminante que envió la espada de ella volando, mientras la apuntaba con la suya directo al corazón— ¿Se rinde, Milady? —preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Nunca —dijo ella con una sonrisa arrebatadora—. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue la pesada rama de un árbol contra su cabeza, su espalda golpear el suelo, las suaves piernas rodeando su cadera, sintió la negra cabellera haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro y el inconfundible frío del acero del puñal contra su garganta.

—Nunca bajes la guardia, tú me enseñaste eso, Kuon —dijo levantándose rápidamente.

—Hiciste trampa.

—Nunca dijiste que no pudiese usar magia —dijo sentándose en la hierba.

Él se sentó a su lado.

—Has mejorado.

—Gracias.

—Escuché del Duque que has vuelto a rechazar otra propuesta —dijo tratando de no sonar complacido—. ¿Quién fue el pobre desafortunado?

La vio arrugar la cara.

—Lord Ginoza, Vizconde de Huralu, un soberano idiota si debo agregar.

Dejó escapar la risa, por supuesto que conocía a Lord Ginoza, en más de una ocasión se habían cruzado en la corte o en los entrenamientos. El trabajo que hacía merecía reconocimiento, además era bastante bueno con la espada y el arco; por otro lado, su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear. Le gustaba ser alabado y atendido y sus numerosas aventuras no eran ajenas a los rumores de la corte.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Los dos miraron al cielo azul y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Partes hacia el fuerte de Golly mañana, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo... No aceptes ninguna propuesta mientras no esté —dijo en medio broma, medio serio.

—No me atrevería, Su Alteza —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Es frustrante —dijo mirando al par desde la ventana con la copa de vino en la mano.

—Sí, lo es. Todos en la corte esperan que ella sea la futura reina.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues recibiendo propuestas para comprometerla?

—Podrías decir que son un incentivo para que Kuon dé el siguiente paso.

—¿Sabes que podemos simplemente comprometerlos?

—Kyoko me mataría.

Kuu dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Déjalos ser, no tienes planes de morir en un futuro cercano o ¿sí?

—Tienes razón, viejo amigo.

—Ahora es tiempo de pagar, te dije que mi pequeñaja ganaría.


	16. Lo que nunca debió ser

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **LO QUE NUNCA DEBIO SER**

La ve hablando sola, con su cabello negro cayendo en ondas a lo largo de su espalda, una pequeña mancha de tierra decora su mejilla mientras trabaja en los jardines sin importar lo mucho que los sirvientes intenten detenerla. No entiende por qué siguen gastando sus energías, Kyoko puede ser tan terca como una mula, sin contar lo mucho que ama el tiempo que pasa trabajando en los jardines, eran después de todo un recordatorio de su padre.

—¿Sabes que es extraño?, ¿cierto?

Sorprendida por la repentina compañía, Kyoko perdió el balance.

—Con cuidado, Lady Kyoko —dijo sosteniéndola del brazo—, no me gustaría tener que responder ante el Duque de Carmín por comprometer la integridad física de su protegida —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias, pero, me las hubiese arreglado perfectamente sola. Ahora ¿qué lo trae por aquí, Su Alteza, el bravucón real? —comentó con sorna—. ¿Acaso desea que vuelva a patear su real trasero?

Kuon dejó escapar la risa, se sentó a su lado en el pasto y miró con curiosidad al dragón recostado entre las plantas y también él se dejó caer sobre su espalda mientras miraba las nubes danzantes en el cielo.

—¿Sabes que es extraño?, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó exasperada.

—Todo este asunto de la mmm…, charla con los animales, sin contar que tengas un dragón como mascota.

Vio a Bo con sus perladas escamas y las curiosas plumas de las puntas de sus alas acurrucarse en el regazo de Kyoko.

—No es mi mascota—replicó fingiéndose indignada—, los dragones no son mascotas… Bo dice que eres un idiota.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, bicho—habló dirigiéndose al dragón—. Además para no ser una mascota se comporta como tal —refunfuñó.

Él pequeño dragón le dio un coletazo en la mano.

Kyoko soltó una carcajada.

—Oye, que eso dolió, Bo.

Bo caminó hacia su lado, él le dio una caricia sobre la parte superior de la cresta escarlata que lo recorría de cabeza a cola, y Bo correspondió con una caricia antes de emprender vuelo.

Kuon miró el mitológico animal despegar. Para estar la magia y los seres mágicos casi desaparecidos, vaya que él estaba completamente rodeado de unos y de otros, y no es que él tuviera queja, porque no se imaginaba su vida sin ellos.

Aún recordaba el día en que Bo cayó literalmente en los brazos de Kyoko cuando visitaban el templo mayor en uno de los viajes anuales hacia las islas sagradas para honrar a las Cuatro Bestias; en ese tiempo el animal no era mucho más grande que un conejo y Kyoko se enamoró a primera vista de él, ahora podría tener el tamaño de un lince, era de una belleza milenaria, y era en extremo protector y apegado a Kyoko. Pero él entendía muy bien a Bo, a Kyoko era _imposible no amarla._

Se quedaron recostados en el pasto un largo rato compartiendo del cómodo silencio.

—Tomó más tiempo del esperado —dijo Kyoko mirando el cielo.

—¿Es esa tu manera de decir que me extrañaste?

—Sí —por primera vez en su vida y en los años de conocerla se quedó sin palabras y su corazón repicó como un tambor, estaba esperando la usual respuesta _"¿Por qué habría de extrañar a un bravucón como tú?_

—También te extrañé, Kyoko. La situación en las aldeas cercanas al fuerte de Goly fue difícil de controlar. Tomó más tiempo del esperado encontrar y contener a los saqueadores que estaban azotando la zona.

—¿Están todos bien?

—Rick recibió un corte en la cara, pero se lo ha tomado bastante bien, no deja de decir cómo a las mujeres las enloquecen las cicatrices. Y Yashiro tiene una herida menor en el hombro, los dos están siendo atendidos por el farmacéutico real.

—Me alegro.

Los dos disfrutaron de la mutua compañía en la comodidad de su lugar en el pasto, donde contemplando el cielo siguieron sus mundanas discusiones y coqueteos entre risas mientras señalaban las formas que encontraban en cada nube pasajera. El sol empezaba a descender en el horizonte y un cómodo y familiar silencio se extendía entre ellos, aunque a Kyoko no le pasó desapercibido el semblante de preocupación en las facciones de Kuon.

—Pareces preocupado.

—No exactamente.

—Bueno, pensativo —concedió ella y Kuon le sonrió antes de retomar su semblante serio.

—Uno de los atacantes mencionó algo antes de morir. Dijo que los días de Aeniriam se acercaban a su fin, balbuceó algo acerca de la oscuridad.

—¿Y le crees?

—¿Importa?, no voy a permitir que suceda, protegeré el reino, su paz, todo lo que me es querido.

—No lo protegerás, lo protegeremos, somos un equipo Kuon, ¿recuerdas?

Kuon sonrió y apretó su mano sobre la de ella.

Bo aterrizó cerca de Kyoko, y emitió una serie de para lo que Kuon sonaron como gruñidos.

—De acuerdo, Bo, feliz caza —la escuchó decir al dragón que se alejaba.

—¿Feliz caza? —preguntó intrigado— pensé que le daban su comida en la villa.

—Y se la dan, pero prefiere salir a cazar, algo acerca de la carne fresca —dijo con una mueca—, no me preguntes más.

Kuon soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué esperabas que comiera? ¿Maíz?

—No te burles.

La mirada de él se perdió en los árboles cercanos, donde los pájaros cantaban y preguntó algo que había despertado su curiosidad largo tiempo atrás.

—¿Los escuchas todo el tiempo? A los animales me refiero.

—No realmente.

—Nunca he entendido cómo funciona.

—Es como si tocaran a la puerta. Cuando quieren hablar conmigo es como si pidieran permiso para entrar… No me digas que pensabas que iba por allí, escuchando voces de animales en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

—No puedes culparme, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías once y todas las cosas flotaban a tu alrededor, literalmente todo y todos?

—No fue mi culpa… —replicó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—. No deberías estar haciendo ya sabes… Cosas principescas por el Reino.

—Pero, Kyoko, acabo de regresar —dijo haciendo un puchero—, ya he salvado el mundo por esta semana, necesito que me cuides.

—Podrás ser un príncipe, pero eres un real dolor de cabeza —dijo golpeándole el brazo. Fue entonces que sintió el vendaje debajo de la camisa y vio cómo la sangre empezaba a filtrarse en la tela blanca.

—Estás herido —exclamó alarmada.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, Kyoko. Sawara ya lo ha revisado, es solo un pequeño corte.

—Déjame ver.

—Te he dicho que no es nada.

—Déjame curarla.

—Kyoko —advirtió.

—Por favor.

—No —dijo con tono cortante.

—¿Por qué, Kuon?, ¿por qué desde aquel día no has vuelto a dejar que te sane?

—Tú sabes perfectamente por qué —dijo él apartando el brazo y poniéndose de pie.

Podía recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer. Había sido un accidente o eso le habían dicho a él, ahora sabía que había sido uno de los muchos atentados contra su vida. Ella había estado en el castillo cuando lo habían traído de regreso, él no la notó, porque su dolor era terrible. Su pierna estaba quebrada en múltiples partes y temían que se infectara la carne expuesta, eso le había dicho Sawara después de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Cuando a Kyoko se le permitió verle por fin, no pudo soportar la preocupación en su mirada, así que le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que solo era una torcedura y que no se preocupara, recuerda también cómo sus ojos se iluminaron y cómo se ofreció a curar sus heridas, él no lo dudó ni por un momento, de hecho no entendía por qué solo hasta ese momento se lo ofrecía, si solo lo hubiese sabido… En su mente quedó grabado con fuego el grito que profirió Kyoko no muchos segundos después de haber iniciado la curación, y cómo sus huesos, los de ella, crujieron, para finalmente caer al piso. Se levantó sin pensarlo y corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, su pierna ya no estaba rota, ni las heridas abiertas, pero la de ella era una historia completamente diferente.

—Pues no tenías ningún problema con que curara tus heridas hasta ese entonces.

—Porque no lo sabía —gritó dolido—. Por favor, Kyoko, ya hemos hablado de esto —trató de conciliar.

—No, no hemos hablado de esto, tú lo decidiste por tu cuenta sin preguntarme —contraatacó, sus mejillas coloradas de la rabia.

—Kyoko, es una orden de tu futuro rey y como tal espero que sea obedecida —cortó Kuon.

—¿Sabes, Kuon?, podrás ser el príncipe heredero y futuro rey pero eso no te quita lo imbécil. Ahora si me disculpa, Su Alteza Real, deseo retirarme a mis aposentos, al parecer estar tanto tiempo expuesta al abrasador sol me ha sentado mal. Estoy segura de que Su Excelencia estará encantado de recibir las buenas nuevas de vuestro regreso.

Apretó los puños a su costado viendo la mirada triste y embravecida que le dedicó, pocas veces en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse había visto esa mirada, esa que solo aparecía cuando la había regado a lo grande; pero esta vez él no cedería. Todo lo que hacía era para protegerla.

…

Kyoko caminaba furiosa en su habitación, poca atención le había puesto al vestido que descansaba en su cama, un vestido que había sido diseñado para asistir al baile conmemorativo de la alianza con el hermano reino de Northwind.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle lo que podía o no podía hacer? ¿Quién se creía? Él no regía su vida.

Kanae dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es un completo idiota —dijo Kyoko.

—Yo creo que solo quiere protegerte —comentó Kanae a su lado—. ¿Cuáles te vas a poner con el vestido —mencionó señalando el despliegue de joyería—, las usuales para fiesta o los emblemas de tu casa?

Kyoko miró a las joyas y el vestido y luego habló

—Las de mi casa, por supuesto.

—Lo imaginé, me aseguraré de que las preparen para mañana.

Kyoko volvió a su andar furioso lanzando improperios en contra del príncipe, que seguramente ya tendría las orejas calientes.

—No necesito que me proteja, necesito que deje de ser un imbécil que cree que puede manejar mi vida a su antojo.

Kanae soltó otro suspiro.

Con suerte el rectificar el agravio de esta ocasión no tomaría meses como lo hizo el anterior. Aunque uno siempre puede desear…


	17. Princesa de cristal

**PRINCESA DE CRISTAL**

Ira corre por las venas de Hiou y sus manos claman justicia, él no comparte la extrema reverencia por la vida que tan naturalmente fluye en María. Él no es capaz de _ver más allá,_ como lo llama María. Ella trata de encontrar el más pequeño rayo de luz en las almas más manchadas y él la respeta por ello, pero para él un alma solo puede llegar a ser tan negra y estar tan corrompida cuando se abraza la oscuridad que todos llevamos en el interior, cuando se repiten una y otra vez las decisiones equivocadas, autoengañándose con que son las correctas, cuando se toma el camino fácil.

—Solo están retrasando lo inevitable y lo saben —canturrea el recién aparecido sin cesar en sus ataques.

La locura y la sed de sangre brillan en los ojos de su atacante, conoce bastante bien el significado de esa expresión, matar o morir.

—Vete —su voz es como la caricia de una pluma en la mente de María.

—Hiou —replica ella.

—No todos pueden ser salvados, María, él nos matará a la primera oportunidad, tú misma lo has dicho, nuestra encomienda es mucho más grande que nosotros mismos, miles de vidas están en juego.

—No mueras —fue el suave murmullo que escuchó antes de que María desapareciera en una ráfaga de viento y hojas.

—No planeo hacerlo —fue su respuesta al vacío antes de que las enfurecidas corrientes de aire bailaran a su alrededor, volviéndose uno con ellas, atacó… Él, era el viento.

…

María siente el pulso en la magia en la distancia, la batalla está lejos de terminar, pero ella confía en Hiou. Las ramas de los árboles se agitan y un sentimiento de desasosiego resurge en la boca de su estómago, reconoce la inconfundible presencia de Kasha, el habitante en el filo de la espada Ghoul, alimentándose. Es más fuerte y poderosa, mucho más de lo que lo ha sido en siglos, incluso mucho antes de haber sido condenada a una duermevela sin fin en la cripta de los malditos.

El filo de Ghoul —recuerda María—, ha sido desde siempre una de las armas más mortíferas conocidas jamás, una espada siniestra, sin par. En el interior de su filo habita Kasha, uno de los más antiguos malditos, quien se ofreció prisionero de la espada para convertirse en su filo, vinculándose al metal por toda la eternidad. Creada en el corazón de la ominosa Ghoulteia en los tiempos de la Gran Oscuridad, a fuego y sangre runas temibles e innombrables fueron grabadas en su hoja. Una espada que fue forjada sobre las almas atrapadas en el yunque maldito de cristal, templada en los gritos de los condenados y enfriada en la sangre fresca de niños inocentes.

El filo de Ghoul tiene vida y voluntad propia, presta a doblegar y destruir el alma de su portador si no lo halla digno. Ella, la espada, clama por sangre y él, su filo, reclama almas nuevas, almas que se unan a sus huestes malditas, esas mismas que no dejan de dar alaridos mientras buscan encadenar más y más almas a su iridiscente prisión, en su búsqueda permanente del poder.

Solo hay un tipo de arma que si bien no puede destruir a un arma milenaria como el filo de Ghoul, puede causar el suficiente daño para volverla a aprisionar, y esas eran las _armas_ _antiguas_ , imbuidas en el poder del pasado, un poder que lejos estaba de ser otorgado por la época de la forja, más por las herramientas, la magia y los materiales con los que fueron forjadas y creadas.

Crintaina, el hielo que nunca se desvanece —pensó en su próximo objetivo—, y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, de vuelta a casa, añora el lugar al que por los últimos años llamó su hogar, lo que comenzó como una misión se convirtió en algo más, en el deseo ferviente de proteger no por deber, no por obligación, no porque así lo dictaba su naturaleza mágica, sino por amor.

Le espera un difícil viaje a las cumbres nevadas de las tierras del norte, debe darse prisa, la oscuridad se avecina con pasos silenciosos pero seguros. Cierra los ojos y deja su conciencia deslizarse, dejando que el cambio tome lugar, es tan natural como respirar. Un aullido retumba en el silencio de la noche, llevando su mensaje en el viento, y una loba de preciosos ojos verdes cruza los bosques, veloz, solitaria, con el sonido de sus patas sobre la tierra retumbando como el rugir de un trueno en una noche de tormenta.

…

Otro grito resuena en la habitación, Shizuru está de nuevo en ello, ve con curiosidad como el cuerpo en la mesa se retuerce mientras aparece una nueva marca, esta vez en forma de media luna en el pecho. Fascinante sin duda, la marca de la maldición, un don notable. Detalla las marcas normalmente inofensivas, pero ha sido testigo de su poder. Solo un deseo, un pensamiento de Shizuru y el portador de las marcas sufrirá una tortura inigualable, el dolor destrozará cada fibra de su cuerpo, nublará sus pensamientos, desquiciará su mente, lo llevará a la muerte sin dejar rastros en su cuerpo, solo la marca que le haya sido impuesta.

—Suficiente, Shizuru —dice cerrando de un golpe el grimorio maldito en sus manos—, lo necesitamos vivo. Veamos, veamos si este gatito está listo para colaborar —menciona acercándose a la mesa sus ojos violetas brillando con crueldad.

—No lo haré —escupe entre sangre el muchacho en la mesa—, prefiero morir.

—Lo sé —menciona Reino con indiferencia, mientras se acomoda perezosamente una hebra de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja—, y lo harás, pero no sin antes ver cómo Shizuru juega con sus marcas en esa preciosa hermana tuya, ¿Lunara, es que se llama?, puedo imaginar sus gritos y sus ruegos hasta que Shizuru se decida a dejarla morir y bueno, eso puede tomar algún tiempo, él es bastante dedicado, tú lo sabrás —se pasa los dedos sobre los labios, observando desde el rabillo del ojo la expresión aterrada de su víctima—. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá jugar con un alma tan pura y sin mancha, sería una nueva experiencia para mí —agrega meditabundo.

—Nooooo —grita el muchacho desesperado—, Lunara no, ¡lo haré!, haré lo que quieran, pero no la toquen —ruega entre lágrimas.

Reino sonríe y camina perezosamente hacia la ventana.

—Sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, mi querido gatito. Prepárenlo y envíenlo de regreso.

—El amor es su debilidad, su maldición —comentó la sombra y mano derecha a su lado.

—Siempre lo es.

—¿Por qué enviarlo tras él y no por ella? Él es una pieza insignificante en el tablero.

—¿Lo es?

—Tú y tus adivinanzas, Reino.

—Espera y verás —agregó con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

 _El odio es el terreno más fértil para arraigar a la oscuridad, para quebrarla, para hacer pedazos a Lady Kyoko, su princesa de cristal._


	18. Vals de las estrellas

Voile: tela transparente, fina y ligera (similar al organdí), de tejido plano e hilos muy hilados.

Seda Habotai: seda fina y muy suave de tejido plano originaria de Japón. Cae suavemente, pero puede ajustarse al cuerpo.

….

 **VALS DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Kyoko mira una vez más su reflejo en el espejo mientras Asuna termina de recoger su cabello en un costado con el precioso pasador: una flor de aquilegia de sépalos azules y pétalos blancos, símbolo de su casa, sentada sobre los hilos dorados que se entretejían recreando sus hojas.

Sin duda, Lady Woods seguía siendo la mejor costurera del reino, no en balde ostentaba el título de costurera real. El delicado estampado azul sobre los blancos puros de la seda _habotai_ , era indiscutiblemente hermoso y caía suavemente ajustándose a sus curvas; el detalle de dejar los hombros al descubierto con el _voile_ blanco transparente de las falsas mangas cayendo hacia la espalda de manera ondulante, como la superficie de un lago, estaba pensado para permitir la vista a una de las joyas insignes de su casa. Trazó delicadamente el brazalete de exquisito diseño con decenas de zafiros que se aprisionaba como una garra en la mitad de su antebrazo: en su cara exterior exhibía una solitaria aquilegia diseñada en oro replicando cada uno de los detalles de la flor; de las hojas surgían dos sencillas cintas del color del maíz tostado que entrecruzándose a través de pequeños aros descendían por su brazo hasta un brazalete que se abrazaba en su muñeca, tejido con hilos del precioso metal dorado y donde se engarzaba un fascinante zafiro.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, a los pocos segundos entró Kanae.

—¿Estás lista?

—Casi —dijo ofreciéndole el collar para que le ayudara a colocárselo.

Kanae la examinó detalladamente, la apertura del vestido que comenzaba del costado izquierdo de la cadera de Kyoko, descendía hasta sus pies, aunque poco conservadora, era preciosa, con cada movimiento la seda se entreabría, dejando vislumbrar las capas de _voile_ blancas con pequeños bordados de flores azules que caían como un velo; pero sin duda el complemento que hacía la apariencia perfecta era el esplendoroso diseño de la enorme aquilegia recreada en oro que se sujetaba a todo el lateral de su cadera, justo en el nacimiento de la apertura del vestido, dos ruedos de cadenillas con piedras preciosas y flores talladas, se desprendían de los laterales de la flor descendiendo sobre el muslo.

—Lady Woods sí que se lució en esta ocasión —dijo Kanae dándole su aprobación al vestido.

—Siempre lo hace —dijo cabizbaja sin poner mayor atención a sus palabras.

—Barbilla en alto, Kyoko, no dejes que te afecte lo que haga o diga Kuon.

—…

—Mírame.

Kyoko le devolvió la mirada.

—No solamente eres su amiga o lo que quiera que sean ustedes. Tú, eres Kyoko de la casa Mogami, Marquesa de Azureia, una mujer de la alta nobleza, digna y poderosa, quien tiene control sobre su vida, un modelo a seguir. Así que levanta la cabeza y demuéstrale de qué estas hecha.

La pose de Kyoko cambió completamente y Kanae lo reconoció, allí estaba Kyoko, la marquesa, una mujer con pisadas de gigante.

…

El gran salón vibraba con vida. Algunos charlaban, otros reían, algunos pocos comenzaban a aventurarse en la pista de baile. La comida y la bebida se servían con abundancia y con la misma rapidez desaparecían.

Kyoko hablaba con unos y otros, concediendo ocasionalmente algún baile, del que Kanae prontamente la liberaba antes de que se tornara en alguna propuesta no deseada. Ella solía ser un foco de atención no solo por su cautivadora belleza e inteligencia, por su título y el poder que venía con ellos, sino también por lo que una unión con alguien tan estrechamente relacionada con la casa real y algunos de sus más altos consejeros podría significar.

Kyoko se dirigió a saludar a los Hizuri quienes hablaban tranquilamente con Lory y Lord Kirimi, un Vizconde de Northwind que recientemente había tenido el placer de conocer.

—Sus Majestades, Su Alteza, Ilustrísimos —saludó haciendo una cortesía, sin dedicarle una mirada a Kuon, seguía enfadada con él.

—Lady Kyoko, nos honra con su presencia —exclamó Kuu—. Y debo agregar que luce más esplendorosa que de costumbre.

—Gracias, Su Majestad, pero creo que está usted exagerando.

—No lo hace, Milady —interrumpió una voz a su derecha.

Kyoko detalló al hombre alto, que acababa de llegar, su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, era innegablemente apuesto. Trató de ubicarlo en su memoria pero no lo había visto nunca antes en la corte, ni en el castillo, pero si sus ropajes eran algún indicio, probablemente hacía parte de la Casa Real de Northwind.

—Marquesa, permítame presentarle a nuestro invitado, Su Alteza Real, El Príncipe Kijima, heredero de Northwind.

Kyoko brindó una perfecta cortesía.

—Es un honor estar en vuestra presencia, Alteza.

—El placer es mío, Marquesa, Su Majestad, el Rey Kuu, está lleno de elogios para con usted y debo concordar con él.

Kyoko se sonrojó ante el elogio.

—No sé qué os habrá contado, pero Su Majestad tiende a ser benévolo con sus elogios y palabras.

—No digo nada que no sea la auténtica verdad, Milady —dijo Kuu con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a su hijo.

—Y la verdad, mi estimada señora es que vuestra belleza no tiene comparación.

—Gracias por vuestras amables palabras, aunque no creo haber hecho mérito para recibirlas.

El principe Kijima sonrió y galantemente agregó.

—Me sentiría halagado si me permite escoltarla durante la velada.

—Sería un honor, Su Alteza —dijo tomando el brazo que el príncipe le ofrecía, sin reparar en los ojos furiosos de Kuon, ni en el agarre casi asesino en el que sostenía la copa vacía en su mano.

…

Kuon los vio alejarse y unirse a Yukihito y Lady Kanae. Una profunda voz atrajo su atención.

—Parece que la joya de la corona de Aeniriam ha capturado la atención de mi hijo. No es que se le pueda culpar. Hace poco he tenido el placer de intercambiar algunas opiniones con ella y vaya mujercita que es, como pocas… Me recuerda a mi primera esposa.

—¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Cuándo? No, déjame adivinar —dijo Kuu dándose una palmada en la frente—, te estuviste haciendo pasar por un personaje de la nobleza rural… De nuevo.

—Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, se aprenden cosas interesantes.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Kuu curioso.

—Que Lady Kyoko tiene madera de Reina, una que Northwind atesoraría.

Kuon palideció y Kuu se quedó sin habla por un segundo y luego bromeó.

—¿Estás tratando de robar la joya de nuestra corona?

—Para nada, querido amigo, solo te sugiero compartirla, un enlace entre mi único heredero y Lady Kyoko quien es como una hija más de la casa real de Aeniriam terminaría de cimentar los lazos de hermandad entre nuestros reinos.

El crujido del vidrio estrellándose contra el piso los sorprendió.

—Os pido me disculpen, parece que he bebido más vino de la cuenta —se excusó Kuon—, creo que un poco de aire me hará bien.

Kuon se retiró antes de que alguno pudiese mediar palabra.

—Estos chicos de hoy, no soportan el licor como verdaderos hombres, ¿verdad, viejo amigo?

—Cierto —respondió Kuu, enviándole una mirada preocupada a su esposa.

…

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en su esquina oscura, debería estar bailando y cumpliendo con sus deberes de anfitrión, pero no es como si justo en este momento fuera la mejor compañía que alguien pudiese tener.

Tomó otro trago más de su copa.

La mente es traicionera, decidió Kuon descargando su puño contra el muro de piedra cercano mientras veía a Kyoko reír con Kijima mientras danzaban en el salón, porque con cada giro que daban y con cada sonrisa y sonrojo que Kyoko le regalaba al otro, la mente de Kuon no hacía más que imaginarse a un jovencito de cabellos negros, ojos dorados y piel trigueña corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, con el pendiente dorado de tres plumas colgando de la oreja y una cimitarra atada a su cintura, y esos, no eran exactamente objetos característicos de su casa, por supuesto que no, esos eran la firma de la familia real de Northwind.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir y arrancar a Kyoko de los brazos de Kijima, se frotó el rostro con las manos, una propuesta de matrimonio, en sus narices, y no de cualquiera, sino de sus más antiguos aliados.

—¿Estás planeando comenzar una guerra? —la voz de Yashiro lo sorprendió.

—¿De qué hablas, Yukihito? —fingió inocencia.

—Bueno, si las miradas mataran, estoy seguro que Su Alteza Kijima estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Se refiere —intervino Rick, acariciando la copa que llevaba en la mano— a que si matas al príncipe heredero del reino vecino seguramente desates la guerra —interrumpió Rick.

—No veo qué les hace creer que tengo esa intención.

—No lo sé, quizás tenga que ver con la mirada furiosa que le estás dedicando —comentó Rick.

—Tonterías.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —anotó Yashiro.

—¿No deberías estar con tu esposa? —respondió con más rudeza de la necesaria.

—De hecho, así es, si me disculpan, debo ir a buscarla.

Rick tomó un trago de su copa.

—No había necesidad de ser tan rudo, chico, Yashiro solo pretendía ayudar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió? —le ofreció una copa, que el aludido tomó—, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

—¿Por qué supones que he hecho algo?

—Vamos, Kuon. Tú y Kyoko son como uña y mugre y ella no ha volteado a mirarte en toda la noche, además no ha rechazado ninguno de los avances de Su Alteza Kijima, y al paso que van las cosas pronto habrá boda.

Kuon se envaró y Rick lo notó.

—Espera, espera —dijo Rick escupiendo su vino—, ¿en serio?

—Su Majestad, el Rey Koujo, ha comentado algo al respecto.

—Y si Kyoko no ha dado grito en el cielo o es que no sabe o es que la hiciste enojar a lo grande esta vez, así que habla.

Kuon le contó todo y Rick contuvo las ganas de darle una golpiza en ese mismo lugar y se contentó con darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—Pero, chico, se supone que eres más inteligente que esto, cómo en la vida se te ocurrió amenazarla —Kuon abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua—, porque eso fue lo que hiciste: la amenazaste con tu posición, utilizaste tu título para someter a tu amiga, a la chica de la que estás enamorado, como lo harías con un sirviente —Kuon permaneció en silencio, sus ojos clavados en la bebida roja de su copa—. Entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero esta no es la manera, Kuon. No me sorprendería que aceptara si Su Alteza Kijima le pidiera matrimonio en este momento —bueno, eso era una exageración, pensó Rick, pero Kuon no tenía que saberlo.

Kuon tuvo la decencia de lucir compungido y arrepentido.

—Necesitas arreglar esto, Kuon, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Ahora, ve, no queremos que un príncipe extranjero venga a robarnos lo que nos pertenece.

—¡No dejes que te robe a tu reina! —gritó mientas Kuon se alejaba y dejó escapar una carcajada cuando desde la distancia vio como las puntas de las orejas se le coloreaban de rojo.

...

Su Alteza Kijima era una persona bastante agradable, decidió Kyoko, orgulloso de sus raíces, de su gente y si debía agregar, también era un conquistador consumado y sin remedio. Kyoko a su edad, había lidiado con ese tipo de caballeros como para saberlo, pero Su Alteza, Kijima, les llevaba ventaja por mucho y cuando lo combinaba con su delicioso sentido del humor, tenía una combinación ganadora. No que a ella le interesara, porque incluso cuando era un excelente compañero de baile, sus conversaciones eran cautivadoras, sus bromas exquisitas y sus formas seductoras, sus ojos buscaban una y otra vez a Kuon, incluso cuando estaba enojada con él y eso solo la enfurecía más.

Dieron otro giro en medio de su baile, trató de apartar los pensamientos de Kuon de su cabeza, no lográndolo con mucho éxito, la canción se acercaba a sus notas finales y lo que vio le robó el aliento: Kuon caminaba justo en dirección a ellos. Kyoko no pudo evitar admirar cómo estaba encantadoramente cautivador con su ropaje de gala, su usual capa reemplazada con una mucho más amplia de mangas muy anchas en una bellísima tonalidad de azul rey con brocados dorados, desde la parte posterior de su cuello caían hacia cada lado de la apertura de su capa, una sucesión de elegantes e intrínsecos diseños y formas en metales y piedras preciosas exclusivos de la casa real. La riqueza del color de su camisa de un azul/verdoso profundo con delicados bordes dorados, hacían un elegante contraste con el dorado emblema de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, símbolo de la Casa Real de Aeniriam que reposa en su pecho. Los mechones que normalmente enmarcaban su rostro habían sido cuidadosamente acomodados hacia atrás y todo en su porte y andar hablaba de poder.

Kyoko quiso darse una pata mental por permitirse perderse en los detalles, estaba enojada con él y que se viera como un…, bueno, príncipe (no que no lo fuera) no cambiaba en nada las palabras que había dicho, ni lo mucho que la había lastimado.

La canción llegó a sus notas finales e hizo una reverencia a su compañero de baile.

Kijima se disculpó para saludar al recién llegado Marqués de Lilo y sus acompañantes dejando a Kyoko a merced de Kuon, ella se dio la vuelta para desaparecer antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla, pero los pasos de él eran mucho más largos.

—No… Por favor —escuchó el susurro de Kuon a sus espaldas, y sintió el suave roce de su mano contra su brazo, sus defensas empezaban a derrumbarse.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Su Alteza? —preguntó altiva.

—Hacedme el honor de concederme este baile, por favor.

—¿Cómo podría rechazarlo, Su Alteza? El honor es todo mío —respondió con la esperada cortesía. Y devolviéndole sus palabras de aquel día, agregó—. A fin de cuentas, sois mi futuro rey…

Kuon acusó la pulla, pero no dijo nada.

Y bailar fue lo que hicieron, con una gracia y elegancia que solo decenas de bailes y años de práctica juntos les concedían, atrayendo las miradas de unos y otros.

—Lo siento —fue Kuon quien rompió el silencio—, de verdad lo siento, nunca debí haberte hablado de esa manera, Kyoko, tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada conmigo, fui estúpido y desconsiderado.

—Sí, lo fuiste.

—Como siempre, honesta —dijo Kuon con una risilla y luego retomando su hilo de pensamiento continuó—, no era mi intención lastimarte, ni utilizar mi posición para hacer valer mi voluntad sobre la tuya.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo ella, pero ya no había rastro de reproche en su voz, solo tristeza.

—Y lo lamentaré el resto de mi vida, Kyoko, sé que de nada valen las excusas, pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, solo intento protegerte.

—Ya no soy una niña, Kuon, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Ese día, en mi memoria, siempre quedará grabado como uno de los peores, todavía escucho tus gritos cuando cierro los ojos, yo te hice eso —Kyoko trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero sus brazos eran más fuertes.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo no fui cuidadosa.

—No importa, lo que importa es que por mi culpa resultaste lastimada.

—Es solo un pequeño precio a pagar, la magia en mi cuerpo hace que sanen mucho más rápido.

—¿Y el dolor, Kyoko? Lo sientes, sanas más rápido, pero lo sientes, ¿no es así?

—Es solo un pequeño precio —repitió ella.

—No, no lo es, yo lo sé y en el fondo tú lo sabes y eso es algo con lo que no puedo vivir, prefiero esperar semanas a que la herida sane a cuenta propia que causarte cualquier tipo de dolor.

—Lo sé.

—Así que este es el pedido egoísta de un amigo —dijo haciéndola dar una vuelta—: no lo hagas, no me hagas tener que soportar el verte sufrir algún tipo de dolor, mucho menos cuando sea yo el causante.

—¿Y cómo príncipe y futuro rey?

Kuon tomó aire, mientras se seguían deslizando por el salón.

—No puedo ordenarte cómo vivir, ni puedo hacer tus elecciones por ti, solo puedo rezar para que sean las acertadas.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kyoko, en ellos perdido cualquier rastro de enojo, y con una sonrisa que no había visto en días y que hacía dar saltos a su corazón, ella susurró:

—Gracias.

Sintió el nudo que había estado apretando su corazón deshacerse con el susurro de esa sencilla palabra.

...

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Julienna al lado de Kuu.

—Que no podía tener a Kyoko, que ella decidía su propio destino, y puede que haya agregado que es nuestra intención hacerla parte permanente del árbol genealógico real… Por matrimonio.

Julienna sonrió.

—¿Y qué respondió?

—Que sería un tonto si pensara de otra manera —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero que mientras no estuviera casada, aún podían ganar su corazón —dijo soltando una carcajada—. Ilusos, ese corazón ya tiene dueño.

—Sí que lo tiene —confirmó Julienna mirando desde el balcón al salón de baile donde Kyoko y Kuon bailaban felizmente en los brazos del otro, como si el resto del mundo se hubiese desvanecido a su alrededor.

* * *

 **NA.** El siguiente para el otro año XD


	19. La caída o el despertar

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **LA CAÍDA O EL DESPERTAR**

Se detiene un momento y se permite respirar con tranquilidad y felicidad, las antorchas a lado y lado del camino le hacen viajar a tierras que solo existen en su imaginación.

Le sonríe al hombre que la escolta. Es el mismo hombre de gestos serios y severos que conoce desde niña, la única seña que traiciona el paso del tiempo son las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y boca.

—Milady —llama el hombre al sentirla detener su caminar.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Kyoko, Taisho? Nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón.

Y no mentía, desde que podía recordar, las memorias del Taisho estaban allí, junto con las de su padre. Taisho era un hombre de procedencia humilde, criado por un Maestre de Greenarb, y por ello altamente educado e ilustrado. Con los años aprendió que Taisho era el más fiel de los empleados de su padre, su mano derecha, y de puertas para adentro, el hombre detrás de gran parte de la administración del marquesado, así de grande era la confianza de su padre en él. Como su padre solía decir, Taisho era un regalo del cielo para alguien como él, que en sus propias palabras, se volvería loco lidiando todo el tiempo con ese tipo de trabajo.

Recuerda con una sonrisa en los labios cómo en sus primeros años el hombre la aterrorizaba con su gesto severo todo el tiempo, pero algunos días cuando su padre no estaba, era el Taisho quien en su silenciosa forma le enseñaba sobre jardinería, o la cargaba a su habitación cuando se quedaba dormida en algún rincón impropio para una señorita de su clase, fue en ese entonces que empezó a ver la naturaleza cálida que se escondía detrás de aquella fachada.

Con el paso de los años descubrió en él también un maestro atento y estricto que no temía decirle las cosas como eran cuando era necesario, a diferencia de sus demás profesores quienes jamás se atrevían a contrariar a la Marquesa y Kyoko lo respetaba inmensamente por ello. Porque para él ella era simplemente Kyoko.

—No puedo, Milady, ya lo sabe —dijo con gesto desaprobatorio—, sería irrespetuoso.

Estuvo tentada a dejar escapar un resoplido pero se contuvo, Taisho era un hueso duro de roer, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea de cómo se las había arreglado cuando niña para convencerlo incluso en contra de sus propios deseos de que le enseñara sobre las costumbres de la gente del pueblo, sus comidas, sus bailes, sus historias, todas esas cosas que una niña de noble cuna como ella no se suponía que supiera.

—No me interesa —refutó Kyoko—, solo quiero que me llames Kyoko, es raro que me trates con tanta reverencia.

—Usted es una Marquesa, Milady, y yo solo soy un plebeyo a su servicio.

Kyoko respira profunda y se pregunta si su 'terquedad' como la llama Kuon, es un rasgo heredado o será que lo aprendió de Taisho, el hombre nunca daba el brazo a torcer. Un plebeyo decía él, y eso la lastimaba. Porque él sabía que a ella le disgustaba, ella respetaba los cánones de la sociedad en la que vivía, pero en su corazón los reconocía a todos como iguales, el talento, las habilidades y los sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con rangos sociales, si algo debía darle a un noble su título era la responsabilidad de cuidar y velar de otros.

Odiaba que se pusiera por debajo de su nivel, porque sí, ella estaba a la cabeza del marquesado, ella era la que ostentaba el título que un día fue de su madre, pero él era el que manejaba todo, el que administraba la villa, las tierras, todos sus bienes, un hombre talentoso, honesto, leal y lo más importante, una figura paterna para ella, una que a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de que solo en escasas ocasiones como la actual el Taisho se presentara en la capital, seguía teniendo la misma importancia en su vida.

Lo seguía queriendo igual que antes de trasladarse a las tierras del Duque, y ella sabía que él no solo venía a la capital a entregar los informes que ella no pedía de la administración de sus tierras, ella sabía que él quería asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien y asegurarle que sus tierras también lo estaban, esa era su forma de demostrarle su afecto, pero no por ello daría su brazo a torcer.

—Y un rábano.

—Esa no es manera de hablar, señorita —reprendió.

—Entonces, déjame entender, no me puedes llamar por mi nombre, a causa de mi título, pero, ¿sí puedes regañarme? —dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Niega con la cabeza y la sigue guiando hasta el carruaje, no era muy amante de las celebraciones de la corte, pero ciertamente no podía negarle nada a Lady Kyoko, mucho menos cuando le pedía escoltarla, pero la chiquilla seguía siendo un alma libre. Kyoko era la viva imagen de sus padres, los dos estarían orgullosos. Su lealtad al Marqués de Azureia era enorme, admiraba al hombre profundamente, y con su temprana muerte, se juró proteger y cuidar a su hija, a Lady Kyoko, de todas las formas que estuviesen a su alcance.

La ve hacer un puchero y una sonrisa miniatura aparece en la comisura de sus labios.

La pequeña niña que no hacía más que causar problemas se había convertido en una mujer excepcional de la que se enorgullecía. Aún recuerda el día que nació, él la sostuvo en brazos, mientras el Marqués sufría en silencio la pérdida de su esposa. Recuerda las noches en que él y su difunta esposa acompañaban al Marqués, en cómo el señor de la casa prefería ser quien se encargara de su niña y no dejarlo a cargo de las nanas y nodrizas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pero, fue él, de todos, como por broma del destino el primero en ser testigo de la magia que vivía en ella cuando a la corta edad de tres años hizo crecer de la nada flores en la biblioteca de su padre, más para su padre no hubo sorpresa alguna, solo había dicho: especial, _como su madre._

Él la sostuvo en brazos cuando lejos de los ojos de los demás nobles finalmente se había permitido llorar la pérdida de su padre, estuvo con ella y sostuvo su mano nerviosa cuando llegaron por primera vez a la villa del Duque de Carmín, y sintió su corazón apretarse cuando la entregó al cuidado de aquel hombre que bien conocía. Él cuidaría como un padre de ella y él, él volvería a las tierras de ella, porque eran de Kyoko ahora y cuidaría de ellas, hasta el momento en que estuviese lista para asumir su lugar como la señora de la casa.

Pero el corazón es débil y con cada carta que recibía de ella, ansiaba volver a verla, había llegado a quererla como a una hija y fue así como se encontró viajando con cierta frecuencia a la capital, rendir cuentas y presentar informes se repetía, pero en el fondo sabía que quería verla, escuchar sus historias, ver sus sonrisas.

—Eres igual que tu padre, Milady. No te vas a dar por vencida ¿cierto?

—No hasta que lo hagas, Okami me decía Kyoko.

Sonríe al recordar a su esposa, la extraña cada día.

—Vamos, Milady, la noche es fría y es mejor que regresemos a la villa.

La ha visto convertirse en una gran mujer con el paso de los años, una que un día no muy lejano se convertiría en Reina. Las palabras que su madre había vaticinado sobre ella antes de nacer se volvían realidades con el paso del tiempo.

 _Un encuentro predestinado, un poder capaz de cambiar el destino para bien o para mal, una prueba._

Su pecho se oprime. Ella sería probada con fuego, como lo fueron sus padres.

—De acuerdo —accede ella—, pero no hemos terminado, no me detendré hasta me llames Kyoko.

Taisho deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Lo que digas, Milady —dice abriendo la puerta del carruaje y ofreciéndole la mano.

…

Taisho se sienta junto a Thomas en el pescante.

—Estamos listos, Thomas, a la villa.

El muchacho asiente tenso. Taisho ve con sorpresa que la guardia acostumbrada de la Marquesa no está con ellos.

—Es raro —musitó el hombre—, ¿dónde están los Ishibashi?

—Recibieron un comunicado ordenándoles quedarse en el palacio —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—No deja de ser extraño —dijo viendo a los guardias adelantarse en el camino—, se supone que son la guardia exclusiva de la Marquesa.

Taisho repara en la tez pálida del cochero y las gotas de sudor que se forman en su frente a pesar del frío nocturno.

—Thomas, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo siguió tu hermana? Escuché que ha estado enferma, por eso tu ausencia.

—Sí, solo cansado —comentó aún tenso—, y mi hermana está mejor, gracias.

En el silencio de la noche solamente se escucha el galopar de los caballos y el ruido de las ruedas del carruaje, los pocos rayos de luz de luna que se cuelan entre los frondosos árboles, solo evocan sombras más siniestras y oscuras. Mira a las cuatro bestias que tiran del carruaje, animales formidables, fuertes. Se permite cerrar los ojos por un momento escuchando el repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos, pero no es mucho más tarde que el relinchar de los mismos, alarmados e inquietos, lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

El coche se detiene por completo, y sus ojos tratan de ajustarse a la penumbra tratando de identificar de dónde proviene la amenaza. Escucha los choques de espadas con espadas y los gritos de los guardias para que retrocedan. Coloca la mano en la empuñadora de su espada, presto a defender a su señora, voltea a ver a Thomas, ¿qué está esperando para sacarlos de allí?

La sangre se le congela en las venas cuando siente el frío acero contra su pecho. Pero no es la daga la que provoca esa reacción, es quién la empuña. Y es entonces que la tristeza parece anegar todo su ser.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con tristeza, mirando los ojos anegados de lágrimas del muchacho.

—La matarán… A mi hermana, la torturarán como hicieron conmigo.

—Podrían haberte ayudado, ¿lo sabes? El Duque, la Marquesa, Su Alteza, incluso Sus Majestades; y has escogido traicionarlos.

—No tenía opción.

—Siempre la hay, Thomas —la voz de Kyoko los sorprende, ninguno notó el momento en que bajo del carruaje.

—Usted nunca entendería.

—¿Qué no entiendo, Thomas? —dijo dando un paso hacia él—. ¿Que amas a tu hermana, que harías lo que fuera para protegerla?

—Entonces sabe por qué estoy haciendo esto —chilló aún apuntando la daga al pecho del Taisho.

—Lo sé, pero eso no hace que esté bien —replica Kyoko—, nunca hemos hecho nada para lastimarte, en nosotros no has tenido más que una familia, suelta la daga y déjanos ayudarte.

—Nadie puede ayudarme, ellos me mataron, los matarán, a todos —lloriqueó el muchacho agregando su segunda mano a la empuñadura de la daga, listo para dar el golpe final.

—Déjalo ir, ahora, Thomas, no quiero lastimarte— el agarre de la daga del chico tiembla al ver danzar las llamas en las manos de la marquesa—, podemos hablar y encontrar una solución.

—No puedo.

Kyoko intenta hacer un rápido movimiento con las manos para enviar lejos la daga, pero de repente se encuentra inmovilizada. Incapaz de mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Un hombre alto y de cabellos largos y rubios aparece desde las profundidades del bosque.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, cariño —dice el hombre—, se supone que solo seas una espectadora.

Los ojos de Kyoko se abren con horror al entender.

—Nooo, no, no.

—Hazlo —comanda la voz del rubio al muchacho.

El muchacho flaquea.

—Hazlo —repite un segundo hombre con la voz llena de veneno, quien parece mostrarle algo a Thomas que Kyoko no puede ver, pero los ojos del chico se anegan de lágrimas y sus facciones se contorsionan a causa del dolor.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Lunara —dice finalmente dejando la daga caer.

Un tercer hombre chasquea la lengua.

—Inútil, sabía que no lo haría —susurra y le dirige la mirada al otro hombre, el mismo que tiene inmovilizada a la marquesa, el aludido sonríe y con un movimiento de su mano libre busca entre la claridad, por su objetivo, hasta que lo encuentra, allí esta, la sombra del muchacho, su sombra, eso es todo lo que necesita para tomar el control.

El alivio que Kyoko se atrevió a sentir momentáneamente al ver al chico soltar la daga, desapareció en cuanto lo vio tomar la daga de nuevo, sin dudas esta vez, sin temblor.

Un grito se atasca en su garganta como si de una pesadilla se tratara, la daga empuñada por la mano de Thomas atraviesa a Taisho, su sangre manchando sus manos.

El cielo ruge con furia anunciando algo más que la llegada de la tormenta y los tres hombres desaparecen en la oscuridad. Su trabajo está hecho.

Kyoko sujeta al hombre antes que caiga al suelo.

—No, no, no, por favor.

Pena y algo más crece en su pecho.

Taisho siente la vida escapar de su pecho, pero sus ojos están en ella, y puede ver cómo ese dorado que tanto ha llegado a amar se mancha de flecos rojizos y negros, como aquella vez, tanto tiempo atrás, cuando a la muerte de su padre decenas de hectáreas de cultivo habían muerto a su paso.

Su mano agonizante se agarra a la suya.

—No, n… no los dejes, no dejes que tome el control, tus dones no definen quién eres, re…recuerda… qui… quién eres… Kyoko.

—Todo va a estar bien —consuela ella con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—, puedo curarte.

—No…, no pu… puedes. Todo estará bi… bien…

—No puedes dejarme.

—Mi tiempo ha lle… llegado a su fin, pero, recu…erda, mi dulce niña, tú —dice acariciando su mejilla—, solo tú puedes cambiar el futuro.

Y con esas últimas palabras exhala su último aliento, volviendo a los dulces brazos de su esposa.

Algo se remueve en las profundidades del ser de Kyoko, algo lucha por abrirse paso. Algo se ha comenzado a romper en ella. Su cuerpo arde, sus manos queman, sus entrañas se retuercen en una lucha. Las memorias felices, esas a veces llenas de risas y otras tantas de lágrimas, cada gesto, cada palabra, se recrean en su mente mezclándose, pero donde antes eran claros como los rayos del sol en un cielo azul de verano, ahora una niebla oscura las lastima. Donde antes traían alegría y calidez, ahora solo desbordan pena y dolor. ¿Por qué, por qué? Sus manos tiemblan, una ira ajena y a la vez tan conocida aprieta su pecho. El fuego que parecía quemarla hace solo instantes se extingue dando paso a un frío glacial sin final.

Sus ojos de un dorado casi perdido se fijan en el muchacho tirado en la tierra.

—Lo siento, lo siento —es el cántico que sale de la boca de Thomas una y otra vez, mientras se balancea sobre sus rodillas mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre.

—Fuiste tú —dice caminando hacia él—, es tu culpa, tú me lo quitaste —sentencia, levantando las manos, recitando un oscuro y antiguo hechizo que viene a ella de forma tan natural como respirar, _kher lek ayaknid thû swes._

El grito de Thomas corta como una espada el velo nocturno, sin nadie que lo escuche, sin nadie que lo vea, porque nadie, ni siquiera las criaturas que despiertan en la oscuridad de la noche se enfrentarían a ella. A su señora.

Ella escucha los gritos y cierra los ojos, dejando la magia fluir, respira el metálico y salado olor que viaja en el aire, el olor de la sangre, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos como una corriente sin final, incluso las estrellas que siempre brillan en su cielo han desaparecido, dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad.


	20. Corazón oscuro

**CORAZÓN OSCURO**

…

—Encuéntrala—interrumpió la voz demandante de Kanae, Yukihito pocos pasos detrás de ella con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Kuon se disculpó con sus acompañantes y le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Yukihito, se encogió de hombros.

—Es urgente.

—Más vale que lo sea, para interrumpirme de esa manera, además los hacía camino a su casa de la ciudad.

—Hacia allá… —pero no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por Kanae.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, tienes que encontrarla.

Kuon se quedó perplejo por un momento ante la demanda de Kanae y su agitación, su corazón se apretó en su pecho.

—¿De qué hablas, Milady?

—Kyoko —dijo y notó el temblor en sus manos—, tienes que detenerla.

—¿Detenerla? No entiendo, Milady.

—Lo va a matar —susurró angustiada—, Kyoko lo va a asesinar, lo he visto, su magia… Cambió.

—Kyoko nunca, e… ella no. No lo entiendo.

—Lo he visto…, por favor —suplicó.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó sin dudar más de sus palabras o pedir mayores explicaciones.

—El camino real, a la altura de Ninghufel, cerca de la entrada del bosque.

—Yukihito, Rick —llamó y dirigiéndose a Kanae agregó—. Dime todo lo que necesito saber.

—También voy con ustedes —agregó una voz femenina, que había estado escuchando desde las sombras.

—¿Milady? —preguntó al reconocer a la Vizcondesa.

—Ninguno de ustedes tres tiene el don de la magia, llegado el caso, puedo ser de ayuda, además puedo usar la espada y el arco.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kuon enviando un asentimiento en dirección a Lady Amamiya.

…

Kanae ve partir a los cuatro jinetes encapuchados perdiéndose en la oscuridad, desearía poder hacer más, pero su poder es limitado. Se lleva las manos al pecho y ruega para que lleguen a tiempo, mientras su mente se pierde en el pasaje de las memorias.

 _—Hay una razón por la que Kyoko está destinada a desterrar la oscuridad, y eso es porque solo uno que entiende la oscuridad aun viviendo en la luz es capaz de destruir los demonios que se mueven entre las sombras._

 _—¿Cómo podría ella, de todos, entender la oscuridad en un corazón?_

 _—Eso es, Kanae, porque la oscuridad vive en ella desde el día que nació, esperando una oportunidad para florecer, pero su naturaleza cálida, entregada y amorosa la supera. Ella la ha visto, en ojos llenos de odio, en los gritos de dolor, cuando duda de sí misma, pero ella sonríe, ella encuentra una razón para seguir adelante con más fuerza, poniendo a otros antes que a ella, es su naturaleza._

 _—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó contrariada— ¿Cómo puede haber oscuridad en su corazón desde el día que nació? Los niños nacen puros… A menos que recaiga una maldición sobre ellos, o… Noooo —María asiente con la cabeza, mira al horizonte y respira profundo._

 _—Su madre era una de las más poderosas Darkfel, una que renunció a sus talentos y a los de su clase, por amor, el amor de un humano._

 _—No puede ser, Kyoko es..., es… una señora de la oscuridad._

 _María niega suavemente con la cabeza._

 _—Kyoko es una Halfy, como Hiou, como yo._

 _—Pero ella es una… Halfy._

 _—Somos Halfys y eso es todo lo que importa, Kanae. Kyoko es la misma persona que era antes que lo supieras._

 _Kanae agachó la cabeza._

 _—Por eso su impresionante afinidad con las artes oscuras, ¿no es así? Pero… María, Kyoko está lejos de ser una Darkfel, la conoces, conoces sus talentos, es más probable que tenga sangre de druida que de Darkfel._

 _María sonríe ante las palabras de Kanae._

 _—Ella es la hija de Ler Saena Darkfel, de eso no hay duda, la sangre ancestral de las oscuras del bosque corre en sus venas, esperando una oportunidad para despertar, para tomar el control, pero no debes olvidar lo más importante, Kanae, Kyoko es nacida del más puro y verdadero amor, uno que enfrentó grandes desafíos, y aún más grandes sacrificios, y el amor, es la fuerza más poderosa._

…

Debían evitarlo, no podían dejarla caer.

…

Kuon galopa como un espectro en la noche, el camino a su alrededor parece poco menos que un borrón, sus sentidos alertas le recuerdan a las tres figuras que lo siguen en la fría y siniestra noche, la piedra en su pecho quema y brilla de un intenso ámbar. Debió haber insistido, debió hacer que se quedara en el palacio. En el fondo sabe que no hubiese cambiado nada, si no hubiese sido hoy, podría haber sido cualquier otro día. Galopan y galopan hasta que los gritos inhumanos y desesperados se apoderan de sus oídos, y la ve allí de pie, irreconocible, como si fuera algún tipo de criatura oscura, sus preciosos irises dorados ahora son reemplazados por una extraña mezcla del más puro rojo y el más siniestro negro, clavados en la forma que se retuerce en el suelo, en el medio del círculo de fuego.

No puede creer lo que ve, Kyoko no puede estar causando esto, su mirada se clava en Thomas, el una vez risueño muchacho y cómplice de muchas de sus aventuras cuando niños, yace en el suelo, junto al cuerpo muerto del Taisho, retorciéndose en ángulos antinaturales, sus facciones contritas en agonía y sus ojos, sus ojos suplicaban, gritaban por clemencia, una clemencia que solo podría brindarle la muerte.

Ve a sus acompañantes correr hacia Thomas, pero Yashiro y Rick son enviados volando por los cielos, hasta estrellarlos contra los troncos de algunos árboles cercanos sumiéndolos en la inconsciencia. Lady Amamiya logra desviar el ataque, esto parece enfurecer a Kyoko, quien invoca enredaderas desde la profundidad de la tierra, atándola de manos y pies.

Desmonta su caballo a toda prisa, aún sin terminar de creer lo que ve, pero camina hacia ella, no le teme, ella nunca lo lastimaría, estúpido lo llamarían algunos, un hombre enamorado, lo llamarán otros.

Su magia electrifica el aire, hace vibrar la tierra, su cuerpo siente la necesidad de rendirse, de doblegarse ante la inmensa demostración de poder, pero su alma y su corazón se niegan.

Esta no es Kyoko, ella solo está confundida, asustada, herida, enojada.

—Kyoko.

 _—…_

 _—_ Kyoko —la llama pero ella parece no escucharlo _—._ Kyoko, por favor, soy yo, Kuon, por favor, detente.

—Él lo mató —chilla finalmente como un animal herido.

—Lo sé, cariño —le habla como quien le habla a un niño—, y nos aseguraremos que pague, ya estamos aquí, ya lo puedes dejar ir.

—No —contesta con una frialdad ajena a la chica que él conoce—, él debe pagar, debe sufrir.

Los gritos de Thomas son insoportables, algo que jamás había escuchado.

—Vamos, Kyoko, esta no eres tú, Taisho no lo hubiese querido, en el fondo tú tampoco quieres hacerlo.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Hizuri? —exclama bruscamente—. ¿Qué sabes tú de quién soy yo? ¿De lo que puedo hacer?

—Te conozco, Kyoko. Sé que podrías destruirme en este momento si quisieras, sé que podrías acabar con reinos enteros, pero sé, y lo has demostrado una y otra vez, que naciste para edificar, no para destruir, que vives y trabajas por ver los campos reverdecer y florecer, no para convertirlos en desiertos áridos y baldíos, para ayudar a traer nuevas vidas al mundo, no para quitarlas.

Kyoko parece dudar un momento y Chiori ve su apertura. Thomas se quedaba sin tiempo, Chiori sabía eso, si esperaban a que el príncipe trajera de regreso a la Marquesa, sería el final de Thomas y el final de la vida de la Marquesa como la conocían.

— _Endi fuscoris_ — convocó el hechizo para cegar a Kyoko.

Kyoko dejó escapar un grito de indignación y sorpresa, su agarre sobre Thomas perdiéndose. Su mirada se clava en Chiori y las palabras que le siguen están llenas de desdén.

—¿De verdad piensas que algo como eso puede detenerme?, ¿alguien como tú? —dijo moviendo su mano y enviando a Chiori contra una roca.

—Kyoko, detente —suplica Kuon tratando de detenerla, pero una barrera de fuego azul se erige entre los dos y evita que le dé alcance. Ella sabe bien que no logrará nada atacándolo directamente.

La ve caminar a través de las enormes llamas sin poder hacer nada. Ella camina con pasos casi etéreos pero seguros hacia Thomas.

Lo mira y su pecho quema, él tomó algo de ella, lo que ella hace, es solo justo. Él debe sufrir su dolor, debe pagar. Se inclina lentamente y toma del costado del muchacho el mismo puñal manchado con la sangre de Taisho y sonríe, cuán poético, matar y morir por el filo de la misma arma. Mira la punta del puñal y se pincha la punta del dedo, el filo de la hoja resplandece con un insano brillo rojizo.

—Hermosa —susurra lamiendo la sangre que mana de su dedo, mientras apunta al corazón del traidor.

—Kyoko —escucha el grito desesperado — _¿Kuon?_ — su agarre en el arma vacila _—¿qué estoy haciendo?_

Una vocecilla le responde.

 _—¿Fue correcto que él los traicionara? ¿Fue correcto que asesinara a un hombre que no hacía más que el bien?_

—No quiso hacerlo, lo obligaron —replica al aire y Kuon la ve sujetarse la cabeza con desesperación.

— _Nadie obliga a nadie a nada, Kyoko, él lo hizo porque quería, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes._

—Basta, basta.

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer Kyoko? Calma el dolor, sacia la sed. Una vida por otra. Envía lejos el dolor._

Las lágrimas lavan su rostro y una vez más toma el puñal con manos temblorosas.

Ella está luchando, él lo sabe, y está dispuesto a consumirse en las llamas, si eso calma su dolor, con tal de detenerla. Da un paso más hacia la ardiente cortina de fuego, pero un susurro que viaja en el viento lo detiene.

— _La ayuda está en camino._

Entonces lo escucha, la dulce melodía que parece venir de las profundidades del bosque.

— _Imri solanis... Ed'miran utsari arbolins irilan itzi ubaris enikani. Orabaki solanis endi fuscoris._ _Ibinguere ilvinati, ink, utsori etbori simnialis*._

Ve a Kyoko caer en el suelo sumida en la inconsciencia, y con ello desaparecen los efectos de todos sus hechizos, todos menos uno, pero los demás se encargaran de ello.

Corre directo a ella, la sostiene en sus brazos, busca automáticamente por su respiración y pulso, lentos, pero allí están. Es entonces que nota que sus manos y su vestido están llenos de sangre, y él busca rápidamente por heridas, pero para su culpable alivio, la sangre que la baña no es de ella.

—Mierda —escucha una blasfemia cercana, proveniente de la figura encapuchada del recién llegado—, ¿qué carajos es esta chica?, ¿una darkfel? … Esta clase de maldición… Mierda, mierda.

—¿Puede salvarlo? —preguntó Lady Chiori a su lado.

—No puedo…, esta magia está… Lejos de mi liga —escupió las palabras—, pero la buena noticia es que no va a morir, no ahora mismo, su amiga quería garantizarle una muerte larga y dolorosa…

—Cuide sus palabras —dijo Rick apuntándolo con la espada.

El hombre con la capucha rió con ganas.

—Aeniriam sí que ha bajado sus estándares, amenazando a un pobre viajero que se desvió a ayudar, solo porque dice la verdad.

—Suficiente, Rick —llamó Kuon trayendo a Kyoko en brazos.

—¿Qué sucederá con él? —preguntó Kuon con cortesía.

—Como venía diciendo, su amiga —dijo señalando a Kyoko— quería garantizarle una muerte larga y dolorosa, pero con ella y su magia fuera de combate el hechizo tomará algo más de tiempo, días, una semana tal vez antes que el muchacho muera, lo que es una buena y mala noticia.

—¿Buena y mala noticia? —intervino Yashiro.

—Por supuesto, yo no puedo salvarlo, no con mi tipo de magia, pero el maestre de Bendis quizás pueda o un _Halfy_ , después de todo, la casa real se ha vuelto protectora de un par de ellos, pero de aquí a que eso suceda, el muchacho sufrirá lo indecible.

—¿Qué hay de ella? —preguntó Kuon sosteniendo a Kyoko.

—Ohhh, solo la envié a lo más profundo de los sueños, la chica es dura como un tronco, pero el hechizo debería mantenerla 'fuera' por unos días.

—Gracias.

—Jeeeez, eso me pasa por llegar tarde —dijo chasqueando la lengua—, debí haber escuchado a padre, me habría evitado todo este desastre.

—¿Perdón?

El recién llegado se removió la capucha y haciendo una descuidada cortesía con mofa añadió.

—Es un gusto volver a verle, Alteza Real.

Kuon contuvo la sorpresa, ¿hace cuántos años no se veían?

—Sho —no pudo contener su asombro.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, no lo crees… Primo.

* * *

 **NA**. *"Pequeños seres de luz... Os ruego que me otorguéis vuestro poder para vencer a aquellos que nos dañan. Bajo la luz y tras la oscuridad. En el silencio del olvido, yo, os envío a lo más profundo de los sueños...". El conjuro no me pertenece, no soy tan creativa, los créditos a su respectivo dueño.


	21. Fantasmas de crepúsculo

**FANTASMAS DEL CREPÚSCULO**

Puede escucharlo en las voces de los presentes en la sala del consejo, el miedo, la preocupación, el enojo… Siente que ha estado sentado allí, en su lugar al lado de su padre por lo que parece una eternidad.

Saben todo lo que ha sucedido, cómo uno de los _suyos_ los ha traicionado, cómo el traidor casi muere a manos de la Marquesa de Azureia, un acto de supervivencia había alegado el Maestre de Bendis, y nadie en la sala se había atrevido a contradecirlo, porque ninguno se atrevía a pensar que fuera de otra manera, pero esa mirada llena del fuego de la ira y el dolor quedó grabada en la mente de Kuon, él lo sabía, lo había visto, no, no fue un acto de supervivencia, fue un acto de simple y atroz violencia para saciar la sed de sangre.

Trata de despejar sus pensamientos, habrá otro momento y lugar para dejar su mente divagar, su atención regresa a la mesa donde se sientan cinco de los siete miembros del Alto Consejo.

—La seguridad ha sido reforzada —habló Koketsu—, también se han enviado dos grupos a peinar las cercanías del lugar del ataque y ordenado doble guardia frente a los aposentos de la Marquesa.

—¿Estarán bien Lady Kyoko y Thomas? —preguntó Kuu, notoriamente cansado, al maestre Ogata.

—Lady Kyoko se encuentra bajo la influencia de un poderoso conjuro de sueño de Su Alteza Shotaro, no parece haber ninguna otra circunstancia afectándola, pero no sabremos con seguridad su condición hasta que despierte. En cuanto al muchacho —hizo una pausa—, es difícil de decir, hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero algunos daños son… _terribles,_ irreversibles, pero vivirá.

—Pobre muchacho, ¿cómo pudieron usarlo de esa manera? —intervino la voz tranquila de la mujer encapuchada sentada al lado derecho del Maestre de Bendis.

—Nadie debería pasar jamás por lo que pasó Thomas —agregó Julienna con pesadumbre—, pero —dijo y su semblante se tornó serio—, el crimen sea cual sea su naturaleza debe ser castigado con severidad.

—Será castigado y condenado —confirmó Kuu—, pero no sin antes realizar una justa consideración de las circunstancias envueltas —y luego dirigiéndose a la mujer encapuchada preguntó—, ¿tienes alguna información de con quién estamos lidiando, Milady?

Kuon no puede evitar cierta desconfianza hacia la figura a la que se dirige su padre, en los pocos años que lleva haciendo parte del consejo, puede contar con un puño las veces que ha visto su encapuchada figura asistir a las sesiones.

—Así es, Su Majestad. Es un grupo que hace _trabajos_ por encargo para aquellos que lo pueden pagar. La naturaleza de estos trabajos es, como debéis haber supuesto, criminal. No mucho he podido obtener sobre sus miembros, incluso con sus clientes suelen ser altamente reservados. Lo que sí os puedo decir es que poseen extraordinarias y temibles habilidades mágicas.

—Entonces, ¿alguien ha puesto un precio sobre la cabeza de Lady Kyoko? —preguntó Ogata confundido.

—Me temo que el caso de Lady Kyoko es diferente, según los rumores, parece que el líder de este grupo tiene algún tipo de cuenta pendiente con ella.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Lory exaltado—, ¿cómo podría Kyoko tener cuentas pendientes con esa persona?

—Su nombre —intervino Kuon por primera vez desde que la reunión había comenzado—, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Reino, creo que antes se le conocía como Rei no otoko, y su grupo se hace llamar Vie Ghoul.

Kuon descarga el puño en la mesa y maldice antes de proceder a explicar.

—Hace cinco años, en el festival de otoño, él estaba entre los atacantes, era su hechicero, fue él quien trató de asesinarme...

—Pero Kyoko lo detuvo —interrumpió Lory.

—Así que busca venganza —comentó Julie pensativa—, pero, ¿por qué después de tantos años?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que sea tan simple.

…

Han sido horas largas e imposibles, pero finalmente camina con el maestre Ogata a la habitación donde descansa Kyoko. Sabe que no está sola, pero prefiere estar a su lado.

Los guardias que ha apostado Koketsu en la entrada, les abren el paso. Kuon no puede evitar mirar a las dos personas en la habitación, una colocando gruesos brazaletes dorados alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Kyoko, el otro, su primo, interpretando una dulce melodía con su cítara.

Su primo, Shotaro Fuwa, III Príncipe de Apis, I Duque de Vethgreen, tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono de Apis después de su primo Abel y de su padre. Hijo de la hermana mayor de su madre. Habían entrenado y estudiado codo a codo durante su estadía en Akali. Y desde entonces se habían encontrado en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si su aparición era más que una simple casualidad.

Mira a Kyoko dormir tranquilamente en la cama, mientras Lady Kanae sigue colocando los brazaletes. Sho deja la cítara y se coloca del lado izquierdo de la cama. Ogata levanta una mano sobre el brazalete de la muñeca derecha y Sho al de la izquierda, los dos cierran los ojos, para realizar el conjuro, pero Kuon los interrumpe.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —pregunta aunque muy dentro sabe la respuesta.

La delicada voz de Ogata es la que le responde.

—Es por su seguridad y la nuestra, Alteza. No podemos estar seguros de cómo los eventos han afectado el… —Ogata volteó a mirar a Kanae y pareció dudar por un momento—, control de la magia de Lady Kyoko.

—¿Qué no me estáis diciendo? —preguntó Kuon con los puños prietos en los costados.

Ogata y Kanae guardan silencio. Es finalmente Sho, quien lo rompe.

—Jeeez, ellos no creen que sea un problema de control, están preocupados por la alta probabilidad de que su magia haya cambiado de naturaleza.

—Es suficiente, Su Alteza, no podemos decirlo con seguridad—interrumpió Ogata a su ex-aprendiz.

—Déjelo hablar, maestre —ordenó Kuon severo.

—¿No te dijeron o sí? —habló con una mueca de disgusto mirando a los otros dos en la habitación—, lo que ella usó anoche son hechizos malditos, magia de las señoras oscuras, magia maldita, perdida… Y única de las de su especie.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Lo explicaremos con detalle más adelante, Su Alteza —respondió Ogata imponiendo su presencia—, pero ahora lo importante es asegurarnos de tomar todas las medidas posibles para hacer frente a cualquier resultado. Lo primero es activar los limitadores de su magia.

Sho respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Kuon vio sin poder hacer nada cómo Sho y el maestre Ogata dibujaban runas mágicas en los brazaletes de muñecas y tobillos. Gotas de sudor se forman en la frente de Ogata y la mano derecha de Sho tiembla violentamente. Una vez terminado el ritual Sho se deja caer en un sillón cercano.

—¿Será suficiente para contenerla? —pregunta masajeándose el brazo derecho sin retirarse los guantes.

Ogata observa el cuerpo en la cama y con un gesto preocupado poco común en él responde:

—Deberá serlo.

 _Debes apresurarte, María._

…

Sho sale de la habitación y finalmente sabiéndose solo se recuesta contra la pared apretando con fuerza su brazo derecho mientras vocifera una maldición, tarde se da cuenta que ya no está solo en el pasillo. El suave sonido de la tela de la túnica contra el piso anuncia la presencia del maestre.

—Ven conmigo.

Sho se deja caer pesadamente en una de las butacas del pequeño salón lleno de libros, viales, cristales y reliquias mágicas.

Ogata camina hacia él con un par de cristales en las manos.

—Déjame verlo —Shotaro hace una mueca de fastidio, pero hace lo que el maestre le pide. Se remueve el guante derecho, remanga su camisa hasta la altura del codo y aparta la mirada.

—Tendrá que disculpar a Lady Kyoko, Su Alteza, su magia puede ser inestable —dice mientras trata la piel quemada—, pero nunca había visto una reacción como esta, quizás tiene que ver con…

—No me diga —respondió con sorna—. Aunque —dijo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación— no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo tía Julie y el viejo león se permiten tener a alguien tan peligroso al lado de su único heredero.

—Con todo su respeto, Alteza, usted no conoce a Lady Kyoko. Las circunstancias de vuestro primer encuentro han sido desafortunadas, pero Lady Kyoko es una señorita ejemplar.

Sho chasquea la lengua antes de hablar.

—Todos siguen diciendo lo mismo, que no la conozco, y puede que tengan razón, pero usted ha visto lo que le hizo a ese muchacho, si vive, su vida será un tormento.

—…

Sho supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Lo más noble hubiese sido dejarlo morir —dijo apartándose un mechón de su rubio cabello de la cara.

—Nunca lo sabremos.

Ogata examina el brazo y habla con preocupación.

—¿Hasta dónde han avanzado? —pregunta examinando los patrones de líneas negras que ascienden desde la mano del joven príncipe hasta perderse bajo su ropa.

—Poco más arriba del hombro.

—¿Les has dicho? —inquiere mientras trabaja en la carne ligeramente quemada alrededor de los patrones que se extienden por su brazo.

Sho chasquea la lengua.

—¿Qué se supone que diga? Madre, ves estos bonitos patrones en mi piel, cuando alcancen mi corazón, será el final. Por cierto, es gracias a ti y tu ansia de poder —Sho hizo una mueca

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por los siguientes minutos hasta que finalmente Ogata lo rompió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Alteza?

—Es aburrido ser el III Príncipe de Apis —dijo con una sonrisa gatuna—, y yo solo quiero un poco de diversión antes que estas —dijo mostrando las marcas de su brazo— me maten. Además escuché que las mujeres de Aeniriam son muy apasionadas… Aunque con todo el este fiasco de la famosa Lady Kyoko no he podido tomar ni un trago.

—Debería tomarse las cosas más en serio, Alteza —menciona Ogata negando con la cabeza.

—La seriedad no está dentro de tus prioridades —dice Sho y su semblante se torna sombrío—, no cuando tienes una sentencia de muerte sobre tu cabeza.

…

—¿Te importa si me uno? —dijo Kuon tomando la jarra con el vino, mientras despachaba a los sirvientes.

—En lo absoluto, estoy seguro de que lo necesitas, aunque, no más que yo —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona—, pero sí que la necesitas, Kuon.

Kuon se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón y tomó el contenido de la copa de un trago.

—Creo que no te he agradecido apropiadamente por lo de la otra noche, primo.

Sho levantó una ceja cuestionadora y Kuon resopló.

—Por todo lo que has hecho, ¿quieres que los enumere uno por uno?

—Eso sería muy interesante —la sonrisa taimada presente en su rostro.

—Suéñalo.

Sho mordisquea uno de los quesos que está en la bandeja junto al vino.

—Si esperas que te diga que fue un placer, o que estoy para servirte, estás seriamente equivocado, primo.

—¿Alguna vez tomas algo en serio, Sho?

—Por supuesto, tomo muy enserio a las mujeres… Y el vino, si has de saber —dijo fingiéndose herido por las palabras de su primo. Kuon no pudo evitar reír.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando Kuon por fin se atrevió a compartir su miedo más profundo.

—¿Qué crees que pase con ella?

—¿Con tu novia? Como dijo el maestre, no podemos estar seguros.

—Ella no es… —Kuon respiró profundo y se enfocó en lo importante—, quiero saber tu opinión, Sho.

—Si hubiese terminado de asesinar al muchacho, la persona que dices conocer se hubiese perdido consumida por la oscuridad, esa implacable sed de sangre, esa locura —pausó y pensó en la última vez que vio algo similar, tomó un trago de su copa—. Supongo que lo sabes, la magia no es buena ni mala, su naturaleza la definen los sentimientos, las acciones.

Kuon asintió y Sho continuó.

—Ahora depende de ella, no creo que haya _cambiado_ completamente, pero estoy seguro que habrá secuelas.

—¿Secuelas?

—Una vez has sido tocado por la oscuridad, la mancha queda.

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy a las órdenes de nadie.

—Hay un límite a lo que puedo hacer por ella cuando se trata de su magia —dijo empuñando el mango de la espada recordando lo inútil que fue esa noche—, y no sabemos lo que suceda cuando despierte.

Sho rodó los ojos.

—Quieres que me quede con ella.

—Sí —respondió sin rodeos—, Lady Kanae también estará allí.

—Te has vuelto descuidado, Kuon.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo no nos veíamos, primo? ¿Años?, por todo lo que sabes podría estar detrás de la cabeza de tu mujercita —Kuon apretó los dientes, pero Sho continuó—. Todo lo que sucedió esa noche puede ser una treta para ganarme tu confianza, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que mi intención no es jugar con la cabeza de Lady Kyoko hasta que se rinda a la oscuridad? ¿Siquiera sabes quién es realmente la marquesa? ¿Lo peligrosa que es?

—…

—No lo sabes —sentenció levantándose de su asiento—. Dejar que tus acciones sean determinadas por tus sentimientos, no te puedes permitir ese lujo, primo, te matará… Y Kuon —dijo antes de salir de la habitación—, no soy niñera de nadie.

…

Dejó escapar otra maldición cuando su tiro falló el ciervo. Era la cuarta vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

El sirviente se sobresalta cuando Sho tira el arco al suelo.

—Lleva eso de regreso al palacio —dijo antes de espolear su caballo en dirección contraria y galopar a toda velocidad.

Galopa con el viento golpeándole con fuerza la cara, haciéndolo sentir vivo, finalmente se detiene al pie de un arroyo para dar de beber a su caballo. La mirada atormentada de su primo aparece en su mente, deja escapar una maldición más. Lo que le hacía falta era una mujer, regresaría al palacio y luego iría al pueblo a encontrar alguna.

Siente su mano arder y se permite quitarse los guantes, solo y lejos de toda civilización no corre el riesgo que nadie más vea las marcas de su maldición, sus dedos trazan las cicatrices aún enrojecidas, podría jurar que las marcas parecen más delgadas, pero no es más que un estúpido anhelo de su mente. Sus pensamientos viajan a Lady Kyoko, tan parecida a aquella mujer, aprieta la mandíbula tratando de no pensar en ello, ¿qué es tan especial sobre ella que todos se rehúsan a creer que sea capaz de destruir, destrozar y matar por el simple placer de hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan poderosa?

Camina por los jardines posteriores después de dejar a Aki a cargo del chico de los establos, cuando se encuentra con el Conde de Lovery.

—Su Alteza —saluda el conde.

Sho hace un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está mi primo?

—Ha sido convocado a una reunión con Su Majestad, el rey.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de la chica? ¿Ha despertado?

—Todavía no.

—¿Quién está con ella ahora?

Yashiro lo examina críticamente.

—Ahora mismo está con una de sus doncellas. Su dama de compañía, Lady Kanae no debe tardar en regresar, estuvo con ella toda la noche.

—Ya veo.

—Me disponía a visitarla, para dar un informe de su estado a Su Alteza Kuon.

—Vamos.

Si al Conde de Lovery le sorprendieron las palabras del joven príncipe no dijo nada.

Caminaron el silencio hacia la torre este del castillo, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Lady Kyoko.

—¿Asuna? —llamó Yashiro.

—Su Alteza, Ilustrísimo —respondió con una cortesía mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas al ver al príncipe.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Yashiro con tono severo—. Se supone que no deje el lado de Lady Kyoko.

—Sí, lo sé, su ilustrísimo, pero fui a buscar agua y paños, ella ha empezado a arder en fiebre. Ya avisé a uno de los guardias para que buscara al maestre, como me ordenaron.

—Eso es bueno, Asuna, muchas gracias —dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa amable—, pero no es bueno dejarla sola. ¿Vamos?

Shotaro supo que algo no estaba bien tan pronto como al terminar de ascender las escaleras llegaron al pasillo. Podía sentir la presión mágica.

—Algo va mal… —dijo Sho desenvainando su espada.

Yashiro imitó su acción al ver los cuerpos de los guardias que normalmente estarían apostados a la entrada de las habitaciones de Lady Kyoko desmadejados en el piso.

—Asuna —habló Yashiro calmadamente—, vuelve y asegúrate de dar la señal de alarma.

Caminaron hasta la altura de la entrada de la habitación y fue hasta entonces que notó los hilillos de humo escapando por debajo de la puerta. La presión mágica era terrible, tenía serias dudas de que se tratara de un ataque exterior, pero si la causante era ella, como suponía, habían subestimado, por mucho, su poder. La respiración trabajosa del conde lo hace voltearse.

— _Tenn' máravë_ —recitó señalando el pecho de Yashiro—. Será mejor que no te muevas, si no quieres pasar un muy mal rato, ese hechizo solo te ayuda un poco, los humanos normales no son muy buenos resistiendo este tipo de presión mágica —dijo señalando a los guardias.

—Él… Ella —trató de hablar en balde el conde.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —dijo haciendo una seña con la mano como la que se le hacía a los niños para que dejaran de molestar—, tú mejor descansa. Lo que no sirve, que no estorbe.

Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y así como lo agarró lo soltó entre maldiciones.

—Así que quieres jugar rudo. _Pânta Sä_ —recitó y la puerta estalló en pedazos.

La vista que lo recibió estaba lejos de cualquier cosa que jamás pudiese haber imaginado. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba envuelto por las llamas ardientes, calcinantes e incandescentes. Es abrazado por la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse, ha visto esto antes, ¿una memoria, un sueño quizás? No tiene tiempo para tonterías.

Sus ojos vuelven a trazar lo que debería ser la habitación y que ahora se asemeja más a una hoguera en noche de verano. No hay nadie allí, solo el cuerpo de la chica en la cama. Ella lo estaba causando. Chasquea la lengua mientras trata de encontrar una ruta para alcanzarla, tiene que detenerla o tendrán problemas más grandes que unas bonitas habitaciones reducidas a cenizas.

Lo que alguna vez fueran muebles de la habitación levitan por todo el cuarto envueltos en llamas, cual antorchas flotantes. Invoca todos los hechizos de protección de los que es capaz y da un primer paso en la habitación, el calor es sofocante, la necesidad de rendirse ante la presión de la magia abrumadora. Siente los muros de piedra temblar, los vidrios de los ventanales vibrar. Un jarrón de flores ardientes estalla a su derecha, pero sus ojos están clavados en la figura que se retuerce en agonía entre sabanas, el antiguo dosel de la cama ahora convertido en impresionantes lenguas de fuego que parecen custodiarla. Necesita acercarse a ella si espera poder hacer algo, da un paso tras otro, pero la magia de ella, aun en estado inconsciente parece empeñada en "protegerla". Los muebles se convierten en proyectiles, un trozo de vidrio incluso se incrusta en su hombro, pero no se compara con el dolor agónico en su mano y brazo, las malditas marcas queman como hierro caliente contra su piel, chamuscan la carne.

—Maldita sea —maldice en un siseo.

—No, no, no —escucha gritar entre sueños a Lady Kyoko, pero sus súplicas son seguidas por un tenebroso y repentino silencio, su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil en la cama y por un momento todo se detiene. La calma antes de la tormenta. Toda presión necesita ser liberada.

—Mierda —grita Sho antes de lanzarse al piso.

Y la habitación estalla, los vidrios de las ventanas explotan y las lenguas de fuego escapan, lamiendo más vivas los muros exteriores de la torre, toda la habitación tiembla, grandes pedazos de cristal caen aleatoriamente, el lugar cruje, amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier momento. Escucha gritos lejanos y las campanas repicar con fuerza, se levanta como puede, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Finalmente logra alcanzarla en la cama y mira hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que el maestre haya llegado, no podrá hacer esto él solo, no sin…, pero no habías señales de él, solo de la inútil mano derecha de su primo mirando desde la puerta con una expresión de pánico.

Ve el rosto de Kyoko contorsionarse, las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos cerrados, los gemidos lastimeros y agonizantes y recuerda, recuerda su propia agonía.

Esto es estúpido, realmente estúpido, no la conoce, no le importa, no tiene nada que ver con él. Y sin embargo…

Se quita los guantes con violencia y mira una última vez hacia la puerta. Maldita sea, se iba a arrepentir de esto. Se arrodilla colocando cada pierna al costado de las caderas de la marquesa y coloca las manos a cada lado de su rostro. Su cuerpo lucha para soportar los estragos que le causa la magia sin control de ella, no había forma de describir la agonía sin final, no sabe cómo pero con un último esfuerzo, conecta su frente con la de ella. Cuánta ira, tortura, angustia y pena. Es como aquella vez, de nuevo, no, no es lo mismo. Es diferente, pero familiar.

Va a caer en cualquier momento a partir de ahora, sus ojos luchan por mantenerse abiertos cuando finalmente todo se detiene, el dolor, la agonía, el fuego, es el final y antes de ser envuelto por la oscuridad los ve, los vibrantes, fascinantes e hipnóticos sorprendidos ojos dorados.

...

* * *

 **NA.** Y que entre su Alteza Shotaro, porque me sedujo la idea de darle competencia a Kuon y drama a la historia XD

 **Aclaraciones.**

1\. Shotaro es sobrino de Julienna, hijo de la hermana mayor de ella, casada con el hermano menor del actual rey de Apis.

2\. Apis es un reino vecino de Aeniriam.


	22. Nieve roja

**NIEVE ROJA**

Finalmente llega a la cima de la colina. La nieve lo cubre todo con su blanco manto y la luna llena se levanta solitaria en el cielo nocturno, y él, de pie frente a la tumba de ellos, sus queridos amigos, hace una inclinación, saludando y elevando una súplica silenciosa, pidiendo su guía, su consejo y una parte de él pidiendo su perdón, como amigo por haberlos arrastrado a aquella situación, como rey, por no haberlos podido proteger.

La paz de la silenciosa reunión es interrumpida por la inesperada explosión de pétalos carmesí. Una figura menuda se abre paso de entre ellos.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan descuidado, Kuu. Venir aquí sin guardias —deja escapar un suspiro cansado—, eres una presa fácil para cualquier asesino y un terrible ejemplo para Kuon.

Kuu levanta una ceja hacia su consejera y vieja amiga.

—Puede que no tenga magia, pero puedo defenderme perfectamente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dice mientras se inclina y deja una rosa roja en cada una de las cuatro tumbas.

Permanecen en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Es la menuda mujer la que finalmente lo rompe.

—Deberías convocarlos —sentencia—, ellos vendrían sin dudarlo.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

—¿Debería? ¿Pedir su ayuda? —menciona señalando las tumbas—, pedí la de ellos hace poco más de cinco años, y mira el final. ¿Sabes lo duro que es mirar a los ojos de su hijo o a los de sus esposas?

—Sabemos que lo es —menciona Hiroaki, apareciendo entre los árboles.

Kuu mira al recién llegado y vuelve a mirar a las tumbas.

—Y esa, es nuestra decisión para tomar —retumbó la voz ronca y profunda del hombre alto, de barba y de rostro severo que se unía al resto en el claro—. Además un rey nunca debe dudar en invocar a sus sombras —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kuu los mira sin poder creer que estén allí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? —dice falto de palabras.

—Julienna—respondió una voz más gentil proveniente de un hombre más bajito y de lentes redondos—, mencionó en sus cartas que un viejo amigo podría necesitar nuestra ayuda, pero que era demasiado testarudo para pedirla.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —completó la otra recién llegada jugando con su cabello castaño mientras se recostaba juguetonamente contra otro hombre con aspecto de matón, claramente poco complacido de ser usado como pared.

—Tanta paz te ha vuelto débil, Kuu—dijo el hombre desaprobatoriamente, jugando con uno de los zarcillos en su oreja—, pero, sorpresa, aquí estamos para arreglar eso. Además, prefiero cazar que ser cazado.

—No sé qué decir.

—Eso es nuevo, siempre tenías algo para decir. Kuro tiene razón, te has vuelto blando.

Kuu ríe.

—No sé cómo podré pagarles.

—Con vino y tabaco, por supuesto —contestó Kurosaki como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Seguro.

—Presentándome a tu herrero personal —dijo Annaka revisando su espada.

—¿Por qué no? —concedió Kuu.

—Yo vi unas bonitas sedas en Wolinthe y unos preciosos telares en Apis, ahhh y una nueva colección de hilos de oro y plata provenientes de NorthWind… —comentó la mujer menuda a su lado.

—Mientras no desfalques el reino… O Lory tendría mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, aunque tratándose de ti… Quién sabe.

Los demás rieron.

Kuu miró a Haruki esperando su petición.

—No, yo no quiero nada del otro mundo —dijo apartándose un cabello de la cara—, una bonita habitación, con almohadones de pluma de ganso, flores frescas todas las mañanas, con vista a la bahía, ahhh sí y casi lo olvidaba, odio las doncellas, así que haz que solo me atiendan hombres jóvenes y apuestos —dijo limpiándose las uñas.

Kuu contuvo la risa ante el resoplido de Kurosaki.

—Veré qué puedo hacer por ti, Haruki.

—¿Algo más? —dijo mirando a los dos hombres restantes, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si ya terminaron con la lista de deseos, creo que es hora de ponernos al día.

—Así es —dijo Kuu haciendo una última inclinación hacia las tumbas. Los siete recordando a cuatro sombras, cuatro amigos caídos. Las capas ondeando en el viento como un homenaje a los caídos. Sus nombres grabados en la piedra junto al símbolo de las cuatro bestias. Delicadas flores brotando a su alrededor.

 _Seishi Shinkai_

 _Okuya_

 _Ryotaro Uesugi_

 _Yuuko Nabatame_

…

El rostro aterrado de Yashiro aparece en su cuadro de visión, los gritos devastadores de Kyoko resuenan en sus oídos, las furiosas llamas que lo reducen todo a cenizas. El cuerpo de su primo volando a través de la habitación estrellándose contra una de las paredes, el crujido de los huesos causado por el impacto.

Trata de adentrarse en la habitación, pero manos desconocidas lo detienen, y es solo hasta ese momento que el rugido del agua atrapa sus oídos. Magia invocada por el maestre de Bendis. Las criaturas de agua se dispersan por la toda la habitación sofocando las llamas restantes.

Se está moviendo antes de siquiera pensarlo y con él algunos más. Cuando alcanza a Kyoko, ella susurra su nombre antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia. La llama pero ella no responde. Una mano lo sujeta con fuerza.

—Necesita dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo, Su Alteza —dice Ogata apartándolo con una fuerza que jamás pensó pudiese poseer un hombre de apariencia tan frágil.

Kuon lucha por un momento, pero lo alejan de ella.

—No puede hacer nada por ella —sentencia el maestre, pero Lady Chiori seguramente necesita ayuda con Su Alteza Sho, por favor —llama casi a modo de súplica Ogata—, nadie debe verlo.

Camina rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el cuerpo desmadejado de su primo y sus facciones por un momento retratan el horror de lo que ve. Sus manos severamente quemadas, la piel de su espalda expuesta dejando a la vista los cristales clavados. Su brazo doblado en un ángulo imposible, y lo más impresionante de todo, las feroces líneas negras que parecen tener vida propia que se extienden por su espalda y brazos ascendiendo hasta su rostro. Se suelta rápidamente la capa y lo cubre con ella. Nadie debía verlo.

Solo los dioses sabían lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación, lo único de lo que estaba total y completamente seguro era que Kyoko había hecho eso y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla o detenerla. Él había pedido la ayuda de su primo y eso estaba a punto de cobrarle la vida. Todo era su culpa y no había nada que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despierta.

Es solo un sueño, no, no un sueño, un recuerdo.

—Necesitas dormir, Kuon —señala Yukihito dejando varios papeles en el escritorio donde antes dormía Kuon—, y me refiero en una cama, no sobre el escritorio.

—Estoy ocupado —dice examinando uno de los pergaminos.

—Sí, eso es lo que le he estado diciendo a Lady Kyoko cada vez que pregunta por ti.

Kuon hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué hay de su memoria?

—Aún sigue borrosa.

—¿Qué le han dicho? —pregunta sin apartar la mirada del documento que revisa.

Yukihito exhala un suspiro.

—No mucho, hemos sido lo más vagos posible, solo dándole la información más relevante, parece haber sido suficiente por ahora, pero ya la conoces, no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que le estamos ocultando información, si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora es quizás debido a que aún no termina de asimilar lo que sucedió con Taisho, como bien sabes era como un padre para ella.

Kuon asintió, las líneas de su mandíbula tensándose levemente.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el templo, el maestre Ogata finalmente le ha permitido salir de la cama.

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo está? —pregunta frotándose el rostro.

—Es difícil de decir. Ya la conoces, si no quiere que nadie sepa cómo se siente, no hay forma de saberlo. Solo tú, puedes ver a través de ella.

—¡Ja!, es lo único que soy capaz de hacer por lo visto —dice mientras firma con tanta fuerza el pergamino que este amenaza con romperse y para Yukihito no pasa desapercibido la amargura y enfado en su declaración.

—Kuon… —llama tratando de dar una voz de aliento a su amigo, pero Kuon no quiere escuchar nada.

—Eso es todo, Yukihito, puedes retirarte.

...

Los guardias le abren paso haciendo una reverencia, su presencia es tan imponente como la del mismísimo rey, no en balde es uno de sus más fieles consejeros. Ve a las dos damas de compañía de la que ha llegado a convertirse en una hija para él guardando una distancia prudente de donde se encuentra ella. Con un suave movimiento de la mano les solicita que se retiren, pero es consciente de la tercera presencia que se esconde en las sombras. Le duele reconocer que son medidas necesarias, por su seguridad, por la de ellos, pero no por ello tienen que gustarle. Sujeta con más fuerza el envoltorio que trae en las manos y camina hacia la menuda figura que se yergue al pie de la pira donde hace algunos días ardieran los restos mortales de Taisho.

La frágil y delicada niña que ella sigue siendo a sus ojos, observa los carbones en la pira, y mientras su posición o gestos no traicionan ninguno de sus sentimientos, sus ojos lo hacen, siempre lo han hecho.

Toca suavemente su hombro, su piel está helada. Se está castigando por algo que está mucho más allá de su control.

Ella coloca una de sus delicadas manos sobre la más áspera de él que aún reposa en su hombro, eso y un asentimiento de cabeza es todo el reconocimiento que recibe, deja escapar un pesado suspiro y coloca frente a ella el objeto previamente envuelto en el paño bordado.

Una espada. _Su_ espada. La espada de Taisho.

—Él te amaba como a una hija.

Ella acaricia suavemente la empuñadura y una lágrima traicionera rueda por su mejilla. La siente temblar bajo la mano que aún mantiene sobre su hombro.

—Él no hizo nada para merecerlo, ¿por qué? Dime, ¿por qué, tío? ¿Por qué alguien le haría algo así? —su tono cada vez más alto, más amargo, oscuro.

Una de las lámparas estalla a su derecha, las paredes vibran y los carbones en la pira se encienden, brillando al rojo vivo. Ve de reojo a Haruki moverse entre las sombras, lista para actuar.

—Kyoko… —llama más preocupado que amedrentado.

Kyoko parece recobrar el control sobre sí misma, y se deja caer de rodillas en el frío mármol llorando desconsoladamente y entre sollozos solo una pregunta se repite y otra vez de sus labios, ¿Por qué?

Él la abraza y solo susurra palabras de aliento, le repite una y otra vez que todo estará bien. Cuando finalmente se tranquiliza ella le dedica una media sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos y haciendo una breve reverencia se dirige a él.

—Lamento los inconvenientes que te he causado, tío.

—Tonterías, mi niña, ¿quisieras dar un paseo conmigo por el lago?, la primera nevada cayó mientras aún dormías y el lago se ha congelado, sabes, ya los niños juegan sobre él —pero pensativo agrega—, eso después de que te abrigues apropiadamente…

—Te lo agradezco, tío —dijo mientras miraba hacia el fondo del templo, donde las sombras ofrecían refugio a quien vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos. Le temen y tienen toda la razón en hacerlo, piensa apretando los puños a sus costados—, pero será mejor que regrese a mi habitación… No quiero… —suspira—… Causar más problemas.

…

Lory regresa a la penumbra del templo y se detiene al lado de un pilar.

—Ella te necesita, ahora más que nunca —dice dirigiéndose a la persona oculta entre las sombras.

—No, ella necesita a alguien que sea capaz de protegerla —responde con sus palabras cargadas de convicción.

—Si realmente piensas eso, no eres el hombre que creía, ni el que ella merece y necesita.

 _—…_

 _Jóvenes_ , suspira.

—Protegerla lo pueden hacer muchos, chico. Compartir sus cargas, caminar a su lado, entenderla, ser su pilar cuando se derrumba…, ese, es tu trabajo —dijo alejándose sin quedarse a escuchar la respuesta o agregar nada más.

…

Kuon detiene su andar, se sienta en unos de los muros de piedra y mira el movimiento y la vida en la ciudadela. Observa los niños correr, la nieve apilarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de la guardia por mantener despejada la plaza, escucha el repiqueteo de los herrajes de los caballos contra la piedra, el traqueteo de los carruajes cargados de mercancía, las discusiones de los hombres. Mira sin ver, escucha sin escuchar, porque sus pensamientos están en ella. En cómo lo único que quería era sostenerla en sus brazos y secar sus lágrimas, decirle que todo estará bien, que mientras estén juntos estarán bien, pero eso sería mentirle.

Cierra los ojos conjurando la imagen de ella en el templo y aún desde la distancia sabe que ha perdido peso, es la señora que se espera que sea cuando los demás están a su alrededor, pero cuando la soledad le brinda su abrigo, sus hombros se hunden y su cabeza cae, Kuon jura que puede sentir su dolor, su pena y su desesperanza.

Las palabras de Lory resuenan en su mente y se pregunta no por primera vez después de escuchar las palabras del duque, ¿qué está haciendo?, ¿cómo ha podido dejarla sola cuando ella más lo necesitaba?, ¿por qué decidió hundirse en su miseria cuando lo más importante era ella? Aprieta sus puños y se gira, necesitaba encontrarla, pero antes de poder dar el primer paso la carrera de los caballos y los gritos de sorpresa y terror divierten su atención.

Kuon se levanta y como muchos de los soldados en la plaza empuña su espada, listo para enfrentar lo que sea que se avecina, mantiene su posición de alerta cuando el caballo entra a todo galope y se detiene repentinamente en la mitad de la plaza, su blanco pelaje manchado con sangre fresca. Kuon entrecierra los ojos para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo engañen, son dos los jinetes en el caballo, demasiado pequeños para tratarse de hombres, pero no se puede permitir bajar la guardia, señala a los soldados que se mueven a la vez rodeando al animal y cuando están a solo unos pasos escucha los sollozos y poco después la agónica voz que clama por ayuda antes de que quien cabalga en la parte posterior del animal caiga tiñendo la nieve de rojo.

Son niños, se da cuenta Kuon con horror, unos que conoce muy bien. Guarda su espada y comanda al soldado más cercano ir inmediatamente por Sawara y llevarlo al palacio, al tiempo que imparte más órdenes para llevar trasladar al muchacho, Alastar, con el mayor cuidado y brevedad posible.

—Akemi, Akemi —llama Kuon a la pequeña niña que llora y grita por su hermano aún en el caballo, sus ropas empapadas de sangre—. Akemi, mírame, todo va a estar bien, están a salvo.

—Kuon nichan —exclama la niña entre hipidos y se lanza a los brazos de Kuon—. Mamá… —hipó con más fuerza antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

Un sirviente se acerca a tomar a la niña de los brazos de Kuon, pero él niega suavemente con la cabeza, pero sus gestos ahora son más duros, severos, determinados, los de un rey.

La imagen del príncipe de Aeniriam, un hombre poderoso, respetado, admirado, el próximo rey acunando contra su pecho a una humilde niña campesina bañada en sangre, es una que quedaría grabada por siempre en la mente de aquellos que lo presenciaron.


	23. Decisiones

**DECISIONES**

Su mirada se pierde en las llamas que danzan en la chimenea mientras Ogata levanta con un dedo su barbilla examinando las nuevas marcas. Arruga la cara al recordar su aspecto, ya no hay forma de esconderlas bajo la ropa, se trepan como una hiedra venenosa por su cuello y la mitad de su rostro.

—El avance parece haberse detenido por el momento, lo que es bueno —comenta Ogata—. Tengo algunas teorías de por qué su maldición reacciona tan desmedidamente a la magia de Lady Kyoko, pero será mejor esperar al regreso de María para confirmarlo.

Eso no cambia nada, piensa Sho mientras se soba distraídamente las marcas de quemadura visibles todavía en su mano izquierda, con suerte no dejarían cicatrices permanentes. Sho vuelve a poner atención a las palabras del maestre cuando las manos de él detienen los movimientos de la suya.

—No debería hacer eso, Alteza.

Sho deja escapar un bufido y se levanta de la cama.

—Es contraproducente para el proceso de curación aunque sus manos ya hayan sanado casi por completo. Las quemaduras no eran tan severas como presumimos originalmente.

—Y ¿cuándo podré liberarme de esto? —señaló el brazo.

—Me temo, Su Alteza, que eso va a tomar algunas semanas más, con la _caída_ su brazo se partió en múltiples partes. ¿Qué tal su espalda?

—Ha visto mejores días, aunque esos cristales mágicos de paliación han sido de gran ayuda, nunca había escuchado de ellos.

—Eso se debe, Su Alteza, a que su diseño e implementación han sido hechos por Lady Kanae y Lady Kyoko.

 _Lady Kyoko…_

Sho cierra los ojos, y su mente se llena de recuerdos de fuego, de dolor, de agonía… De unos preciosos ojos dorados…

 _Encuéntrala._

Abre los ojos de golpe e irgue su espalda.

—¿Su Alteza? —pregunta Ogata confundido ante su reacción.

—¿Dijo algo?

—No, nada. ¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien?

—Sí.

Un suave toque a la puerta los interrumpe.

—No sabía que esperáramos a alguien, Maestre —gruñó Sho mientras acomoda su rostro, para que solo la parte _sana_ sea visible para quien sea el recién llegado.

—Sé por experiencia, Alteza, que prefieres que las marcas no sean visibles, y la persona a la que he invitado puede ayudarnos.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya verá —dijo e hizo una ligera inclinación a la jovencita que entraba en la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, Lady Amamiya.

—Buenas tardes, Su Alteza, Maestre —dijo haciendo una respetuosa inclinación.

Sho le dio una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Su Alteza, como usted, Lady Amamiya posee el don de la magia.

—Como muchos otros —respondió sarcástico Sho.

Chiori rodó los ojos.

—Y, ¿a cuántos conoce que puedan hacer esto? —dijo pasando la mano por uno de sus brazos y los intrincados trazos negros desaparecieron.

La sorpresa cruzó brevemente la mirada de Sho.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó examinando el brazo.

—Una ilusión —respondió ella deshaciendo el encantamiento—, puedo hacer que perciban cosas que no existen como reales o puedo hacer que aquellas que existen pasen desapercibidas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar el encantamiento?

—Cuatro, cinco horas a lo mucho, todavía sigo entrenando el control de mi magia —se defendió ante la mirada inquisitoria de Sho—, pero estoy segura de que con la ayuda de Lady Kyoko y Lady Kanae podríamos vincular el encantamiento a un cristal rúnico y hacer los efectos del encantamiento sean permanentes.

Sho guardó silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿No va a preguntar, Milady, sobre la naturaleza de mis marcas o por qué quiero ocultarlas?

Chiori lo miró con petulancia y respondió levantando las cejas.

—¿Quiere usted que pregunte?

—Entonces, supongo que hace esto solo porque se lo ordenaron —comentó con lástima.

—No se equivoque, Alteza —refutó Chiori—, solo estoy devolviendo la cortesía. Usted salvó la vida de Lady Kyoko y yo siempre estaré en deuda con ella y Su Alteza Real Kuon.

—Ya veo… — _lealtad_ — _,_ entonces lo dejo en sus manos, Lady Amamiya.

Chiori asintió y se retiró de la habitación

…

Sho despierta de su duermevela con su frente empapada por el sudor, el brazo latiéndole dolorosamente, de nuevo aquel sueño mezclándose con unos mucho más recientes, la oscuridad de la caverna, el tintineo constante del agua, aquella mujer, y las palabras que se repiten una y otra vez: _Lo siento_ … _Tarde… Encuéntrala_. Luego viene el fuego y finalmente aparece en la niebla de su mente esa mirada que lo atraviesa.

Se levanta y se sirve una generosa copa de vino antes de encaminarse hacia el balcón de su habitación, las primeras horas de la tarde, supone al observar el paisaje invernal. Quizás era hora de hacerle una visita a su _adorado_ primo que parecía haberse esfumado en medio de la nada, en todo el tiempo de su convalecencia no había hecho acto de presencia en una sola ocasión, solo había enviado a su _perro_ con sus deseos de una pronta recuperación, y una nota anunciando que en cuanto sus obligaciones lo permitieran lo visitaría. Hacía semanas de aquello. Kuon seguía siendo un cobarde, decidió.

Terminaba de acomodar su capa de forma que le permitiera ocultar su rostro, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Una sirvienta que reconocía de su estancia en el castillo apareció en su campo de visión.

—Su Alteza —dijo haciendo una reverencia y le extendió una bandeja con el pergamino.

Sho lo tomó e hizo un ademán a la sirvienta para que esperara. Leyó la nota, _Interesante,_ pensó. Al parecer la visita a su primo tendría que esperar, decidió enviando a la joven sirvienta con su nota de respuesta.

…

Sho entra en la estancia, sus sentidos entrenados detectan instantáneamente la presencia en las sombras. A alguna distancia prudente en una discreta sala en la esquina sur de la estancia observa a Lady Yashiro leyendo, y muy cerca del ventanal, a su anfitriona. No se contiene en repararla antes de hacer saber su presencia. Es hermosa sin lugar a dudas, el cabello negro azabache, las líneas del perfil de su rostro elegantes, su postura y presencia, sus notorias curvas a pesar de estar semiocultas por el sobrio vestido negro.

Sho se aclara la garganta para hacer saber su presencia. Kyoko voltea y le sonríe.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Su Alteza.

Sho se pierde por milésimas de segundo, en esos ojos, en esa sonrisa.

—Sho, por favor, Lady Kyoko —dice mientras toma el asiento que le es ofrecido por uno de los sirvientes—, no soy fanático de las formalidades.

Kyoko le sonríe y procede a despachar a los sirvientes.

—No podría —responde cortésmente.

—Por supuesto que puede.

—Parece entonces que el desdén por las formalidades es un rasgo familiar.

—Si usted lo dice, Milady —dijo volviendo a mirar una vez más hacia el lugar donde se ocultaba la presencia que había sentido cuando entró en la habitación.

—Solo expreso mis apreciaciones sobre el tema —y luego mirando así la dirección donde lo había hecho Sho agrega con cierta tristeza—, no os preocupéis, Alteza, son solo medidas preventivas.

Sho únicamente asintió.

Kyoko observa al joven príncipe aún envuelto en su capa, la capucha cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Debería pedir a los sirvientes que aviven el fuego para que os podáis retirar la capa?

—No hay necesidad, Milady.

—Pero su capa… —refutó Kyoko.

Sho contuvo la respiración por un momento.

—Oh, no se preocupe usted, se trata de una vieja cicatriz que tiende a incomodar a mis acompañantes y prefiero no mostrar —mintió tranquilamente.

La mirada de la marquesa pareció examinarlo detenidamente por unos segundos, pero si algo le pareció extraño no dijo nada, por el contrario le sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa aledaña.

—¿Té? —ofrece Kyoko levantando la tetera.

Sho frunce el ceño.

—¿No debería llamar a alguno de los sirvientes para que haga eso?

Kyoko rodó los ojos y Sho levantó una ceja. No era todos los días que una joven de la alta nobleza exhibía un comportamiento tan poco fuera de lugar, no que a él le importara.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de servir el té, no hay necesidad de interrumpir el trabajo de los sirvientes por una nimiedad como esta.

—¿Nimiedad? Muchas damas diferirían de vuestra opinión, Milady.

—Entonces es una suerte que yo no sea una de ellas, ¿no le parece? —replicó pasándole la taza de té.

Sho sonrió de medio lado.

—Ciertamente, Milady, ciertamente.

…

Sho se encontró inadvertidamente disfrutando de la charla con Lady Kyoko, empezaba a tener vistazos de esa mujer que todos admiraban, respetaban y apreciaban, olvidando a la mujer que conoció en su primer encuentro. El silencio finalmente se había acomodado entre ellos, pero fue ella quien lo rompió.

—¿Supongo que os estaréis preguntando para que os invité esta tarde, Alteza?

Sho se lleva la mano al pecho como quien se siente herido.

—Estaba seguro de que era para disfrutar del placer de mi encantadora compañía —dice haciéndose el ofendido.

La risa de Lady Kyoko lo toma por sorpresa.

—Bueno, eso ha sido un añadido, sin duda —dice sonriendo ligeramente y luego su semblante adquiere un tinte más serio—, pero la verdad es que quería pediros disculpas y agradeceros.

—Ya veo —dice recordando los acontecimientos en los que se ha visto envuelto desde su llegada.

—Tengo vagos recuerdos de haberos lanzado contra una pared y por lo que me han dicho estoy segura de haberos causado las _heridas_ que tenéis en las manos y de ser la culpable de que vuestro brazo esté temporalmente inhabilitado.

—Contratiempos menores por socorrer a una damisela en peligro, gracias a los dioses no fue mi brazo dominante, pero le molesta si le pregunto a qué se refiere con lo de que: os han dicho.

—Oh perdón, probablemente no lo sabe, pero no tengo recuerdos o al menos no muy claros de lo que sucedió, lo último que recuerdo es… —para Sho no pasa desapercibido el sutil pero presente oscurecimiento de su mirada, no necesita escucharlo para saber a qué se refiere— ir de camino a la villa el día del baile.

—Ya veo —responde pensativo.

—Me dijeron que fuimos atacados en el camino y que —tragó con dificultad— Taisho perdió la vida en el enfrentamiento al igual que algunos de mis guardias y que Thomas resultó gravemente herido…, y bueno, al parecer los acontecimientos tuvieron algún tipo de repercusión sobre el control de mi magia.

El entrecejo de Sho se frunce profundamente y le dirige una mirada a Kanae que niega con la cabeza.

Las líneas de la mandíbula de Sho se marcan.

—¿Sucede algo, Alteza?

—No es nada, Milady —dice Sho dedicándole una sonrisa diplomática—, agradezco sinceramente vuestra invitación, al igual vuestras disculpas y agradecimientos, pero solo hice lo que era necesario, ahora si me disculpáis —dijo levantándose—, aún tengo ciertos compromisos por cumplir, gracias por el agradable placer de vuestra compañía —afirmó tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

Kyoko lo ve alejarse y cuando finalmente lo ve perderse de la vista deja escapar un susurro al aire.

—Él no tenía ninguna cicatriz.

…

—Yo iré —exclama con decisión.

Kuu lo observa.

—Kuon.

—Los hombres estarán listos para partir mañana a primera hora.

—No lo entiendes, chico —dijo exasperadamente Annaka. Kuon tenía vagos recuerdos del hombre pero sabía que era gran amigo y compañero de batallas de su padre—, si lo que los niños dijeron es cierto, que lo más seguro es que lo sea, tú y tus hombres van directos a un baño de sangre. Una trampa.

—No podemos simplemente dejarlos a su suerte —respondió Kuon.

—Seguramente ya están todos muertos —replicó Asami limpiándose las uñas con una daga.

Kuon la miró con odio.

—Podrás mirarme todo lo mal que quieras, chico, pero sabes también como yo que es la verdad. Tu impertinencia solo traerá más muerte sobre los tuyos.

—Ellos tienen razón, Kuon —concedió Kuu.

—Yo iré con él —habló la mujer pequeña que siempre llevaba la capucha, observó Kuon.

Murmullos se escucharon en toda la habitación.

—Yo también —se unió Kurosaki—, igual no hay mucho que hacer por aquí, así que un poco de aire fresco me haría bien.

Konoe respiró profundo y se levantó.

—Obviamente no puedo dejar a este par de idiotas por su cuenta.

—¡Hey! —reclamaron los dos mencionados a coro.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente Kuu—, si es así...

—No los necesito —casi ladró Kuon.

El rostro de Kuu se volvió severo. El que estaba ahora frente a él no era su padre, era su rey.

—Ellos van, es una orden y las órdenes del rey no se cuestionan —dijo Kuu antes de salir del salón del trono.

Kuon empuña las manos a sus costados mientras los demás miembros de la sala comienzan a dispersarse y se pregunta, ¿cuánta diferencia podrían hacer realmente solo tres personas?

…

Las puertas dobles se abren de golpe, un guardia trata de detener su paso, pero solo una mirada del recién llegado basta para que el hombre se retire. Kuon levanta la vista del escritorio claramente fastidiado por ser interrumpido cuando ha ordenado lo contrario.

—No tengo tiempo para perder contigo en este momento, Sho. Los sirvientes pueden hacerse cargo de todo lo que necesites, vino, mujeres, no me importa… —dijo regresando la mirada a los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

—Y yo esperando un 'hola primo, ¿cómo has estado?'. O un profundo agradecimiento por salvar a esa mujercita tuya, que por cierto, es un encanto —dijo paseando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior.

Sho supo que Kuon había picado su provocación cuando vio toda su postura tensarse, su mirada endurecerse.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no te acerques a ella —amenazó.

—Pero mira, qué bien que seas tú quien hable de conveniencias, porque me pregunto yo para la conveniencia de quién es que está usted, Su Alteza —mencionó mofándose abiertamente de la posición de su primo—, tomando las decisiones.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Kuon irguiéndose en toda su altura, pero Sho no se amedrentó en lo absoluto.

—Le has mentido —afirmó sin más preámbulo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No es eso lo que estamos discutiendo. Estás cometiendo un error al dejarla en las tinieblas.

—Solo trato de protegerla —dijo Kuon bajando por un momento la guardia.

—Mantenerla en la oscuridad, ¿eso es protegerla? —refutó Sho, dejándose caer en una de la butacas frente al escritorio de su primo.

—…

—Si lo único que hacen es ocultarte la verdad, es como dejarla que coquetee con la muerte y la oscuridad sin decirle una palabra hasta que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo se supone que no vuelva a suceder si ella no sabe qué sucedió en primer lugar?, ¿cómo esperan que pueda controlarlo?, ¿qué pasará la próxima vez que no haya alguien para detenerla? —preguntó jugueteando con la daga en su mano sana.

Kuon se levantó y le dio la espalda a su primo tratando de calmarse, tenía demasiado en su plato ahora mismo para que, de todos, su primo cuestionara su accionar, pero el gesto no detuvo las palabras de Sho.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás, Kuon? Ella es poderosa, lo que sucedió es solo una pequeña demostración de la inmensidad de su don. ¿Has pensado en lo que sucedería si la mujer de aquella noche toma completa y definitivamente su ser, con esa clase de poder? ¿La destrucción, la muerte que causaría?

Algo se rompió en el control de Kuon sobre sus emociones.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —rugió como un trueno en una noche de tormenta, encarando a Sho—. No es como si hicieras parte de nuestras vidas.

Sho en un fluido y limpio movimiento clavó la daga en la madera del escritorio, encarando a su primo, sus rostros separados por pocos centímetros de distancia, se arrancó la capucha dejando al descubierto la piel quemada que aún seguía sanando y las oscuras marcas de su maldición.

—No es como si yo hubiese querido hacer parte de esto en primer lugar —gruñó sin ceder un solo centímetro—, pero aquí estoy, ¿no?

Kuon guardó silencio y finalmente retrocedió, su vista clavada en el vistoso par de alas que decoraban la empuñadura de la daga de su primo.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo, Kuon? —preguntó Sho decepcionado—, siempre fuiste el sensato de los dos.

Kuon se pasó la mano por el rostro y finalmente dio voz a su más grande miedo.

—No quiero perderla.

—Si ella es como dicen que es, si ella es como creo que es —se corrigió—, la vas a perder, y no por la mano de otro, no por la mano de la oscuridad, la vas a perder a causa de tus propias acciones. Porque no crees que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, porque no confías en ella, porque elegiste mentirle.

—…

—No puedes protegerla de todo, Kuon, no de ella misma, y sé que en el fondo lo sabes —dijo retirando la daga de la madera—. Lo que le hizo a tus hombres, lo que le hizo a ese muchacho, Thomas… No tiene nombre, porque o sí, está vivo, pero ¿a qué costo, primo? Su vida ya no es vida y ese es el castigo por sus crímenes. Ella debe saber lo que hizo o la próxima vez la historia podría tener un final diferente.

—Lo sé —reconoció Kuon—, pero no puedo.

Sho negó con la cabeza.

—Estás cometiendo un error muy grande, y deseo que mis palabras no vuelvan para cazarte, Kuon.

Dijo girándose y encaminándose a la puerta.

—No le digas —pide Kuon.

Sho detiene su andar por un momento y voltea a verlo.

—De acuerdo… —concede Sho—, pero tampoco esperes que le mienta por ti, como lo han hecho todos los demás.

…

La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas. Empuña y desempuña la mano tratando de calmar el dolor, pero el sonido de vidrios quebrándose, bandejas cayendo y los llamados preocupados de la sirvienta claman irremediablemente su atención y es hasta entonces que lo ve, la familiar figura en el suelo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta a la sirvienta.

—N… No lo sé, Alteza, yo iba hacia las cocinas y de pronto los vidrios de los ventanales estallaron, y luego Su Ilustrísima apareció corriendo de la nada y no pude evitar el choque… ¿Debería llamar al farmacéutico real? —preguntó a Sho que examinaba rápidamente a la mujer en el suelo.

—No es necesario, yo me haré cargo. Puedes retirarte.

La sirvienta lo miró intranquila pero cumplió su orden.

Sho sujetó a la mujer del brazo y prácticamente la obligó a levantarse. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron lo vio en sus ojos: miedo, tristeza, dolor… Traición. Las pizcas rojas salpicando sus usuales irises dorados.

—¿Cuánto habéis escuchado, Lady Kyoko? —pregunta con sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados en ella.

—Todo… Lo he escuchado todo —una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.


	24. Neblina

**NEBLINA**

—Ha comenzado —susurra Hiou mirando el círculo mágico en el suelo, mientras trata de mantenerse erguido a pesar de sus heridas.

Dos lunas han cambiado desde que se reunió con María y las heridas causadas por el duro enfrentamiento con Kiroya aún están lejos de sanar por completo, pero finalmente han completado su misión, solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

Mira a María contemplar el círculo con una mezcla de horror, tristeza y algo más que no logra identificar, odio se atrevería a decir, pero es imposible, no está en la naturaleza de María odiar.

—No —exclama María arrodillándose en la tierra. No debería ser así, aún es muy pronto.

Sigue siendo extraño poder escucharla, incluso cuando para su condición de _halfy_ la voz de María no representaba peligro alguno, ella no acostumbraba a ser vocal, sino mental. Aún recuerda la primera vez que la escuchó hablar como cualquier otro humano, recuerda la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe Kuon, las lágrimas en los ojos de Su Majestad Julienna y esa alegría en la mirada de María al ver sus reacciones, fue la primera ocasión en la que su corazón se brincó un latido.

…

—¿Cuánto habéis escuchado, Lady Kyoko? —pregunta con sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados en ella.

—Todo… Lo he escuchado todo —una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

Los vidrios en el piso se remueven y empiezan a flotar de forma precaria a centímetros del suelo, la piedra del suelo vibra ligeramente, pero Sho sabe bien que es un anuncio de lo que está por venir.

—Tiene que calmarse, Milady.

Sus palabras parecen llegar oídos sordos y la toma por los hombros mientras la sacude.

—Contrólate —dice apretando sus hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ella lo mira, y la mirada desesperada en esos ojos, queman más de lo que había hecho su magia.

—No puedo —clama entre la angustia y el terror, y un florero estalla a unos pasos de ellos.

Sho mira los restos del jarrón y no puede evitar sonreír socarronamente a pesar de la situación.

—Al parecer tenéis un gusto por quebrar jarrones, es la tercera vez que lo hacéis en mi presencia.

Kyoko lo mira incrédula por un segundo y luego deja escapar una débil risa.

—Sí, eso me han dicho —dice y aunque los ligeros temblores parecen haber cesado los vidrios aún flotan con precario equilibrio.

—¿Acaso le hicieron algo en el pasado? Porque al parecer es bastante grande el resentimiento que les tenéis.

—No que yo recuerde —dice Kyoko enjugándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofrece Sho—, pero siempre sucede que están en el lugar y el momento equivocados.

—Justo como yo, al parecer.

Kyoko se envara por un momento, pero luego se relaja al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Sho y le devuelve la sonrisa, sin notar cómo los cristales caen tranquilamente al suelo componiendo una extraña, pero calmante melodía.

…

Sho camina al lado de una Kyoko ahora mucho más calmada (pero sabe que ella lleva la tormenta por dentro) mientras recorren uno de los invernaderos, uno que sus tíos le habían regalado para su cumpleaños número 13, no puede evitar preguntarse en qué estaban pensando para darle un regalo tan… Peculiar. La observa agacharse y arrancar la hierba mala que comienza a crecer entre alguna planta que no logra reconocer y contiene la urgencia de hacer que se detenga, ese es el trabajo de los sirvientes.

—Mi padre amaba la jardinería —dice Kyoko dejando la maleza a un lado para que luego algún sirviente la recoja.

—Tenía la idea de que su padre había sido un marqués —declara Sho confundido.

Kyoko sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo era, pero su vocación siempre fueron la herbolaria y farmacéutica, me enseñaba todo lo que podía sobre la flora de la región o la que encontraba y estudiaba en sus viajes.

—Ya veo —agregó Sho cortésmente.

Caminan algunos pasos más y Kyoko se detiene frente a lo que solo con su tiempo de estadía en Fedonia, Sho podía reconocer como una rosa cristal. Una muy rara flor y difícil de encontrar. Kyoko acaricia suavemente los pétalos de la flor y él se pierde un momento en la suavidad de su mirada.

—Un increíble espécimen el que tenéis allí, Milady, no sabía que se podían encontrar en Aeniriam.

—Y tiene razón, no lo hacen.

—Oh, entonces debo suponer que fue un regalo de su padre.

—No —dice Kyoko sin voltear a mirarlo, pero él puede ver cómo sus facciones se endurecen, pero luego respira profundo—, fue un regalo de su primo, de Su Alteza, Kuon.

Sho exhala una respiración.

—Debería hablar con él, Milady.

Kyoko se irgue en toda su estatura.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ese idi… —Kyoko detuvo su arranque y ataque verbal—, lo siento, Alteza, como podréis apreciar al parecer aún no termino de recuperarme al completo —Y un cuerno pensó, Sho, eso era un insulto en toda forma de allí hasta Apis ida y regreso—. Por favor discúlpeme, pero creo que lo mejor será regresar a mis aposentos.

—Por supuesto, Milady.

Sho la ve alejarse.

—Le dije que lo que estaba haciendo era una idiotez —habló, pero allí ya no había nadie que pudiese escucharlo.

…

…

Kanae resopla mientras se abre paso entre la nieve, por qué diablos Kyoko no podía comportarse como una señorita normal y mantenerse alejada de los exteriores en las gélidas épocas de invierno, era un misterio para ella. Cuando finalmente le da alcance la ve acuclillada acariciando a Bo. Kyoko insiste en que el dragón no representa peligro en absoluto y Kanae se siente tentada a creerlo cuando lo ve interactuar con ella, al pensar en todas las horas que pasaba la bestia en el balcón de la habitación de Kyoko mientras seguía en recuperación, guardándola, se atrevería a decir que preocupado, entonces recuerda el estruendo de sus patas cuando aterrizaba en el amplio balcón o la vez que lo vio cazar y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—¿Por qué estás aquí afuera, Kyoko? Está helando, además, ¿dónde están los guardias?, no se supone que estés sola, ¿acaso has olvidado los recientes ataques?

Kyoko contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Kanae, ella también le había estado mintiendo. Apretó las manos a sus costados y solo se relajó cuando Bo la tocó suavemente con la nariz.

—Necesitaba aire, además, estoy con Bo.

Kanae refunfuñó.

—¿Aire o morir congelada?

Kyoko respiró profundo.

—No hay necesidad de que estés aquí —contestó Kyoko sin mirarla.

Kanae sintió la ira crecer dentro de ella, no soportaba ver a Kyoko así, al principio pensó que solo se trataba del dolor de la pérdida, pero esto ya era demasiado.

—Necesitas dejar de comportarte como una niña consentida, Kyoko. Mientras tú estás aquí tratando de morir de alguna afección respiratoria el _tórtolo_ tuyo se prepara para partir hacia la zona del ataque, a lo que podría ser una trampa por todo lo que sabemos, la gente está asustada, nadie sabe con seguridad lo que está sucediendo.

Kyoko abrió los ojos ligeramente por un momento y recobrando su compostura se levantó mientras Bo hacía lo mismo y sacudía sus alas.

—No sería la primera vez.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? —preguntó alterada Kanae—. Esta no eres tú. ¿Qué sucede, Kyoko? pensé que éramos amigas, las mejores amigas.

La risa amarga que nació de Kyoko dejó sin habla a Kanae.

—¿Amigas? —pregunta Kyoko, y Kanae resiste la urgencia de dar un paso atrás ante la furia contenida en esa palabra—, dime, Kanae, ¿no es un amigo una persona en la que puedes confiar, una persona que te dirá la verdad incluso cuando duela y lastime?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Sus palabras avivaron la furia de Kyoko.

—Estoy hablando de lo que realmente sucedió, de Thomas —Kanae palideció—, ¿acaso algún día planeaban decírmelo?

—Kyoko…

—¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser mi amiga, para convertirte en uno de los perros falderos de Kuon?

El labio de Kanae tembló ligeramente y las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, pero jamás le mostraría lo mucho que lastimaban aquellas palabras, la que hablaba no era Kyoko, era su dolor, se repitió.

—Todo tiene una explicación.

—El tiempo para historias y explicaciones pasó hace mucho tiempo, Lady Yashiro —escupió Kyoko antes de desaparecer en un remolino de nieve.

Kanae vio el espacio vacío sin ver, tratando de contener la mezcla de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, su mente tratando de entender lo que acaba de presenciar. _¿Desde cuándo podía Kyoko hacer aquello?_

…

La noche ha caído cuando se detiene frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Kyoko y señala a uno de los guardias para que llame.

No puede simplemente irse sin verla. Escucha la puerta abrirse y se extraña al ver salir a Asuna, una de las doncellas de Kyoko, estaba esperando a Lady Kanae y su ataque verbal ya que era ella la dama de cámara de Kyoko.

—Su Alteza Real, Kuon —anuncia el guardia y la doncella hace una reverencia.

—Anunciad a vuestra señora que deseo verla.

Asuna hace una breve inclinación y vuelve a la habitación, para regresar algunos minutos después con la preocupación dibujada en todo su rostro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kuon la observa mirar con inquietud a los guardias.

—Su Alteza, Milady dice que… —Asuna vuelve a mirar incómoda a los guardias y Kuon empieza a perder la paciencia.

—¿Sí?

Asuna mira al piso y sus orejas se tornan rojas cuando habla.

—No tiene la intención ni el deseo de ver a Su Alteza —habló la doncella atropelladamente—. Lo siento —agregó, como si ella fuera culpable de algún crimen al proferir esas palabras.

Kuon respira profundo y con una seña despacha a los guardias y a la doncella. Coloca su frente sobre la madera de la puerta exhala una respiración pesada.

—Kyoko.

—…

—Kyoko, sé que puedes escucharme.

—…

—Está bien, no tienes que hablar —dijo apoyando ahora la mano sobre la madera—, solo escúchame. Sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos, la verdad he sido un amigo terrible en estos últimos tiempos, y no tengo disculpa, no he estado contigo cuando más me has necesitado, y lo siento, de verdad que sí. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada.

—…

—Mañana parto hacia Lyred, supongo que sabes lo que ha sucedido.

—…

—Cuida de Alastar y Akemi, sé que todos tomarán buen cuidado de ellos, pero para ellos no son más que desconocidos y sé que sientes gran afecto por ellos y ellos por ti.

—…

—Kyoko… Cuando regrese, hay algo que necesito contarte… Kyoko, yo… —suspira—. Cuídate, ¿quieres? —Y con esas últimas palabras se aleja, perdiéndose entre las sombras en las que se sume el pasillo.

Del otro lado de la puerta Kyoko permanece con su frente contra la puerta, las lágrimas enjugando su rostro.

…

Cada hombre sabe lo que tiene que hacer, su lugar. Kuon mira una vez a su alrededor, esperando verla, pero no hay señales de Kyoko, deja escapar un suspiro, y se permite escuchar la vivaz charla de los hombres, los relinchos de los caballos y el sonido del choque de sus cascos contra la piedra. Mira con esperanza contenida hacia la torre norte del castillo, esperando verla, pero no hay nadie allí. Niega con la cabeza, toma las riendas y poniendo el pie en el estribo, se alza sobre la grupa del caballo y se prepara para dar la orden de partida cuando un jinete conocido con su yegua blanca se detiene a su lado, como siempre su cabeza está cubierta por su capa, pero su voz es clara y melodiosa.

—El primer ventanal sentido sur norte de la segunda planta de la Biblioteca Genbu.

Antes que Kuon pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, la mujer se había adelantado con su yegua. Los amigos de su padre sí que eran peculiares, pensó, pero de todas maneras volteó a ver y su mirada se cruzó con esa de ojos dorados que tanto había extrañado. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su mirada se suavizó, a pesar de todo, ella había ido a verle antes de partir. Envuelve la piedra que cuelga de la cadena sobre su pecho (la prueba más fehaciente de su vínculo) en su puño y luego lo lleva hasta sus labios. Una promesa sin palabras de que volverá.

Desde la distancia la ve colocar una mano en el cristal, para luego realizar un asentimiento con la cabeza. Y era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que ella lo estaría esperando.

...

 **NA.** No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda. Las ganas jaja, lo que pasa es que tengo la inspiración perdida y el tiempo escaso, pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo.


	25. Cristales de invierno

**CRISTALES DE INVIERNO**

Si Sho debía reconocerle algo al reino de Aeniriam era que tenían el mejor vino que hubiese probado y eso era mucho decir viniendo de su boca.

Se sienta en uno de los troncos caídos que tropezó mientras paseaba por el bosquecillo cercano al castillo, lo suficientemente oculto entre los árboles y arbustos para que cualquier caminante ocasional no lo vea, pero no lo suficiente para él no poder verlos a ellos, aunque con esas condiciones climáticas dudaba que algún alma cuerda, aparte de él, se animara a dar un paseo por el bosquecillo para ponerse ebrio hasta los codos; recita brevemente un hechizo y siente su cuerpo entrar en calor, pequeñas ventajas de tener magia. La espesa capa de nieve que cubría los suelos hasta hace pocos días prácticamente ha desparecido, dejando pequeños cúmulos aquí y allá.

Toma un trago más de su bebida y se permite contemplar las coloridas flores a un lado del camino, verdaderamente extraño, encontrar flores en pleno esplendor en medio de un crudo invierno, supone que es una más de las peculiaridades de esta tierra. Su mirada se pierde en una de las tantas flores ambarinas y pronto su mente lo está arrastrando, mostrándole esas imágenes que lo atormentan en sueños una y otra vez, niega con la cabeza como si con ello pudiese borrar las imágenes que lo cazan de día y de noche desde que llegó a estas tierras y bebe ávidamente, quizás con la esperanza de encontrar solaz en cada trago que toma, en la inconsciencia que le brindará cuando haya bebido lo suficiente. El sonido de pasos le interrumpe de su prosaica misión, sus ojos se estrechan tratando de distinguir a la figura de negro que camina entre la débil capa de escarcha que ha empezado a formarse. Pero, ¿cuándo demonios había empezado a nevar?, hasta hace solo un par de minutos el sol los había agraciado con su presencia, y no creía estar lo suficientemente borracho para andar imaginando cosas. Vuelve a fijar su mirada en la figura que se acerca y finalmente logra distinguir esos distintivos cabellos negros y ojos dorados cuando camina a la altura de lo que antes era un pequeño prado de flores invernales y ahora es poco más que maleza chamuscada. Deja escapar un suspiro y chasquea la lengua, al parecer era mucho pedir poder emborracharse en paz.

—Deberías dejar de matar todas las flores.

Kyoko gira bruscamente su cabeza y levanta la mano lista para atacar.

—No me mates —se mofa levantando las manos al aire—, solo soy una pobre alma que decidió tomar un trago fuera de la exasperante comodidad del castillo en una gélida tarde de invierno.

—Su Alteza —dice Kyoko dejando escapar un resoplido—, se va a usted a enfermar si decide pasear por el bosque con estas bajas temperaturas.

—Y es usted, precisamente Milady la que lo dice, la que y permítame citarla: pasea por el bosque con estas bajas temperaturas —dice agachándose y pasando las manos sobre las flores carbonizadas, restaurándolas con solo un toque de su mano.

Un pequeño sonrojo decora las mejillas de Kyoko y luego responde con voz compungida a la primera exclamación de Sho.

—No fue mi intención.

—…

—Las flores —aclara—, desde que desperté he tenido algunos problemas con mi magia. Pero la suya, alteza, es sin duda preciosa —dice Kyoko poniéndose de puntillas y admirando las flores.

Sho se para de golpe, sus facciones de repente duras e indescifrables.

—¿He dicho algo que os ofendiera, Alteza?

—Nada en absoluto, Milady, es solo que no me referiría a mi tipo de magia como preciosa.

Kyoko lo mira confundida y Sho ríe, pero no con alegría o con esa sorna tan característica en él, sino con algo más parecido a la amargura y resignación.

—Mi magia, Lady Kyoko, no es un don, nunca lo ha sido, y nunca lo fue, mi magia es una maldición…, pero no hablemos de mí, o probablemente nos alcance la primavera para ese entonces —dijo descartando la idea con un movimiento de la mano—. ¿Qué hace usted tomando un paseo por estos paisajes invernales sin escoltas, ni algún tipo de compañía? ¿Sabe que puede ser peligroso, cierto?

Para Kyoko es obvia la molestia de Sho con respecto al tema de su magia, el brusco cambio de tema la señal más obvia, sin contar esos gestos no verbales que también hablaban de su incomodidad. Otro misterio más sobre el tercer príncipe de Apis. Toma un respiro y decide responder a sus preguntas.

—No sé si lo ha notado usted, Alteza, o si acaso lo ha olvidado —dice Kyoko limpiando algunos copos de nieve de su capa—, pero al parecer la peligrosa y con la que hay que tener cuidado en la zona soy yo— comenta como quien habla del clima.

—Bueno, puede que usted tenga un punto allí —concedió.

Kyoko lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué esperaba? —pregunta Sho encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿que le dijera que no? Soy un terrible mentiroso —dice volviendo a tomar del vino, una de mis múltiples virtudes.

Kyoko sonríe.

—Debo decir, Alteza, que encuentro su brutal honestidad refrescante.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para apuntarlo en mi lista de cualidades: Brutalmente honesto.

Kyoko ríe de buena gana.

—¿Le importa acompañarme a caminar? Puedo ofreceros una colección de hechizos para mantenernos calientes.

—¿Se refiere a unos diferentes a esa inagotable fuente de vino que lleva con usted?

—Por supuesto —replica ofendido—, aunque si preferís el vino…

—Os lo agradezco, Alteza, pero prefiero los hechizos.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

Kyoko lo reconocía, la compañía de su Alteza Sho era por más, refrescante, no la temía o al menos no lo demostraba, pero tampoco la trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana que se fuera a romper, tampoco medía con cuidadosa precisión sus palabras. Lo ve fruncirle el ceño a su bota, seca ahora, sin una pizca de vino.

—No hay necesidad de parecer un niño al que le han quitado un juguete, Alteza —dice conteniendo la risa en su voz.

—Era un buen vino —dice sin apartar la vista—, un Dome de la Ronée-Conzi de la bodega personal del viejo león de mi tío.

—Elaborado a partir de uvas de la variedad cinor nir, cultivadas especialmente en suelo de piedra caliza rica en hierro sobre una base de roca y marga —comenta Kyoko como si comentara sobre el tiempo—. Me aseguraré de que os envíen algunas a vuestros aposentos.

—¿Cómo sabe tanto de…? —Sho cortó la pregunta a mitad de camino—, olvídelo, no deja usted de ser una caja de sorpresas, Milady. Aunque si va a enviarme algún vino, bien podría ser un Hâteau Zafile. Ese maldito vino, es el mejor que he probado. Valió la pena cada uno de los míseros días de castigo por haber robado la bendita botella de las bodegas del rey de Apis.

Kyoko lo miró sorprendida y luego sonriendo agregó.

—En eso tenemos que concordar. No estoy segura de qué hubiesen dicho mi padre y Taisho sobre eso. Seguramente estarían encantados de escuchar tan halagadoras palabras, pero repudiarían el hecho de que haya usted robado de las bodegas del rey.

—Debo confesar, que estoy un poco confundido, ¿por qué habría su padre estado encantado?

—La casa Mogami del marquesado de Azureia, Alteza, es reconocida por su producción vinícola, el Dome de la Ronée-Conzi y el Hâteau Zafile entre otros con los que quizás esté familiarizado, son de nuestros cultivos y producción. Nuestra casa ha abastecido por generaciones de vino a todas las casas reales del continente.

Los ojos de Sho brillaron como estrellas.

—Lady Kyoko, creo que he encontrado a mi nueva mejor amiga, ha robado usted mi corazón.

Kyoko rió con ganas.

Cuando finalmente se sientan en un par de rocas en lo alto de la colina con vista hacia la costa, donde las embarcaciones atracan y zarpan a su propio ritmo, Kyoko nota cómo Sho traza las líneas de las cicatrices en su mano distraídamente y no puede evitar ver el otro brazo en el cabestrillo. Ella había causado eso.

Deja escapar un suspiro pesado, no entiende lo que le está pasando y ya no está segura de en quién puede confiar, porque aquellos en quienes confiaba no han hecho más que ocultarle la verdad.

—Me mintieron —fue el susurro que salió de sus labios antes de poder detenerlo.

Sho la miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—Lo hicieron —confirmó.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso, Milady tendrá que preguntárselo a ellos, yo no lo puedo responder.

—¿Me mentirá usted también?

Sho rodó los ojos.

—Pensé en que habíamos quedado en que no soy un buen mentiroso y en sus palabras, no las mías, soy brutalmente honesto.

Kyoko juega nerviosa con sus manos.

—¿Me contaría lo que sucedió esa noche?

Sho sabía claramente a que noche se refería y deja escapar un suspiro antes de levantarse de la roca.

—Versión larga resumida, te volviste loca y trataste de matar al muchacho de los caballos.

Sho vio el horror dibujado en los ojos de Kyoko.

—Creo que la versión larga hubiese estado mejor —mencionó con una mueca mientras se volvía a sentar.

—El chico no trató de asesinarte, lo manipularon en traicionarte y asesinar a…

—Taisho —murmura Kyoko quedadamente.

—Sí, él cometió todos los crímenes de los que se le acusa, pero nunca levantó su espada contra ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué traté de…?

—Permíteme responder a esa pregunta con otra, Milady. ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer cuando alguien te arrebata algo o alguien que te es querido? ¿Cuándo destroza tus sueños, tus esperanzas?

—…

—La respuesta es sencilla, aunque algunos se empeñen en no reconocerlo. Queremos lastimarlos, dañarlos, romperlos como lo han hecho con nosotros, venganza, ojo por ojo. La diferencia está, Milady, en que no todos tienen el poder para hacerlo.

—…

—…

—¿Cómo está él? ¿Thomas?

—Vivo, pero…, nunca volverá a ser el mismo, no es solo lo que su magia le hizo, Milady, sino el peso de sus propios pecados.

—Lo lastimé a propósito, con intención… ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

—Lo hiciste —confirma—, es una escena que espero jamás volver a ver.

Kyoko se encoge aún más.

—Si me pregunta a mí, le hace una persona que estaba dolida, confundida, cegada, consumida por la oscuridad de su corazón. Una persona que va a aprender de un terrible momento de debilidad y abrazar todas las partes de ella, las buenas y las terribles, para ser la persona que quiere ser.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

—No lo sé, pero, Milady, ¿es acaso una sola de nuestras acciones la que nos define por el resto de nuestras vidas?

…

…

—¿Cómo está? —se escucha la suave voz de Kyoko en la estancia y Sho ve el breve estremecimiento recorrerla.

Era una mala idea, lo había sabido desde que ella le había comentado su decisión cuando venían de regreso al castillo, pero en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla había aprendido una cosa de Lady Kyoko, era una mujer de decisiones y no era una mujer que se echara para atrás, se atrevería a compararla con una mula, terca como ella sola. Sabía que iría con él o sin él. Así que, qué más daba, así era como habían terminado en aquel lugar, sabiendo a los guardias vigilantes del otro lado de la puerta.

—Igual —responde la sirvienta que lo cuida, limpiando la sangre de sus rodillas—, el muchacho ha perdido la cordura, cuando no grita y ruega que lo que sea que lo persigue en su mente se detenga, ruega por que la muerte se lo lleve o llora de rodillas pidiendo perdón una y otra vez hasta caer exhausto o hasta destrozarse por completo la piel.

Las rodillas de Kyoko amenazan con dejarla caer, pero antes de notarlo, Sho está a su lado sosteniéndola del codo.

—Ya veo —dice con un hilo de voz.

—Seguramente este es el pago por sus crímenes, de no ser por su condición ya lo habrían sentenciado a muerte. Mató a 11 hombres, ¿lo sabía?

—No lo hizo —dice Kyoko bajito.

—Bueno, no literalmente, pero su traición lo hizo. Quizás son sus fantasmas los que lo cazan en su mente. Nada que no se merezca. Su muerte hubiese sido un alivio para él.

Lágrimas furiosas empañaban la mirada de Kyoko.

—BASTA —gritó antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación, Sho siguiendo sus pasos, hasta que ella finalmente se deja caer en los escalones de la escalera.

Sho se sienta a su lado.

…

…

Las alas en la empuñadura de la daga brillan bajo el resplandor de la luz de luna mientras desciende, manchando de carmesí la oscuridad de la noche, impregnando el frío viento de la noche de invierno con el olor metálico de la sangre derramada.

Thomas ha muerto.

…

Hiou cubre la figura durmiente de María con una manta, cuando ella abre repentinamente los ojos en trance, las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas, hasta que sus labios finalmente se mueven.


	26. Villa Darkle

_Gracias por los reviews_

 **VILLA DARKLE**

 **Algunos años atrás**

Han pasado años, casi treinta desde la última vez que estuvo allí, todo y todos han cambiado y sin embargo, ella no ha envejecido un día desde el día que partió.

Lo observa desde la sombras reír a algo que la chiquilla que lo acompaña ha dicho. ¿Qué pensará cuando la vuelva a ver? No mucho, supone, después de todo ella se fue y como era de esperarse, él continuó con su vida, tuvo un matrimonio feliz, tenía un hijo y una nuera que lo querían y admiraban, y una protegida que a todas luces lo adoraba.

Siente una ligera presión en el pecho y se recuerda que fue su decisión irse, como también lo había sido el regresar ante el pedido de un viejo amigo y compañero de batallas.

El sonido de los pasos tranquilos contra la piedra le advierte que no está sola.

—Fue un infierno para él.

—…

—Te buscó, pero tú simplemente te desvaneciste en el aire.

—Y sabes muy bien por qué, Kuu.

—A Lory no le hubiese importado, él te amaba, puede que aún lo haga.

—Pero a mí me importaba, me importa —y por primera vez Kuu vio una sombra de dolor en aquellos siempre alegres ojos castaños—. ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? —preguntó con un dejo de amargura y resignación—. Todos en esta ciudad están convencidos que soy la hija de Ten Woods, una de las famosas Doce Sombras, ninguno se atrevería a pensar que soy Ten Woods en persona, porque, ¿cómo sería posible que después de más de treinta años pudiese seguirme viendo como en mis veinte? O quizás debiste haber visto tu expresión cuando nos reencontramos, tu cara era todo un poema, incluso cuando ya lo sabías.

—Lo siento, quizás aún albergaba la esperanza que no fuera cierto.

—Son reacciones difíciles de ocultar —mencionó reacomodándose la capucha de la capa.

—No me refería a eso, sino a lo que pasó, a cómo esto sucedió.

—No tienes por qué, todos tomamos nuestras decisiones, tú nos diste la opción de dejarlo y yo decidí no hacerlo, todos sacrificamos o perdimos algo ese día —dice, y su mirada se fija en las dos figuras en el jardín—. No fui la única —fue el susurro antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

...

 **Algunos días atrás**

—Tengo que darte méritos, Reino, esto es simplemente retorcido.

—Me hieres, Miroku, yo solo quiero darle un inolvidable regalo al cachorro de león y a mi princesa de cristal.

Miroku volteó a ver al resto de sus compañeros.

—Ya saben qué hacer, no lastimen los cuerpos, no más de lo necesario, los necesitamos.

…

—¿Son todos? —pregunta Reino observando la pila de cuerpos, pero un llanto infantil responde su pregunta—, parece que no —dice caminando hacia la figura de una niña abrazada a un oso de peluche que intenta _despertar_ a la que debe ser su madre.

—Mamá, mamá.

—Shhh —susurra Reino arrodillándose a su altura observándola con sus enigmáticos ojos violetas—, todo va a estar bien, nada te va a suceder —dice mientras coloca la mano sobre su pecho.

La niña trata inútilmente de apartarse, una sonrisa maligna cruza los labios de Reino.

—Las almas puras son siempre las mejores —susurra mientras arranca el alma del cuerpo de la niña y el cascarón vacío cae en sus brazos—. No te preocupes, mi niña —dice acariciando el cabello del cuerpo vacante—, no estarás sola, no por mucho.

…

 **Ahora**

—¿Algo que lo esté molestando, Su Alteza?

Kuon gira la cabeza para encontrar al hombre de lentes, el amigo de su padre, Konoe si mal no recordaba su nombre. Estuvo a punto de negar tal afirmación pero decidió en contra de ello.

—¿Por qué es que mi padre confía tanto en vosotros tres para haber cambiado por completo de opinión?

Konoe sonrió suavemente.

—¿Alguna vez escuchó usted hablar de las Doce Sombras?

—¿Del cuento para niños? Sí, claro —responde él—. La historia de los doce guerreros legendarios que ayudaron al Rey Hizuri a defender Aeniriam en tiempos inciertos con sus grandes poderes mágicos, quienes ayudaron a traer gran prosperidad y tiempos de paz a Aeniriam para luego desaparecer sin rastro.

Konoe volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, debo decir que la historia original difiere un poco de lo que os han contado, para comenzar de legendarios no tenían nada, humanos promedio si me permite decir, de carne y hueso, y creo que algunas de ellas tomarían ofensa al ser llamadas guerreros y no guerreras, y no todos tenían grandes poderes mágicos, o magia en absoluto, pero o eran desagradablemente dotados en el manejo de armas y combate o absurdamente inteligentes, estrategas natos. Era el grupo más dispar y estrafalario que alguna vez haya visto este continente, pero eran buenos en lo que hacían.

—Espere —dijo Kuon deteniendo el caballo por un momento—, ¿me está diciendo que el cuento para niños es cierto?

—Como ya os he dicho, algunos datos son bastante imprecisos, pero en general, lo describe bastante bien.

—Pero eso significaría que el Rey del cuento… —los ojos de Kuon reflejaban su sorpresa.

Konoe se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Sí…, tu padre.

—Pero…, ¿ustedes tres?

Konoe asiente con la cabeza.

—Hace mucho tiempo, y no somos los únicos.

—No lo entiendo, si todo es cierto, ¿por qué desaparecieron? ¿Por qué lo dejaron? Si las historias son ciertas, ¿por qué?

—Eso es algo que no puedo responder por todos, pero debe saber, Alteza, que nunca se trató de grandeza, poder, tierras…, si debo admitirlo, es una larga historia.

—Una que no hay tiempo para contar ahora —intervino la voz de Rick que los había estado escuchando de cerca, sin apartar la mirada del insólito escenario que les esperaba adelante.

Kuon no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, solo a algunos metros de ellos, todo rastro de nieve desaparecía súbitamente y la tierra era cubierta por una espesa capa de cenizas. Desciende del caballo y toca el tronco de lo que alguna vez debió ser un árbol, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a lo que sucedió en aquel lugar, pero el tronco se desmenuza tan pronto como lo toca, dejando tras de sí solo una pila de carbón.

—¿Había alguna aldea en esta zona? —pregunta la voz grave y extrañamente seria de Kurosaki.

—Justo en el valle, deberíamos poder verla desde allí, —mencionó señalando una pequeña colina a escasos metros—, ¿cree…

Kuon no tuvo tiempo de terminar de preguntar, Kurosaki ya había espoleado su caballo y se dirigía a toda marcha hacia la colina, seguido por Konoe y la mujer encapuchada.

Kurosaki observa el valle por un largo minuto, si este es solo el comienzo y aún no llegan a su destino, la situación es mucho peor de lo que esperaban.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado aquí? —pregunta a la mujer a su lado.

—Creo tener una idea, pero realmente espero estar equivocada —respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

—Pronto. Necesitamos bajar.

—¿Crees que alguien haya sobrevivido?

—No, pero quizás encontremos algunas respuestas que necesitamos —y luego volteando a ver a Kuon y compañía, que se dirigían hacia ellos, agregó—, mantengan un ojo en el chico, puede ser bastante volátil y solo Dios sabe qué otros horrores nos depara este viaje.

…

—Necesitas ver esto —llama Konoe a la mujer desde uno de los linderos de la aldea, mientras el resto de los hombres, el príncipe incluido, buscan sobrevivientes en las ruinas de la aldea.

Ella se agacha y traza con la yema de los dedos la runa quemada en la tierra y niega con la cabeza.

—Esto no es bueno —susurra—, si tengo razón, deberíamos encontrar cuatro runas más quemadas en la tierra alrededor de la aldea…, deberían formar un pentágono.

—No estarás sugiriendo…

—Lo hago, tenemos que saber qué tan grave es, si nos enfrentamos solo a uno, invocado con un gigantesco sacrificio de sangre…

Kurosaki los interrumpe.

—Nada, no hay sobrevivientes, no hay cadáveres, no hay nada, o la aldea había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo o quizás tuvieron tiempo para huir.

La mujer retoma lo que estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida por Kurosaki.

—O a toda una aldea de ellos.

…

A la mañana siguiente cuando parten rumbo a su destino original, Kuon no puede evitar sentir la presión creciente en su pecho, no habían encontrado a nadie, ni vivo, ni muerto, solo una aldea destrozada y desolada, hay algo más en todo aquello y la inquietud en su espíritu es prueba de ello.

El grupo, al contrario del día anterior cuando se escuchaban las voces de los hombres, entre conversaciones y bromas, hoy se sume en el silencio absoluto, cuanto más se adentran en el valle, más evidente se hace que algo o alguien ha recorrido aquellos caminos impartiendo destrucción y caos a su paso, como si el fuego líquido y ardiente de la montaña hubiese barrido con todo a su paso, pero la montaña permanece sumida en su sueño.

El sol se encuentra en el punto más alto del cielo cuando divisan los fuegos aún encendidos.

—No —es lo único que escapa la boca del príncipe, antes de empezar a galopar a toda prisa hacia el origen de los fuegos.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? —gritó Kurosaki mientras emprendía la marcha tras él.

Rick se incorpora a su lado.

—Esa es la aldea de la que venían Akemi y Alastar.

—Maldición, será mejor que lo alcancemos antes que logre que lo asesinen —intervino la mujer.

—Quizás os haría bien tener confianza en Kuon, Milady —replica Rick, molesto—, podrá ser de sangre caliente pero lo he visto vencer a docenas de hombres.

—Seguro que lo ha hecho, chico, pero si tengo razón, no son precisamente hombres a los que se va a enfrentar y su espada no le servirá de mucho.

…

No daba crédito a sus ojos, se negaba a creer lo que veía… Las memorias de los días de correrías con Kyoko, de los juegos con Akemi y Alastar y los demás niños de la aldea, tratan de encontrar su lugar en aquel espacio que ahora solo habla de muerte y desolación, en el putrefacto olor de la muerte que se entremezcla con el de la madera y la carne quemada. Desciende del caballo y camina hacia un par de cuerpos algunos pasos adelante con la vana esperanza de encontrar a alguien con vida. Con cada paso que da, la esperanza se desvanece mientras el hediondo olor de la carne descompuesta atenaza sus sentidos. No puede apartar la mirada de los ojos abiertos y aterrados del cuerpo que yace en el suelo frente a él. Aprieta los puños a sus costados, porque no necesitaba haber estado allí para imaginarse el horror, porque horror era todo lo que había en los ojos de aquella mujer, en su rostro, incluso después de su muerte. Les haría pagar, por su nombre y por su vida, les haría pagar, se juró al tiempo que se agachaba a cerrar los ojos de la mujer.

Se dispone a adentrarse en la aldea cuando un sonido detiene su andar, murmullos y algo más, algo que parece asemejar al llanto, pero que parece llevar en él algo de risas.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? —pregunta adentrándose en el bosquecillo que bordea el camino de acceso a la aldea, pero solo recibe por respuesta más murmullos y respiraciones entrecortadas como de quien ha estado llorando.

Se adentra algunos pasos más hasta divisar la figura de un niño doblado sobre sí mismo, que le da la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta apresurando su paso hacia él—, hemos venido a ayudar.

Se detiene cuando escucha claramente la risa enloquecida, pero reanuda su paso, muy seguramente es un efecto de la conmoción, de lo que vivió. Lo toma del hombro para girarlo hacia él, pero antes de poder hacerlo el chico se lanza con la boca abierta contra él, pero antes que Kuon pueda reaccionar el filo de una guadaña entra en su campo de visión separando la cabeza del cuerpo del chico.

Mira sin terminar de entender y cuando finalmente lo hace camina con paso enfurecido hacia la consejera de su padre que sostiene la guadaña manchada de sangre en una de sus manos.

—¿Qué has hecho? —grita enfurecido—. Era solo un chico inocente.

—Será mejor que se calme, Alteza —intervino Konoe interponiéndose entre la mujer y él.

—Ella…, ella… —repite Kuon—, ella lo mató.

—Y con justa razón, Alteza, lo atacó —respondió Konoe.

—Era solo un chico.

—No, no lo era —respondió Kurosaki clavando su espada en el suelo a centímetros de los pies de Kuon y luego tomándolo de la camisa agregó—, si no fueras tan estúpido como para salir corriendo y abandonar el grupo entenderías lo que está sucediendo.

—No hay necesidad de hablarle así al príncipe —defendió Rick.

—Si quiere que le hablen como a un príncipe, tal vez debería portarse como tal y no como un muchachito sin control alguno que solo va a lograr que lo asesinen, y a todos nosotros de paso —dijo tomando un trago de su bota de vino mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo parecido a de tal palo tal astilla.

—Deténganse, no tenemos tiempo para esto ahora mismo —reprendió la mujer y luego tomando aire volteó a dirigirse a Kuon que aún ardía en furia—. Lo que vio majestad, no es lo que usted cree.

—Tienen que estar bromeando —dijo señalando el cuerpo en el suelo.

—Lo fue una vez —concedió—, pero lo que lo atacó a usted, ya no lo era, el alma que habitaba ese cuerpo lo dejó hace ya un tiempo.

—¿Pero de qué rayos está hablando? —inquirió paseándose cual animal enjaulado.

—Lo que habitaba ese cuerpo ya no era humano —agregó Konoe.

—Eso es imposible.

—No era humano, Su Alteza, era solo un cascarón de carne y hueso habitado por un demonio.

—Nunca había escuchado hablar de algo así.

—No tendríais por qué, Alteza, esto —dijo mirando el cuerpo en el piso—, es magia oscura, maldita, una de las peores que jamás haya existido.

—¿Quién pudo hacer esto? —preguntó apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

—Alguien en extremo poderoso, tendremos tiempo para encontrarlo, pero, Alteza, ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Kuon niega con la cabeza.

—Él —mencionó ella volviendo a señalar el cuerpo—, no era el único.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura, Milady?

—¿Recuerda usted la primera aldea que nos topamos? —Kuon asintió con la cabeza—, no había cuerpos, no había rastro de nada excepto por cinco runas quemadas en la tierra en derredor de la aldea, cinco runas que son parte de un círculo de invocación de _Shálynost_.

— _¿Shálynost?_

—Hordas Del Caos —aclaró—. Los aldeanos no lograron escapar, Alteza, todos están muertos y ahora son cascarones vacíos que hospedan una hueste de demonios. Y destruirán, devorarán y mancharán todo lo que encuentren a su paso.

...


	27. Réquiem de la noche

**RÉQUIEM DE LA NOCHE**

—¿Estáis seguros? —preguntó Kuon pasándose la mano entre los cabellos.

—Lamentablemente —confirma la mujer, pero él se rehúsa a creerlo.

—Debe haber alguna forma de salvarlos —dice reanudando su inquieto caminar—, no podemos simplemente matarlos.

—Alteza —dice Konoe colocando una mano en su hombro en un gesto apaciguador—, ellos, los aldeanos, murieron hace mucho tiempo, incluso si expulsamos al demonio que habita en el cuerpo, algún otro tomará su lugar y si no lo hace, solo tendremos un cadáver, porque es inevitable que en un cuerpo deshabitado, las carnes sigan el proceso de descomposición natural.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer por aquellos que perecieron es poner fin a este mal, enviar de regreso lo que no pertenece a estas tierras y quemar los cuerpos que un día fueron su hogar.

Kuon respira profundo.

—¿Estáis total y completamente seguros?

Los tres asintieron sin duda.

—De acuerdo, ¿alguna idea de cómo proceder?

—¿Alguno de los hombres de vuestra escuadra posee el don de la magia?

Kuon negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces lo mejor será que permanezcan en la retaguardia, Kurosaki y yo tomaremos la vanguardia.

Antes de que Kuon pudiese replicar, su interlocutora refutó su queja.

—Lo que vais a enfrentar, Alteza, no es como nada que hayáis enfrentado antes. No penséis ni por un momento, que esto se trata de una simple posesión. Estos demonios no están compartiendo un cuerpo, ellos tienen total control sobre él y a pesar de ello, el cascarón y el demonio siguen siendo entes separados. Las espadas, las armas normales en general no son capaces de dañar a un demonio, las armas dañarán el cascarón que habita el demonio, pero en cuanto el cascarón no les sirva más, el demonio buscará un nuevo anfitrión sin importar si ya está habitado o no, y eso no lo podemos permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Solo la magia puede poner fin a su existencia.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Sentarnos a ver mientras ustedes tres se hacen cargo de todo?

Kurosaki suelta una carcajada.

—Somos buenos, chico, pero no somos todopoderosos. En ningún momento hemos dicho que solo alguien con magia pueda acabar con ellos.

—Pero acaban de decir que solo la magia puede poner fin a su existencia.

—¡Exacto!

Kuon siente una vena palpitar en su frente.

—Pues no veo cómo alguien sin magia podría usar magia.

Kurosaki niega con la cabeza.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, muchacho, quizás deberías pasar más tiempo con esa prometida tuya.

—Ella no… —las palabras se atropellan en su boca—, ese no es el punto, ¿alguien podría explicarme?

—Dame tu espada, muchacho.

Kuon lo observó con recelo pero cumplió.

Después de examinarla cuidadosamente, murmuró un conjuro sobre la hoja de la espada.

—Listo, esto debería funcionar, debería dar mayor nitidez a los golpes a través de mayor cantidad de vibraciones, eso producirá entumecimiento y una mayor capacidad de penetración.

Kuon examinó la inscripción en la hoja de la espada.

—Kurosaki puso un hechizo en su espada, Alteza —le explicó Konoe—, ahora no es solo mejor en los aspectos que Kurosaki ha mencionado, sino que también es capaz de canalizar parte de la magia del invocador que hizo el encantamiento.

—¿Puede hacerlo con la de todos los hombres?

—No —fue la respuesta contundente—, podría matarlos.

—No lo entiendo, ¿no podría sucederme lo mismo?

—Usted es diferente, Alteza, usted ha tenido _encuentros cercanos y extraordinarios_ con magia en extremo poderosa. Usted podrá no tener el don de la magia, pero su cuerpo extrañamente no es ajeno a ella, de hecho, su cuerpo, está acostumbrado a ella.

—¿Y qué hay del resto de nosotros? —preguntó Rick que de momento había permanecido callado—, ¿no esperarán que nos perdamos la diversión?

Kuon lo fulminó con la mirada, dejadle a Rick el hacer comentarios inapropiados y fuera de lugar.

—No permitiríamos eso por nada en el mundo —dijo Kurosaki pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rick— ¿Qué tal es vuestra puntería, Milord?

—La mejor en el reino —respondió rodando los ojos.

—Oh bueno, eso es magnífico, vayamos a hablar con el resto de los hombres para explicarles lo que vamos a hacer —dijo encaminándolo hacia donde el resto del grupo aguardaba.

Rick le dio una última mirada a Kuon antes de avanzar hacia el resto del grupo junto con Konoe y Kurosaki.

Kuon observa a la consejera de su padre quedarse atrás con él.

—¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan atroz, Milady?

—No siempre hay una razón para las atrocidades que se cometen en este mundo, Alteza. A veces se trata de pura y simple maldad… ¿Está listo para hacer lo que se debe hacer?

—¿Puedo darme el lujo de no estarlo, Milady? —preguntó mirando hacia la aldea.

—Ten, Alteza, mi nombre es Ten, y tiene usted razón, no puede permitírselo, pero no le culparía por no estarlo. Hay cosas para las que nunca se puede estar preparado.

…

—Esta es una mala idea —murmuró Kuon al lado de Kurosaki viendo a Lady Ten caminar sola hacia la parte central de la aldea.

—Necesitamos saber si siguen aquí o si el chico era simplemente un rezagado, no podemos permitirnos una emboscada.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué ella?

Kurosaki se encogió de hombros.

—Ella se ofreció.

—¡Esa no es razón suficiente!

Kurosaki sonrió.

—Razón suficiente para mí, confío en que sabe lo que hace.

—Eso espero —concedió apretando la empuñadura de su espada, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Rick.

…

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —susurra Rick al lado de Kuon.

—No me digas —refunfuña observando a la menuda mujer avanzar sola hacia la aldea.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos su descabellado plan?

—¿Tienes uno mejor?

Rick se rasca la cabeza, manteniendo su escondite entre los árboles.

—No realmente, pero reconozco un mal plan cuando lo veo.

No hacían falta palabras para que Rick lo viera, para que supiera, que Kuon estaba total y completamente de acuerdo con él, pero tampoco hacían falta palabras para reconocer la impotencia que parecía vibrar en todo su ser. Una que solo había visto un par de veces. Una que parecía haber hecho hogar permanente en su corazón en las últimas semanas. Deja escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo que confías en ellos —terminó por conceder.

—No lo hago —fue la respuesta seca de su amigo—, los acabo de conocer, no sé quiénes son, de dónde vienen…

—¿Pero? —lo urgió a continuar.

—Mi padre confía en ellos tanto como para poner su vida y la nuestra en sus manos. Con eso me basta… Con eso tiene que bastar.

…

La nieve baila en el cielo y cruje bajo sus pies, los calcinados troncos de los árboles ahora revestidos con cristales de hielo flanquean su camino, el viento helado ondea su capa, mientras un par de cuervos graznan, pero desaparecen en las sombras proporcionadas por la luna blanca y los árboles antes de que los pueda ver.

Los siente, antes de verlos, son más, muchos más y es peor de lo que habían imaginado. Un grupo de ellos avanza lentamente, desde la distancia puede contar seis, pero sabe que son muchos más. Más le valía que los demás estuviesen listos. Cierra los ojos y para cuando los abre ya las figuras demoniacas se han abalanzado a por ella.

…

—¿Seguro que puedes manejar todos esos círculos mágicos al tiempo? Pareces estar algo oxidado —preguntó Kurosaki a Konoe.

—No me preocuparía por eso si fuera tú, pero, dime, ¿estás tú seguro de estar lo suficientemente sobrio para no cortarte tu propia mano con tu espada o para no confundir a uno de los nuestros con uno de los de ellos?

Kurosaki frunció las cejas y luego dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Sobrio? —respondió tomando un trago—, ¿acaso quieres que terminemos todos muertos?, no soy nadie sin mi vino.

Konoe negó con la cabeza.

—Le estás dando un mal ejemplo y una mala impresión a los jóvenes —dijo señalando a Kuon y Rick que los observaban incrédulos.

—Después de lo que va a pasar a aquí, estoy seguro que agradecerán el estar borrachos como una cuba, sé que yo lo estaré.

—No cambias —dice Konoe dirigiendo la vista hacia donde la mujer finalmente se detiene—. Está a punto de comenzar.

Kurosaki agarra la empuñadura de su espada con una mano mientras en la otra hace bailar una bola de rayos.

…

—Recuerden —habla Kurosaki con tono grave y serio—, podrán verse como humanos, pero no lo son, esas cosas no dudarán en matarlos. Si dudan, serán hombres muertos, alimento de demonios.

Kuon asiente y sigue los pasos del hombre.

Las nubes que cubrían la luna pasajeramente, ahora ausentes, permiten a la luz de luna iluminar todo en derredor.

Kuon contiene el aliento al ver las figuras abalanzarse a por la mujer que ellos habían dejado ir sola, pero para su sorpresa la mujer simplemente desaparece del lugar donde se encontraba de pie, dejando tras de sí una lluvia de pétalos, para reaparecer segundos después suspendida en el aire, justo sobre la cabeza de sus atacantes, la guadaña que segundos antes no había estado en sus manos, ahora reluce en ellas, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí. Se mueve con velocidad y agilidad, cortando, desgarrando sin contemplación, los cuerpos de los atacantes caen uno tras otro, como si fuera nieve que se apilara en el suelo.

—¡Guau! —exclama Rick.

—Parece que la bruja no pierde la práctica —comentó Kurosaki dando un silbido de apreciación.

Una decena de círculos mágicos aparecen en el cielo, la señal de Konoe.

—¿Qué clase de caballeros seríamos si le dejáramos todo el trabajo para la dama? Vayamos a despachar a estos viles demonios al infierno de donde salieron, Su Alteza.

—Ten cuidado, Kuon. Kyoko no me perdonaría si no llevo tu trasero de regreso. Diablos, haría palidecer a todos estos demonios en comparación.

Kuon le da una palmada en el hombro y sonríe recordando los ataques de furia de Kyoko.

—Lo haré.

…

La voz de Rick retumba en la retaguardia.

—Recuerden, toda flecha y lanza debe pasar por esos círculos mágicos, sino lo hacen, son inútiles.

…

Se agacha con rapidez evitando por centímetros el impacto de la maza de cadena, su atacante es increíblemente ágil a pesar de su complexión grande y robusta, pero él no se queda atrás, lanza un golpe al costado de su atacante, impactándolo, no lo suficiente para que sea un golpe definitivo, sí para hacer sus movimientos más lentos, pero no menos impredecibles. Su forma de luchar no era como nada que Kuon hubiese visto antes, carecía de técnica, no seguía un patrón, sus movimientos eran erráticos, encarnizados y en extremo violentos. Esquiva hacia la derecha evitando nuevamente el golpe al tiempo que se lanza para asestar un nuevo golpe, pero no hace más que desatar la ira del demonio, sus ataques cada vez más viciosos. Bloquea el golpe de la bola al final de la cadena con la espada, la fuerza del impacto envía vibraciones a través de la espada, que alcanzan sus manos y brazos, tensando cada músculo en su esfuerzo por resistir el embate. La fuerza en sus ataques es brutal, bestial. Aprovecha la apertura para patear en el pecho tumbándolo al suelo, con su espada posicionada sobre su cuello. Se siente vacilar por un momento, pero se recuerda que, no, eso no es humano, donde antes estaban sus ojos ahora solo existía un pozo infinito de oscuridad. El filo de la espada refleja la luz de la luna y desciende empuñada entre sus manos, cumpliendo con su deber.

…

Los oídos de Kuon amenazan con estallar ante el chillido de su atacante, pero es incapaz de moverse. Lo sabía, que las víctimas habían sido más que hombres en su madurez, pero eso no podía haberlo preparado para luchar contra jovencitas que deberían estar hablando sobre chicos o vestidos. Chicas como Kyoko.

La chica frente a él, no, se corrige, el demonio, vuelve a dejar escapar otro bramido y se aprieta con fuerza la mano contra los oídos, pero el bramido parece retumbar en su cabeza, la piedra que cuelga en su pecho quema contra su piel. Empuña la espada, no puede darse el lujo de vacilar, no son humanos, ya no, pero es solo hasta entonces que nota la sangre en sus manos. Antes de que pueda racionalizar que está sucediendo una bola de energía impacta contra el demonio, reduciéndolo.

—¿Qué dije sobre lo de vacilar?—deja escapar un suspiro frustrado—. Por cierto, debiste mencionar que puedes levantar escudos mágicos —comenta posicionándose espalda con espalda con Kuon—, estos malditos demonios no dejan de aparecer, de bajo nivel, pero ciertamente molestos.

—No puedo —responde Kuon atravesando con la espada a otro demonio, mientras varias flechas se clavan en el atacante que se acerca por el flanco izquierdo.

—Lo acabas de hacer chico, esa es la única razón por la que tu audición sigue intacta —dice mientras esquiva la violenta arremetida de un demonio.

—No tengo idea de lo que habla —responde entrecortadamente Kuon agachándose para esquivar un hachazo directo a su cabeza sin recordar aquella conversación con María hace algunos años atrás.

—Entonces, tienes una magia que hasta tu padre desconoce —dijo, el cielo rugiendo sobre sus cabezas—, o tienes a alguien jodidamente poderoso protegiéndote las espaldas, ¿tal vez tu prometida? —completó antes de mover sus manos enviando docenas de rayos sobre el campo de batalla.

—¡Hey! —se escuchó un grito cercano a ellos—, la próxima vez se agradecería un aviso.

—Sabía que podías esquivarlos, querida.

La mencionada se aparta un mechón de la frente dejando escapar un bufido de indignación y por primera vez Kuon repara en su apariencia sin la capa cubriéndola. Las palabras abandonan su boca antes de terminar de procesarlas.

—¿Lady Woods?

—¿Mmmm? —dice notando por primera vez que no lleva la capucha—. ¡Oh! —y sonriendo agrega—, supongo que se destapó la olla.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —pregunta Kurosaki sin descuidar su guardia.

—Podría decirse —contesta enigmáticamente Jelly.

—¡Ella es la costurera real! —acusa Kuon.

—¡Oh!, eso tiene sentido, siempre le gustaron las _cosas bonitas_. Pero esta conversación tendrá que esperar, parece que tenemos compañía, de nuevo.

—Y de la mala.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, querida, lo mejor siempre se reserva para el final —luego volteando hacia Kuon agrega—, no bajes la guardia.

…

Rick deja escapar una maldición. Ningún plan es infalible, pero hasta ahora las cosas habían marchado según lo previsto, sus ataques a distancia eran eficientes diezmando a los enemigos y si era sincero, era mucho más sencillo cuando no les veía la cara. Sí, eran demonios, pero dudaba de tener la fuerza de Kuon para hacer lo correcto _._ Pero al parecer eso ya no era una opción: un grupo armado considerablemente grande se acercaba rápidamente, demasiado rápido como para que los ataques con arco y flecha funcionaran.

Intercambia una rápida mirada con Konoe en busca de ayuda, pero se da cuenta hasta entonces la sobrecarga que sostener todos esos círculos mágicos estaba ejerciendo sobre el hombre, las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, los músculos de su rostro tenso parecen a punto de romperse y las venas de su cuello hinchadas son preocupantes. Y sin embargo, el hombre le sonríe antes de lanzar lo que solo puede suponer es una onda mágica obligándose a sostener todos los círculos mágicos con una sola mano. La nieve bajo sus botas se derrite y la tierra bajo sus pies se resquebraja mientras invoca tres círculos más con la otra mano, pero no en el cielo esta vez, sino a la altura de los hombres.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Es más que suficiente —agradece Rick con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigiéndose a Koga, viejo compañero de campaña, agrega—, será mejor que sigas siendo el rey con la lanza.

—Por supuesto —dice dándole un golpe en el hombro— ¿quién si no?

—La modestia no es tu fuerte, ¿no?—dice Rick negando con la cabeza.

—Ya me conoces, primero muerto que sencillo.

…

Pero no fue suficiente. Un par de demonios se adentran en las filas y todo sucede con demasiada rapidez, Morizumi desenfunda la espada y atraviesa a uno de ellos que ruge mientras clava la hoz que porta en la otra mano en el cuello del atacante en retaliación antes de caer al suelo, mientras Koga atraviesa el círculo mágico con la lanza antes de impactar al otro.

—¡Cuidado! —retumban las palabras de Konoe y Rick lo sabe, la advertencia.

Un grito a pocos pasos de él le hiela la sangre. Sus ojos buscan frenéticamente hasta dar con la figura que se retuerce en la nieve. No puede ser.

—¡Hiromune! ¡Koga! ¡Koga!

Pero sus llamados no tienen respuesta. Su cuerpo sigue retorciéndose en la nieve, mientras manchas oscuras aparecen rápidamente en toda su piel. Sus manos se aprietan a cada lado de su esternón, sus dedos clavándose en la piel en un intento de desgarrar su pecho, un rugido animal surge de sus entrañas.

Rick trata de detenerlo, pero es lanzado con una fuerza descomunal contra un árbol cercano.

—¡KOGA! —vuelve a llamar, luchando contra la inconsciencia.

La frenética lucha se detiene por un momento.

—Lo siento —susurra Koga. Su cuerpo se convulsiona una última vez antes de volver a levantarse, sus ojos oscuros como la noche sin final.

—Koga —vuelve a llamar Rick, esta vez manteniendo la distancia.

Koga escupe antes de hablar.

—Mi nombre no es Koga, es Alalel, pero si estás hablando del anterior dueño de este —dijo señalándose— cuerpo, no va a regresar. Fue una presa fácil —dijo pasándose una mano entre los cabellos—, toda esa envidia. Humanos, las más débiles de las criaturas y se creen con el derecho de gobernar el mundo a su antojo.

Rick empuña con más fuerza la lanza, pero es incapaz de atacar.

Alalel suelta una carcajada.

—¡DÉBILES! ¡¿Lo ves?! Tu amigo está muerto y no eres capaz de atacarme —continúa carcajeándose—, es hora de que vayas a hacerle compañía —dice arrojando una lanza directa a su corazón.

…

Kuon respira pesadamente, tratando de recomponerse antes del siguiente ataque, ese último demonio había sido especialmente vicioso.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —pregunta la niña que se acerca mientras sostiene un ensangrentado oso de felpa en sus manos.

La espada tiembla en las manos de Kuon.

—Por favor, juega conmigo, hermano.

Es un truco, un juego mental, se repite una y otra vez Kuon, pero es incapaz de levantar su espada contra la chiquilla. Y es solo cuestión de segundos para que las facciones dulcificadas del cuerpo se conviertan en una mueca violenta, grotesca, y con un bramido reitere su demanda.

—¡DIJE QUE JUEGUES CONMIGO!

Kuon se está moviendo antes de poder procesarlo, esquivando las bolas de fuego que le lanza la chiquilla sin pausa.

—Deja de correr, hermano —lloriquea la bestia, como si fuera una niña—, si no dejas de correr tendré que pedirle a _Linners_ que te atrape —dice abrazando al oso de felpa contra su pecho—, él también quiere salir a jugar.

Eso no podía ser bueno, pensó Kuon, esquivando otra bola de fuego. Su mente recrea todos los posibles escenarios para acercarse y terminar con el demonio, pero es prácticamente imposible con todas esas bolas y ráfagas de fuego.

—Malditos demonios ventisca —escucha maldecir a Kurosaki cerca de él, quien se sostiene pesadamente sobre su espada intentando recobrar el aliento. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan lo escucha gritar—. Podría usar un poco de ayuda aquí, chico—. Una bola de fuego pasa al lado de Kuon fallando por solo un pelo—, o quizás no, veo que estás ocupado.

…

—Esto no es divertido, no eres divertido —la chiquilla hace un puchero que luego da paso a una sonrisa perversa—, seguro necesitas otro compañero de juego, y _Linners_ se muere por jugar. El oso de felpa comienza a ser consumido por el fuego, al tiempo que es lanzado al aire seguido por un bramido llamando su nombre.

— _Linners._

El rugido estremeció cada fibra en el cuerpo de Kuon.

¡Rayos!

Es lo único que cruza su mente al ver al mentado _Linners,_ como si no fuera suficiente con la maniática del fuego, ahora también estaba su oso de fuego de al menos tres metros de altura.

El oso, como ha decidido llamarlo Kuon, es en extremo fuerte, rápido e impredecible, con mucha dificultad logra atinar un par de golpes con la espada en las extremidades inferiores de la bestia, pero esto no la ralentiza, por el contrario, lo hace más feroz, más violento. Salta para evitar una ola de fuego de la niña demonio, pero el oso lo atrapa entre sus manos llameantes, que garantizarían a cualquier mortal una muerte por calcinamiento o en el mejor de los casos por aplastamiento, pero no para él, no el día de hoy. Porque él no siente el fuego, porque el fuego no lo toca, solo siente la quemazón allí donde el pendiente de su collar toca la piel de su pecho. Decenas de flechas surcan el cielo, cruzando los círculos mágicos e impactando en el oso, que deja escapar un fiero rugido, y es entonces que él aprovecha la oportunidad para clavar su espada y liberarse del fiero agarre de la bestia.

Cae con mucha menos gracia de la esperada, pero al menos aún puede sostenerse en pie, aunque el dolor punzante en su costado sugiera algunas costillas rotas. Hace una rápida evaluación de su estado y es inevitable reparar en el detalle de que aunque sus ropas estén prácticamente calcinadas, su piel no tiene señales de quemaduras y es entonces que sus ojos detallan en la piedra ahora ambarina que reposa en su pecho y recuerda, " _La zafarita es un muy raro y hasta hoy desaparecido tipo de 'piedras mágicas'… Las zafaritas canalizan y absorben magia_ ". ¡Tenía que ser eso!

El oso suelta otro bramido más ante el asedio constante de los hombres en la retaguardia, no será mucho más tiempo hasta que caiga.

—Tú, maldito brujo —ruge la niña demonio cargando hacia donde se encuentran Konoe y Rick.

Kuon se interpone en su camino.

—No, tu batalla es conmigo.

La carcajada retumba en la boca del demonio.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir corriendo?

Kuon sonríe.

—Ya me cansé de correr, prefiero despacharte de regreso al lugar de donde llegaste.

—¡Como si pudieras!

—Puedo, y lo haré —responde antes de cargar hacia ella, la hoja de su espada brillando con pequeños rayos, no duda, no se detiene, no cuando la onda expansiva de calor lo alcanza, no cuando ve la furiosa cantidad de fuego que baila en las manos de su enemigo.

Cierra los ojos por un instante y su mente conjura la imagen de Kyoko, su sonrisa, sus pucheros y juraría que puede escuchar en su mente la voz de María.

 _Confía en el vínculo, te protegerá._

Escucha los gritos que llaman su nombre, su título, puede sentir el pánico en ellos, mientras la imponente tempestad de fuego avanza a toda prisa y sin piedad hacia él, pero él no desespera, él confía. Aferra con más fuerza sus manos a la empuñadura de su espada y no espera la llegada del inminente ataque, corre con más decisión hacia él, la piedra en su pecho brilla, quema y el mundo desaparece a sus pies, en un torbellino de azules y ambarinos, de risas y de lágrimas.

—TÚ, TÚ… ¿QUÉ ERES? —brama la niña demonio dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Solo un hombre —contesta antes de clavar la espada en su pecho. El oso infernal desvaneciéndose junto con su maestra.

…

Jelly deja escapar una maldición al sentir el dolor y quemazón que irradia su brazo, ese maldito demonio ponzoñoso, y como si no fuera suficiente también tenía encima a ese otro demonio con sus endemoniados cuervos. Mira a su alrededor en busca de un poco de ayuda, los hombres de la retaguardia y Konoe siguen ocupados eliminando demonios menores rezagados. Kurosaki apenas puede mantenerse en pie contra dos demonios ventisca, ese idiota había gastado sus reservas antes de tiempo, y el príncipe, después de su temerario ataque parecía que se fuese a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Tendría que arreglárselas sola…, o quizás no, piensa al sentir las dos presencias que se acercan velozmente, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al casi poder identificar una de ellas… _Yukko_ … No puede ser, Yukko está muerta, lo sabe.

Un aullido lobuno retumba desde las cercanías del bosque y la tierra vibra ligeramente con las pisadas fieras y veloces, cercanas, cada vez más cerca. Hasta que en la clara noche de luna llena los ve, la inmensa loba dorada y al muchacho que viaja sobre su lomo, pero no por mucho, porque lo ve saltar del lomo del animal y atacar sin piedad con lo que solo podía ser magia elemental de aire a los demonios contra los que pelea Kurosaki. Jelly sonríe con un poco de tristeza y alegría entremezcladas, porque no, no es Yuuko, es Hiou, su hijo, la mente es traicionera sin duda, solo una jugarreta de su mente podría lograr que se confundiera, tampoco ayuda que cada día él sea más parecido a su madre. Está segura como jamás podrá estarlo de que Yuuko estaría orgullosa de él.

La loba corre hacia ella y luego de cruzar miradas se lanza a por el demonio ponzoñoso, es todo lo que Jelly necesita para asegurarse de mandar al otro demonio y sus secuaces a las profundidades del infierno, de donde nunca debieron salir.

…

Lo que sucede a continuación es todo un borrón para Kuon, sigue luchando aunque su cuerpo se sienta cada vez más pesado y sus movimientos más lentos. Puede ver a Lady Woods maniobrar la guadaña con una habilidad y gracia letales, encantadora y perturbadora por igual, abriéndose paso entre las aves demoniacas con giros y maniobras aéreas soportándose en el largo de su guadaña, convirtiéndolas en cenizas mucho antes de tocar el suelo. Por el rabillo de su ojo puede ver a Hiou, inconfundible, luchando mano a mano con Kurosaki, cortando con sus cuchillas de viento a pesar de las obvias heridas que tenía desde antes de unírseles, si la sangre oscura que empapaba su camisa era una señal.

Y luego está ella, la loba, hincándole los dientes en el cuello al que fuese el segundo atacante de Lady Woods. No hay malicia en sus ojos, ni violencia en su forma de atacar, es casi… Triste.

Un último bramido retumba en el lugar y luego todo lo que hay es silencio.

Kuon se deja caer pesadamente en el suelo, el mundo a su alrededor se desvanece, ve a Jelly correr hacia Kurosaki quien sostiene a un inconsciente Hiou en sus brazos, escucha pasos y voces, pero sus ojos se pierden en otros ojos, en los de una loba que se acerca presurosamente a él. Verdes, él conoce ese verde, lo recuerda.

—María —susurra.

La loba acaricia suavemente su cabeza contra la suya.

— _Lamento llegar tarde_ —susurra en su mente.

—Te extrañé —susurra antes de ser abrazado por la inconsciencia.

...

 **NA**. Algunos de los personajes en este capítulo están basados (ligeramente o mucho) en los aspectos y habilidades (no leyendas) de algunos personajes del juego _League of Legends_ : Annie y su oso Tibbers, Fiddlestick, Ryze, Singed.


	28. Cenizas del tiempo

**CENIZAS DEL TIEMPO**

De pie en los ahora familiares corredores del tiempo aguarda a lo que le será mostrado, siente el tirón y se deja arrastrar.

Una cueva, nota cuando el vertiginoso viaje se detiene. Observa a su alrededor buscando una pista, una señal que le permita saber si es este un fragmento del pasado, o quizás uno del futuro, pero no hay nada, solo el suave repiqueteo del agua en algún riachuelo cercano. Respira profundo y con pasos lentos se adentra en la cueva. Después de una larga caminata en la cueva húmeda y oscura, está segura de que no hay nada allí para que ella vea, pero es entonces cuando escucha las voces que se acercan, seguidas de la luz de la antorcha, esconde su figura en las sombras, incluso cuando sabe que no pueden verla.

—Está hecho.

—Bien… ¿Es necesario que permanezca aquí? ¿En esas condiciones? Es solo un niño —puede notar algo de remordimiento en la voz.

—Esto es lo que usted ha pedido de mí, Milady. Querías que fuera poderoso, sin importar el precio.

—¿Lo será? —pregunta la voz ansiosa, llena de esperanza.

—Si vive, lo será.

—¿Si vive? —la voz de la mujer resuena llena de ira. La presencia a su lado no se inmuta.

—He hecho lo que se ha pedido de mí, ahora todo depende de la criatura.

—No mencionaste nada de esto —ruge la mujer.

La voz suelta una carcajada y Kanae siente la sangre helarse en sus venas.

—¿Hubiese cambiado en algo su decisión, Milady?

—…

—No se esfuerce en mentir, usted y yo sabemos la verdad oculta en ese _corazón_ , el chico no es más que una herramienta, un intento de salvar un orgullo herido, una vanidad pisoteada, una ambición hecha pedazos.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Es mi hijo!

—Usted me llamó aquí, Milady. Usted y nadie más. A una oscura. Querías magia, querías poder, bien para mí, te los doy, no me importa si es para destruir al mundo o salvarlo, pero harás bien en recordar, Milady, que un alto precio ha de ser pagado.

—¡Solo di la cantidad!

La mujer vuelve a soltar una risotada.

—El precio será pagado, pero no aquí, no ahora. El precio que has de pagar te arrancará lágrimas de sangre.

La imagen se desvanece y una nueva aparece frente a ella. Aún sigue en la cueva, pero en una cámara mucho más profunda. Los gritos que escucha son como espadas atravesándole cada fibra del cuerpo. El niño, porque es solo un niño, atado con cadenas que lo sujetan de manos y pies contra la fría piedra se retuerce, grita, llora.

Se acerca, aún insegura de si las imágenes pertenecen a un pasado distante o a un futuro por venir. No importa, no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo ahora, este momento, en este plano, no importa cuánto la rompa el no poder hacerlo, pero lo que sí puede hacer es aprender lo que pueda para evitarlo si es el futuro, o para aprender su relevancia si se trata del pasado.

Sus pasos la llevan justo al lado del niño. Sus muñecas y pies…, siente las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, la piel hace días tuvo que ser destrozada y ahora las cadenas roñen su carne, cual animal carroñero, salpicando la piedra con sangre en cada forcejeo. La piel blanca está a poco de parecer completamente traslúcida, pero es el símbolo sobre el pecho del niño, justo sobre su corazón el que atrae su atención. Un tridente sobre una circunferencia que se queman lentamente sobre el pecho del chico. Como la marca a un animal.

Siente el llamado de su consciencia, sabe que está a punto de despertar. Observa una vez más al niño, no puede apartar la idea, le resulta conocido pero no sabe de dónde o cuándo, ese color de cabello…, pero no logra ubicarlo, no hasta que finalmente el niño abre los ojos…, azules, cual zafiros.

Kanae se lleva una mano a la boca antes que la imagen empiece a desaparecer. No se trataba del futuro. Esas eran imágenes del pasado.

* * *

Escucha un graznido, un cuervo negro.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde —susurra una voz, una suave brisa acariciando su cabello.

La figura del cuervo da paso a la de un hombre alto.

—¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

—El proceso ha sido casi completado, el precio ha empezado a pagarse —contesta señalando las casi invisibles líneas negras que nacen del símbolo en el pecho del niño.

—Pero el árbol, la profecía gemela.

—No puedo salvarlo…, pero puedo ralentizarlo, hacerlo menos doloroso.

—Pero su destino…

—El destino es una cosa misteriosa, Todou.

Siente la caricia del viento sobre su pecho apaciguando las llamas que parecen haberle estado consumiendo desde hace una eternidad. El dolor desaparece. Finalmente abre los ojos, esperando encontrarse con la absoluta oscuridad de la cueva, pero los abre a la claridad de la luna que se filtra a través de las altas copas de los árboles del bosque.

—Es tiempo de volver a casa —habla con calma una voz y recuerda que no está solo. Sus ojos curiosos recorren la figura etérea frente a él. El cabello azabache bellamente recogido, una mujer alta, esbelta, elegante, con un cuervo negro descansando sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso no es importante —responde acariciando la cabeza del niño que cierra los ojos a su toque. Cuando los vuelve a abrir las figuras frente a él se han desvanecido.

El viento sopla y con él, le llega un graznido y un susurro.

— _Cuando el momento llegue, encuéntrala, sálvala_.

Se despierta jadeando con la mano sujeta el pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba recordando ese tiempo ahora? Sus memorias nunca habían sido tan claras, siempre envueltas en una espesa neblina. Se abre la camisa y traza con los dedos las oscuras líneas del símbolo quemado sobre su corazón, la prueba del contrato, de su maldición, y luego sus dedos viajan al lado derecho de su pecho donde los trazos del símbolo plateado se fusionan con su piel, en un curioso patrón con forma de ala, lo único que evitaba que estuviese veinte metros bajo tierra a estas alturas.

* * *

—Tiene que haber algo —exclama exasperada caminando en la habitación.

Yukihito se remueve los lentes y se frota el rostro.

—No hay absolutamente nada, arrogante sí, mujeriego también, pero nada más.

—No puede ser casualidad que él esté aquí justo ahora, es demasiada coincidencia.

—Lo es —concede Yukihito.

Kanae detiene su inquieto andar y clava su mirada en la de Yukihito, entendiendo finalmente algunos detalles.

—Por eso estas aquí —susurra quedamente—, por eso no fuiste con ellos, ¿el _tórtolo_ te pidió que investigaras y mantuvieras vigilado a su primo?

Yukihito niega suavemente con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro.

—Kuon puede ser bastante confiado, yo no lo soy, es parte de mi trabajo.

—Debería estar agradecido por ello —dice con una sonrisa miniatura dibujándose en sus labios.

Yukihito le devuelve la sonrisa antes de que su semblante se torne serio nuevamente.

—Tienes que decirle —dice Yukihito envolviendo las manos de Kanae en las suyas—, Kyoko tiene que saberlo.

—Ella confía en él.

—Confía más en ti, eres su mejor amiga.

—¿Lo soy? —pregunta apoyando su frente sobre el hombro de él.

—Hiciste lo que consideraste era lo mejor para ella —susurra deslizando suavemente su mano sobre el cabello azabache.

Kanae niega con la cabeza.

—Estaba asustada, como todos los demás. Debí haberle dicho, nunca debí ocultarle la verdad.

—…

—No sé cómo arreglarlo, ¡Kyoko me odia!

Siente la risa de Yukihito vibrar en su pecho.

—No veo qué pueda ser gracioso en todo esto —exclama enojada separándose de él.

Yukihito toma su mano e impide que se aleje de él.

—Es gracioso que pienses que Kyoko te odia, Kanae —habla acariciándole la mejilla—, está enojada, dolida, pero no te odia.

—¡Pero no quiere escucharme! —reclama como niña chiquita.

—Eso no te ha impedido que lo hagas antes —dice volviéndose a poner los lentes—, estoy seguro de que encontraras la manera.

* * *

—Alguna idea de dónde está —pregunta Kanae ajustándose las gruesas pieles resguardándola de la fría mañana invernal.

—…

—Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza, si estoy esperando que me respondas —dice dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Bo, mientras sostiene la canasta con la otra mano.

Bo remueve sus alas.

—¿Es eso un no? … Muy seguramente —se autorresponde—, supongo que te veré más tarde.

Ha caminado poco más de tres pasos cuando siente el ligero jalón en la capa. Se gira para descubrir que el captor de su capa no es otro que Bo.

—Eso no es comida, Bo —reprende—, ahora déjame ir, tengo que encontrarla.

Bo deja escapar algo parecido a un gruñido pero no suelta la capa de Kanae, en su lugar voltea y empieza a ir en dirección contraria a la dirección original de Kanae, tirando de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bo? Suéltame en este instante.

El dragón la mira un momento con sus penetrantes ojos dorados antes de reanudar su marcha.

—¿Quieres que te siga? ¿Me estás llevando con ella?

El dragón agitó sus alas y esa fue toda la respuesta que Kanae necesitó.

* * *

—¿Bo? —Escucha la voz de Kyoko llamar a su dragón, advirtiendo su presencia, al tiempo que el dragón emprende el vuelo.

—Se acaba de marchar —responde adentrándose en el bosquecillo nevado en el que se refugia Kyoko.

Kanae deja escapar un suspiro que pronto se convierte en una nubecilla de vapor condensado al confirmar que Kyoko sigue sin reconocer su presencia.

—Me equivoqué —dice su mirada fija en el cielo—, nunca debimos, _nunca debí_ ocultarte la verdad, me equivoqué —vuelve a repetir apretando los puños a su costado.

Un largo silencio se instala entre las dos, hasta que finalmente es Kyoko quien lo rompe.

—¿Por qué? —una pregunta simple, con una respuesta difícil de admitir.

—Estaba asustada —confiesa.

La espalda de Kyoko se tensa cual cuerda de arco y cuando finalmente habla, su voz sale prácticamente en un susurro.

—¿De mí?

Kanae baja rápidamente su mirada hasta conectar con la de ella.

—No —responde tajantemente mientras se acerca un poco más a ella—, estaba asustada de lo que la verdad te haría.

—¿No crees que sea lo suficientemente fuerte? —pregunta Kyoko mirándose las manos.

—No sé trata de eso, Kyoko —dice sujetándole la mano con la que tiene libre de la canasta—, habías vivido un infierno, no queríamos poner otra carga sobre tus hombros, no hasta obtener algunas respuestas. Tienes que entender, Kyoko, ella no eras tú.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Lo sé —afirma—, soy tu mejor amiga.

Kyoko devuelve el apretón de manos.

* * *

—¿Qué hay en la canasta? —pregunta Kyoko señalando el objeto que cuelga del brazo de Kanae.

—Un soborno.

—¿Un soborno? —pregunta Kyoko confundida.

—En caso que te negaras a escucharme.

Kyoko ríe.

—¿Qué es? —dice ofreciéndole asiento a Kanae a su lado.

—Té caliente y tarta de almendras con frambuesa de Itsumi.

—Eres la mejor amiga.

—Sí, sí, como digas.

…

Kanae toma un sorbo de té después de terminar su ración de tarta cuando le llega la pregunta de Kyoko.

—¿Obtuvieron las respuestas que buscaban?

Kanae coloca a un costado y niega con la cabeza, solo lo que ya sabía y no es mucho.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—Si así lo quieres, pero puede que sea un gran impacto, tienes que recordar que sigues siendo la misma Kyoko de siempre, ¿de acuerdo?, lo que te voy a decir no cambia nada.

—Me estás asustando, Kanae —dice guardando el resto de la tarta en la canasta.

Kanae toma una de las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estudiamos los diferentes tipos de criaturas mágicas?

Kyoko asintió.

—¿Recuerdas las Darkfel?

—Sí, creo las llaman las oscuras del bosque, poderosas, versadas en las artes oscuras, algunos las llaman las malditas…

—Sí —confirma Kanae.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Tu madre —Kanae toma aire—, tu madre…, era una de ellas…

… …

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes? —No hay acusación en su pregunta.

—No mucho…, María iba a ser quien te lo explicara cuando regresara.

—Estabas equivocada entonces, sí fui yo, la que hizo todas esas cosas innombrables.

—No puedo hablar con certeza, Kyoko, pero, ¿se puede decir que fuiste tú, como un todo, quien ejecutó esas acciones, o solo una minúscula parte de ti, una dormida y fuera de tu control?

El silencio se extiende entre las dos.

—No estoy tan segura de que sea solo una parte minúscula —dice Kyoko llevándose una mano sobre su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puedo sentirlos batallando en mí, Kanae, la ira, el odio, la tristeza, la culpa, no puedo controlarlos.

—Te lastimaron, Kyoko, estos sentimientos no te hacen una criatura oscura, te hacen simplemente humana.

—¿Y mi magia? —pregunta dejando las palabras en el aire.

—Tu magia —confirma ella.

—Es una bomba de tiempo, no puedo controlarla —toma aire antes de continuar—, y …, puedo hacer y ver cosas, Kanae, cosas que no podía hacer o ver antes y eso me asusta.

—Aprendiste a controlarla una vez y lo volverás a hacer.

—No estoy tan segura.

—No estás sola, Kyoko, y lamento que hayas pensado que lo estabas, encontraremos las respuestas. Además eres hija de tu madre, la que cambió por amor.

—¿Y si me pierdo?

—Nos aseguraremos de traerte de regreso —sentencia Kanae.

* * *

—¡Por las bestias sagradas! —grita Kyoko y Kanae da un salto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Olvidé por completo que accedí a almorzar con Su Alteza Sho.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! —exclama enojada Kanae aún con la mano en el pecho tratando de calmar en frenético latir de su corazón.

—Lo siento —dice con los lagrimones asomándose en sus ojos.

Kanae niega con la cabeza.

—Te has vuelto cercana a Su Alteza Shotaro —comenta Kanae y para Kyoko no pasa desapercibido el tono acusador en su voz.

—¡Salvó mi vida! —se defiende Kyoko, para luego agregar—. Además su brutal honestidad ha sido lo que necesitaba.

—¿Su brutal honestidad?

—No teme decirme las cosas como son, aunque algo brusco.

—¿Confías en él?

Kyoko asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo vi —confiesa Kanae mirando las copas nevadas de los árboles—, vi un fragmento de su pasado —y luego volteando a ver a Kyoko agrega—, no estoy segura de que puedas confiar en él. Su magia, Kyoko, no es como la tuya, no es como la mía…

—Es una maldición —interrumpe Kyoko, recitando las palabras que Sho le había dicho.

—¿Lo sabías?

Kyoko niega con la cabeza.

—Él me dijo una vez que su magia no era un don, sino una maldición.

—Lo que le hicieron…

—Si no te importa, Kanae, prefiero que lo dejes hasta allí. Escuchar su historia de tu boca se siente como una traición.

—Pero, Kyoko… —reclama.

—Confía en mí, Kanae…

* * *

—No le duró mucho el enojo con Lady Yashiro por lo visto —comenta Sho bebiendo el vino de su copa.

—No puedo seguir enojada con ella, no después que me habló con la verdad.

—Es usted una mujer muy interesante, Lady Kyoko. ¿Encontró respuesta a sus preguntas?

—Sí, unas que solo trajeron con ellas muchas más preguntas.

Sho levanta una ceja.

—¿Ha escuchado alguna vez hablar de las Darkfel?

El cuerpo de Sho se torna rígido, endureciéndose lo poco de sus facciones que deja ver la capucha sobre su cabeza.

—Sí —responde entre dientes.

—Sangre de Darkfel corre por mis venas.

Sho se levanta abruptamente y la silla cae pesadamente al suelo.

Kyoko toma un sorbo de su copa de vino evitando cualquier movimiento.

—¿Tú? —sisea Sho.

—Yo —confirma ella—, y ya que estamos dejando las cosas al descubierto, porque no deja de pretender que tiene una cicatriz en la cara, sé perfectamente que no la tiene.

—¿Lo sabía?

—Lo recuerdo —corrige ella.

—La he subestimado, Lady Kyoko —dice levantando la silla del suelo, al tiempo que se retira la capucha.

La mirada de ella se clava en los patrones que ascienden como una enredadera por el lateral de su cuello, hasta su rostro.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta Kyoko levantándose de su silla y señalando las marcas.

Sho aprieta la mandíbula pero asiente.

El frío contacto de sus dedos quema contra su piel, cierra los ojos tratando de calmar el latir errático de su corazón.

—¿Qué son? —pregunta suavemente, sin apartar sus dedos—. Son hermosas.

Abre los ojos y su mirada se pierde en la dorada de ella. Retrocede un paso antes de responder, no le gusta lo que ella causa en él.

—Las marcas de una maldición —dice tomando la copa de la mesa y bebiendo copiosamente—, lo dije una vez, ¿no?, mi magia no es un don, es una maldición. No nací con el don de la magia, fue impuesta en mí.

—¿Cómo? —la pregunta sale de su boca antes de poder detenerla.

—Un contrato…, con una de las de _tu clase_.

—¿ _Mi clase_? —pregunta con su penetrante mirada clavada en la suya—. El hecho de que sangre de Darkfel corra por mis venas, Alteza, no me convierte automáticamente en una de ellas —replica a la defensiva y luego en tono conciliador agrega—, aunque eso explica su reacción, supongo. No solo ha escuchado de ellas, conoce a una de ellas.

—Y que usted sea _en parte_ una —matiza él—, al parecer no cambia mucho, no se parecen en nada…, si exceptuamos esa noche, por supuesto.

—¿Gracias?

Sho niega con la cabeza y señalando las marcas habla.

—Estas marcas son un recordatorio constante del precio que se ha de pagar.

—Debió ser terrible, que pongan a la fuerza algo que no pertenecía allí en primer lugar.

Sho deja escapar una carcajada.

—Eso es solo el comienzo para describir el infierno que viví.

Nunca reconocería en voz alta que aún tenía pesadillas de aquellos días.

—¿Por qué haría alguien algo como eso?

—Eso, Lady Kyoko, tendría que preguntárselo a mi madre, pero si me permite decirlo, su ansia de poder es admirable, terrible, pero admirable. Y su obsesión con tía Julienna aún más.

—Ha dicho que las marcas son un recordatorio del precio a pagar, ¿le importa si pregunto cuál es ese precio?

—¿Acaso no lo sabe ya?

—Debe haber algo.

—No lo hay.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cuando la marca alcance mi corazón, el sitio donde comenzó.

—Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, no tenía marcas visibles.

—Supongo que estoy un paso más cerca de cumplir mi parte del contrato —sonríe de medio lado.

—Esto no es gracioso, Sho.

—¡Mire!, finalmente me ha llamado por mi nombre, las ventajas de ser parte en un contrato maldito.

—¡¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre esto?! —dice con una lágrima deslizándose sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Sho cierra la distancia que los separa y con el pulgar seca la lágrima que recorre su mejilla.

—No desperdicies tus lágrimas en mí, Kyoko, hace tiempo que lo sé y lo acepté. Vivo tiempo prestado.


	29. Inquebrantable

**INQUEBRANTABLE**

Despierta de repente, está segura de que alguien llamaba su nombre, pero ahora, despierta, solo la rodea el silencio de la noche, roto ocasionalmente por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Siente la magia cosquillear en la punta de los dedos, removerse inquieta, pero no peligrosa, la imagen de Kuon aparece en su mente y se lleva la mano al pecho tratando de calmar el inestable latir de su corazón.

—Tienes que estar bien —susurra a la noche—, tienes que volver a mí, Kuon.

… …

Ella ríe, su cabello ondeando con fuerza, acelera y acelera en su corcel, alejándose cada vez más de él, y él acelera para alcanzarla, pero ya no cabalga tras ella, cabalga hacia la infinita y abrumadora oscuridad, muerte y sangre.

Reacciona abruptamente, su cuerpo grita en agonía, el dolor lacerante lo atraviesa. ¿Qué sucedió? Intenta recordar, pero una niebla espesa se apodera de su mente, nubla sus sentidos.

—…quilo —no logra entender del todo lo que le dicen, ni quién lo hace, pero un par de manos intentan mantenerlo inmóvil.

El suelo, está en el suelo, advierte cuando sus sentidos empiezan a aclararse.

—… Regresando… ¿…El chico?

—… morir.

La cabeza lo está matando, distingue voces alrededor pero no lo logra entender qué dicen. Una mano se mueve sobre su cabeza.

—... Kuon, pued… …arme?

Levanta la mano y trata de hablar pero su garganta quema.

—¿Qué? —logra articular con voz ronca.

—¿Puedes es…cucharme?

Apenas, quiere decir y con gran esfuerzo abre los ojos y entre la telaraña que es su visión distingue la figura.

—¿María? —todo lo ocurrido volviendo a su mente como una ráfaga.

Ella lo abraza sin esperar más y él con mucho esfuerzo devuelve el abrazo.

—¿Puedes moverte? —pregunta.

—Eso creo —dice y es entonces que repara en sus alrededores, varios de los soldados apilan las decenas de cuerpos, otros tantos yacen en el suelo heridos mientras son atendidos por otros, y a su lado yace el cuerpo apenas respirando de Hiou, mortalmente pálido.

—¡Detente! —escucha y voltea a ver a Kurosaki apartando la mano de Lady Woods del cuerpo inconsciente que tienen frente a ellos. Puede distinguir los oídos sangrantes de la mujer—, si sigues podemos perderte a ti también.

—Lo sé, pero si no sigo, no vivirá.

—Has logrado reparar lo más crítico.

—No es suficiente, solo me las he apañado para que no muera mientras hablamos. A este paso no verá la luz del sol, pierde demasiada sangre.

—Entonces solo necesitamos detener todo el sangrado, al menos hasta llevarlo de regreso, ¿no?

—Eso no garantiza que viva, pero, sí, le daría una oportunidad —admite la mujer apartándose y Kuon siente como se le corta la respiración, es Rick.

—¡Rick! —exclama levantándose con la ayuda de María.

—Alteza —llaman los otros dos cuando se acercan a ellos.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —pregunta sin apartar la mirada de las vendas que cubren la mitad de su rostro o el grotesco agujero en la parte inferior de su abdomen que deja parcialmente a la vista sus entrañas.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, chico —dice Kurosaki.

—Quemarlo —susurra Jelly.

—¡¿Qué?! Estáis loca —casi grita Kuon.

—Nos compraría tiempo —razona Kurosaki—, detendría el sangrado temporalmente, también dejará una cicatriz bastante _impresionante…_ , pero tendría una oportunidad de vivir, si logramos llevarlo a tiempo de regreso al castillo.

María asiente y Kuon aprieta los puños a su costado, pero no aparta la mirada.

—No es una vista agradable, Alteza —anuncia Jelly—, es bastante perturbadora.

Pero Kuon no responde o se mueve.

Jelly se gira hacia al cuerpo, pero la mano de Kurosaki la detiene y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo lo haré —dice invocando las llamas en su mano.

María se aparta del lado de Kuon y colocándose al lado de Kurosaki susurra en su mente.

—Me aseguraré de mantenerlo inconsciente.

Kuon no aparta la vista, no por un segundo, no cuando la piel se calcina, cuando la carne se quema, no cuando el olor de la carne quemada le intoxica como un veneno, no cuando la bilis sube por su garganta, o cuando la ahora deforme herida parece sonreírle cínicamente. Pero cuando todo ha terminado se aleja unos pasos antes de descargar todo el contenido de su estómago al pie de un tronco cercano.

—Necesitamos llevarlo pronto al castillo, a él y al niño, no resistirán mucho más. No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que todos estén en condiciones de moverse.

—Solo puedo llevar a uno —susurra María en la mente de los tres, su mirada centrada en Hiou.

—Yo llevo a Rick.

Los presentes voltean a mirar a Kuon.

—Chico —suspira cansado Kurosaki—, mírate, apenas te puedes mantener en pie, y no tenemos idea de qué nos puede esperar en el camino de regreso.

—No me subestime, herido o no, sigo siendo el jinete más rápido entre todos nosotros. Además no podemos correr el riesgo de dejar al resto del grupo desprotegido ¿o me equivoco?

—El chico tiene razón, Kurosaki, lo he visto. Si él lo lleva, puede que tenga una oportunidad.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea.

—Supongo que ahora es su turno de confiar en mí —habla Kuon.

Kurosaki niega con la cabeza.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

… ….

Kurosaki aparta las manos del costado de Kuon.

—Debería ayudar a adormecer el dolor por un tiempo, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

—Gracias —dice antes de caminar hacia su caballo, Tzar, donde ya han acomodado a Rick, a unos pasos de ellos María espera en su forma lobuna, Hiou sujeto con un par de correas a su lomo. Se detiene frente al ya no tan joven Tzar, su viejo amigo y compañero de aventuras.

—Nunca me has fallado, no me falles hoy —susurra poniendo su frente contra la del animal, antes de colocar el pie en el estribo y acomodarse en la silla de montar.

… …

—¿Realmente crees que lo logren? —pregunta mirando al par de figuras perderse en el horizonte.

—Lo harán —confirma—, Su Alteza no se dará por vencido, no incluso si amenaza con costarle su propia vida.

—Crees en ellos —menciona con un dejo se sorpresa en la voz.

—Los he visto crecer —sentencia ella.

—…

Su conversación es interrumpida por uno de los guardias que se les acerca.

—Todos los cuerpos han sido dispuestos como ordenaron.

—Quémenlos —ordena Kurosaki.

—¿Mi Señor? —pregunta el hombre creyendo haber oído mal—, ¿quemarlos? ¿Incluso nuestros hombres caídos?

—Sí, quemarlos —responde Kurosaki exasperado—, a menos que tengas planes de pelear nuevamente contra esas endemoniadas cosas o quieras ver a tus compañeros levantarse de nuevo como uno de ellos.

El hombre palidece antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a cumplir sus nuevas órdenes.

Jelly cierra los ojos y eleva una plegaria por los vivos y los muertos mientras los montículos de cuerpos arden, el terrible olor adhiriéndose a cada poro de su cuerpo y el humo levantándose en pilares que decoran el sangriento amanecer.

… …

El frío viento invernal golpea contra su rostro como si se tratara de cientos de lanzas y la piel arde, quema, como si la estuviesen arrancando. La noche se cierne sobre ellos. Su cuerpo lastimado, resentido y agotado se rehúsa a seguir, sabe también que Tzar necesita beber, pero acosa al caballo con más fuerza. La tierra parece temblar a su paso, la forma de lobuna de María corre a su lado, el claro pelaje de su lomo ahora cubierto por una débil capa de sangre donde Hiou viaja. La respiración de Rick es cada vez más lenta y superficial, su cuerpo cada vez más frío. Se les acaba el tiempo y aún están lejos de su destino.

… ….

—Pensé que había dicho que le tomaría más tiempo, Lady Chiori —comenta observando el cristal, que pende de la cadena.

—No contaba con la ayuda de Ky… Lady Kyoko —se corrige—, ella es increíblemente versada en magia con cristales. Aunque debo reconocer —agrega—, que no estaba al tanto de que ella sabía de su condición.

Sho resopla.

—Empiezo a creer que no hay nada entre cielo y tierra que pueda mantenerse oculto de Lady Kyoko.

Chiori ríe.

—Puede que tenga usted un punto allí, Alteza. Ahora, necesito que se lo ponga y ver si realmente funciona.

Sho obedece.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta exasperado.

—¿Por qué no lo ve por usted mismo? —contesta ofreciendo un espejo.

—Increíble —murmura por lo bajo—. ¿Cuánto durará?

—No tiene tiempos límites, funcionará siempre y cuando lo lleve puesto a menos que se tope usted con algún tipo de magia de anulación.

—Entiendo.

… …

Levanta la vista del libro al escuchar los pasos que se acercan.

—Sho —habla al reconocer al recién llegado.

—No sabía que hubiese alguien aquí a estas horas de la mañana —dice caminando hacia ella y tomando asiento.

—Bueno —dice cerrando el libro y colocándolo sobre su regazo—, Kanae tiene algunas _fuertes_ opiniones sobre mis solitarias caminatas invernales y el hecho que nadie sepa dónde estoy, así que aquí me tiene.

Sho niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—Y yo aquí pensando en invitarla a acompañarme a dar uno de esos infames paseos invernales de los que Lady Yashiro está tan en contra.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Kyoko brillan como estrellas.

—Sí, pero creo que deberíamos evitar los bosques si no queremos incurrir en la furia de Lady Yashiro —dice a modo de burla—, ¿qué tal el pueblo? Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo.

—Suena perfecto, aunque probablemente sea mejor que le avise a Kanae dónde voy a estar.

—¿Acaso qué es? ¿Tu niñera? —refunfuña exasperado.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se colorean de rojo.

—Se preocupa —responde con los cachetes aún colorados.

—Sí, sí —dice Sho desestimando las palabras moviendo la mano—, pero si le dices, muy seguramente mande a un pequeño destacamento de la guardia real con nosotros, ya sabes, la marquesa favorita de la corona y el príncipe de un reino vecino, que coincidentemente es sobrino de la reina.

Kyoko hace una mueca porque lo entiende perfectamente, más de una vez, demasiadas tal vez, se había escabullido con Kuon del palacio o de la villa con tal de evitar a sus guardias o la guardia real del palacio, no era lo mismo, mezclarse y andar por cuenta propia que bajo la atenta mirada de los en extremo alerta guardias para los que cualquier cosa era una amenaza. Aunque también más de una vez, cuando los habían atrapado, les habían dejado la oreja caliente después de la reprimenda por haberse escapado, pero había valido la pena todas y cada una de las veces.

—Tienes razón —concede.

—¿Cuándo no? —pregunta petulante.

—Demasiado lleno de nosotros mismos, ¿no? —se burla Kyoko.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —pregunta fingiéndose ofendido y Kyoko ríe.

… …

Kyoko se permite por primera vez en reparar los rasgos físicos de Sho, ahora sin la capa cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, puede confirmar que es atractivo, de eso no hay lugar a dudas, con esos rasgos increíblemente afilados, complexión y estatura. El color del cabello, es sin duda un rasgo familiar materno, una gama un poco más tostada de la que lucen la reina y Kuon, un poco menos parecido al sol cuando cae el atardecer y más parecido al trigo listo para la siega. Y esos ojos que tantas veces brillan con orgullo y seguridad, y otras muy raras con algo parecido a la tristeza, son simplemente hipnóticos.

—Veo que el cristal funcionó —menciona señalando al colgante en su pecho.

—Sí —responde mientras caminan hacia las caballerizas—, por más que odie estar en deuda con alguien, estoy en deuda con Lady Chiori y contigo.

—Con Lady Chiori ciertamente, conmigo, creo que es todo lo contrario.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclama y por un momento Kyoko se envara, segura de que se refiere a los incidentes—, aún me debes esa botella de Hâteau Zafile.

Kyoko se relaja y ríe.

Cualquier respuesta que Sho fuera a dar es interrumpida por el estruendoso aterrizaje de una criatura alada a solo unos pasos de ellos.

Sho desenvaina la espada colocando a Kyoko detrás de él, la extraña criatura le gruñe acercándose muy lentamente a él, mostrándole sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes.

—¡Deténganse ustedes dos! —exclama Kyoko.

—Pero, ¿Cuan…? ¿Qué demonios, Kyoko? —grita cuando la ve caminar hacia la criatura.

—Guarda la espada —dice seriamente.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, solo confía en mí, mientras tengas la espada Bo te seguirá viendo como una amenaza.

—¿Bo? Esa cosa tiene un nombre.

—Es un dragón, no una cosa —suspira Kyoko cansada como quien habla con un niño pequeño—. Mi dragón, ahora por favor, baja la espada.

—¿Tu dragón? —dice bajando la espada mientras Kyoko se acerca más a la criatura.

—Sí —dice acariciando la cabeza del animal que se ha echado en la nieve cual gato doméstico y cierra los ojos en busca de mimos. Sho mira sin saber qué decir, —es inofensivo —agrega—, a menos que se sienta amenazado o que crea que estoy en peligro.

—Tienes de mascota un dragón —dice sin poder terminar de creerlo.

Bo abre los ojos y gruñe en su dirección.

—No le gusta ser llamado una mascota —se disculpa Kyoko.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Es una larga, larga historia.

… …

—¿Conocías el pueblo? —pregunta Kyoko detallando las sedas que vende uno de los mercaderes.

—Sí —responde observando una de las dagas que vende otro mercader—, aunque ciertamente mucho ha cambiado desde aquella época, para comenzar, dudo que la tía Julienna nos vuelva a gritar y zumbar de los oídos a Kuon y a mí si nos escabullimos al pueblo sin que nadie sepa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Estoy seguro de que debes ser conocedora de la costumbre de mi primo de escabullirse del palacio real.

Kyoko enrojeció.

—Sí, estoy familiarizada con su hábito.

Sho suelta una carcajada.

—Te han jalado las orejas por su culpa también, ¿no es así?

—No estábamos hablando de eso —dice Kyoko poniendo un par de granadas en su canasta—, ibas a contarme cómo es que les terminaron _zumbando_ los oídos.

—¿No deberías haber traído a una doncella para que te llevara esto? —dice tomando la canasta de sus manos—, además estoy seguro que en el palacio no hacen falta.

—Tienes razón, pero es una forma de mezclarse, de conocerlos, la gente, de aprender cosas que de otra forma jamás podrías, de hacerles sonreír, ahora, cuéntame.

—¿Larga historia corta? —pregunta.

—Esa parece ser tu especialidad —dice agregando algunas naranjas a la canasta.

—Fue la primera vez que vine a Aeniriam con mis padres, ya sabe lo protocolarios que pueden llegar a ser este tipo de encuentros —dice poniendo algunas castañas que le ofrece una niña en la canasta antes de darle una moneda.

—Asfixiantes —susurra.

—Exacto —concede mordisqueando uno de los orejones que ha comprado—, mucho más si eres un niño de ocho años. Creo que fue como el segundo o tercer día de nuestra estancia y muchos eventos formales después, que Kuon me encontró enfurruñado durante una de la reuniones y literalmente me sacó del palacio, todavía me pregunto cómo lo hizo —musitó—, en fin, yo no tenía ni idea de adónde me estaba llevando, pero terminamos en este mismo pueblo. Debo admitir —dice con una sonrisa—, que fue toda una aventura, hasta que la guardia real nos encontró.

—Suena como algo que él haría —dice Kyoko con una sonrisa.

… …

Es poco después del mediodía, mientras revisa libros y pergaminos con Kanae que les ayuden a entender los cambios y fluctuaciones de su magia cuando las campanas del castillo repican. Se levanta con prisa y mira a través de la ventana, un jinete y un lobo casi del mismo porte de un caballo galopan a toda prisa por el camino de ascenso al palacio.

No lo entiende, no sabe por qué, pero sus piernas están en movimiento antes de poder entender qué está sucediendo. Puede oír los gritos de Kanae pero no escucha lo que dice. Tiene que alcanzarlos, no sabe por qué, pero tiene que alcanzarlos.

Cuando alcanza la plaza, guardias armados esperan por los intrusos, el jinete y el animal finalmente irrumpen en la plaza y Kyoko no necesita mirar dos veces para reconocerle entre toda la sangre y el lodo.

—Por todos los dioses —escucha el susurro ahogado de Kanae antes de que empiece a ladrar órdenes a los guardias—, llamad al médico real y al Maestre de Bendis, informad a vuestra Majestad lo que está ocurriendo, ¡corred!

… …

En el vaivén de la inconsciencia y los delirios, puede escuchar los gritos aterrados, las campanadas, solo un poco más, una carrera más, un nuevo ataque de tos lo recorre y se dobla sobre sí, tratando de minimizar el dolor que amenaza con romperlo mientras vuelve a probar el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

La ve, ve a Kyoko correr hacia él, ¿delirio o realidad?

Todo se mueve en cámara lenta, una voz grita órdenes, hombres corren por la plaza.

—Lo hiciste, hermano, lo lograste —escucha el susurro de María en su mente— y con la bruma de la inconsciencia cerniéndose sobre él como una amante, observa a la loba echada al lado del caballo.

—Kuon —escucha a Kyoko llamar su nombre desde la distancia, quiere alcanzarla, pero la negrura lo abraza antes que pueda siquiera llamar su nombre.

—¡Kuon! —vuelve a gritar Kyoko corriendo hacia él al tiempo que cae del caballo.


	30. Columpios y rotondas

**COLUMPIOS Y ROTONDAS**

—Uno pensaría —comenzó a hablar Miroku—, que después de todo lo que ha pasado, no celebrarían con tanta pompa el cumpleaños del cachorro de león —continuó lanzando la invitación al aire—, parece que no hemos hecho suficiente _escándalo_.

Reino sonríe y se acomoda uno de los sedosos mechones plateados detrás de la oreja.

—Al contrario.

Miroku suspira exasperado, aunque acostumbrado a las vagas respuestas de Reino.

—¿Te importaría elaborar?

—No es una celebración —dice levantándose del asiento donde dormitaba—. Se esfuerzan por presentar un frente unido, por mostrarle al pueblo que tienen todo bajo control, que no hay ninguna amenaza acechándolos en las sombras. Intentan negar nuestra existencia —habla mientras se acomoda frente al salterio.

—Idiotas —exclama Miroku—, como si eso fuera a cambiar en algo lo que está por venir.

Reino se encoge de hombros, la melodía que crea en el salterio haciendo una ominosa combinación con el rugido del cielo afuera.

—¿Qué mejor cortesía para nuestra pareja favorita que dejarlos tener un último baile?

—No es cortesía, si no los piensas dejar bailar —refuta Miroku.

Reino sonríe, los dientes brillando con la luz del rayo que surca los cielos.

—Me tienes en una terrible estima, Miroku, no haría absolutamente nada para arruinar la noche; si la arruino, no podré bailar esa pieza que tanto anhelo con mi princesa de cristal —sus ojos violetas brillan con malicia, con violencia.

Miroku niega nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tendré que ir a asegurarme de que tengamos nuestras más finas galas listas para el evento.

Reino levanta la mano para detenerlo.

—No hay necesidad, nuestra benefactora, ya ha hecho los arreglos.

—Ya veo, solo un detalle más —agrega Miroku—, ¿vamos por la puerta delantera, o por la de atrás?

—Por la delantera, por supuesto —contesta Reino fingiéndose ofendido—, ¿por dónde más se supone que vayamos si tenemos invitación?

—Pero es la de...

Reino lo desestima con la mano.

—No está muy feliz de tener que celebrar otro cumpleaños de su adorado sobrino, y va a estar muy muy enferma para poder ir, sus palabras, no las mías —aclara—. Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que somos el regalo de cumpleaños de su parte.

—Si no lo supiera mejor —murmura Miroku de camino a la salida—, juraría que ustedes son madre e hijo.

La risa maniática de Reino retumba en el recinto.

… …

¿Cuánto ha sido?, se pregunta mientras se abre paso entre la frondosa vegetación que oculta el camino. Mucho. Inevitablemente habían crecido y con ellos sus responsabilidades, y sus escapadas a su lugar secreto se volvieron más y más distantes. Escucha el salpicar del agua mucho antes de poder verla y respira profundo antes de hacerle saber su presencia; dudaba que su preocupación dijera mucho frente a su clara falta de respeto por la privacidad, porque eso era lo que había hecho, violar su privacidad al usar su magia para encontrarlo, para rastrearlo. Y ha sido estúpido, porque ella, muy dentro, sabía desde el comienzo dónde lo encontraría. Él la conoce, ella lo conoce, es una verdad tan obvia como que el cielo es azul y tan fácil de ver como respirar. Y Kyoko reconoce que algo cambió en Kuon y ve también que la determinación que antes brillaba en sus ojos, ahora arde con algo más, algo que Kyoko ahora reconoce en ella misma: ira, rabia, dolor.

—Sé que estás ahí, Kyoko.

Kyoko se abre paso entre la restante vegetación que la separa del claro con un resoplido.

—¿Cómo has podido saber que era yo? —pregunta con un puchero.

Kuon solo levanta la vista al cielo. Kyoko la sigue, y por supuesto, ahí arriba en el cielo sobrevolaba su auto-apuntando-guardaespaldas alado, Bo.

—Eso es trampa —dice caminado hacia él, que descansa sentado en uno de los columpios que hace muchos años, cuando niños, construyeron.

Kuon la mira por un momento, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevan levemente.

—Él solo te sigue a ti —dice señalando al cielo—, además esto —termina señalando a la piedra que cuelga sobre su pecho que brilla del conocido tono ambarino— también te delató.

Kyoko se sienta en el columpio a su lado.

—No hay forma de que hayas podido saberlo —dice Kyoko acariciando las hojas de las plantas que se trepan por las cuerdas del columpio donde se sienta—, pudo ser cualquier clase de magia.

—Y sin embargo —dice enlazando su mirada con la suya—, lo sé.

Y sin saber por qué, o por miedo a saberlo, el corazón de Kyoko se salta un latido.

—Extrañaba este lugar —dice aclarándose la garganta y recorriendo con la mirada el claro—. Nuestro lugar. Nuestro propio Reino de comidas —rememora con una sonrisa.

—Donde le rendíamos pleitesía al Rey del pastel de carne de cordero picada —Kuon la mira y una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro—, y pensar que años después sigue siendo tu favorito.

Kyoko enrojece.

—Bravucón —dice inclinándose y dándole un golpecito en el brazo, causando un quejido de parte de Kuon. Y no uno fingido.

—Lo siento —dice mientras sus ojos viajan sin querer a la parte del pecho de Kuon que deja entrever su camisa, aún llevando los vendajes desde ese terrible día, semanas atrás.

Y Kyoko se muerde el interior de la mejilla, porque no debe, porque todos los que han podido, ella incluida, han sacrificado parte de ellos, para salvar a Rick, a Hiou. Y tratar de curar a Kuon solo haría las cosas mucho peor para ella, pondría su vida en riesgo. Y él no moriría irremediablemente sin su ayuda, solo tardaría poco más en sanar.

Y él tampoco la dejaría —piensa con amargura—, y no solo porque se trata de ella, sino porque aunque lo niegue, se culpa, se culpa por todas esas almas perdidas, se culpa porque Rick no despierta, por no haber llegado a tiempo, lo ha visto, lo ha escuchado, y sabe que para Kuon sufrir el dolor de las heridas es un castigo autoimpuesto. Y ella quiere decirle que sí, que llegaron demasiado tarde para unos, pero lo que hicieron evitaron que ese mal llegara a otros, que sus actos, valientes, no traerán de regreso a la madre de Alistar y Akemi, pero se aseguraron de que otros niños sean arropados por sus madres cada noche. Que quienes hicieron esto pagarán; pero Kyoko no lo dice, no lo hace. Sabe que él lo verá por sí mismo, más temprano que tarde.

—No es nada —la tranquiliza Kuon.

—Lo es —dice Kyoko impulsándose en el columpio—. Desearía que pudiésemos quedarnos aquí por siempre. Sé que es imposible, tremendamente egoísta y que ni siquiera debería mencionarlo…

—Pero el mundo de allá afuera —la interrumpe Kuon—, se tiñe de oscuridad, los demonios se levantan en los cuerpos de los muertos, de niños, y la incertidumbre se apodera de los corazones, mientras se preparan fiestas en mi nombre, por mi cumpleaños —termina con amargura.

—O de magia sin control que te hace terminar en el medio de un lago, nadando en aguas heladas, casi al punto de congelación —secunda Kyoko.

—¿Cuándo… Cómo? — balbucea Kuon falto de palabras.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se colorean de rojo con la vergüenza.

—Hace dos días —responde mientras se columpia—. Desde el día…, de esa noche —se aclara la garganta—, he podido hacer ciertas cosas, como sabrás.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver? —pregunta confundido.

—A veces cuando pienso con suficiente fuerza en algún lugar, termino apareciendo ahí.

—Déjame entender, ¿estabas pensando en darte un baño helado y apareciste en la mitad del lago? —pregunta con la risa bailándole en los labios.

—No, no, por supuesto que no... —Va a continuar con su explicación cuando se da cuenta como Kuon lucha intentando aguantar la risa—, ¡Tú! ¡Te estás burlando de mí!

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero tienes que reconocer que es un poco gracioso.

Kyoko infla los cachetes cual niña pequeña pero responde.

—Lo sé —responde y luego con voz solemne pregunta sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Cuándo se volvió todo tan complicado?

Kuon se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero nadie podría culparte por querer permanecer aquí por siempre, no yo, por lo menos.

Kyoko sonríe y levanta la mirada al cielo.

—Éramos niños sin más preocupaciones que escabullirnos de la guardia real o de nuestras lecciones —dice Kyoko extendiendo su mano hacia él—, ahora debemos asegurarnos de que las preocupaciones de nuestros niños sean igual de inofensivas.

Kuon levanta una ceja sugerente.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se colorean antes de gritar.

—¡Me refiero a los del reino, idiota! —dice regresando hacia su pecho la mano que había extendido hacia él.

—Yo no he dicho nada diferente —se defiende Kuon, el asomo de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Eres imposible.

—¿Lo soy? —pregunta con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—No, no realmente —concede Kyoko.

—Bien, porque sigo necesitando una pareja de baile para _mi fiesta de cumpleaños_.

—Ni siquiera me lo has pedido —dice levantando la barbilla, orgullosa.

—¿Tengo que? —pregunta con esos ojos de cachorro que adora usar en ella mientras extiende su mano hacia ella y Kyoko sin dudarlo enlaza su mano con la suya.

—Estamos juntos en esto —dice mientras su corazón galopa en su pecho.

Kuon aprieta su mano.

—Siempre.

—No más mentiras, ni secretos.

—No más mentiras —repite—, ni secretos.

Kyoko lo mira fijamente.

—¡Lo prometo! —exclama— ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Un juramento frente al Rey del pastel de carne de cordero picada?

Kyoko ríe, como no ha reído en semanas.

—De acuerdo.

Kuon suelta un resoplido antes de volver a hablar.

—Esas sí que son demasiadas condiciones para ser mi pareja de baile —dice a modo de broma, sabiendo muy bien que su promesa es sobre algo, mucho, mucho más grande que un baile—. Será mejor que regresemos antes que llegue la tormenta —comenta mirando el cielo.

—Sí —dice Kyoko dejando ir su mano—mientras se levanta del columpio, extrañando automáticamente el calor de su mano.

Kuon se levanta también de su columpio y parece pensativo por un momento.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Kyoko.

—Solo me preguntaba, ¿cómo es que después de años en la intemperie, aún siguen en pie? —dice señalando los columpios.

—Supongo que hicimos un buen trabajo —dice Kyoko con una sonrisa.

—Supongo —dice no del todo convencido, ofreciéndole el brazo a Kyoko.

Kyoko acepta el brazo ofrecido no sin antes voltear a mirar el viejo roble y guiñarle un ojo, aún seguían ahí después de años, los hilos de magia sosteniendo ambos columpios.

… …

Algunos días lo odia, odia la carga que su padre dejó sobre sus hombros, odia la carga que un día él dejará completamente en los hombros de su hijo, una carga que ha empezado a llevar mucho antes de su tiempo, una que tomará pedazos de él, de su vida, de su amor, porque nunca será o se tratará de él, de ellos, porque el reino siempre viene primero.

Y Kuu mejor que nadie lo entiende, lo ha vivido, pero su corazón duele, duele al recordar la figura sangrienta de su hijo desmadejada en la plaza de la ciudadela y no poder correr y perder el control, no puede ser solo un padre, no, no puede, y solo le resta confiarlo a otras manos, porque ahí afuera hay miles más que lo necesitan, porque hay cosas que solo él puede y debe hacer.

Y Kuon, tiene a Kyoko, gracias a los dioses, y Kuu la envidia un poco a veces, la envidia porque ella pudo sentarse a su lado en su lecho convaleciente y sostener su mano por horas, asegurarse que estaba bien y Kuu solo robaba vistazos de su hijo en breves y contados momentos de tiempo entre reuniones e informes. Informes que comunicaban desapariciones, saqueos, informes como el de hace semanas que daba cuenta de poco más de una centena de muertos y decenas de heridos en un solo ataque, de demonios campando por el reino en el cuerpo de los muertos.

Se frota el rostro recordando ese día, cómo tuvo que tomar la decisión de enviar más hombres, de enviar a sus amigos a un encuentro con lo incierto, basándose en las pocas palabras de María antes de que cayera desmayada y exhausta en sus brazos, porque si había una oportunidad de traerlos de regreso a casa, a Kuu no le temblaría la mano, porque no, ellos nunca abandonaban. Y habían vuelto, golpeados, heridos, y también con el horror tatuado en sus miradas, pero habían vuelto, no todos, pero habían vuelto a casa. Y los muertos…, no había muertos que enterrar, no había cuerpos que entregarles a las familias. Un funeral simbólico con cientos de flores flotando a la deriva en el mar fue todo el cierre que pudieron tener todos los que perdieron a alguien aquel nefasto día.

Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a revisar los papeles que tiene en el escritorio, nombres, sí, ahora tenían nombres gracias a Hiou, y retratos basados en las memorias de las únicas dos personas que han visto a Reino, el presunto líder, Lady Kanae y Kyoko. Un retrato basado en cómo lucía hace algunos años, pero algo por donde comenzar. También están los informes de Ten, que desde hace semanas ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, irónicamente para seguir el rastro de los trabajos de la banda, conseguir información de aquellos que habían usado sus servicios, y si sus continuos informes son un indicio, lo averiguará, porque Ten es experta extrayendo información por las buenas, pero también de formas que la corona jamás aprobaría. Esta es su manera de ayudar, conseguirle la información que necesita, desde las sombras, porque lo conoce y sabe que él jamás pediría aquellas cosas de ella.

Camina hacia el ventanal y mira el horizonte, siempre le ayuda a aclarar sus pensamientos, pero su mirada se desvía instantáneamente a las dos figuras caminando por los jardines; si algo bueno había surgido de toda la desgracia que habían vivido, era la intensidad con la que la fuerza de los lazos que los unían había crecido, la determinación que había incendiado sus corazones. Y no, no solamente se refería a los de Kuon y Kyoko, porque Kuu los ha visto crecer a todos frente a sus ojos, a los Yashiro, a María, a Hiou. Eran sus niños…, no, ya no lo eran, eran hombres y mujeres, determinados, fuertes, inteligentes, listos para tomar las riendas del presente en sus manos.

Y es conocedor de sus nuevas metas, de cómo se apoyan en la vieja generación para superar sus límites, para entenderse, para explotar su potencial. Mentores y pupilos en una batalla contra el tiempo, por Aeniriam, un frente unido. Y también está Julienna, su Julie, su amiga, su esposa, su amante, su roca y su pilar.

Y es en ese momento viendo cómo Kyoko y Kuon regresan riendo al palacio mientras la tormenta empieza como un manto a ocultar el sol en el horizonte, que se revela ante él una verdad que siempre ha sabido, y que no debería olvidar, no está solo, el rey no está solo. Él no lo está, y Kuon, cuando llegue su momento, tampoco lo estará.


	31. My Dear

**MY DEAR**

Los últimos haces de luz desaparecen en el horizonte y con la oscuridad que empieza a avanzar sobre el bosque María siente la presencia.

—Nunca pudiste dejarlos —habla mientras de las sombras a su espalda, su acompañante se materializa—, incluso cuando ya no perteneces al reino de los vivos, o al de los muertos para el caso.

—Y tú eres más _conocedora_ de lo que decían.

—Quizás —admite—, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, por qué has escogido tal destino, ¿por qué convertirte en una vigía mbarat cuando pudiste descansar por toda la eternidad?

La presencia a su lado suspira con algo que María hasta hace algunos años no hubiese sido capaz de reconocer, añoranza.

—Viví cientos de años antes de conocerlo, cientos de años en los que fui alguien diferente y los contados años que viví como humana, nunca compensarán muchas de las cosas que hice antes de serlo.

—Redención —musita María.

—Y egoísmo —añade, mientras toca con delicadeza uno de los capullos de flores cercanos y lentamente se abre hasta convertirse en una espléndida flor—. Quería más, mucho más, aunque nunca los merecí en primer lugar… No podía dejarlos ir, y si podía observarlos así fuera desde la distancia, incluso con el dolor de no poder tenerlos, lo tomaría una y mil veces.

María asiente y mirando la flor violeta que ahora engalana la noche con su belleza, habla.

—No la había visto antes.

—Solo florecen a media noche —dice, y ríe por lo bajo—, hice un poco de trampa.

—¿Por qué te has revelado ante mí, Ler Saena? —pregunta María respirando en la tranquilidad de la noche.

—La quieren, vienen por ella, por Kyoko —María gira la cabeza con rapidez—. Kasha, el que habita en el filo de Ghoul sabe lo poderosa que es, y su portador no se detendrá ante nada hasta entregársela.

—No podrán hacerlo, no los dejaremos.

—Confío en que tengan éxito, niña de las estrellas, porque el destino nunca fue más incierto que hoy, las hojas del árbol de profecías han empezado a caer, el árbol muere.

—Y las profecías con él —termina María.

Saena asiente.

—Y algunos caminos que solo estaban destinados a cruzarse, se han unido de formas inesperadas, impredecibles y misteriosas.

—El destino que creímos conocer, ya no existe.

El graznido ominoso de los cuervos, inunda el silencio de la noche.

—Quizás sí, quizás no, pero sin ella, sin Kyoko, toda esperanza está perdida; con ella de su lado, ellos serán invencibles y del mundo que una vez conocimos, solo quedarán las cenizas.

—Saena —llama María, pero a su llamado solo le responde el silencio y la soledad del bosque.

… …

Kuon no da crédito a las palabras de su padre.

—¿Por qué? Nunca antes lo mencionaste —pregunta agitado.

—Ya no eres un niño, Kuon. A tu edad yo ya llevaba prometido con tu madre un año.

—Pero eso nunca ha importado antes, nunca me habías presionado, ¿por qué ahora?

Kuu camina hacia el ventanal, las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda.

—La carga de ser rey es una muy pesada, una que no se puede soportar solo.

—Lo entiendo, pero tú, eres el rey, padre, no yo. No hay ninguna prisa.

Kuu sonríe tristemente.

—Campanas de guerra suenan, tocan en nuestra puerta.

Kuon camina agitado por la habitación.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que tengo que desposar a cualquier mujer solo porque el enemigo toca nuestras puertas.

Kuu suspira cansado.

—No hablo de cualquier mujer y lo sabes. No te presionaría si no supiera lo profundos de tus sentimientos por Kyoko.

—¿Y qué hay de ella? —pregunta, sin molestarse en negar la aseveración de su padre—, ¿qué, si este no es el futuro que quiere para ella?

—No puedes ser tan ciego, hijo. Ella eligió este futuro, te eligió a ti hace mucho tiempo. Y sé que lo has sabido por largo tiempo.

Kuon se deja caer en uno de los asientos y Kuu sirve dos copas de vino.

—¿Qué se supone que le diga? —pregunta tomando la copa que ofrece su padre—. Hey, Kyoko, con todos los demonios, cadáveres andantes y amenazas que nos depara el futuro, creo que es una buena idea que te cases conmigo, en caso de que mi padre muera, porque como bien sabrás, en la historia de Aeniriam ningún rey ha asumido el trono sin esposa.

Kuu suelta una carcajada al ver la mordaz réplica y enfurruñamiento de Kuon. Un poco menos tenso después de su inesperado ataque de risa, camina hacia Kuon y deja caer una mano en su hombro.

—No me refiero a eso —dice con la sonrisa aún bailándole en los labios—, aunque sería interesante ver la reacción de Kyoko a semejante declaración.

Kuon sin querer sonríe suavemente.

—Dile eso que llevas guardado en el corazón, eso mismo que brilla en tus ojos cuando la ves, cuando hablan, eso que para todos los demás es obvio a la vista. Dile que la amas desde que eran solo unos críos, desde aquella primera escapada en el bosquecillo de la Villa de Lory cuando se conocieron. Háblale con la verdad.

—Si lo hago, todo cambiará.

Kuu aprieta con fuerza el hombro de su hijo.

—Todo cambia eventualmente, hijo.

—¿Tengo que? —pregunta.

—No ahora mismo, no es como si estuviese planeando morirme —admite Kuu entre risas pero luego aclarándose la garganta, agrega—, te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero quiero que lo pienses, más que por tu futuro como rey o por el futuro de Aeniriam, como hombre, porque algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas salir, darle alas y verlas crecer.

… …

—Tu puntería deja mucho que desear —habla Sho mientras dispara su arco, dando en el centro de la diana.

Una vena palpita en la frente de Kyoko, ¿cuántas veces más pensaba repetírselo?

—Quizás debería apuntarle a usted, Alteza real —responde Kyoko mirando cómo la bola de fuego que lanzó estuvo a pocos milímetros de fallar la diana por completo.

—¿Por qué a mí? —pregunta, llevándose la mano abierta al pecho, fingiéndose afectado—. Lo único que he hecho es darle voz a lo obvio —replica, burlándose abiertamente de Kyoko.

Una risa los interrumpe y ambos voltean a ver al recién llegado. Kuon toma también un arco y dirigiéndose a Sho, habla.

—Te estás dibujando una diana en la frente, Sho.

—No lo haría —dice convencido de que Kyoko jamás lo tomaría de blanco—, y en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera, dudo mucho que pudiese darme con esa puntería —termina señalando las dianas del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, casi intactas.

Una bola de fuego baila en la mano de Kyoko, su mirada estudiando cuidadosamente a Sho.

—Lo hará si no te callas. Créeme, te habla la voz de la experiencia.

—Nada me impedirá hablar con la verdad y Lady Kyoko aquí presente tiene una terrible puntería.

Kuon que no había apartado la mirada de Kyoko, dio un paso al costado alejándose de Sho.

Y Sho, bueno, Sho, lo olió antes que verlo. A su mente que no terminaba de comprender lo que acaba de suceder (otros dirían, lo que se había buscado), lo primero que llega es el olor a pelo quemado. La bola de fuego que había lanzado Kyoko no le había dado de lleno en la cara de puro milagro, pero bien que le había chamuscado algunos mechones de cabello.

—¡Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

—Demostrándole su error, Alteza real —responde burlona.

Sho abre y cierra la boca sin poder formular una respuesta brillante, o decente al menos.

—Mejor cierre la boca, Su Alteza, no vaya a atrapar una mosca. Y para que quede claro —dice Kyoko, empujando hacia atrás el cabello que le había caído sobre el hombro—, esta vez fallé a propósito, la próxima, quién sabe… —termina levantando el mentón altiva y volviendo a su práctica.

Sho la mira sin terminar de creer lo que acaba de transpirar hasta que una palmada en la espalda lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—No puedes decir que no te lo advertí —dice Kuon entre risas.

—¿Lo ha hecho antes?

Kuon se rasca la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Con fuego? No que lo recuerde, pero ¿cómo crees que terminó la cicatriz que tengo sobre la ceja ahí en primer lugar?

—No lo hizo —responde Sho incrédulo.

Kuon asiente.

—Sí que lo hizo, pero en su defensa, me lo merecía. Y no se lo recuerdes, odiaría pasar el resto del día escuchando sus disculpas.

Sho niega con la cabeza, y de alguna forma Kyoko le recuerda a aquello de mejor pedir perdón que permiso, aunque en su caso sería más bien mejor pedir perdón que no sacarse el clavo a tiempo.

—Ya que mi compañera de práctica al parecer ha puesto un precio por mi cabeza, ¿te importaría unírteme a una práctica de espada?

—Me serviría la práctica —admite estirándose un poco y cerciorándose de que su torso en efecto no tenga aún secuelas de su último enfrentamiento, aunque Sawara y Ogata le hayan dado el visto bueno hace poco menos de dos días.

Están bien centrados en el duelo, cuando un rugido retumba y la onda de calor los tira al suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —grita Sho tapándose los oídos.

Kuon se sostiene de su espada mientras se pone de pie y cuando lo hace no da crédito a sus ojos. Todas las dianas de la zona de práctica arden envueltas en furiosas llamas. Y Bou ahora más grande que un caballo se para orgulloso en sus cuatro patas al lado de Kyoko.

Kuon camina hacia Kyoko ahora que saben que no se trata de una amenaza externa, mientras los mozos intentan mitigar las llamas bajo el ojo atento de Bou.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué acaba de suceder?

La mirada de desconcierto de Kyoko lo toma por sorpresa.

—No tenía la menor idea de que Bou pudiese hacer eso. Bueno, se supone que pueda, es un dragón después de todo, pero nunca lo había hecho… Yo intentaba darle a las dianas, pero seguía fallando —admite lanzando una mirada furtiva a Sho—, estaba frustrada. Y entonces…

—¿Entonces? —dice Kuon alentándola a que siguiera hablando.

—Fue como si Bou lo estuviese haciendo por mí —continúa bajando la voz—, es como si hubiese estado tratando de ayudarme.

—Tremenda ayuda, casi me deja sordo y huelo a diablos —refunfuña Sho alcanzándolos finalmente y Bou le gruñe por lo bajo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, bicho —dice mirando de soslayo al dragón.

Bou le manda un coletazo que Sho esquiva ágilmente antes de volver a emprender vuelo.

El alboroto había empezado a atraer gente hacia la explanada.

—¿Alguien se apunta para un segundo desayuno? —pregunta Yashiro caminando hacia el grupo con Kanae del brazo.

—He sido casi chamuscado dos veces el mismo día, si hay vino, estoy dentro.

Yukihito asiente.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?

—Me encantaría —dice Kyoko enganchándose del brazo libre de Kanae que trata inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre.

—Yo tengo cosas pendientes por hac… —su excusa es interrumpida por la mirada fiera que le lanza Kyoko y por todos los dioses que no quiere que lo regañe como a niño chiquito delante de semejante grupo—, aunque eso puede esperar. Ahora mismo me haría bien un bocadillo.

Kyoko sonríe como si no hubiese mañana y Kuon la mira como ternero degollado. Kanae le da un codazo en las costillas a Yukihito que está a punto de empezar fantasear. Y Sho, Sho los mira por un momento, deteniéndose inadvertidamente, solo un instante, en la sonrisa de Kyoko, y se pregunta cómo terminó aquí en primer lugar, rodeado de semejantes personajes.


	32. Rimani

**RIMANI**

De alguna manera, y Kuon estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con María, el bosquecillo cercano al palacio reverdecía esplendorosamente bajo las primeras luces del amanecer, cuando apenas empezaba a llegar la primavera. Pero todo el paisaje, por más cautivador que le hubiese parecido en su momento, hoy no hacía más que exacerbar su mal genio.

—Toda esa energía intranquila y furiosa, está poniendo nerviosos a los kodamas, hermano —susurra María sin abrir los ojos, su mano acariciando el plumaje de la pequeña lechuza.

Kuon refunfuña por lo bajo y se deja caer al lado de María, haciendo que Pixy emprenda vuelo.

—Es una mala idea, María. Por favor, dime que estás de mi lado —María abre los ojos y Kuon no demora en reconocer la disculpa que se dibuja en su rostro—. No tú también.

—Ella necesita esto, aunque no lo sepa, aunque tú no lo entiendas. Quizás encuentre respuestas.

—La última vez que la vi partir…, casi la pierdo, María… ¿y si los atacan? ¿Y si…?

—Confías, hermano, confías en ella, como siempre lo has hecho. Además —habla María observando a Pixy revolotear entre los álamos y sauces—, no va a estar sola.

Kuon suspira derrotado.

—No es que no confíe…, pero no puedo calmar la intranquilidad en mi corazón, María —confiesa.

—Lo sé —sonríe—. Pero te aseguro que estará de regreso antes de que lo notes.

—Será mejor que lo haga antes del baile, no soportaría que me dejara plantado —bromea y de forma inesperada, parece aliviar un poco el peso en su corazón.

… …

—¿Segura que no quieres que vaya? —volvió a preguntar Kanae mientras ayudaba a Kyoko a arreglar su cabello—, sabes que a Yukihito no le importaría.

—Estoy bien de verdad, solo serán un par de días y Chiori va a estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Además, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que hacerme compañía.

—Bueno —concede Kanae—, eso es cierto. Pero, ¿realmente tienes que ir?

—Por mucho tiempo dejé todo lo concerniente al marquesado en manos de mi tío, el duque o del Taisho, pero el marquesado es mi responsabilidad. Ahora que el Taisho no está, es mi obligación encontrar un nuevo administrador, ver con mis propios ojos cómo son las cosas. Y pienso, que un poco de aire puro podría hacerme bien, ya sabes, pensar en la próxima cosecha, en las tierras, en mi gente, y no en demonios y ataques.

Kanae asiente a su explicación.

—¿Hace cuánto que no vas?

Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en el rostro de Kyoko.

—Desde el día que la dejé, después de la muerte de mi padre.

—Ohhh.

Kyoko se limpia una lágrima prófuga de su mejilla.

—Entonces, dime, ¿cuáles son los últimos rumores de la corte? —pregunta Kyoko cambiando de tema.

Kanae deja escapar un resoplido para nada propio de su posición y condición, pero concede.

—Se dice que el príncipe Kijima, de Northwind, viene para el cumpleaños del _tórtolo_ , ahh, y el color de la temporada es un rosa espantoso, de resto, el mismo drama de siempre.

Kyoko sonríe.

—Por cierto, me ha contado Yukihito del ultimátum que le ha hecho su majestad al tórtolo, ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado? —dijo lanzando el anzuelo.

—¿Qué? —voltea Kyoko echando por tierra todo el trabajo que llevaba Kanae con su peinado.

—Ya sabes, lo de encontrar esposa —dice intentando recuperar el trabajo perdido.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito Kyoko levantándose de la silla, y los ojos de Kanae se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Pensé que lo sabías! _¡Pensé que te lo había pedido y no me habías contado!_ —quiso agregar.

Kyoko palidece un poco y finalmente se vuelve a sentar. Está casi segura de que Kanae le está hablando, pero su cabeza y su corazón son un lío ahora mismo, un lío que ocupaban su total y completa atención. Él, no le había dicho. Se lleva la mano al pecho, ¿por qué es que latía su corazón tan dolorosamente cuando pensaba en Kuon de la mano de otra mujer que no fuera ella? ¿Por qué se empañaba su mente en recrear cada sonrisa, cada palabra de él, cada sugerencia velada de un futuro juntos…? ¿Por qué dolía tanto que no se lo hubiese pedido a ella? Porque por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Kyoko lo había soñado, lo había pensado, lo había deseado, lo había asumido, que siempre serían ellos dos.

Se levanta de golpe.

—Mo, Kyoko, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento —dice forzando una sonrisa—, tendrás que disculparme, olvidé que tenía algo importante que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde —agrega mientras emprende su camino, sin esperar respuesta.

… …

—¿Bebiendo tan temprano? —pregunta Sho sirviéndose también una copa—, ¿debería empezar a pensar que es un rasgo familiar? —agrega levantando la copa.

—¿Me puedes culpar?

—No podría aunque quisiera, para mí cualquier hora del día es perfecta para una copa.

Kuon ríe.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta Sho.

—El reino…

—Ya, ya… —interrumpe Sho—, pienso que después de todo, lo mínimo que me merezco es un poco de sinceridad.

—No creo que Kyoko deba hacer ese viaje, no cuando no sabemos los peligros que están rondando allí afuera.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —dice Sho levantando la copa—, no sabía que nos tuvieras en tan alta estima.

—No quise decir eso —se disculpa Kuon.

—Ella no va sola, primo. Su escolta no ha sido escogida a la ligera y nada sobre este viaje ha sido dejado al azar, diablos, incluso llevamos a la ilusionista, no es como aquella vez.

—¿Cuidarí…?

Kuon no alcanza a terminar la pregunta porque Sho lo interrumpe levantando su mano libre.

—¿Cuántas veces más te tengo que repetir que no soy niñera de nadie? Yo solo voy por el vino, que quede claro, solo por el vino Azureia.

Kuon vuelve a reír y levantándose deja la copa en la mesa.

—Tan esclarecedora como es esta charla, mucho me temo que tengo que regresar a mis responsabilidades, que no dejan de crecer con cada minuto que pasa.

—Buena suerte con eso —dice bebiendo de la copa—, las ventajas de ser un mero tercer príncipe.

Kuon niega con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no agrega nada más.

… …

—¿Parece que necesitas un receso? —habla Yashiro.

Kuon mueve el cuello de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

—El trabajo parece haberse duplicado, triplicado para el caso.

—Suele suceder cuando duras tanto tiempo convaleciente en una cama.

—Eso fue hace semanas, ¿cómo es que no termino de ponerme al día?

—¿Qué puedo decir, excepto que el reino no da espera?

—Algunos días desearía que lo hiciera.

—Bueno, no lo da, pero te alegrará escuchar que ya casi te pones al día, así que te puedes tomar un descanso.

Kuon se levanta de la silla y se estira en toda su altura.

—Gracias, lo necesito. ¿Has visto a Kyoko?

Yashiro se reacomoda los lentes en el puente de la nariz.

—La vi dirigirse a la biblioteca Genbu más temprano cuando venía para acá, aunque parecía algo ausente.

—¿Ausente?

—Sí —respondió recogiendo algunos de los documentos con los que Kuon ya había terminado—, pasó justo por mi lado y no respondió mi saludo, es más, dudo que haya reconocido mi presencia o la de cualquiera que se le cruzara si debo agregar. Pero ya la conoces —desestima Yukihito—, tiene la tendencia a perderse en su propio mundo.

—Eso lo sé —dice Kuon con una sonrisa—, será mejor que la encuentre antes de que ignore a alguien mucho menos comprensivo que tú.

—Realmente dudo que Kyoko se las arregle para enojar a cualquiera, pero te entiendo.

—Te veo luego.

—En efecto.

… …

—Estaría tentando a creer que estás leyendo, si no es por el hecho de que tienes el libro al revés —comentó mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos.

Kyoko dio un brinco porque solo hasta ese momento se percataba de la otra presencia en la habitación.

—Me asustaste —reclama.

—Creo que la palabra correcta sería sorprender, no me considero lo suficientemente feo para asustar —bromea Kuon sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

Kyoko frunce el ceño, pero una sonrisa lucha por escapar de sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede? —habla Kuon de nuevo.

—Nada —responde a la defensiva—, ¿por qué debería suceder algo?

—Déjame ver, estabas simulando leer con un libro al revés, no te diste cuenta en el momento que llegué, tienes servidas tres tazas de té y todas están intactas y en tu camino a la biblioteca ignoraste total y completamente a Yukihito, y a menos que lo hayas hecho deliberadamente, me atrevo a decir que algo sucedió.

—No es nada, de verdad —dice mirando a través de la ventana—, una tontería.

Kuon se muerde la lengua para no decirle que si se tratase de una tontería, no estaría lo suficientemente alterada como para que algunos libros flotaran en las estanterías y las cortinas de los amplios ventanales se mecieran aun con las ventanas bien cerradas.

—Puedo escuchar sobre tonterías también, tú me has escuchado muchas veces balbucear tonterías.

—Más de las que pudiese contar —contesta Kyoko mientras ríe.

Y Kuon sonríe al notar que las cortinas se dejan de mover. Y la mira, la observa como pocas veces se lo permite, porque cuando lo hace su corazón parece querer salirse de su pecho y entregarse a las manos de ella. Y no es solo su cabello, o sus finos rasgos, o su sonrisa o la chispa que siempre brilla en sus ojos, es toda ella, sus colores, sus matices. Y Kuon no puede negarse ni un segundo más que la ama, que ama todo de ella, quién es y quién puede llegar a ser, que la ama en sus cielos y en sus infiernos, en sus dudas y certezas, en su sencillez y su complejidad. No puede negarse que ya no quiere, que ya no le basta, con que sigan siendo solo amigos.

—Kyoko, me preguntaba —se detiene y respira profundo, sin ser conocedor de lo que su pausa causaba en el estómago de Kyoko—, me preguntaba, ¿si estarías conmigo durante la celebración de mi cumpleaños?

—Creo que ya había accedido a ir al baile contigo, tonto —responde aclarándose la garganta.

Kuon se levanta de la silla y se desliza inquieto los dedos en su cabello.

—Sí. Lo hiciste, pero no me refiero a eso.

Kyoko ladea la cabeza confundida.

—No te sigo, Kuon.

Kuon vuelve a respirar profundo y se arma de valor.

—Quiero que estés conmigo en todos los eventos…, que estés a mi lado, quiero decir al lado del príncipe y los reyes, en cada uno de los eventos.

Kuon se quiso dar contra una pared, a dónde se habían ido todas esas clases sobre cómo expresarse correctamente cuando las necesitaba, qué tan difícil era decir: Hey, Kyoko quiero que llegues de mi mano junto al rey y la reina como un miembro más de la familia real, o más fácil aún: Kyoko, cásate conmigo, porque te amo con locura y al parecer necesito una princesa. Necesitaba hacer las cosas de la forma correcta.

Y mientras, el mundo de Kyoko parecía haber llegado a una parada abrupta y vuelto a empezar a moverse a toda velocidad. Lo que Kuon le estaba pidiendo…, eso era una declaración de intenciones frente a todo el reino. Significaba que… Su cabeza era un lío.

Él necesitaba una esposa, y ella era su mejor amiga, habían estado juntos desde siempre, ella era casi una hija para sus padres, tenía el rango, el título, se preocupaban el uno por el otro, era…, lo más lógico. Quizás el corazón de él jamás daría saltos en su pecho como lo hacía el de ella, pero podían hacerlo funcionar, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contesta con las mejillas encendidas.

Kuon boquea como pez fuera del agua, y en su rostro se empieza a dibujar la sonrisa más brillante que Kyoko jamás haya visto y toma las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas.

—Kyoko, yo te…

El suave toque de la puerta los interrumpe y Kuon deja escapar un resoplido.

—Adelante —llama dejando ir la mano de Kyoko.

—Su Alteza, Su Majestad requiere de su inmediata presencia —anuncia el guardia.

—¿No puede esperar?

—Es urgente.

—Gracias, estaré ahí enseguida —responde despachando al guardia.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas esperar.

Kuon le regresa el libro a Kyoko al tiempo que se pone de pie.

—Esta conversación no se ha acabado, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Kyoko le sonríe.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

Kuon levanta una ceja.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta.

—Con suerte esta conversación no tendrá que esperar tanto tiempo, pero ahora me tengo que ir, antes que el viejo mande a la guardia real por mí —e inclinándose deposita un beso en el dorso de la mano de Kyoko—, que tengas un buen día, Milady, estoy seguro de que yo lo tendré.

—Los mejores deseos para usted también, Alteza.

Él sonríe y sus ojos brillan, ella sonríe y sus mejillas se colorean de carmín.

…. ….

 **NA.**

Kodama(木霊) literalmente significa "espíritu de árbol"

En el capítulo 25 Kyoko le habla a Sho de la producción vinícola de la casa Mogami.


	33. Respiro primaveral

**RESPIRO PRIMAVERAL**

Algunos días Kuon odiaba ser un príncipe, no eran muchos, pero los había y los últimos dos encajaban perfectamente en esa categoría. No es que se le pidiera nada que no se le hubiese pedido antes: actuar como anfitrión de otras casas reales durante sus visitas a Aeniriam era una de sus obligaciones. Y no es que el príncipe Petra de Zhangye y su recién desposada princesa fueran insoportables ni mucho menos, pero entre su papel de anfitrión y sus responsabilidades reales, no le había quedado tiempo para cruzar una palabra, o siquiera ver a Kyoko. Había esperado poder hablar con ella antes de que partiera, pero al ritmo que iban las cosas y el hecho de que Kyoko partiera a Azureia dentro de poco lo hacía parecer misión imposible. Deja escapar un suspiro.

—Ayer, tuve el placer de tomar el té con Su Majestad la reina y la Marquesa de Azureia —habló la princesa Kale interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de Kuon—, una señorita encantadora.

—Sí, lo es —responde sin ser consciente de cómo se ilumina su mirada o se agranda su sonrisa ante la sola mención de Kyoko.

—¿Escucho acaso campanas de boda? —pregunta el príncipe Petra, siempre perceptivo.

—No es oficial aún, pero sí —confiesa Kuon—, así que os pido que guardéis mi secreto.

—Es maravilloso, pero, ayer, recuerdo que dijo que partía hoy hacia sus tierras, ¿no debería estar despidiéndola?

Kuon sonríe.

—Mucho me temo que mis responsabilidades reales vienen primero que mis deseos personales, como bien entenderéis.

—Eso lo entiendo de primera mano —coincide el príncipe Petra y dirigiéndose a su esposa vuelve a hablar—, ¿crees que podríamos saltarnos la merienda e ir a recorrer los jardines de palacio como en los viejos tiempos, solos tú y yo?

Los ojos de Kale brillan con diversión.

—Me encantaría, si a Su Alteza Kuon no le importa, por supuesto.

Kuon no sabe qué decir por un breve momento.

—Por supuesto que no, por favor siéntase en casa y…, gracias.

… …

Kyoko suspira mientras observa el grupo que se reúne, Sho, Lory, Chiori, Haruki Asami y Ushio Kurosaki (los dos últimos, personas de confianza de Su Majestad, el rey), quienes se alistan para partir con ella hacia sus tierras. Kanae, también la acompaña, ha venido a despedirla.

—¿Lista, Milady? —pregunta el duque Takarada mientras Kanae le ayuda a acomodar su abrigo y los lacayos terminan de acomodar el equipaje en el carruaje.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Si los dioses nos son favorables, seguramente lleguemos a destino al anochecer.

Kyoko se tensiona ligeramente cuando memorias de la última vez que estuvo en un carruaje en medio de la noche asaltan su mente.

—Quizás debimos salir más temprano —susurra Kyoko.

—Su Excelencia, Ilustrísima —interrumpe Kurosaki al mando de la escolta que viajará con ella—, todo está listo, deberíamos partir en breve.

—Gracias, Lord Kurosaki.

—No soy un Lord, Milady.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería dirigirme a usted?

—Solo Kurosaki, Milady.

—Gracias —dice Kyoko mirando una vez hacia el palacio.

—Estaba con los príncipes de Zhangye —le susurra Kanae para que nadie más la escuche.

—Lo sé. Pero supongo que siempre se puede desear —dice mientras se alejan caminando algunos pasos del resto de la comitiva.

—Sabes que estaría aquí si pudiera, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —dice dejando escapar otro suspiro mirando alrededor. Chiori y Asami terminaban de revisar el plan, Sho aguardaba junto a ellas con las riendas de su caballo en la mano, y su tío daba algunas órdenes de último momento a los guardias. Y aun así no puede evitar el miedo que le cruza los huesos.

—Todo va estar bien —dice Kanae, sujetándola de la mano respondiendo al miedo al que Kyoko es incapaz de dar voz.

Su breve momento íntimo es interrumpido por el presuroso galope de un caballo y el rostro de Kyoko se ilumina cual cielo estrellado cuando ve quién es el jinete.

—Estás aquí —dice Kyoko bajito cuando Kuon está a solo unos pasos de ella.

—Sí, aunque debo agregar que tuve un poco de ayuda. Les debemos una visita al príncipe Petra y a la princesa Kale —responde mientras Kanae regresa hacia el resto de la comitiva, dejándolos a solas.

Kyoko sonríe entendiendo el significado detrás de aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme la última vez?

—Me temo que este no es el momento, ni el lugar —responde con una sonrisa tímida y un levísimo tono rosa en sus mejillas, que podía ser perfectamente atribuido al sol, pero Kyoko preferiría pensar que no lo era.

—Entonces, supongo que esa conversación tendrá que esperar hasta mi regreso.

—Desearía que no fuera así, pero lo es… Ten cuidado —dijo ofreciéndole el brazo mientras caminaban de regreso hacia el carruaje.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Kuon, estaré bien.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme cuando se trata de ti —las mejillas de Kyoko se tiñeron de rosa—. Lamento no poder acompañarte.

Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en los labios de Kyoko, porque ella más que nadie desearía que pudiese.

—Tienes cosas más urgentes que atender que escoltarme. Hoy más que nunca nuestras alianzas son primordiales.

Kuon detiene su andar lejos de las demás miradas. Por más que odie admitirlo, Kyoko tiene toda la razón.

—Ten —dijo dejando ir momentáneamente su brazo y quitándose la cadena con la zafarita que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Pero Kuon, no puedo.

—Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que llevas una parte de mí contigo —dijo apretándola contra sus manos—. Te protegerá.

Y las palabras pronunciadas por el Maestre Ogata de Bendis hace años, se repiten en su mente, —antes que lo olvide, Su Alteza, había una leyenda entre la gente de mi pueblo que decía que si algún día regalas una zafarita que contenga un trozo de tu alma, es un símbolo de que con ella estás entregando el resto de tu alma y tu corazón. _Una promesa de amor para toda la eternidad._

—No hay nadie más quien quisiese que la tuviese… Siempre ha sido tuya.

—Kuon —susurró, su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho.

—¿Estamos listos? —escuchan que pregunta Kurosaki a Chiori.

Chiori termina de revisar las últimas runas para invocar el glamour que los camuflará y asiente.

—Parece que es tiempo que te deje ir —dice Kuon reanudando su camino hacia el carruaje donde espera el duque—. Estaré aguardando tu pronto regreso, Milady —dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

—Kuon, espera.

—¿Sí?

La vio cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos, un tenue fulgor envolviéndolas, una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Dame tu mano —pidió, él cumplió y sintió como un objeto pequeño era depositado en la palma de su mano. La abrió suavemente y vio cristal ambarino.

—Ahora tú también tienes una parte de mí. Te dejo un pelín de mi magia para que siempre te proteja.

Él cerró su mano alrededor de la suya y sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que hizo estremecer el mismísimo ser de Kyoko.

—Tú, Kyoko, eres la magia.

Y en ese breve instante ella supo que no estaban hablando de su don.

Pero el momento fue roto por el Duque de Carmín.

—Es hora, querida —dijo acercándose a la pareja.

—Nos veremos pronto, Milady —dice Kuon finalmente dejando ir su mano luego de ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

—Estaré esperándolo —responde Kyoko con las mejillas coloradas, antes de perderse de la vista en el interior del carruaje.

—No hay necesidad de lucir tan angustiado —dice Lory poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, me las he apañado para mantenerla a salvo los últimos siete años, no pienso dejar de hacerlo ahora. Además el reino no me perdonaría privarlos de su futura princesa.

Kuon sonríe recordando su particular visita al duque el día anterior.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, muchacho, al parecer solo esperan por mí.

—Por supuesto, que los dioses acompañen vuestro camino.

… …

Kyoko cierra los ojos por un breve segundo y agradece a los dioses, al ingenio de Kurosaki y la habilidad de Chiori que los hayan traído con bien a su destino. No a cualquiera se le hubiese ocurrido o tenido la habilidad necesaria para hacerlos parecer simples mercaderes.

Abre los ojos y apartando las cortinas observa el paisaje del marquesado que se revela frente a ella. La oscuridad lo arropa todo como un manto, pero el cielo brilla, o como decía su padre, sonríe para los buenos de corazón. Y es el corazón de Kyoko el que se agita dentro de su pecho, cuando aun desde la lejanía se ven las luces de la villa. La villa donde nació, la villa que fue su hogar durante sus más tiernos años de infancia, un lugar de risas, de travesuras…, pero ahora, ahora es una villa sin su padre, una villa sin el Taisho. Una lágrima se desliza sobre su mejilla y el duque que había estado observando silenciosamente le ofrece un pañuelo de lino.

—Lo lamento —dice Kyoko aceptando el objeto ofrecido.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, mi niña. Es normal. Este lugar, guarda memorias preciosas para ti. Y eso, eso es un tesoro.

—Gracias —susurra Kyoko apretando la mano que el ofrece.

Están ya casi entrados en la villa cuando Kyoko vuelve a hablar.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente para ocupar el cargo del Taisho? —pregunta Kyoko curiosa.

—Puede que sí o puede que no —responde Lory vagamente.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Lory se encoge de hombros.

—Pensé que ibas ayudarme.

—Ya lo hice, en los próximos días tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a los que considero serían candidatos aptos para ocupar el cargo del Taisho. Entonces, tendrás que decidir.

El carruaje se detiene y el corazón de Kyoko parece detenerse dentro de su pecho. La puerta del carruaje se abre y una ola de tranquilidad parece bañarla cuando nota que quien le ofrece la mano no es otro que Sho.

—Este fue el viaje más largo y aburrido que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿No estarás esperando que me disculpe porque no nos atacaron para tu entretenimiento?

—No una disculpa… —dice con una media sonrisa en los labios—, solo con que admitas que ha sido un viaje de lo más tedioso.

—¿Te han dicho que eres insufrible?

—Algunas veces, pero si me preguntas, son opiniones terriblemente sesgadas.

Kyoko niega con la cabeza pero sonríe.

—Será mejor que entremos, no queremos morir congelados —habla Kyoko reacomodándose el abrigo.

—Una observación sensata —concede Sho.

… …

Había dormido mucho menos de lo que esperaba, pero el esperado descanso estuvo cargado de sueños, de pesadillas, de recuerdos.

Observa la habitación, su vieja habitación, ahora no parece tan inmensa como lo hacía en sus días de niña y sin embargo no deja de ser impresionante. Y sabe que este ya no es su lugar, debería estar ocupando las habitaciones del señor(a) de la casa. Pero ella quiere recorrer ese lugar cerrado desde la muerte de su padre antes de que sea corrompido por algo o alguien más.

Niega con la cabeza y se dispone a alistarse.

Las primeras luces iluminan el horizonte cuando baja a las cocinas por una taza de chocolate, por la puerta entreabierta se cuela la suave luz de las lámparas encendidas y el susurro de voces madrugadoras. Y cuando apoya la mano en la puerta, Kyoko inspira el tentador aroma a café recién hecho.

—Milady, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —exclama Rosa, la cocinera, escandalizada, cuando la ve entrar.

—Quería una taza de chocolate, Rosa.

—Pero, Milady, pudo usted haber llamado, no tenía que venir hasta las cocinas. Este no es lugar para usted.

—Bueno, lo tendrá que ser —dice Kyoko con una sonrisa—, porque pienso prepararme un chocolate.

Brian, quien había estado tomando un café antes de comenzar la jornada, se atragantó al ver a su señora.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó—, será mejor que me vaya.

—No hay necesidad —desestima Kyoko con una sonrisa—, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

—Es usted igual a su padre —comenta Rosa con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Ahora, déjeme prepararle ese chocolate, esa masa para las tartas puede esperar.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, señorita; mi cocina, mis órdenes.

Kyoko sonríe y toma asiento en uno de los bancos de madera y recuerdos de su padre y ella _escabulléndose_ en las cocinas para ser regañados por Rosa vienen a su mente.

—¿Todavía con canela? —pregunta Rosa mientras vierte el chocolate en una taza.

Kyoko vuelve a sonreír y asiente.

—Sabes, Milady —comenta Rosa mientras le pasa la taza a Kyoko—, podrás ser el vivo retrato de tu madre, pero tus ojos y tu sonrisa son totalmente de tu padre.

—¿De verdad? —cuestiona, la voz preñada de asombro.

—Pregúntele a cualquiera que los haya conocido y le dirán lo mismo —dice volviendo a trabajar en la masa que había dejado abandonada en orden de prepararle el chocolate Kyoko—. Desearía que estuviesen aquí para que vieran la mujer en la que se ha convertido. Sé que estarían orgullosos. Y para lo poco que importe, nosotros también lo estamos…, el Taisho también lo estaba, él la amaba como a una hija.

Brian agacha la mirada pero asiente.

—Importa, nunca vuelvas a decir que importa poco —dice con una sonrisa no del todo triste, no del todo alegre en los labios—. Y gracias por decirlo, Rosa, significa mucho para mí.


End file.
